Animals
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Adaptación
1. Argumento

Hinata está furiosa cuando los engaños de su prometido le hacen asistir a una conferencia en la iglesia de su padre, que está protestando contra la Organización de las Nuevas Especies. Ella odia todo lo que aquellos repugnantes fanáticos representan. Hinata va al bar para tranquilizarse y termina sentada al lado de un apuesto Nueva Especie. Las cosas se calientan rápido cuando ambos son drogado.

Naruto no quiere creer que esa dulce humana sea quien le dio la dosis con la droga de cría. Él está dispuesto a confiar en ella y decidido a salvar su vida.

Desea abrazarla. Protegerla. Le ofrece el consuelo de su cuerpo para distraerles a los dos por el dolor.

Hinata es su mujer, incluso si ella no se ha dado cuenta todavía.

Me bloquearon la imagen y bueno... La recorte jaja


	2. I

Capítulo Uno

"Deja de avergonzarme."

Toneri susurró éstas palabras enfadado, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no le escuchaba nadie, excepto su objetivo.

"Mi padre me ha dicho que eres una maleducada Hinata, que no le tienes respeto, acabo de llegar y ya me ha regañado. Sigue sonriendo y asiente con la cabeza, también me ha dicho que eres desagradable con los periodistas."

"¿Has oído lo que están diciendo allí arriba?" Ella también estaba enfadada.

"He accedido a ponerme esta falda larga porque a tu padre no le gustan las mujeres que usan pantalones. No he dicho nunca que hablaría con la prensa y repetiría el odio que él escupe."

"Se supone que no tienes que hablar en absoluto. Ya sé que él es de la vieja escuela, pero es mi padre y estamos aquí para apoyarle."

"¿De la vieja escuela? Yo usaría otras palabras más fuertes para definir lo que es tu padre. No, he venido hasta aquí porque pensé que íbamos a tener un fin de semana romántico en un bonito hotel. En lugar de eso, me encuentro con que estás compartiendo una suite con tu padre y yo tengo que compartir una habitación con la demente de su ayudante. Has esperado a que ya estuviera aquí para decírmelo, porque los dos sabemos que de otro modo no habría venido."

Él se acercó y la agarro del brazo, mirando otra vez a su alrededor.

"Esto es muy importante para él, solo son dos días, tu limítate a sonreír y a mantenerla boca cerrada. Eso es todo."

"Me has dicho muchas veces que no tienes nada que ver con la iglesia de tu padre. Entonces ¿por qué estamos aún aquí, Toneri? no lo entiendo."

"Jamás me ha pedido nada, pero una parte de la prensa han estado cuestionando sus valores familiares. Nos necesita aquí para que le demos nuestro apoyo, sólo son dos días. Por favor, Hinata. Ya sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero es mi padre, eso también lo convierte en parte de tu familia."

Hinata sintió la tentación de recordarle que aún no estaban casados. Repasó mentalmente las opciones que tenía. Estaba a dos horas de su casa y sin coche, su compañera de habitación podría venir a buscarla pero ella sólo quería pedirle favores cuando fuera algo importante, una emergencia, y este tema no había alcanzado ese punto, aunque se estaba acercando.

Toneri suavizó el tono.

"Esto es muy importante para mi padre y realmente necesita que esté aquí, es poco lo que pide, Hinata."

Ella le miró a los ojos y odió la manera en que su determinación cedió bajo esa mirada suplicante.

"No me gustan los miembros de su iglesia, ni lo que defienden."

"A mí tampoco pero no podía decirle que no. Vas a ser mi esposa y quería que estuvieras aquí a mi lado."

"Son fanáticos y ahí abajo ni le dije ni le pedí a ese periodista que me pusiera el micrófono en la cara. Sólo dije dos palabras Toneri, 'sin comentarios'. Agradece que no le dijera las barbaridades que escuché en esa cena hace una hora, jamás en mi vida le llamaré ni le contaré lo que me cabreé, al oír toda esa basura."

La expresión normalmente atractiva de Toneri se torció y ya no era tan agradable.

"Mi padre y sus seguidores simplemente tienen diferentes puntos de vista. No estás siendo justa."

"¿Justa?" Su genio estalló de nuevo. "No digas esa palabra delante de mí. Tú me juraste que nunca tendríamos que participar en asuntos de la iglesia y luego me has mentido para hacerme venir aquí. Eso es rastrero y bajo."

"Es solo un maldito fin de semana." siseó Toneri entre dientes. "No seas egoísta."

"¿Quién demonios eres tú y dónde está el hombre que conozco? Tú odias las cosas que tu padre defiende lo mismo que yo ¿no? o ¿simplemente era una mentira para conseguir que me case contigo?"

Toneri miró a su alrededor y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Mi padre me ha prometido darme cincuenta mil dólares si venía, tu familia no es precisamente de las que pueden pagar una gran boda, soy yo el que tiene que correr con los gastos adicionales."

Hinata apretó los dientes, resintiéndose a que la embargara el sentimiento de culpa y sabiendo que era precisamente lo que Toneri quería.

"Yo quería algo pequeño, familiar, así que no digas que haces esto por mí. Tú eres el que quiere tener cuatrocientos invitados."

"Son clientes. No puedo casarme sin invitarles."

"Quiero irme."

Toneri le apretó el brazo con fuerza y la zarandeó, al tiempo que miraba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

"Para." le espetó. "Vete arriba si no puedes poner buena cara. No vuelvas a avergonzar a mi padre. ¿Lo has entendido?"

"Estoy empezando hacerlo." A Hinata tampoco le gustaban las consecuencias.

"Entonces, después de que me has traído aquí, ¿quieres que me oculte solo porque no quiero seguir con el programa?"

"No puedes avergonzarle."

"¿Y qué pasa conmigo? Me da vergüenza estar aquí con esta supuesta iglesia."

Hinata dio un tirón del brazo, obligándole a soltarla, y retrocedió.

"No tienes por qué estar de acuerdo con sus ideas, pero debes de estar a mi lado para apoyar a mi padre. Alguien tiene que pagar la boda."

"Sí, señor." Ella levantó la mano al estilo militar y saludó con elegancia. "Seré buena y me esconderé en el piso de arriba, así no le diré a nadie lo asqueada que estoy por el odio y la estupidez que predica tu padre."

"Estás haciendo un drama. No es halagador, Hinata."

Ella se tragó una respuesta desagradable.

"No te olvides de venir al desayuno de mañana, después tenemos que posar para hacernos las fotos con mi padre. Ponte el vestido de color rosa que te compró su asistente."

Hinata hizo una mueca.

"Es horrible, me recuerda un poco al vestido de dama de honor de una película de pesadilla en la que alguien había vomitado en la parte delantera del vestido."

Toneri hizo un gesto de exasperación.

"Tu ponte el puto vestido, sonríe a las cámaras y compórtate como una adulta. Estamos haciendo esto para asegurar nuestro futuro y para pagar nuestra boda. ¿Eso es pedirte demasiado?"

Estuvo tentada de decir que sí.

"Hazlo por mí." Él se acercó y le cogió la mano y pasó el pulgar por el anillo de compromiso. "Por nosotros. Esto me hará muy feliz y sólo son dos días, nada más. Está intentando conseguir apoyo para su iglesia. Hay muchos periodistas aquí y publicidad es justo lo que necesita. Tendremos una boda preciosa."

Hinata se estremeció por dentro. Claro que no se le iba a romper el corazón si la iglesia de su padre desaparecía y caía en el olvido, tenía la esperanza de que nadie tomara en serio las barbaridades que había oído durante la cena. El discurso que había dado el pastor Momoshiki Otsutsuki le había hecho perder el apetito. Se habría marchado si no hubiera sido por Toneri, había intentado evitar una discusión, pero no había tenido éxito ya que un periodista había intentado entrevistarla. Después su "sin comentarios", había cabreado a Toneri y al parecer a su padre también.

"Mierda." murmuró Toneri. "Periodistas a las dos. Hay que salir pitando de aquí antes de que nos detecten." Toneri la miró entrecerrando los ojos. "Ve arriba y quédate allí hasta el desayuno. Hablaremos de esto por la mañana."

Hinata se dio media vuelta, con ganas de salir corriendo del salón de banquetes. El Toneri que conocía había cambiado de forma radical una vez que habían llegado al hotel y no le estaba gustando para nada esta nueva faceta que estaba descubriendo de él, esto la estaba haciendo reconsiderar en serio su futuro.

La asistente personal del Pastor Momoshiki Otsutsuki, Kaguya, era otra pesadilla para Hinata. La mujer era una grosera y una snob, solo pensar en volver a la habitación que compartían la hizo alejarse de los ascensores. El cartel del bar llamó su atención. Hinata se dirigió hacia él y fue hacia la zona poco iluminada.

Las mesas estaban ocupadas pero vio que había un taburete libre. Hinata era rara la vez que bebía y los bares no eran su sitio habitual. El camarero le llamó la atención mientras se acercaba, tenía alrededor de treinta y tantos años y esbozaba una sonrisa amistosa.

"¿Qué le pongo?"

Hinata se coloco la falda larga mientras se sentaba y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo, lamentando el haber dejado el bolso en su habitación. Tenía un billete de veinte dólares y la tarjeta de la habitación pero el carnet lo tenía en el monedero así que no podía demostrar su edad si le pedía que le enseñara una identificación.

¿Podría ir a peor mi suerte?

"Sólo un té helado pero sin limón. Gracias."

Él camarero asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para traer su bebida.

Hinata mantuvo la cabeza baja hasta que alguien a su izquierda se aclaró la garganta. Esperaba que no fuera un borracho que quisiera hablar con ella... ese era el motivo por el que odiaba los bares.

Oyó una respiración profunda y giró la cabeza en esa dirección para mirar a su compañero de bar. El jadeo que soltó fue automático cuando vio su rostro, fue un shock darse cuenta de que no era un tipo cualquiera.

Su línea de la mandíbula era firme, los pómulos pronunciados y tenía los labios generosos, por lo que dedujo que era un Nueva Especie. Miro su chaqueta y los pantalones vaqueros, la chaqueta le quedaba estrecha en los hombros y en la parte superior de los brazos. No llevaba el mismo uniforme negro de la ONE que había visto puesto en algunos de ellos, los pocos que había conseguido ver en el vestíbulo.

Hinata bajó la mirada para echar un vistazo a sus vaqueros. Estos se amoldaban a las musculosas piernas. Su mirada volvió hacia arriba para mirarle boquiabierta a la cara de nuevo.

No debería haber preguntado, mi suerte sí que podía empeorar.

El pánico se apodero de ella, a Toneri le daría un ataque si alguien la veía sentada junto a un Nueva Especie y se lo decía a él o a su padre. Esta Nueva Especie tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes bordeados de largas pestañas rubias. Tenía el pelo rubio y sedoso y le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros.

Él parpadeó antes de hablar.

"¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálida y te tiemblan las manos."

Su voz tenía un tono profundo que envió escalofríos por su columna vertebral.

No estaba segura de si era por miedo o porque era el tipo de voz que siempre le había resultado atractiva. Era rudo, masculino y agradable al mismo tiempo.

Hinata intento responder, pero reconoció se le trababa la lengua. Él se inclinó un poco, acercándose más.

"No soy peligroso si eso es lo que has oído sobre los de mi clase, no voy a atacarte. ¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Él hizo el intento de ir a levantarse del taburete.

"¡No!" consiguió decir.

Le hizo sentir un poco culpable, estaba dispuesto a irse a causa de su lamentable reacción.

"Sólo estoy sorprendida, eso es todo. Estás bien dónde estás."

Él se echó hacia atrás en su taburete. El camarero la distrajo cuando trajo su té helado y dejó una bebida de color oscuro al Nueva Especie. Hinata sacó el billete de veinte dólares.

"Cóbrate lo de los dos y quédate con el cambio."

Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberle hecho sentir incómodo.

"No tienes que hacer eso."

El camarero se fue y ella hizo frente al hombre con la voz de whisky. Tenía la nariz un poco más ancha que la mayoría, pero tenía unos ojos sorprendentes con pestañas largas, incluso se le podía considerar guapo.

"Digamos que es mi forma de ofrecer una disculpa. Mi estado de ánimo no tiene nada que ver contigo. He estado al límite todo el día."

Él levantó su copa y bebió un sorbo.

"Gracias."

"De nada."

Él dejó su copa sobre la barra, se pasó la palma de la mano por el muslo y luego se la ofreció a ella.

"Soy Naruto."

Su mente aun seguía aturdida tenía los pensamientos revueltos y no captó la definición de la palabra. Los rumores decían que habían elegido sus nombres para reflejar su personalidad. Era una persona agradable.

"Hinata."

Su mano era grande y cálida, cogió la de ella con mucha suavidad, se la estrechó y la soltó.

"Hinata es un nombre bonito."

"En realidad es mi segundo nombre, el primero es Travanni, mi madre tenía debilidad por los nombres extraños. Yo lo odio, toda mi vida he atendido por Hinata."

Tomó un sorbo de té, tratando de no balbucear, hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa y hablar con un Nueva Especie la ponía nerviosa… y mucho.

"Mi pobre hermana se quedó con Mortimia, por lo general ella se niega a decirle a la gente su nombre completo y se presenta como Hanabi, como entenderas su segundo nombre también. Estamos seguras de que mi madre estaba obsesionada con los vampiros."

Él parecía un poco confundido.

"No lo entiendo."

Ella sonrió.

"Travanni recuerda a Transilvania, hogar de Drácula. Mortimia, bueno, Mort se traduce en muertos, Mia se traduce en 'mí' y sería como verme muerto."

Él ahora se rió entre dientes. Fue un sonido agradable.

"Ya veo. ¿Hay otros hermanos con nombres extraños?"

"Tengo un hermano mayor. Él se quedó con Count Neji, de nuevo con el tema de vampiros por el Conde Drácula. Ella dice que quiere decir noble, pero estamos con esto."

¡Cállate! se ordenó a sí misma, pero entonces la Nueva Especie se echó a reír y ella se relajó.

"Es extraña, pero nosotros la queremos."

"¿Qué pensaba tu padre de dichos nombres?"

Ella vaciló.

"Él era un adicto al trabajo, estaba mucho tiempo fuera del país por temas de trabajo y estaba fuera cuando nacimos, así que no creo que tuviera mucho que decir. Prácticamente la dejaba embarazada cuando venía y luego se iba volando. Bromeábamos con que sabíamos cuando tenía vacaciones contando nueve meses atrás a partir de nuestros cumpleaños. Ahora está jubilado."

"Debe ser agradable que ahora esté en casa."

"Bueno, mis padres no se han matado el uno al otro aún, así que supongo que sí que lo es."

Hinata le dio otro trago a su té, quería terminarlo rápido. Tal vez así se callara antes de que hablara demasiado sobre su familia, sólo para tener un tema de conversación.

"¿Supongo que estás aquí para la cosa?"

Él parpadeó.

"¿Cosa?"

"Ya sabes. La conferencia."

La Organización de las Nuevas Especies está promoviendo la expansión de la ONE para hacer una reserva natural y así disfrutar de los animales rescatados.

Momoshiki alegaba que en realidad los estaban entrenando para atacar a la gente.

Él estaba loco.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. ¿Tú también?"

No iba a admitirlo, ni a decirle que había venido con el Pastor Otsutsuki que era uno de los mayores detractores de las Nuevas Especies. Después de oír las cosas tan crueles que el padre de Toneri había dicho sobre la gente como Naruto se avergonzaba de que la asociaran con la Iglesia. Él parecía agradable y sin duda no estaba loco ni trastornado.

"Vacaciones." mintió.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Esto es muy bonito aquí en Los Ángeles, me encantan las luces de la ciudad que se ven desde mi habitación. Es un mundo diferente de donde vengo."

"¿Vives en Homeland o en la Reserva?"

"Homeland." Se bebió casi todo su refresco de un trago. "Estoy aquí ocupándome del tema de seguridad, acabo de terminar mi turno."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, decidida a cambiar de tema.

"¿Que bebes Red Bull y vodka?" dijo Hinata señalando el vaso que tenía en la mano.

Él negó con la cabeza.

"La mayoría de mi especie no beben alcohol. Esto es sólo un refresco."

Hinata había oído muchas mentiras del padre de Toneri sobre las Nuevas Especies pero hablar con este Naruto le demostró que estaba equivocado, de todos modos, no era una sorpresa… el Pastor era un charlatan. Carraspeó, tratando de pensar en un tema de que hablar.

"Sigue mi consejo y disfruta de la ciudad desde tu habitación. Este barrio es bonito pero yo no me aventuraría a ir unas cuadras más allá. La tasa de delincuencia es horrible." él arqueo una rubia ceja mientras la miraba fijamente con curiosidad. "El hermano mayor que he mencionado es policía y me hizo jurar que no saldría del hotel hasta que no hubiese comprobado la zona, antes de venir me dio una charla sobre los robos de vehículos, asaltos y denuncias por violación que se habían presentado. Se comporta como si a mí me gustara deambular por los callejones a la luz de la luna o algo así." Ella sonrió. "Siempre seré una niña de cinco años para él, lo juro. Espero que un día se dé cuenta de que ya soy una adulta pero no me hago ilusiones."

"Él se preocupa por ti."

Hinata estaba completamente relajada.

"Es lo que tienen los hermanos mayores. Se trasladó a Nueva York hace unos cinco años, pero papá le mencionó mi viaje, así que recibí 'la llamada'. Sé que él me quiere, a pesar de que me agobia."

"Gracias por la advertencia pero no nos está permitido salir del hotel."

Eso la sorprendió.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Hay un montón de seres humanos que quieren hacernos daño o incluso matarnos sólo porque existimos."

Le pareció ver un destello de dolor en sus atractivos ojos celestes y esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de su mirada culpable. El Pastor Otsutsuki y su iglesia eran parte del problema.

"Son unos idiotas."

"El hotel tiene una buena seguridad así que el lugar es seguro para nosotros, siempre y cuando nos quedemos dentro. También tenemos nuestros propios equipos de seguridad pero cada uno tiene órdenes que chocan entre sí."

Ella miró a su alrededor y luego a él.

"No veo a ningún otro Nueva Especie."

Él vaciló un momento antes de contestar.

"Los dos hombres que están sentados en una mesa del rincón más alejado son de nuestro equipo especial, están vigilando, siempre vamos en pareja, pero ahora sólo quería tener un poco de tiempo a solas."

"Lo siento, aquí estoy yo estropeando el momento, me voy."

Empezó a bajarse del taburete para dejarle intimidad.

"No. No era mi intención decirlo en la forma en que ha sonado. Quería alejarme de ellos, no de ti. Estoy disfrutando de nuestra charla."

Hinata se acomodó en su asiento y bebió un poco de té, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar hacia la esquina más alejada. Dos hombres altos y fornidos la miraban desde una mesa. Parecían que la estaban midiendo y sin lugar a dudas eran parte del equipo de seguridad de Naruto. Ella le miró.

"Espero que no me consideren una amenaza."

Naruto se rió entre dientes.

"Voy a merecer un buen golpe si atacas y me haces daño. No te ofendas."

"Nada, tomo nota." Ella se echó a reír. "Sé que intimido con mi metro y medio. Esta falda de flores impresiona y va gritando que soy una macarra, ¿no es así?" Se miró a la falda. "Dios, odio esta cosa."

"¿Por qué la llevas?"

"Porque me lo ordenaron y pensé que era más fácil ponérmela en lugar de discutir con Toneri. He tenido que asistir a una cena y esta era la ropa apropiada."

No le dio más de explicación, tomó un sorbo de té y tiró hacia abajo de su camisa, estaba empezado a sudar.

"Guau. Hace mucho calor aquí".

"Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Debe estar la calefacción a noventa grados."

"Como mínimo." dijo Hinata haciendo a un lado la pajita y bebiendo directamente, esperando que el frescor del vaso la ayudara.

Naruto se removió en su asiento y se quitó la chaqueta, debajo llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas, dejando al aire los musculosos y bronceados brazos. Intentó no mirar, pero era difícil.

Cuando dobló la chaqueta para ponerla en el respaldo de la silla se le abultaron los bíceps al flexionarlos, se notaba que era alguien que se trabajaba mucho en el gimnasio. No pudo menos que admirar sus anchos hombros, que resaltaban con la camiseta que llevaba. Era igual que los culturistas que veía a diario en su gimnasio, él sonrió.

"Eso debería ayudar." se detuvo sorprendida antes de que él se diera cuenta.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de su cuerpo y mirarle a la cara.

"Estas en muy buena forma física."

Oh dios mío, acabo de decir eso en voz alta.

"Soy una Especie." Él se encogió de hombros. "Es por la genética y estoy en Seguridad. ¿A qué te dedicas?"

"Soy un Jockey de silla."

Eso hizo que levantara una ceja de nuevo.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Trabajo en una oficina sentada detrás de un escritorio la mayoría de los días, mi versión de hacer ejercicio es volver atrás a coger el teléfono si me lo he dejado en mi escritorio cuando fui a enviar un fax o a la fotocopiadora, la mayoría de las veces tengo que lidiar con un montón de papeleo. El término técnico para definir mi trabajo es secretaria ejecutiva pero prefiero Jockey de silla. Suena más interesante que lo que realmente es."

"Me gustaría que de vez en cuando fuera así mi versión del ejercicio. Corremos un montón de millas al día y estamos entrenando todo el tiempo."

"¿Como entrenáis? ¿Con armas de fuego o es lucha?"

"Lucha cuerpo contra cuerpo y sí, sabemos cómo usar las armas, queremos mantener nuestros reflejos físicos a punto. Pero el entrenamiento en el combate es lo que principalmente hacemos."

Hinata miró los brazos musculosos y los anchos hombros de nuevo. Naruto era exactamente lo contrario de su prometido. Toneri era abogado y el único ejercicio que hacía era mover los palos de golf en el club de campo.

Esta fofo y blando, sólo unos centímetros más alto que ella y tenían casi el mismo peso. Naruto tenía que pesar cien kilos más que ella y parecía alto, incluso así sentado. Era muy atractivo y ella se había dado cuenta.

Tengo que estar ciega para no hacerlo. No te olvides de que estás comprometida.

Bebió un poco más de su té, pero ni siquiera la bebida helada la aliviaba ni la refrescaba

"Hace cada vez más calor aquí."

Hinata podía sentir como el sudor corría por su espalda y entre sus pechos. Se removió en el asiento, deseando no llevar una falda que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos, sentía los muslos húmedos, como si estuvieran sudando.

"Tal vez debería pasar más tiempo en este bar y con más frecuencia. Es como una sauna. Así ¿quién necesita ejercicio?"

Naruto levantó el brazo y agito la mano para llamar la atención del camarero.

El hombre se acercó pero parecía reticente hacerlo y se mantuvo a distancia detrás del mostrador.

"¿Qué desea?"

"La señorita tiene calor y yo también ¿Por favor, podría subir el aire acondicionado?"

"Claro." Se dio la vuelta y casi echo a correr hacia el lado opuesto de la barra.

"'Esto es dar un buen servicio, después de recibir un buena propina." murmuró Hinata.

"Me ha parecido que estaba asustado." dijo Naruto mirándola.

"¿Eso crees?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, Hinata le miró los brazos.

"Te has quitado la chaqueta."

"¿Y?"

Ella se lamió los labios y se removió en el asiento. Estaba empezando a marearse y se agarró al borde de la barra para mantener el equilibrio hasta que se le pasara.

"Eres muy intimidante."

"¿Eso es tan terrible?"

"Es probable que se diera cuenta de que podrías patearle el culo."

"Oh. Nunca atacaría a nadie sin una buena razón. ¿Debería decírselo que para que no se asuste? Yo no soy una amenaza para ese macho."

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo ignóralo. Algunas personas son unos idiotas paranoicos."

Naruto bebió otro sorbo de su refresco.

"Tú crees que le he aterrorizado sólo por ser una Especie."

"A mí no me aterrorizas. Eres una persona muy agradable."

"Gracias."

Él alzó la muñeca para echar un vistazo a su reloj.

"¿Tienes que irte?"

"No, pero no puedo creer que ya sean las diez de la noche, no me parecía que fuera tan tarde. Creo que debería acabar mi bebida e ir a mi habitación. Mañana por la mañana tengo que hacer el turno temprano."

"Sí, yo también debería irme a mi habitación pronto, pero creo que antes voy a comer algo. Comí poco en la cena."

Él la estudió.

"¿No era buena la comida?"

"Tuve que cenar con algunas personas que dijeron cosas que me pusieron enferma. En cierto modo me quitaron el apetito. Son unos idiotas. Parece que esta noche va de eso la cosa."

"Entonces, ¿por qué comes con ellos?"

"No tuve más remedio. Fui allí por otra persona."

Él pareció entender eso.

"Aquí tienen buena comida. Cené aquí ayer, te recomiendo el filete."

Parecía que le gustaba la carne como a Hinata. Toneri era vegetariano. La imagen de una cebolla blanca con la cara de Toneri sobre ella le vino de repente a la cabeza y se echó a reír a carcajadas. Una mano firme la agarró por del brazo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Miró a Naruto y la risa desapareció. Era muy guapo y notó que olía muy bien.

"¿Qué colonia que llevas?" dijo olfateando el aire, quería estar más cerca para olerlo mejor, se inclinó hacia delante y casi se cayó del taburete.

"¿Hinata?" Naruto la agarró del otro brazo para sujetarla. "¿Que te ocurre? Tienes las pupilas dilatadas y prácticamente estás jadeando."

¿Soy yo?

El mareo se le había pasado pero aún se sentía algo mareada. Se concentró en la respiración y se dio cuenta de que Naruto tenía razón.

"Estoy ardiendo y…" Miró lo poco que quedaba de su té helado, "me siento como si estuviera borracha. Creo que el camarero se ha equivocado de bebida, le dije té helado, no un Long Island Iced Tea."

"No lo entiendo."

Hinata levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos de nuevo, eran preciosos.

"Uno tiene alcohol y el otro no. Yo, um, creo que me dio el que tiene alcohol. Tienes unos ojos de ensueño." Se dio cuenta de que había dicho que la última parte en voz alta. "Lo siento. No era mi intención decir eso."

Él se inclinó un poco acercándose más, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia. No pudo evitar mirarle fijamente a los labios, se veían tan besables y suaves, a pesar de que él era tan masculino.

"¿Hinata? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Debería llamar a alguien? ¿Tienes alguna amiga aquí en el hotel que te pueda acompañar hasta tu habitación? También puedo llamar a la seguridad del hotel, te llevaría yo mismo, pero creo que sería inapropiado."

Hinata se estremeció, al imaginar a su compañera de habitación ir corriendo a contárselo a Toneri si llegaba en ese estado.

Él le había ordenado que se fuera arriba y no estaría muy contento cuando se enterara que se había ido al bar en su lugar. Se volvería loco si se enteraba de que Naruto la había acompañado hasta la puerta y seguro que se enteraría, si Kaguya veía a Naruto.

"No voy a aprovecharme de ti. Estás a salvo."

"No es eso." dijo negando con la cabeza y se arrepintió cuando la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. "Es por mi compañera de habitación. Mierda. Eso sería horrible."

Él la ayudó a sentarse erguida en el taburete y le soltó los brazos.

"Debes comer algo. Voy a pedir comida."

Los músculos de su estómago se apretaron hasta que lo que sentía casi era dolor.

"No." Dijo.

Se agarró al borde de la barra con más fuerza e intentó averiguar qué le estaba pasando, estaba mareada, sudaba y el dolor de estómago se intensificó y le llegaba a esa parte de entre sus piernas. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando su clítoris empezó a palpitar como si tuviera ahí mismo el corazón.

"Oh, mierda."

"¿Hinata?" La voz de Naruto era suave. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Quiero ayudarte."

Hinata cerró los ojos e intentó ralentizar la respiración.

En su lugar, eso le hizo ser más consciente de sus pechos, que empezaron a dolerle, y estaba segura de que tenía los pezones duros, definitivamente algo andaba mal. Sintió otro sofoco y reprimió el impulso de arrancarse la ropa ya que sentía como si su piel estuviera ardiendo. Pasó ese momento y el alivio se extendió por todo su cuerpo durante unos segundos, hasta que empezó a sentir escalofríos. Había pasado en un instante del calor al frío.

"¿Hinata?" Naruto se inclinó y puso su boca casi en su oído. "¿Necesitas un médico? Pudo ver si hay uno en el hotel."

Ella abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza. Empezaron a castañetearle los dientes y a temblarle todo el cuerpo.

"Estoy helada." admitió.

Él frunció el ceño y llamó a su equipo.

"Necesito ayuda aquí." dijo en voz alta. "¡Sora!"

Al instante los dos hombres estaban junto a ellos.

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto?"

"Tienes conocimientos médicos, ¿verdad?" pregunto Naruto al moreno. "Échale un vistazo."

El hombre se puso al otro lado se apoyó entre los dos taburetes y la agarró por los hombros, obligándola a volverse hacia él y miró sus ojos negros. La soltó de los hombros y le agarró la muñeca. Pasaron los segundos, frunció el ceño y miró a alguien que estaba detrás de ella.

"Creo que está tomando drogas."

"Yo no tomo drogas."

Hinata estaba horrorizada ante esa implicación. Sora frunció el ceño y le sostuvo la mirada.

"¿Qué has tomado?"

"No he tomado nada. Te lo juro. Yo jamás... "

Una ráfaga de dolor le atravesó el vientre y se extendió más bajo, hasta su clítoris. Los escalofríos se fueron y empezó a sudar de nuevo.

"Mierda." La voz de Naruto se oía profunda, casi inhumana. "Desaloja el bar ahora. Alerta de Seguridad tenemos una situación de urgencia."

"Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia." dijo Sora. "Ella está en lo más alto como una cometa."

"Haz lo que te digo." gruñó Naruto. "Despeja el bar y avisa a nuestra gente. Suéltala."

Sora maldijo y la soltó, mientras se alejaba sacó su teléfono móvil e hizo un gesto con la cabeza al otro hombre.

"Despeja el bar mientras, haré la llamada."

Hinata volvió la cabeza para mirar a Naruto mientras se bajaba del taburete y cogía la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros, luego puso las manos a cada lado de su asiento, girándola hacia él. Se inclinó hacia ella y sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando la olfateó. Hinata observó su rostro bronceado que ahora estaba pálido ante de levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

"¿Qué has hecho?"

"Nada."

Naruto apretó los labios y un músculo de su mandíbula latió con fuerza. Hizo un ruido sordo, parpadeó un par de veces y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

"Puedo olerlo. Se nota que hay droga, Hinata. ¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¿Y por qué lo has tomado?"

Ella intentó no entrar en pánico pero fracasó.

"No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Qué me está pasando?"

La dureza de sus rasgos y la manera en que sus ojos se entrecerraron le daban miedo.

"Al menos, ¿te han advertido sobre lo peligroso que es tomar eso?"

Ella se distrajo cuando la gente comenzó a quejarse en voz alta. Giró la cabeza y vio cómo una rubia era sacada a la fuerza por los guardias de seguridad y desalojaron el bar. Hombres vestidos con uniformes negros se apresuraron para ayudarlos.

"¿Hinata?"

Ella miró a Naruto y le preguntó.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber." dijo una voz profunda.

Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a la Nueva Especie que había llegado, llevaba un traje negro, bien cortado. Era un diseño de calidad. Conocía esa cara y parte de su miedo se alivió mientras miraba a Kakashi. Él salía en la televisión a menudo y había visto un montón de entrevistas que le habían hecho. Apenas la miro antes de centrar su atención en Naruto.

"Inhala." le susurró Naruto.

Kakashi respiró profundamente y su atención se centró en ella. Sus ojos felinos se entrecerraron.

"Mierda."

"Mi sentido del olfato no es tan bueno como el tuyo, pero estoy en lo cierto ¿no?" le preguntó Naruto.

"Sí."

Hinata se estremeció de frío, a pesar de tener la chaqueta de Naruto que la cubría, la agarró de los bordes, apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Quería acurrucarse y hacerse una bola sólo para tratar de entrar en calor.

"¿Para quién trabajas?" Kakashi la fulminó con la mirada.

"No sé de qué me está hablando."

"Esto es aún peor." le susurró Naruto. "Creo que ella también ha echado algo en mi bebida."

Se oyó un gruñido aterrador proveniente de Kakashi y dejó ver unos afilados colmillos que daban miedo, sin apartar los ojos de ella habló con Naruto.

"¿Lo crees o sabes a ciencia cierta que te han drogado?"

"Estoy casi seguro de que así es. Estoy sudando, mi ritmo cardíaco está acelerado y voy a reventar mis pantalones vaqueros. Ella me resulta atractiva y estoy empezando a estar dolorido. No he bebido lo suficiente como para perder el control pero estoy ardiendo."

"¿Donde es la emergencia?"

Llegó otro Nueva Especie, con el uniforme de la NSO, llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y era enorme. Olfateó el aire y gruñó.

"Traficantes de drogas. Puedo olerlo. "

"Procede de ella." le informó Naruto. "Se lo ha bebido y también me lo echó a mí en el vaso, Kiba."

Continuará...


	3. II

Capítulo Dos

"Me quiero ir ahora."

Hinata estaba asustada y confundida. Estaban hablando de ella como si se hubiera drogado a sí misma y a Naruto. Trató de deslizar del taburete y escapar, pero Naruto le impidió salir cogiéndola por las caderas y empujándola hacia atrás contra el asiento.

"Quieta."

Sus manos eran cálidas, donde la retuvo y se dio cuenta de nuevo de lo bien que olía. No podía creer que se fijara en eso con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo hizo.

"¿Qué me está pasando?"

Miró a los ojos a Naruto, esperando que se lo dijera. Alguna emoción brilló en ellos pero no podía identificarlo. Volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado, pero mantuvo el agarre mientras miraba a Kakashi.

"No creo que le advirtieran de lo que pasaría. Está asustada. Nadie puede actuar tan bien."

"Tenemos que conseguir sacaros a los dos de aquí." Kakashi sacó un móvil de su bolsillo. "Voy a pedir que dos SUV den la vuelta al hotel y saldréis por una puerta trasera, en lugar de pedir al hotel permiso para usar su helipuerto. Es la forma menos sospechosa. Hay demasiados periodistas en escena. El Centro Médico estará esperándoos cuando lleguéis a Homeland. Se os llevará en vehículos separados."

"No." Naruto negó con la cabeza. "El viaje durará alrededor de dos horas y va a atacar a los hombres si los síntomas empeoran."

"Pueden contenerla."

Kakashi se dio la vuelta y caminó unos metros para hablar por teléfono. Mantuvo la voz baja para que no pudiera oír lo que se dijo. Miró alrededor de la habitación y se aterrorizó al ver la barra vacía, excepto por Nuevas Especies y hombres vestidos con uniformes de la NSO. Contó más de una docena.

"¿Hinata?" miró a Naruto. "Se va a poner mucho peor. ¿Cuánto te duele?"

"Mucho." admitió.

Su estómago ardía y era muy consciente de la zona entre sus muslos.

"¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Es veneno?"

"Algo peor." Se inclinó hasta que sus rostros estaban cerca. "Eso que pusiste en nuestras bebidas es una droga de cría."

"No sé de qué estás hablando, pero yo no lo hice."

"Te sentaste a mi lado. Eres la única del alrededor con la que bajé la guardia."

"Yo no hice nada."

Su expresión se suavizó.

"Quiero creerte." Él miró a su alrededor y luego habló con el tipo con la cola de caballo. "Kiba, ella dice que no lo ha hecho. Tal vez fue otra persona."

El macho se adelantó y examinó a Hinata.

"¿Dónde está tu bolso?"

Le dio unas palmaditas, quitándole la tarjeta llave de hotel del bolsillo de la falda y luego frunció el ceño, mirándola fijamente.

"¿Dónde está tu identificación?"

Hinata luchó para formar palabras.

"No la llevo. La dejé en mi habitación. "

Kiba frunció el ceño.

"Eso es sospechoso. Los humanos siempre llevan ciertas cosas y ella no lleva nada. Ni bolso. Sin licencia de conducir. ¿Alguno de los otros huéspedes del hotel se acercaron a ti, Naruto?"

"No. Sólo el camarero y ella."

"Ya le investigamos, por ahora. Todos los humanos que trabajan aquí tuvieron exhaustivos controles de antecedentes. Ella parece ser culpable."

"¿Qué va a pasarme? ¿Van a llamar a una ambulancia?"

El malestar de Hinata fue una espiral por el miedo.

"Un hospital humano no puede ayudarnos. Tenemos que ir a Homeland. Esa droga fue inventada para las Nuevas Especies. Nuestros médicos tienen más conocimiento que los vuestros." Naruto se inclinó más cerca, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Un fogonazo la golpeó y ella gimió cuando su piel comenzó a sentirse como si estuviera en llamas. Soltó las solapas de la chaqueta y se aferró a los brazos de Naruto. Una sensación punzante atravesó su estómago y sacudió la parte inferior de su vagina. Gritó y se aferró a Naruto. Se sentía como si alguien la estuviera destrozando con una espada.

"¿Alguien tiene un arma de aturdimiento? Tenemos que dormirla."

Hinata se alarmó cuando alguien dijo eso. ¿Iban a hacerle daño? Gimió y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su cara contra el hombro de Naruto. Él la acercó y se lo permitió.

"No." respondió una voz. "Uno de nosotros podría golpearla con fuerza suficiente para noquearla."

"No" Naruto fulminó con la mirada. "Nadie va a pegarle."

"Esto va a empeorar." respondió otro hombre con voz profunda. "Sería un acto de bondad. Es humana. Darle un sedante con el fármaco de cría podría enviarla a un paro cardíaco."

"Podría morir de todos modos." dijo otra persona.

"Los SUV estarán aquí pronto." Kakashi estaba de vuelta. "Tienen que inspeccionarlos primero para asegurarse de que no han sido manipulados en el parking. ¿Cómo está ella?"

"No muy bien." Naruto le soltó las caderas y le frotó la espalda. "Le duele mucho."

"Apuesto a que sí. Aléjate, Naruto. Puedo oler su necesidad a cuatro metros de distancia. Kiba, ¿crees que podrías golpearla y dejarla inconsciente sin causar daños?"

"No lo sé. Son más frágiles que nuestras mujeres."

Sora, el médico, habló.

"Podría colocarla en un asimiento de estrangulación hasta que pierda el conocimiento. Sé cómo hacerlo sin causar daño permanente, pero no duraría mucho tiempo."

"Nadie va a hacerle daño." Naruto sonaba enfadado.

"La alternativa es contenerla y permitir que siga en agonía hasta que llegue a Homeland." suspiró Kakashi. "¿Qué sería más cruel?"

Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto y se aferró a su camiseta.

"Ayúdame."

Él había sido agradable y había dicho que no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño. Estaba asustada, rodeada de extraños y le dolía más de lo que nunca podía recordar. El sudor la cubría y se encogió de hombros, tratando de librarse de su chaqueta.

Naruto pareció entender y se lo quitó. No sirvió de nada. Estaba ardiendo y aturdida.

"Tengo fiebre."

"Es la droga."

Naruto ajustó la postura y se enderezó. Pero no aumentó la distancia, manteniéndose en el taburete, con el cuerpo bloqueando a los demás.

Ella presionó su rostro contra su pecho. Olía increíble. Levantó la barbilla y cuando sus labios rozaron la piel caliente en la parte superior de su chaqueta, el impulso de lamer la agarró. Se resistió pero apostó a que sabía tan bien como olía.

¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Sintió pánico creciente.

"¡Naruto!"

Le necesitaba para ayudarla o llevarla a un hospital. Él se aclaró la garganta.

"Dejadnos en paz."

"No." Kakashi sonaba más cerca. "Tenéis que ir a Homeland."

"Los dos estamos sufriendo. No voy a perder el control. Despeja la habitación y danos algo de privacidad."

"Eso no va a pasar. Eso sería hacer lo que deseaba el que planeó esto." declaró Kakashi, con voz sombría. "Estoy seguro de que ellos creían que la matarías. Te la administró el interior de un bar lleno de seres humanos. Habrías caído si no te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y llegamos a tiempo para evitar una tragedia."

Naruto llegó entre ellos y curvó sus manos sobre las de ella.

"Vamos, Hinata."

No quería y se negó. Se apartó y suavemente quitó sus dedos de la fina tela.

Echaba de menos la seguridad de su proporcionado cuerpo y gimió, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. La sorprendió agachándose para ponerlos al mismo nivel.

"Hinata, ¿sabes lo que hace la droga de cría?"

"No suena bien."

"Basta." ordenó el alto Nueva Especie con cola de caballo. "La interrogaremos en Homeland."

Naruto no le hizo caso.

"Es una droga que Industrias Mercile inventó para forzar a las Especies en un deseo apremiante de tener relaciones sexuales. Hemos oído que estaban tratando de crear una versión humana y huele como si tú la hubieras tomado. Estás sudando el aroma a través de los poros."

Distraída por el dolor que sufría, Hinata tuvo que luchar para entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

"¿Igual que el GHB?" Había oído hablar de drogas de violación. "Pensé que hacía perder el conocimiento."

"Naruto," interrumpió Kakashi, "has dicho que ella es la que te ha dosificado."

"Ha dicho que no lo hizo."

"¿Y tú la crees?"

"No lo sé, pero estoy seguro, si lo hizo, de que quien le dio la droga no le dijo lo que iba a pasar. De cualquier manera, debe tener opciones y saber a lo que se enfrenta. Debe decidir."

Kakashi maldijo en voz baja.

"Hazlo."

Naruto respiró hondo y explicó:

"No te vas a desmayar. El dolor empeorará, es la mejor conjetura. Para las Especies es insoportable y nos puede volver locos. El único alivio está en no luchar contra la droga."

"Todavía no lo entiendo."

Ella gimió cuando el latido entre sus piernas se intensificó. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo pellizcada en su clítoris. No era nada agradable.

"Puedes estar de acuerdo en tener relaciones sexuales conmigo para detener dolor o puedes sufrir. Es así de simple."

Ella se horrorizó y debió haberlo demostrado en su expresión, porque él frunció el ceño.

"Es tu elección. Vamos a contenerte, para que no ataques a nadie ni te hieras a ti misma. Sólo tienes que aguantar, Hinata. Nos van a llevar a Homeland y a nuestros médicos lo más rápido posible. Te ayudarán." Se puso de pie, liberándola, y se dirigió a Kakashi. "Vámonos. Querrás restringirme como medida de precaución, pero estoy manejando el medicamento bien hasta ahora."

"Los SUV ya están en la salida." declaró uno de los hombres de seguridad de la ONE. "Están esperando. Larguémonos de aquí."

Naruto retrocedió y dos de los humanos uniformados de la ONE se adelantaron y cogieron a Hinata por los brazos. No fueron rudos, pero la pusieron de pie. Al segundo en que puso el peso sobre sus piernas ella gritó.

Sus rodillas cedieron y se habría derrumbado en el suelo si no la hubieran estado sujetando. Un intenso dolor punzante le picó de pies a cabeza.

"¡Muévete! Suéltala."

Naruto estaba allí de repente, empujando a los hombres a un lado y cogiéndola en sus brazos. Hinata se aferró a él. Algo del dolor se alivió y aspiró su maravilloso aroma. Hundió la cara en su garganta caliente. Se sentó, poniendo su culo en su regazo, y le acarició la espalda.

"Céntrate en mi voz. Estoy aquí. Te tengo." dijo con voz áspera contra su oído.

"Naruto." Kakashi instó. "Dásela a Kiba. La llevará al SUV."

"Hinata, tenemos que irnos. Necesitas atención médica y no podemos hacerlo aquí."

Ella levantó la cabeza y miró a Naruto.

"No me dejes."

Estaba aterrorizada de que unos extraños tomaran su lugar.

"No puedo ir contigo porque estoy demasiado drogado. Es mejor si nos separan."

El tipo con la cola de caballo llamó su atención cuando se acercó y le tendió los brazos.

"Dámela."

Soltó a Naruto y se la pasó al gran Nueva Especie. El dolor punzante en su estómago volvió y ella gritó. Se volvió con ella, caminando hacia la parte de atrás de la barra. Ella se retorcía en sus brazos, agarrándose el chaleco protector. Pasaron a través de una puerta que mantenían abierta los agentes de la ONE. El aire frío le tocó al pisar fuera.

"¡Alto!" Hinata no podía soportar el dolor. "Llévame de vuelta."

Se detuvo y la miró. El callejón estaba en penumbra, pero unas pocas luces le ayudaron a ver. Era un hombre apuesto, aunque su apariencia daba miedo.

"Te llevaremos a Homeland lo más rápido posible. Habrá un helicóptero en modo de espera, por si empeoráis por el camino. Podemos lograrlo y hacer que tome tierra cerca para cambiar de transporte. Pero primero tenemos que salir de la ciudad."

"No puedo aceptar esto." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "¿Naruto decía la verdad?"

"Apestas a medicamento de cría."

"¿Hay una manera de contrarrestarlo?"

"No. Vas a tener que dejarte montar o una vez que estás en el Centro Médico pueden intentar ayudarte. No podemos correr el riesgo de darte otras drogas hasta entonces. Algunos Especies han muerto de esa manera en el pasado. Sus corazones dejaron de latir. Querrás estar con nuestros médicos para que puedan salvarte."

La gravedad de la situación dio en el blanco.

"¿Voy a morir?"

Él frunció el ceño.

"No lo sé. Esto podría ser una versión diferente de la droga de la que hemos oído. Huele igual, pero tus reacciones son más leves de las que nosotros sentimos."

"¿Leve? Me siento como si estuviera siendo arrancado a jirones de adentro hacia afuera." Ella jadeó. "Esto tiene que ser peor que el parto."

"No estás gritando y no tienes convulsiones. Eso es lo que ocurre cuando las Especies luchan contra la droga, al negarse a tener sexo."

"¿El sexo realmente detiene el dolor? ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sabemos que el fármaco está diseñado para crear impulsos sexuales incontrolables, así que el sexo anula los sensores del dolor. La mayoría de nosotros no recuerda lo que sucede después de ser dosificado cuando el dolor se vuelve demasiado fuerte."

"Moveros." ordenó alguien detrás de ellos. "Nos largamos."

Kiba la llevó al SUV negro más cercano y uno de los guardias NSO abrió la puerta. Kiba se dirigió a él.

"Trae las restricciones blandas. Tiene que estar restringida para no hacerse daño a sí misma. Uno de vosotros tendrá que sentarse en la parte de atrás con ella, para evitar que se golpee la cabeza con el cristal, si quiere hacerlo."

Eso fue el colmo para Hinata. ¿Cuánto más dolor se creía que iba a sufrir si intentar golpear su cabeza contra una ventana era una preocupación real?

"Sólo golpéame. Noquéame."

Kiba frunció el ceño. Ella respiró hondo y gritó para obtener su punto. Lo decía en serio.

"¡Golpéame!"

Se inclinó y la dejó en el suelo inestable.

"Tengo miedo de causarte daño permanente."

"Ya estoy en agonía, maldita sea. Sólo tienes que hacerlo."

Ella levantó la barbilla y cerró los ojos, esperando que no le hiciera demasiado daño.

El golpe nunca llegó. Unos brazos fuertes envolvieron su cintura y su espalda se apoyó contra el lado de la camioneta. Un cuerpo grande la inmovilizó allí.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Naruto la tenía.

"Nadie va a golpearte. Podrían romperte los huesos. Eres demasiado frágil. Puedes aguantar el dolor. "

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

"No puedo."

"Naruto." instó Kiba, "Tendré cuidado."

"Ni hablar. No puedes garantizar que no le vas a romper la mandíbula."

La cara de Naruto tenía una expresión de enojo y de repente la levantó del suelo, poniendo su cara a su nivel.

"Juré que nadie te haría daño y yo mantengo mi palabra. Voy a besarte. Eso te distraerá del dolor."

Hinata olvidó cómo respirar cuando él se inclinó y bajó la mirada hacia su boca.

Podría haberle dado la espalda, pero no lo hizo. Le hubiera gustado culparle por lo de la droga, por el dolor, pero tuvo que admitir que le deseaba. Parecía más probable que hubiera muerto y había sido atraída por él desde que se conocieron. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la primera caricia de sus suaves labios tocando los suyos.

Se presionó más contra ella y alzó su cadera para enredar sus dedos en su pelo cuando profundizó el beso. Él sabía a cerezas... probablemente el sabor de su refresco. El dolor se desvaneció para ser sustituido por necesidad. Deseaba a Naruto más de lo que nunca había deseado a cualquier hombre. Sus pechos le dolían y el deseo de frotarse contra él, de sentirle dentro de ella, se hizo tan intenso que se quejó de la necesidad.

"Suéltala." exigió una voz profunda. "¡Naruto!"

Naruto rompió el beso y se dio la vuelta para disparar una mirada feroz a Kiba.

"No vas a golpearla."

Naruto la enfrentó de nuevo. Estaba demasiado oscuro en aquel callejón para ver sus ojos realmente.

"Déjame cuidar de ti. Puedo mantener alejado el dolor con el placer."

"Es una mala idea." Kiba bajó la voz. "No hay que olvidar que ella podría ser la persona que ha echado droga en tu bebida."

Naruto le sostuvo la mirada.

"No importa. No puedo soportar verla sufrir, sabiendo el dolor que enfrentará."

Liberó la mano de su cabello y la agarró por las caderas, frotándose contra ella.

La sensación de su polla dura atrapada dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros rozándose contra su clítoris terriblemente hinchado era celestial. El placer la hizo cerrar los ojos y gemir más fuerte. Una parte de ella se horrorizó por que hubiera gente a su alrededor, unos desconocidos, pero le quitó el dolor. Se aferró a Naruto como si fuera un salvavidas. Se había convertido en su prioridad. Abrió las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de sus caderas, encerrándose con él.

"Asegurad el perímetro." exigió Naruto. "Dadnos privacidad."

"Joder." murmuró Kiba enojado. "Ya le habéis oído. Bloquead el área y dadles espacio. Los ojos en otro lugar. "Él hizo una pausa. "Por lo menos entrad en el edificio, Naruto."

Apenas escuchó las palabras cuando Naruto continuó rozando sus caderas, empujando contra ella en un ritmo lento que hizo imposible pensar. Su clítoris estaba tan sensible que no podía concentrarse en nada más que en el ritmo firme de su sexo contra el de ella. Era la más poderosa conciencia de un hombre que jamás había experimentado.

Sus manos dejaron sus caderas y se deslizaron a su culo, ahuecando ambas mejillas y moliendo sus cuerpos juntos con mayor eficacia. Hinata hundió la cara en su cuello y abrió la boca, desesperada por probar cualquier parte de él, ya que había dejado de besarla. Ella le lamió un poco la oreja y luego se aferró al lóbulo, chupándolo ligeramente. Se estremeció contra ella y soltó un atractivo sonido. Su boca encontró su garganta y rozó besos allí.

"Hinata."

Su nombre en sus labios la hizo arder por dentro. Puede que fuera otro fogonazo pero no le importaba. No podía acercarse lo suficiente a Naruto con la ropa puesta. Necesitaba sentir su piel y le dolía por tenerle en su interior.

Una imagen destelló en su mente... como se sentiría si estuvieran desnudos y él la follaba... enviándola al orgasmo.

Hinata le soltó la oreja y presionó sus labios contra su garganta, gritando. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de la fuerza del mismo. El éxtasis rasgó lejos cualquier sentido de la realidad, mientras cabalgaba la madre de todos los clímax.

Naruto calmó sus caderas, su respiración era áspera.

"Estoy aquí. Todavía te tengo."

Poco a poco, se dio cuenta de su entorno. El aire de la noche le heló la piel. Su falda estaba subida y agrupada entre sus muslos y sus vaqueros. Su pene estaba duro y presionaba firmemente contra su coño, a través de las capas de ropa. No se había corrido en su ropa interior desde que era una adolescente jugando con su primer novio, con demasiado miedo a tener relaciones sexuales por miedo a que le doliera cuando perdiera su virginidad.

"Oh dios." susurró.

Sus grandes manos se suavizaron bajo su culo y él se separó un poco, dando más espacio entre él y el SUV. Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Cuatro hombres estaban a unos diez metros de distancia, en el oscuro callejón, en frente del vehículo. Sus espaldas estaban vueltas y parecían estar vigilando la entrada de la calle. Un coche pasó, pero no se detuvo.

Volvió la cabeza. La puerta del hotel estaba cerrada y un guardia vestido de negro la bloqueaba. Miró hacia la parte trasera del vehículo y vio más guardias apostados por el callejón. Estaban lejos también, pero parecían estar allí para asegurarse de que nadie se tropezara con Naruto y ella.

"¿Hinata?"

La vergüenza era una cosa horrible pero tenía que mirarle a los ojos. La mirada de preocupación en su hermoso rostro sólo lo hizo peor.

"Bájame."

La dejó en el suelo. Sus rodillas temblaron, amenazando con ceder bajo su peso cuando se puso de pie. Naruto la soltó y ella se retiró, dejándolo ir. Los temblores empeoraron y se apoyó contra el costado de la camioneta para mantenerse en pie por sí misma.

"¿Todavía sientes dolor?"

No podía hablar, pero negó con la cabeza. Había saltado sobre él en un callejón detrás de un bar. Sus padres estarían horrorizados por su conducta lasciva y también cualquier persona que la conociera. Naruto no tenía la culpa. Ella prácticamente le había suplicado que la ayudara y él lo había hecho.

"Esto no ha terminado."

"¿Qué?" no podía haberle oído bien.

"Puede durar horas."

"No. Eso..."

"Es un corto respiro que algunos de nosotros sentimos después de encontrar la liberación, pero en cuestión de minutos los síntomas regresan."

"No." no quería creerle.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Kiba?"

La Nueva Especie se dio la vuelta y corrió más cerca de su posición en la parte delantera de la camioneta. Naruto se reunió con él a mitad de camino.

"He precintado la bolsa con nuestras bebidas. No me lo bebí todo. Tal vez podamos encontrar huellas dactilares en el cristal para probar su inocencia. Uno de los huéspedes del hotel podría haber puesto la droga en algunos de los vasos vacíos y sólo esperó a que fueran utilizados."

"Ya está hecho." Kiba mantuvo su voz baja. "Estamos llevando todo a Homeland como prueba. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Los periodistas quieren saber que pasó que causara que bloqueáramos el bar y están entrevistando a los seres humanos que se encontraban en el interior en ese momento. Kakashi se niega a responder a sus preguntas hasta que nos hayamos ido, pero podrían conseguir información de los de seguridad. Ellos no registran sonido pero tienen vídeo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de que está desaparecida."

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron cuando la humedad se filtró por sus muslos.

Tenía que ser debido a que acababa de correrse, pero era mucho. Sus pezones se hicieron más pesados hasta que fue doloroso y una aguda sensación punzante sacudió su vagina y se extendió hacia arriba a su caja torácica. Se quedó sin aliento y se dobló.

"¡Hinata!"

Naruto estaba a su lado un instante después, una mano agarrando su hombro y la otra en su cadera.

No podía respirar. Una terrible agonía rasgó a través de su centro y lo único que la impedía caer al suelo era Naruto. El corazón le latía con tanta rapidez que se preguntó si tendría un ataque al corazón. El dolor le apuñaló el pecho.

Levantó la cabeza y fue cegada por las lágrimas mientras trataba de mirarle a los ojos. Tenía que ser consciente de su tortura.

"Deja que te ayude."

Ella asintió. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, probaría lo que fuera, para hacer que se detuviera. Él cambió su agarre y la obligó a enderezarse. Ayudó que ella aspirara una bocanada de aire, antes de que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Le soltó la cadera y las limpió con el pulgar.

"Estoy aquí. Haré lo que sea necesario."

Le necesitaba para hacer que el dolor desapareciera. Sus besos y su toque convertían el dolor en placer. Fue casi instintivo que hiciera un puño con su camisa y le obligara a acercarse. El sonido de la tela al rasgarse fue impactante.

Era más alto, pero ella usó su otra mano para agarrar un puñado de su rubii pelo, tirando de él para conseguir su boca sobre la suya. Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos cuando inclinó la cabeza y la besó frenéticamente.

La agonía se desvaneció en la necesidad sexual. No le importaba nada excepto trepar su alta figura. La ayudó, enganchando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y elevándola. Gemidos fuertes salieron de su garganta cuando envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura una vez más. Empezó a moverse, moliendo su coño contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Él apartó la boca y volvió la cabeza.

"Reduce la velocidad." jadeó.

"No."

Se centró en la garganta expuesta, lamiendo y mordiendo.

"Joder." Su voz se hizo más profunda.

Lo deseaba, demasiado. Eso significaba que tenía que liberar su pelo o su camisa. Soltó su camisa y se agachó, intentando pasar sus dedos entre sus cuerpos para buscar la hebilla de sus pantalones vaqueros. Él inclinó la espalda lo suficiente para darle espacio y ella arañó la delantera de sus pantalones. De repente se dio la vuelta y quedó atrapada entre su cuerpo y el SUV otra vez. Él la inmovilizó allí y con su mano libre la apartó de su pelo.

"Más despacio." exigió.

Se apartó de su garganta y se rindió en sus manos. La soltó y se apoderó de su mandíbula, volviendo la cara lo suficiente para besarla de nuevo. Su lengua se adentró en su boca y ella gimió.

"¡Tenemos a alguien en la azotea del hotel!" Gritó un hombre. " ¡Enviad a alguien allí ahora!"

Hinata ignoró la advertencia. Mantuvo las caderas de Naruto entre sus muslos y se retorció contra el bulto en sus pantalones, moviéndose arriba y abajo en su contra. Se sentía muy bien en su clítoris, pero quería más.

"Naruto" uno de los hombres gritó. "Ponte a cubierto."

Naruto la apartó del SUV, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra su cuerpo con los brazos y las piernas envueltos a su alrededor. Dio unos pasos y se volvió, lo que les permitió meterse en el SUV. Ella terminó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con su culo encaramado en el borde del asiento dándole espacio a sus piernas para que no se aplastaran entre ellos. Alguien golpeó la puerta, dejándoles en el interior.

Hinata fue a por la boca de Naruto. Estaban en el asiento trasero y espacioso del SUV, y estaban solos. Las ventanas estaban tintadas y ella esperaba que nadie pudiera verles. Él la besó con pasión suficiente para robarle el aliento. Se movió en su regazo, frenética por venirse otra vez. Naruto apartó la boca de la suya, dejando a ambos jadeando.

"Voy a girarte. Extiende las piernas."

No quería dejarle ir, pero él forzó la situación cuando la agarró por las caderas y la levantó, girando al mismo tiempo. Ella cayó de plano sobre el asiento de cuero y él les estiró hasta la puerta, todavía con ella. Una de sus piernas estaba atrapada entre su cadera y la parte posterior del asiento. Él la atrajo más cerca, hasta que su culo estaba en contra de su lado.

"Abre para mí."

Fue una lucha hacer lo que le pedía cuando lo único que quería era lanzarse y subir de nuevo en su regazo. Soltó sus caderas y puño de su falda, empujando hacia arriba su estómago, y usó su otra mano para acariciar la cara interna de su muslo y empujarla hacia el compartimiento delantero. Se dio en el asiento del lado del pasajero. Él la soltó y ella gritó, cuando sus dedos se engancharon el centro de su ropa interior. Un tirón fuerte y se la arrancó. Su pulgar frotó sobre la raja de su coño mojado y subió hacia arriba, acariciando su clítoris.

Hinata echó hacia atrás la cabeza con el provocador toque y arqueó sus caderas.

"Sí."

"Estoy aquí. Confía en mí para cuidar de ti."

Se sentía demasiado bien y se retorció en el asiento, arañando el cuero por encima de su cabeza. No quería clavar sus uñas en Naruto y herirle. Era el único pensamiento coherente en su cabeza. Podría provocar que dejara de jugar con su clítoris palpitante. Era el centro de su mundo en ese momento, estaba tan dolorido que parecía que su corazón había viajado allí y estaba segura de que podría tomarle el pulso.

Su mano volvió a su cadera, empujándola hacia abajo para mantenerla en el asiento. Hinata cerró los ojos. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó y entonces lloró, corriéndose fuerte. Tomó aire y habría gritado, si Naruto no hubiera soltado su cadera e inclinándose hacia delante, le tapó la boca.

Abrió los ojos, la mirada fija en la de él. Apenas eran discernibles en la oscuridad del SUV. Su rostro era poco más que una sombra, pero podía distinguir la forma de sus ojos. Su pulgar rodeó su clítoris, rozándolo mientras el clímax seguía rodando a través de su cuerpo. Le cogió la muñeca, sólo por la necesidad de tocarlo. Sacó los dedos de su clítoris y levantó la mano de su boca.

"Lo siento. Hay alguien en el tejado del hotel y parecías a punto de gritar. No era mi intención asustarte."

Yacía agotada, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sus piernas abiertas y su falda recogida alrededor de su cintura. Naruto estaba medio encima de ella, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo ocupaba la mayor parte del asiento.

Esperaba que él no pudiera ver su cara mejor de lo que ella podía verle a él. El calor subió por sus mejillas. El deseo de cerrar las piernas y empujar la falda hacia abajo para cubrir su coño expuesto era fuerte pero no pudo reunir la fuerza para hacerlo.

"Siento haber sido agresivo."

Ella hizo una mueca.

"Yo también."

"Es la droga. Lánzate y tírame del pelo, rasga mi camisa y muérdeme todo lo que quieras."

Recordó que le había hecho todas esas cosas. Le soltó la muñeca y se estiró, sintiendo la parte delantera de su camiseta. Estaba abierta y ella pudo sentir su piel caliente.

"Lo siento mucho."

Intentó verle el cuello, donde le había besado, preguntándose si había hecho más que un ligero pellizco, pero no podía ver nada.

"¿Te he mordido?"

"No puedes hacerme daño, Hinata. Se sentía bien."

Su mirada bajó entre ellos, pero el anillo brillante en su mano izquierda captó su atención. Le dio una bofetada de puta realidad.

"Oh, Dios mío, estoy comprometida."

El sonido que Naruto hizo fue una combinación de rugido y gruñido.

"Vi el anillo, pero esperaba que fuera sólo joyería."

Cerró los ojos. Toneri nunca la perdonaría por lo que había hecho con Naruto.

Estaría furioso y herido. No importaría qué había sucedido o que no había tenido intención de perder el tiempo con alguien más.

Continuará...


	4. III

Capítulo Tres

"¿Hinata?"

Miró a Naruto cuando se movió sobre ella. Él se levantó lo suficiente para que algo de la luz en el callejón alcanzara su cara y ella pudo ver sus hermosos ojos celestes de nuevo. Odiaba la mirada triste en ellos.

"Podemos remontar esto sin que yo entre en ti. Puedo manejarlo y cuidar de ti mientras sufrimos los efectos de la droga. Simplemente no te ofendas. Estoy con un grave dolor."

"¿Lo estás?" se sentía estúpida y egoísta, oyendo esto. "Me olvidé de que también estás drogado."

"Sí. Necesito liberarme o podría romperme. Respeto tu estado con otro hombre y no quiero que me odies. Es sólo que no te quiero darte miedo cuando libere mi polla. No voy a obligarte a tomarme. No mires."

Va a masturbarse.

Ningún hombre jamás había hecho eso delante de ella antes. Desvió la mirada cuando él se incorporó y se desabrochó los pantalones. Se levantó del asiento para empujar sus pantalones lo suficiente para sacarlos del camino. La curiosidad era fuerte, pero se resistió. Él se sentó de nuevo y su piel desnuda reposó contra el lado de su pierna, que estaba entre él y el asiento. Se volvió un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

"Estás a salvo conmigo."

Le desafió mirándole a la cara.

"Entiendo."

Fue probablemente el momento más difícil de su vida. Estaba medio desnuda y él tenía su zona intima expuesta. Eran prácticamente desconocidos. Su clítoris comenzó a calentarse y sus pezones eran como cuentas. Estaba aprendiendo los signos.

"Está a punto de suceder de nuevo."

Su respiración se incrementó, los músculos de su estómago se estremecieron y un dolor sordo comenzó a construirse entre sus muslos.

"¿Cuándo va a dejar nuestros sistemas esta droga?"

"Podrían ser horas."

"No voy a sobrevivir."

"Lo harás."

Su mano acarició su muslo y se mordió el labio.

"Eso se siente bien."

"¿Puedo entrar en ti con mis dedos? Me temo que te va a doler mañana si continúo solo tocándote aquí."

Su pulgar rozó su sensible clítoris. Un placer instantáneo disparó a través de ella sólo por ese ligero toque. Ella asintió con la cabeza. El daño estaba hecho.

Ya había engañado a Toneri. Extendió la mano y se agarró al borde del asiento, luchando contra la tentación de retorcerse bajo su pulgar para mantenerlo acariciándola. El dolor volvió como una venganza.

"Naruto," jadeó "se está haciendo peor."

Dibujó círculos con la yema del pulgar sobre el nudo de su sexo y ella ajustó su muslo para mantener las piernas abiertas. El asiento de debajo se movió un poco cuando Naruto se volvió hacia ella.

"Mírame, Hinata."

Cerró miradas con él y gimió cuando volvió su mano lo suficiente para cepillar los dedos contra los pliegues de su coño. Él la ahuecó allí y su dedo suavemente penetró su coño. Se arqueó contra él, con ganas de más. Fue increíble y gimió.

"Eres tan apretada." Su voz se hizo más profunda. "Mi polla está envidiosa."

Volvió la cabeza, incapaz de luchar más contra la tentación. Necesitó un poco de torsión en el asiento, pero robó una mirada a su regazo. Estaba en la sombra, pero pudo ver su polla. Era grande y su otra mano estaba envuelta alrededor de la base. Eso la fascinaba y no podía apartar la mirada.

Él insertó un dedo dentro de ella y gritó. Increíble. Su movimiento cambió de dibujar círculos ligeros a través de su clítoris a frotar arriba y abajo mientras la follaba con su grueso dígito. Ella rodó sus caderas, tratando de reunirse con su ritmo lento. La visión de él empuñando su polla y acariciándosela al mismo ritmo que su dedo, la encendió más.

"Más rápido." le instó, con ganas de llegar rápido y duro.

"No quiero ser demasiado áspero."

Hinata soltó el asiento y se agachó y agarró su muñeca. Corcoveó sus caderas salvajemente, montando su dedo. Su pulgar se deslizó de su clítoris, pero no importaba. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, cualquier parte de él, era suficiente para tenerla sacudiéndose y gimiendo, perdida en el fervor.

Él respondió gimiendo profundamente y verlo bombear su polla más rápido con su mano aumentó su excitación. Era más caliente que el infierno para ella y deseaba que hubiera una mejor iluminación. Su polla parecía más gruesa y más grande que la de cualquier hombre con quien nunca había dormido. Se imaginó lo que se sentiría teniéndola estirando su coño y llegó a su clímax, gritando su nombre.

Sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su dedo, retorciéndose lo suficientemente firme para que ella fuese consciente de cada detalle. Naruto apartó su muñeca lejos, retirando su dedo abruptamente. Agarró su polla con ambas manos. Ella lo vio envolver los dedos alrededor del eje. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta. Él no hizo ni un sonido, pero todo su cuerpo se sacudió y miró hacia abajo, observándole disparar su liberación. Arroyos gruesos de esperma chorrearon fuera antes de que envolviera la cabeza de su polla dentro de su palma y se diera media vuelta en el asiento. Eso la dejó mirando a sus anchos hombros. Él se estremeció varias veces y su respiración fue errática.

Naruto se recuperó más rápido que ella. Se enderezó en el asiento, con la espalda aún girada y tiró de su camiseta rasgándola por encima de su cabeza.

Ella supuso que la utilizó para limpiarse. Finalmente la miró y sus ojos se encontraron.

"¿Estás bien?"

Le sorprendió que se preocupara por ella.

"Sí."

"No tengas miedo."

No lo tenía. Ni siquiera cuando se movió en el asiento y cayó encima de ella. Él apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de ella y su rostro flotó pocos centímetros por encima del suyo. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para besarle. Su visión debió de ajustarse a la penumbra porque podía distinguir sus rasgos mucho mejor que antes.

"No tengo loción."

"Bueno."

"Estás empapada, nena. Necesito frotarme contra ti para recubrirme o voy a estar dolorido mañana."

Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que quería decir. Ella sintió sus mejillas calentarse y odió la forma en que se sonrojó tan fácilmente.

"Oh. Entiendo."

Se movió un poco más y ella se sorprendió cuando su polla se frotó contra su coño. Acababa de correrse, pero todavía estaba duro como una roca. Ni siquiera necesitó usar sus manos, sino que ajustó sus caderas para deslizar el eje a lo largo de su raja. Su mirada se cruzó con la suya y de nuevo se dio cuenta de lo sexy que era. El alumbrado público entrando por la parte delantera de la camioneta iluminó su rostro con claridad.

El dolor no había regresado todavía, pero quería besarlo. Rodó sus caderas, deslizando la punta de su pene contra su clítoris. Ella gimió y él se quedó paralizado.

"No hagas eso." dijo con voz áspera. "No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo.Moriría por poseerte sólo una vez. Eres tan hermosa, Hinata."

Ningún hombre le había dicho nunca eso antes. Tal vez sólo fuera una frase que utilizaba, pero la mirada sincera en sus ojos la hizo creerle. No tenía intención de tocarle el rostro, pero ocurrió de todos modos. Simplemente no pudo resistir ahuecar sus mejillas.

"¿En serio?"

"Nunca he deseado a nadie más."

Se mordió el labio y respiró hondo. Su mirada se desplazó de sus ojos hacia el anillo en su mano izquierda. Ella soltó su rostro y buscó detrás de él. Tiró del anillo de compromiso, pero no quería ceder. Hinata fue persistente. Cuando la banda se deslizó fuera, la dejó caer al suelo de la camioneta.

Naruto se movió a la derecha un poco y se quedó mirando el anillo descartado.

Él frunció el ceño y luego la miró.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Soy demasiado sincera y tendré que contarle a mi novio sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros. Nunca se casará conmigo. Se acabó."

"No puede culparte, si no tuviste parte en nuestra drogadicción."

"Tú no lo conoces. No creo que yo le conociera tan bien como yo pensaba tampoco, hasta hace poco. Está bien. Creo que estoy haciendo a ambos un favor al sacar esto fuera."

Un flash caliente la golpeó y ella cerró los ojos, respirando a través de él.

Naruto se levantó para poner más espacio entre sus cuerpos y se sentó.

Extendió una mano y él la agarró, aferrándose con fuerza.

"Esto pasará. Estoy aquí contigo."

Ella abrió los ojos y usó su férreo control para tirar de sí misma hasta una posición sentada. Tuvo que deslizarse un poco lejos de él para hacerlo.

"Te necesito."

"Recuéstate hacia abajo."

Sus manos temblaban mientras ella agarró su camiseta, tratando de quitársela, pero sintiéndose demasiado débil para desnudarse. El sudor corría sobre ella.

"Saca esta ropa fuera de mí."

Él dudó.

"¿Por favor?"

Él rozó sus manos a un lado y tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza. Su mirada bajó a su sostén y se lamió los labios.

"Toda ella. Por favor. Estoy tan caliente."

"Podría encender el motor y hacer funcionar el aire acondicionado."

"¿Por favor?" El pánico se apoderó de ella. "¡Estoy ardiendo!"

Se inclinó hacia adelante, llegó a su alrededor, desabrochó el sujetador y tiró de él con una eficiencia a medida de la experiencia. La falda se desprendió lo siguiente, el elástico de la cintura haciéndolo fácil para él en sacarla hacia abajo por sus piernas. Sus bragas estaban destruidas y no tenía idea de dónde estaban sus zapatos. No podía recordar la pérdida de ellos, pero ya se habían ido.

"Joder." Naruto no trató de ocultar su examen a fondo de su cuerpo desnudo. "Eres perfecta."

El flash caliente pasó y ella deseó haber mantenido algunas de sus ropas puestas. Toneri le había regalado con una inscripción en un gimnasio para perder quince kilos antes de su próxima boda. A Naruto no parecían importarle esas curvas adicionales mientras la admiraba abiertamente con una expresión hambrienta. Él no señalaba sus defectos. Se acercó hacia él.

"Bésame."

Él dudó.

"Debemos cubrirte, al menos en parte."

El rechazo hirió sus sentimientos y ella se apartó.

"Lo siento."

Él estaba allí en un instante, pasando rápidamente a través del asiento.

"¿Por qué?"

Plegó sus rodillas en un triste intento de cubrir sus pechos y proteger su coño desde su punto de vista.

"Soy muy mala tratando de ser atrevida."

Sus dedos rozaron el cabello lejos de su hombro y le acarició el brazo con el dorso de sus nudillos. Ella ahogó un gemido. Su cuerpo estaba encendido y no parecía tener un interruptor de apagado. Para sus sentidos, incluso los toques más desnudos parecían amplificados.

"¿Hinata? Mírame."

Necesitó coraje, pero lo hizo. Sus miradas se encontraron.

"Háblame. ¿Cómo estás tratando de ser atrevida? No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir. Sé contundente. ¿Qué estás pensando?"

Siempre había sido un poco tímida y pasiva cuando se trataba de sexo. Por supuesto que nunca había sido dosificada con una droga que hacía que sus pechos se sintieran pesados y doloridos por ser tocados. Su coño palpitaba tanto que se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor real.

"Me quité el anillo." Ella tragó. "Te necesito."

Resultaba difícil decirle que quería que la follara y no podía conseguir sacar las palabras exactas fuera.

"Tú, um, no tienes que cuidar de ti mismo. Podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente."

Ese suave gemido gruñón que pronunció fue sexy e hizo que le doliera.

"No quiero que me odies mañana, después de que la droga esté fuera de tu sistema. Te arrepentirás."

"Tal vez." decidió ser sincera. "Pero mañana no es ahora. Y no te voy a odiar. Voy a golpearme a mí misma, si tengo que culpar a alguien. Te deseo."

"¿Estás segura?" Se detuvo a acariciar su brazo.

"Sí."

"¿Estás tomando la píldora o cualquier forma de anticonceptivo?"

"Sí y tengo un certificado de buena salud. ¿Qué pasa contigo? "

"Las Especies no transmiten enfermedades."

Bajó la mirada a su pecho. Era musculoso y amplio torso.

"Eres demasiado perfecto." Un dolor punzante disparó por su espalda. Se aferró a su brazo. "Está empezando de nuevo."

Se inclinó más cerca y llegó detrás de su asiento. Se preguntó lo que estaba haciendo hasta que el respaldo del asiento se reclinó. Ella se derrumbó con él y se quedó sin aliento. Naruto se bajó del asiento, rompiendo su dominio sobre él y buscó a tientas algo cerca de sus piernas. El asiento del conductor delantero hizo un clic y empujó hacia adelante. Se irguió sobre sus rodillas, en el espacio ahora menos apretado entre los asientos, y se apoderó de sus muslos. Un tirón y su culo se deslizó hasta el borde del cuero. Él acuñó sus caderas entre sus muslos abiertos y se inclinó hasta que su rostro se cernió centímetros por encima del suyo.

"Voy a ser suave."

Estaba a punto de tener sexo con un desconocido. Ella siempre pensó que eso sería impersonal y frío. No se sentía de esa manera cuando el sonrió. Él la colocó con facilidad. Naruto no acaba de entrar en ella, en vez de eso la besó.

Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro sobre su hombro, con las manos explorando la extensión de su espalda. Era cálido y tenía la piel suave como la seda, teniendo en cuenta que parecía tan duro. Él alcanzó entre ellos y masajeó su clítoris. Ella arrancó su boca de la de él y gimió.

"Me duele."

"Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí tan alto como sea posible."

Ella no discutió o le preguntó, pero retiró sus rodillas más altas y apretó los muslos contra sus costillas. Eso atrapó uno de sus brazos debajo, pero él presionó su peso hacia abajo para fijarla allí, cuando trató de moverse más libre.

"Sólo permíteme dirigir esto, Hinata. Voy a hacer que te sientas muy bien."

La forma en que lo dijo, tan suave y sin embargo brusco, envió escalofríos de un buen tipo por su espina dorsal. Él dejó de jugar con su clítoris y ella quiso protestar, pero antes de que pudiera su polla rozó la hendidura de su coño.

"Relájate." instó.

Ella se meneó, queriendo tenerle dentro de ella demasiado como para preocuparse por su tamaño.

"No puedo."

Él presionó más contra ella y supuso que usó su mano para guiar su eje al lugar perfecto. Lo encontró y se lanzó hacia delante. Hinata se quedó sin aliento, su polla estiró sus paredes vaginales mientras empujaba dentro de ella.

Estaba extremadamente húmeda y lista para tomarlo, pero se quedó paralizada.

"¡Hijo de puta!"

"No te detengas." No estaba segura de lo que estaba mal, pero ella clavó los talones en su región lumbar. "Por favor."

Hizo otro suave sonido con su garganta.

"No podría, incluso si la maldita camioneta se incendiara. Nos quemaremos. Tengo miedo de que vaya a perderme y ser demasiado áspero. Te sientes muy bien."

Ella corcoveó sus caderas.

"Me duele por ti."

Apretó más profundo dentro de ella y gritó. Él era realmente grande. Su cuerpo parecía extenderse más allá de su capacidad. La preocupación por eso la golpeó una fracción de segundo. Él fue más profundo y ella arañó su espalda, queriendo desesperadamente que se moviera más rápido. Había estado muy segura de que le haría daño, pero se sentía increíble.

"Demasiado lento." se quedó sin aliento.

"Estoy tratando de ser amable, cariño." murmuró, su voz ronca. "Joder. Los medicamentos están haciendo que te hinches por dentro. Vamos a matarnos el uno al otro... Estoy aterrorizado, voy a ser demasiado duro contigo."

Él era parte animal y no tenía idea de cuál era su versión de raza. No le importó, sin embargo, cuando se retiró un poco y ajustó sus caderas para conducirse en ella de nuevo con un empuje constante. El placer anuló cualquier temor. Él encontró ese punto G del que había oído hablar tanto, pero nunca tuvo un hombre encontrándoselo antes. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y gritó su nombre.

Su tórax tocaba sus pechos y cada movimiento rozaba su piel caliente contra sus duros pezones. Él la montó más rápido, golpeando ese mágico lugar que envió chispas de éxtasis directamente a su cerebro. Ella gimió, perdida en la sensación de sus cuerpos unidos.

Era un ajuste perfecto y podía sentir cada centímetro del espesor de él. Más del peso de Naruto descendió sobre ella, pero la masa sólida de su cuerpo que se extendía por encima de ella estaba consolando en lugar de aplastar. Quería llegar lo más cerca posible de él, hasta que se fusionaran juntos. Su pelvis aterrizó contra su clítoris.

Hinata gritó cuando la golpeó el clímax. Fue diez veces más fuerte que los otros que le había dado Naruto. Por fin sabía lo que significaba perder la mente, como si una bomba detonara en el interior de su cráneo. Su coño parecía tener la misma reacción mientras esos músculos convulsionaban, apretando su eje rígido con tanta fuerza que le preocupaba que algo pudiera dañar a uno de ellos.

"¡Oh, demonios!" gimió él.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos a pesar de su dificultad para concentrarse en otra cosa que las oleadas de placer aún surgiendo a través de ella. Naruto levantó su pecho lejos de ella. Una expresión de dolor contorsionó su rostro en algo casi aterrador. Apretó los dientes, mostrando los colmillos, mientras sus labios se retiraron en un casi-gruñido. Se había congelado sobre ella, cuando ella se había corrido, pero comenzó a follarla de nuevo en cortas y violentas sacudidas.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron y luchó por respirar. No podía introducir aire en sus pulmones. El extremo placer corriendo a través suyo era demasiado.

Naruto gimió mientras conducía su polla más profundamente, luego permaneció allí y comenzó a correrse. El calor latía dentro de ella mientras su semen la llenaba. Otro clímax azotó a Hinata. Era demasiado fuerte.

Me estoy muriendo.

El terror casi anuló el placer, pero se estrelló a través de ella de nuevo. Sus ojos se cerraron y la oscuridad llegó, tomando todo fuera.

Naruto apoyó los brazos para evitar colapsar sobre la parte superior de Hinata.

Su mandíbula dolía un poco de estar rechinando los dientes para evitar gritar cuando se corrió. No quiso asustarla. Los temblores atormentaron su cuerpo como consecuencia de lo que acababa de experimentar. Ninguno de sus últimos encuentros sexuales con las mujeres había estado jamás cerca de lo que acababan de compartir. Él entendió el término "vuelta del revés" después de la volátil erupción de sus bolas. Estaría sorprendido si todavía contenían una sola gota de semen. La miró fijamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro se volvió ligeramente lejos.

"¿Hinata?"

Ella no respondió o reaccionó de cualquier manera. Se aclaró la garganta, esperando que su tono brusco no sonara demasiado duro.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella no se movió. Su mirada bajó a sus adorables pechos. Se movían con el ascenso y la caída de su pecho. Cambió de posición, utilizando un codo para apuntalar su peso y ahuecó su mejilla, girándola suavemente para obtener una

mejor visión de ella. Parecía estar durmiendo pacíficamente pero asustó el infierno fuera de él.

"¿Hinata?"

Su aliento abanicando su cara le aseguró que estaba viva, pero ella no respondió ni abrió los ojos. El pánico no era una emoción que sentía a menudo, pero entonces lo sintió. Le habían contado una historia de un Especie a quién le habían dado una droga de cría. Había despertado para encontrarse todavía sobre una hembra, pero ella había muerto. Él la había matado durante su acoplamiento.

"No." gimió.

Lentamente retiró su polla de los estrechos confines de su coño.

"¿Hinata? Abre los ojos. Dime que estás bien. Dime que no te hice daño."

Él no estaba por encima de suplicar. Tenía que conseguir ayuda. Se levantó, olvidando donde estaba, y la parte de atrás de su cabeza se estrelló contra el techo de la camioneta. El dolor apenas se registró mientras miraba hacia abajo entre ellos. Olfateó, sin ver u oler sangre.

Había perdido el control cuando ella llegó a su clímax. La sensación de su cuerpo, los sonidos que hacía, le habían conducido a un frenesí. Su coño se había endurecido hasta el punto de que al principio no podía moverse... casi una tortura, ya que había estado justo en el borde. Al segundo sus músculos habían aliviado su control sobre su polla, esos impulsos no podían ser negados. Se había corrido con tanta fuerza que había estado ajeno a todo lo demás.

"¿Hinata?"

Ella todavía no se movió, pero estaba respirando. Agarró sus pantalones y trató de tirar de ellos hasta sus muslos. El material estaba atrapado debajo de sus rodillas. Se lanzó hacia adelante y hacia la izquierda, golpeando su hombro en el asiento. Se puso los pantalones, pero no se molestó en sujetarlos.

Su falda se enredó con su bota cuando él se deslizó más cerca de la puerta.

Miró hacia abajo y la agarró. La tela quedó desgarrada. Pero él consiguió liberar su pie.

Un vistazo a Hinata le hizo consciente de su desnudez y trató de cubrirla con la endeble prenda. La cosa era lo suficientemente larga como para ir desde sus pechos hasta las rodillas. Se tomó un segundo para cerrar sus flácidas piernas. La protección de su modestia parecía importante en ese momento. Él extendió la mano, agarró la manija y empujó la puerta abierta.

"¡Consigue un médico!"

Él no se iría de su lado. Ajustó la falda por encima de ella y pasó los dedos por su pelo.

"¿Hinata? Vamos, abre los ojos."

Fuertes pisadas sonaron y Kiba se apoyó en la camioneta por la puerta abierta.

"¿Que está mal?"

"Está sin sentido. No sé si le duele o no."

La otra puerta se abrió de golpe y Sora estaba allí. Naruto quiso atacarle cuando el tipo tocó a Hinata. Él la agarró por la muñeca y bateó la mano de Naruto lejos de su pelo para presionar sus dedos contra su garganta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sora le miró a los ojos.

"Comprobando su pulso. Es lento y constante. ¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo sé."

"Estaban compartiendo sexo y ahora ella está inconsciente." refunfuñó Kiba. "No huelo sangre."

Naruto estaba contento de escuchar eso. Su sentido del olfato no era tan agudo como el del canino. Eso significaba que no había causado una hemorragia interna.

"¿Ella está bien?"

Sora soltó y frunció el ceño.

"Creo que sólo se desmayó. Su latido del corazón es estable. No tengo exactamente un monitor de presión arterial conmigo, pero probablemente debería examinarla." Cogió la falda que cubría su cuerpo.

"No lo hagas."

Naruto se abalanzó, golpeándose la cabeza en el techo de la camioneta de nuevo, pero eso detuvo efectivamente al humano cuando se inclinó sobre su todavía inerte forma y se agarró la parte posterior de los asientos para no caer encima de ella. Puso su rostro a centímetros de Sora y le mostró sus colmillos para hacer la amenaza clara. Sora casi tropezó, haciendo una rápida retirada.

"Bueno. No me muerdas. Mierda."

"Es la droga."

Shino llegó al otro lado de la camioneta. Empujó a Sora fuera del camino, fijando su fría mirada en Naruto.

"Tranquilo, Naruto. ¿Dónde está tu normal actitud animada?"

"Que te jodan. Él no va a verla desnuda."

Shino parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño.

"De acuerdo."

Haku llegó, un poco sin aliento. Miró fijamente a Hinata, y a Naruto no le gustó. Él rugió con voz ronca. Las manos de Haku subieron.

"Tengo formación médica. Tu gritaste por un médico."

"No va a permitir que la examinemos." susurró Sora. "Está aterradoramente cabreado y defensivo."

"Dadas las circunstancias, eso es normal." les recordó Kiba. "¿Naruto? Mírame. Siéntate."

Naruto alivió su culo hacia abajo y soltó los respaldos de los asientos de modo que ya no estaba inclinado sobre Hinata, pero se mantuvo cerca. Se centró en ella. Su expresión era tranquila. No parecía tener dolor.

"¿Naruto?" La voz de Kiba se suavizó. "Probablemente sólo se desmayó. Es una droga dolorosa y los seres humanos no son tan tolerantes con eso tanto como nosotros. Es lo mejor."

Eso azotó su cabeza para mirar a Kiba.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Así no está sufriendo. Tenemos que llevarla a Homeland antes de que se despierte. Estoy escuchando su respiración. He pasado tiempo suficiente alrededor de hembras humanas para saber cómo respiran cuando están durmiendo. Eso es todo lo que es… a menos que pienses que rompiste algunos de sus huesos. ¿Te pusiste demasiado agresivo?"

"No." Él estaba seguro de eso.

"Tenemos que llevarla a nuestros médicos."

Tenía sentido. Él asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

"Conduce."

Kiba vaciló.

"Haku y Sora, os quiero a ambos viajando con ellos en caso de que necesite ayuda médica. Si se despierta con dolor, puedes llamar a un helicóptero, una vez que llegue a una zona aislada donde se pueda aterrizar sin causar un gran revuelo. Un equipo de respaldo seguirá en el otro SUV. Shino y yo tenemos que permanecer aquí con Kakashi."

Haku subió al asiento del conductor y lo ajustó para que se adaptase a sus largas piernas. El motor rugió a la vida. Naruto se relajó un poco, ahora que algunos de los temores se habían aliviado. Tenía que creer que ella sólo estaba exhausta o que la droga la había noqueado. Superó a la alternativa de que estaba gravemente enferma.

La polla de Naruto se endureció dolorosamente y una aguda punzada de dolor golpeó su estómago. Él gimió.

"¿Naruto?" Kiba se apoyó en el SUV de nuevo. "¿Qué sucede?"

"El dolor." dijo con voz áspera, sosteniendo su estómago, su respiración errática.

"Lo siento. No quiero que sufras." declaró Kiba.

Kiba agarró su hombro y Naruto lo miró cuando el macho le obligó a girar.

Naruto vio el puño un segundo antes de que aterrizara en su mandíbula.

Continuará...


	5. IV

Capítulo Cuatro

"Me hubiera gustado estar en el otro SUV." declaró un hombre.

"A mí también. Naruto va a estar cabreado porque Kiba le derribara de un golpe cuando se despierte. No están jodiendo alrededor, ¿verdad?"

La segunda voz pertenecía a un hombre también.

Hinata yacía sobre su costado en algún tipo de vehículo. Estaba oscuro cuando abrió los ojos y tardó unos segundos para que su memoria regresara, el miedo volviendo con ella. Estaba sola en el asiento trasero de uno de los SUV... probablemente el mismo en que ella y Naruto habían estado.

Alguien le había puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Uno estaba alrededor de sus muslos, el otro alrededor de su tórax. Su falda estaba envuelta sobre ella como una manta, pero estaba desnuda debajo. El tacto del cuero contra su piel le aseguró eso.

"No jodas." declaró el primero de ellos.

Se encontraba en el asiento del conductor.

"A veces me pregunto si estamos locos por trabajar con Nuevas Especies. ¿Y tú, Haku? ¿Alguna vez piensas que deberías estar haciendo otra cosa?"

"Nop. Me encanta el ONE. Simplemente ha sido una mala noche, Sora. Nadie se esperaba un ataque así al bajar del hotel."

Sora se quedó en silencio durante largos segundos.

"Yo estaba allí, a sólo veinte metros de distancia. Esperas esta mierda en los países del tercer mundo, no en casa."

"¿Qué mierda?"

"Los terroristas siendo mujeres. La vi a sentarse junto a Naruto y no le di un segundo pensamiento. Parecía bastante inocente."

"La escuché decir que ella no drogó las bebidas."

"¿Puedes creer eso?" resopló Sora. "¿Cómo eres tan ingenuo? Me olvidé. Eres como un consumado Boy-Scout y piensas que todas las chicas son tan dulces como tus hermanas. Despierta de una puta vez y vive en el mundo real. Tenemos suerte de que no fuera una asesina. Me habría sentido como un verdadero idiota si ella lo hubiera matado en ese bar. Supongo que es alguna prostituta que contrataron."

"No parece una."

Sora se echó a reír.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguna vez has pagado por follarte alguna chica?"

"No."

"Exactamente. Yo si lo hice y no todas ellas están emperifolladas todo el tiempo. Tuve una que me recordaba a mi maestra de tercer grado. Fue algo un poco caliente, ya que estuve un poco loco por ella."

"Tú estás enfermo." maldijo Haku en voz baja. "La luz del motor acaba de encenderse. Comunícalo por radio."

"Sólo detente en la próxima gasolinera. ¿Por qué molestarles? Es probable que sea un cable suelto de la batería. Eso le ocurrió a uno que llevé la semana pasada."

"La luz del aceite parpadea ahora."

"Entonces vamos a comprar un poco de aceite y lo voy a poner dentro. Tomará unos minutos. De lo contrario vamos a tener que esperar a que el otro SUV pueda alcanzarnos y van a trasladarla a ese mientras estamos atrapados esperando por el servicio de carretera. Sólo quiero entregarla al Centro Médico y volver a casa."

"Necesita ser llevada a Homeland lo más rápido posible. Están sólo unos cincuenta kilómetros detrás de nosotros."

"Está inconsciente. No importará una mierda, probablemente estaremos en la carretera antes de que nos alcancen. Sólo tienes que salir hacia la gasolinera."

"Está bien. Aunque estaré comunicándolo por radio eso en cuando nos detengamos."

"Boy-Scout." se rió Sora entre dientes. "Probablemente aterrorizarás a Naruto y te rasgará un nuevo culo, si piensa que podrías haber tenido unos minutos para examinarla. ¿Has visto la condenada manera en que se acercó a mi cara?"

"Son protectores con las mujeres."

"Debería quererla encadenada por drogarle. No me importaría un carajo lo que pase con una chica que mezcló mi bebida, por lo que tuve que follarla."

"Cállate, Sora. No sabemos si es culpable o no."

"Creo que lo es. Se sentó en la esquina de la barra. Era la única que tomó ese asiento vacío a su lado y estaba lo suficientemente cerca para dopar su bebida."

Hinata quiso protestar, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Pensaban que estaba todavía inconsciente y no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionarían si les dejara saber que estaba despierta. ¿La ONE realmente pensaba que haría algo tan horrible?

"Sólo espero que los dos vayan a estar bien."

"Ella probablemente terminará detenida y él va a tener un maldito dolor de cabeza desde ese golpe bajo. Toma la siguiente salida."

"La veo." Haku suspiró. "Espero que estés equivocado. A Naruto parecía gustarle realmente."

"Yo diría que sí. Ni siquiera tengo la súper-nariz que tienen ellos y deseo bajar las ventanillas. Huele como en un burdel aquí."

"Mantén las ventanas cerradas. No quiero que se enfríe."

Sora se echó a reír.

"Sin comentarios sobre mi observación del burdel, ¿eh? ¿Por lo menos sabes a que huele el sexo? No me digas que 'Boy-Scout' todavía es virgen."

"No lo soy. ¿Por qué estás siendo como un capullo esta noche?"

"Estoy cansado y sólo quiero irme a la cama. Ve a esa parada de camiones. Tendrán aceite. Voy a correr dentro mientras haces la llamada al otro SUV. Levanta el capó para mí."

El SUV se desaceleró y realizó unas cuantas vueltas. Hinata cerró los ojos cuando condujeron bajo las luces brillantes, por si uno de ellos se daba la vuelta para ver cómo estaba. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer, pero no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos. El SUV se detuvo y apagó el motor.

"Ve dentro." ordenó Haku. "Me quedaré aquí con ella."

"Está muerta para el mundo. Basta con abrir el maldito capó y compraré el dichoso aceite."

"Está bien. Supongo que eso es aceptable."

Las puertas se abrieron y se cerraron. Hinata vaciló y el vehículo se sacudió un poco. Se levantó para mirar entre los asientos. El capó estaba alzado y pudo ver a través del pequeño espacio entre éste y el motor. Un hombre estaba allí.

Volvió la cabeza y vio cómo el otro paseaba en el interior de una estación de servicio. Estaban estacionados lejos de los otros coches que estaban recibiendo combustible. Una mirada alrededor de la zona mostró un par de restaurantes de comida y un montón de coches.

Buscó a tientas hasta liberarse de los cinturones de seguridad y luego se puso frenéticamente la falda. Su sujetador estaba en el suelo con su camisa. No se tomó el tiempo para ponerlo en su lugar, pero lo metió en el bolsillo de su falda, después de pasar el top blanco sobre su cabeza y tirar de él hasta su cintura.

Una búsqueda por el suelo no pudo localizar sus zapatos. Su anillo le llamó la atención sin embargo. Lo miró con temor antes de recogerlo. Se lo puso en su bolsillo y se agachó para mirar a través de la brecha entre el capó abierto y el compartimento del motor. El hombre permanecía allí. El otro estaba todavía en el interior, en una cola, sosteniendo algo contra su pecho.

Un gran semirremolque entró en el aparcamiento y se estacionó a unos tres metros de distancia. El ruidoso motor permaneció encendido mientras que un hombre abrió la puerta del pasajero, se deslizó fuera de la cabina y se dirigió a la estación de servicio.

Hinata respiró hondo. Ya no sentía más dolor. La mayor parte de la droga debió haber salido de su sistema. Tenía dos opciones. Permanecer en la camioneta y ser llevada a Homeland con todo el mundo a su alrededor pensando que había drogado a una Nueva Especie, o tratar de escapar.

Ninguna luz interior se encendió cuando abrió las puertas y no hubo ningún sonido repicando. Recordó que no se habían encendido cuando Naruto y ella habían entrado en el SUV. Probó la puerta del lado del conductor y la encontró desbloqueada. El ruido del motor del semirremolque ahogó cualquier sonido cuando la puerta se abrió. Su corazón latía con miedo de ser descubierta, pero se deslizó hacia la ventosa noche y empujó la puerta sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera cerrar, pero sin ajustarse completamente.

El pavimento estaba frío en sus pies descalzos, cuando se agachó y se acercó de puntillas a la parte posterior del vehículo. Varios coches estaban estacionados a unos diez metros de distancia, cerca de un restaurante. Vaciló, comprobando para asegurarse de que el guardia seguía en la cola detrás de unos pocos clientes que estaban delante de él. Él no estaba mirando su camino.

¡Simplemente hazlo!

Se mantuvo baja y corrió. Le dolían sus pies, pero estaba motivada para escapar. Fue un alivio cuando ella llegó a los coches y se agachó, escondiéndose detrás de uno. Nadie le gritó. Manteniéndose abajo, se acercó al restaurante.

Tenía que salir de allí antes de que descubrieran su fuga. No tenía dinero, pero podía llamar a su mejor amiga para recogerla.

Hinata llegó al lateral del edificio y se enderezó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de ocultar que no llevaba sujetador. Simplemente iría dentro y pediría utilizar su teléfono. Debía mentir y decir que su coche se averió. El hecho de que no tenía zapatos, dinero o incluso su bolso podría echar esa mentira fuera.

Consideró decir que había sido asaltada, pero entonces la policía se involucraría. Era la última cosa que quería. Harían contacto con la ONE y la entregarían a ellos. Eso frustraría el propósito de escapar.

Una mujer salió del restaurante mientras se acercaba a las puertas delanteras.

Llevaba vaqueros desgastados, un suéter y parecía ser de unos cincuenta años.

Hinata echó un vistazo a su rostro, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su alrededor.

"¿Estás bien?" La mujer se detuvo. "Te ves como el infierno."

Hinata se detuvo y se volvió. La preocupación en el rostro de la otra mujer estaba clara.

"Tuve una pelea con mi novio y sólo le dejé de lado." mintió.

"Aw. Es mala cosa. No van a dejarte entrar allí sin zapatos."

Hinata no había pensado en eso.

"Sólo voy a solicitar usar su teléfono y vendrá mi amiga a recogerme."

"¿Dónde vives?"

"Como a una hora de aquí." Ella le dio el nombre de la ciudad.

"Me dirijo a esa zona para ir a visitar a mi hermana. ¿Quieres un viaje? Tengo una hija de tu edad. Siempre trato de devolver el favor. Puedes utilizar mi teléfono móvil y que tu amiga se reúna con nosotras cuando nos acerquemos a su casa."

"Gracias." Ella saltó sobre la oferta. "Te agradecería mucho esto."

"Esa es mi camioneta, justo ahí. Tengo una chaqueta que puedes tomar prestada. Debes estar congelándote."

Le recordaba a Naruto. Su rostro brilló en su mente. Empujó esos recuerdos a distancia.

"Estoy bien."

Era mentira. Había tenido relaciones sexuales con un desconocido y toda su vida se había vuelto del revés en el espacio de unas pocas horas.

Siguió a la mujer a su camioneta y se metió dentro de la cabina. Salió de la plaza de aparcamiento y Hinata volvió la cabeza, mirando hacia la gasolinera.

Todas las puertas de la camioneta estaban abiertas y uno de los guardias estaba lanzando frenéticamente sus brazos alrededor, mientras que el otro parecía hablar por teléfono. Habían descubierto que se había ido.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?"

Hinata forzó una sonrisa, frente a su compañera.

"Hinata."

"Oh, es un nombre extraño, pero es bonito."

"Gracias."

"Soy Tsunade. ¿Te gusta la música country? "

"Claro."

Ella no le importaba lo que tocaran en la radio. Era imposible relajarse hasta que estuvieran en la autopista y estuviera lejos con seguridad. Sin grandes todoterrenos negros apareciendo en el espejo retrovisor.

"Gracias por esto."

Hinata se abrazó a su pecho con más fuerza.

"De nada. Eres mi primer autoestopista. Bueno, supongo que técnicamente no lo eres puesto que tu dedo pulgar no estaba en alto." rió Tsunade.

Hinata trató de prestar atención a la amable charla y contestar cuando era apropiado, pero su mente seguía vagando a Naruto y lo que habían hecho juntos en la parte trasera del vehículo de la ONE.

Su cuerpo estaba dolorido, sobre todo entre sus piernas. Ningún dolor punzante sacudía a través de ella, sin embargo, algo por lo que estaba agradecida. Ningún sofoco o escalofrío la golpeaba. Iba a sobrevivir después de todo. Ahora era todo acerca de hacer frente a las consecuencias.

"Los hombres son idiotas. Te ves muy deprimida. No lo estés." Tsunade se acercó y le acarició la pierna. "Eres joven y atractiva. Encontrarás uno mejor."

Hinata se limitó a asentir.

"¿Tu novio te engañó?"

Hinata vaciló.

"Él me jodió."

"¿No lo hacen todos los hombres?"

La referencia al engaño le dolió. Naruto no era el engañador. Tendría que enfrentarse a Toneri. El anillo en el bolsillo tendría que ser devuelto. Casi lamentaba haber huido de la ONE. Podrían haber sido más comprensivos sobre lo que sucedió que su pronto-va-a-ser-exnovio.

www

Naruto salió de la cama en el Centro Médico.

"¿Simplemente permitieron que caminara lejos de ellos? ¿Por qué no estaban vigilándola?"

Asuma respiró hondo.

"Sora y Haku cometieron un error."

"¿Un error? Ella podría estar por ahí con dolor. ¡Vulnerable!" gritó Naruto, sin cuidarse en bajar su tono. "Alguien podría aprovecharse de ella."

"Pon el paquete de hielo de vuelta en tu cara." instó Kurenai. "¿Por favor? Kiba realmente te ha etiquetado."

"Voy a matarlo. No tenía derecho a pegarme."

"Estabas con dolor y presentando síntomas con las drogas de cría. Tenía miedo de que te volvieras loco y dañaras a la humana." Asuma se apartó de la pared.

"Sé razonable. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que podría haber sucedido?"

"No le he hecho daño a Hinata."

Kurenai frunció el ceño.

"Ella era la única mujer en la zona. Tú la habrías montado incluso si hubiera estado inconsciente. Habrías dañado su alma. Eres un buen macho."

Naruto se encogió ante el pensamiento.

"Estaba controlado."

"Kiba no estaba seguro de que duraría."

"Hemos contactado con todos los hospitales humanos y su policía estará al acecho de una mujer en apuros. Díselo, Asuma." Kurenai le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"Tenemos muchas agencias trabajando en esto. Nuestros equipos en el hotel están tratando de identificar a la hembra. Nadie con el nombre de Hinata se registró allí."

"Su nombre completo es Travanni Hinata."

Naruto lamentó no pedir su apellido. Los seres humanos tenían aquellos.

Shion entró en la habitación y miró fijamente a Naruto.

"He oído que te dieron la droga de cría." Ella se acercó más. "¿Qué te pasó en la mandíbula?"

"Kiba lo dejó sin sentido." respondió Kurenai. "Él parece estar haciéndolo bien ahora."

"Dejadnos solos."

Shion desabrochó las correas de sujeción del chaleco por encima de su uniforme. Naruto estaba agradecido de tener tantos buenos amigos. Entendía y apreciaba la oferta de Shion, pero no estaba interesado.

"Estoy bien."

Sus dedos se congelaron y ella frunció el ceño.

"¿No quieres compartir sexo?" Su mirada bajó a la parte delantera de sus pantalones. "Estás duro."

El rostro de Hinata brilló en sus pensamientos, una cristalina imagen. Quería tener relaciones sexuales, pero no con Shion. Le hacía sentirse un poco culpable, ya que le gustaba y habían compartido sexo en el pasado. No podía negar que algo de la droga estaba todavía en su sistema, lo suficiente como para mantener su polla erecta.

"Tú me necesitas."

El tono ronco de Shion y la forma en que ella se quedó mirando sus pantalones dejaban su intención clara.

"Yo me ocuparé de ti."

"No puedo." No quería herir sus sentimientos.

"No tienes que hacer nada para mí con tu boca, si su mandíbula te duele."

Ella dejó caer el chaleco en una silla y cogió la cintura de su camisa.

"¡Alto!" interiormente Naruto hizo una mueca. "Aprecio que hayas venido, pero tengo el olor de otra mujer por todo mi cuerpo."

Eso era verdad. Podía oler a Hinata en él. Se habían frotado juntos, piel con piel, cubiertos de sudor y él la había tocado por todas partes. Su polla se endureció aún más, un latido doloroso en sus pantalones vaqueros. Alguien se los había abrochado mientras estuvo inconsciente, pero todavía llevaba los mismos pantalones.

"No sería justo."

"Lo sé. Podría darte un baño de esponja o podemos ducharnos juntos. Pobre Naruto. ¿Fue terrible tener que tocar una humana en contra de tu voluntad? Voy a hacer que te olvides de ella."

¿Horrible? Diablos, no.

Naruto quería poner sus manos sobre Hinata de nuevo. Pero ella no era la mujer que estaba de pie ante él, ofreciendo desnudarse, sin embargo. Ese era el problema.

¿Olvidarme de Hinata? Nunca. Quiero que sea encontrada y traída a mí.

Kurenai enganchó el descartado chaleco y se interpuso entre él y Shion, de espaldas a Naruto.

"Está con dolor y agitado. Tenemos que ejecutar radiografías en la mandíbula para asegurarnos de que Kiba no se la fracturase. Sabes lo duros que son nuestros machos. Nunca se quejan. ¿Por qué no regresas a la residencia de mujeres? Te llamaré si te necesitan."

"Él es mi amigo y no lo voy a dejar en esta condición." protestó Shion.

Kurenai gruñó.

"Déjame reformular eso. Vete a la residencia de mujeres, o dónde estabas cuando escuchaste las noticias… pero fuera del Centro Médico. Estaré ejecutando radiografías en su mandíbula. No se le permite compartir sexo hasta que se haya aclarado todo."

"Él me necesita."

Shion no estaba dispuesta a renunciar todavía.

"Te quedas y tendrás tu propia habitación."

Kurenai dio un paso adelante, tropezó con la otra mujer y la empujó hacia atrás.

"¿Quieres probar quién es más dominante? Te patearé el culo."

"¿Por qué estás siendo así?" Shion sonaba confundida.

"Estamos en una crisis y necesitas salir. Te llamaré si las cosas cambian. Vete."

Le ordenó, entregándole su chaleco a Shion.

Naruto relajó un poco cuando Shion giró sobre sus talones y se precipitó fuera de su habitación. Kurenai se volvió y suspiró. Su expresión se suavizó cuando dijo:

"Eres demasiado bueno."

"No entiendo."

"Tienes una cara expresiva, Naruto. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a tu zona baja para ver tu reacción consternada cuando se ofreció a compartir relaciones sexuales contigo. Estaba bastante caliente como para sacarte de esos pantalones. Un primate Especie sobre una droga de cría probablemente es una experiencia que cualquiera quería probar o tal vez perderse, desde los días de Mercile. ¿Tu habrías aceptado eso si no la hubiera hecho marcharse, sólo para evitar herir sus sentimientos?"

"No... Tal vez."

"Eso es lo que pensé. Ahora no es un problema." Se puso las manos en las caderas. "Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Voy a dejar que los hombres discutan. Tengo algunas llamadas para hacer por tanto estaré en mi oficina." Le dejó.

El teléfono de Asuma sonó y él lo retiró, leyendo la pantalla.

"¿Se trata de Hinata? ¿Ha sido encontrada? ¿Está a salvo?" Naruto esperaba eso.

Los labios de Asuma se comprimieron en una línea apretada y miró hacia arriba.

"Era Kiba. La noticia no es buena."

Naruto se sentó duro en la cama, agarrando los bordes del colchón.

"¿Está muerta?"

Simplemente diciendo las palabras le dolía. No quería creerlo. Asuma puso su teléfono en el bolsillo y se le acercó.

"Su nombre es Travanni Hinata Hyūga. No estaba registrada en el hotel porque era una invitada de un grupo que reservó un piso entero de habitaciones."

"¿Está muerta?" Repitió, no estando seguro de lo que haría si Asuma dijera que sí.

La cena que había comido temprano en la noche amenazaba con subir.

"No la hemos localizado todavía." Asuma hizo una pausa. "Estaba con la Iglesia Otsutsuki, Naruto."

Había oído ese nombre antes. Le llevó un momento para recordar dónde.

"¿La iglesia que vino a protestar por nuestra presencia en la conferencia?"

"Sí. Momoshiki Otsutsuki es un predicador, o algo así, que dirige esa iglesia. Él ha sido muy vocal en las noticias acerca de su creencia de que nunca debimos haber sido creados e insiste en que nuestra existencia es un insulto a su dios. Él quiere Homeland y Reserva cerrados y todos nosotros devueltos a nuestras celdas. Él se refiere a Homeland y Reserva como zoológicos."

Naruto dejó que la información se asentara en él.

"¿Por qué iba a decir eso?"

Asuma se encogió de hombros.

"Es un idiota. Tuve que ver algunos de sus sermones televisados con fines de investigación. Conoce a tus enemigos. Nos compara con animales que han sido capacitados para hablar y vestirse como si fueran humanos. Afirma que los animales salvajes no deben ser domesticados y es un desastre a punto de ocurrir. Incluso hace referencia a un par de películas de terror de lo que podría suceder si no somos puestos de nuevo en jaulas y mantenidos en nuestro lugar. Sus tácticas son utilizar el miedo para asustar a los humanos en la creencia de que vamos a conquistar el mundo y ponerlos a ellos en jaulas en nuestro lugar."

"Suena como alguien al que quisiera encerrar."

Asuma esbozó una sonrisa.

"Exactamente."

Naruto no pudo encontrar el humor en su intercambio. Hinata obviamente pertenecía a una iglesia que odiaba a las Especies. Pasó revista a cada momento que habían compartido.

"Ella no me trató de la manera en que lo hacen los humanos que piensan que somos peligrosos. Ya sabes cómo actúan, como si quisiéramos morderlos o hablándonos lentamente, como si no pudiéramos entender lo que dicen."

Asuma asintió.

"Yo le gusté." admitió.

"Ella te drogó. Por lo menos ahora sabemos a quien vendió la fórmula Drackwood Investigaciones. La Iglesia Otsutsuki obviamente compró la versión humana de nuestra droga de cría."

El Doctor Harris entró.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto?"

"Estoy bien. El dolor se ha ido."

"Veo que todavía estás sufriendo una erección. Voy a tener que drenar la sangre, si ese efecto secundario no desaparece en unas pocas horas."

Naruto se agachó y protegió a su entrepierna con una mano.

"No. Ya te lo dije cuando mencionaste eso la primera vez."

"El priapismo puede hacer que sufras de disfunción eréctil en el futuro, Naruto."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"El priapismo significa erecciones a largo plazo. ¿Puedes eyacular?"

El recuerdo de estar encima de Hinata, dentro de ella y corriéndose cruzó por la mente de Naruto.

"Sí."

"No somos como vosotros." recordó Asuma al más joven de los dos doctores Harris que trabajaban para la ONE... padre e hijo. "Ninguno de los que han tomado la droga de cría han tenido problemas para conseguir ponerse duros después. Ese fue el punto en que Mercile creó esto. Querían asegurarse de que teníamos sexo a menudo cuando estaban tratando de impregnar a nuestras mujeres."

"¿Te sientes como siempre?" El Doctor Harris estudió a Naruto.

"Estoy un poco irritado, pero estoy bien."

Se sentiría mejor si ellos localizaran a Hinata y la llevaran a Homeland de modo que sabría que estaba a salvo.

"Los dolores de estómago se han ido."

"¿Cómo están tus niveles de agresión?"

"Aún altos."

No mentiría. El impulso de golpear algo estaba allí, pero se resistía. Lo último que quería era ser contenido, si les preocupaba que lastimara a alguien.

"Es manejable."

"Algunas de nuestras pruebas se han confirmado. Es una forma de la droga de cría, aunque una versión más suave. Me gustaría poder enviarlo a un amigo mío para mirarlo, pero Kakashi dijo que no."

"La última cosa que necesitamos es entregar otra arma contra nosotros a mas desconocidos."

El teléfono de Asuma sonó. Lo recuperó y miró a la pantalla.

"Estoy con Kakashi en esto. Es demasiado arriesgado. Aguanta. Tengo que coger esto." salió corriendo de la habitación.

"¿Qué podría hacer a un humano esa versión más suave?"

"No estoy seguro. Tendría que examinarla. Me dijeron que escapó de la custodia."

"¿Va a morir?"

"No lo sé."

Eso enfureció a Naruto.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

El Dr. Harris retrocedió.

"Cálmate."

"Sigo pensando que despertó con dolor y salió corriendo. Probablemente está sufriendo y algunos machos podrían encontrarse con ella. Podrían hacer cualquier cosa con ella." Su voz adquirió un sonido ronco y sus manos formaron puños. "Está indefensa."

"Escúchame." instó el médico "He probado ambas bebidas. La cantidad de la droga era mayor en tu bebida que en la de ella. Estás malhumorado, pero bien. El dolor se ha ido. Sólo estás de mal humor como la mierda. Estoy seguro de que ella está probablemente igual. He leído el informe. De acuerdo a su altura y peso aproximado, no creo que fuera una cantidad tóxica."

Eso hizo que se sintiera mejor.

"A menos que ella tenga problemas de salud. Esas son cosas que no puedo tomar en cuenta."

Quería golpear al médico.

"Vete."

"Naruto, realmente creo que debo realizar algunas pruebas de sangre en ti."

"¡Sal antes de que te golpee! Estoy a punto."

El doctor Harris abandonó la sala a toda prisa. Asuma regresó.

"¿Quién llamaba? ¿Han encontrado a Hinata? "

Asuma vaciló.

"Alguien respondió a la orden de búsqueda y captura que la policía lanzó. Un testigo dijo que vio a una mujer que se ajusta a su descripción meterse en una camioneta con otra mujer. Parecía estar bien, pero el testigo se acordó de ella porque su falda estaba rasgada cerca del dobladillo y no llevaba zapatos. Él pensó que podría ser una sin-techo."

"¿Fueron capaces de realizar un seguimiento de esa camioneta?"

"Él tipo no cogió la matrícula o donde se dirigía. Sacaron información de la licencia de conducir y dos agentes de la policía están estacionados fuera de su apartamento. Nadie respondió cuando llamaron. Están vigilando por si vuelve a casa. La encontraremos, Naruto. La buena noticia es que ella está con una mujer. Ningún hombre se la llevó."

"Muy bien." Él respiró hondo. "Necesito una salida para la rabia. No estoy con dolor, pero estoy cabreado."

"Vamos a ir a la sala de entrenamiento. Estoy seguro de que alguien va a entrenar contigo."

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Hagamos eso."

"Puede que desees ducharte primero."

Hinata.

Su olor estaba sobre él. Vaciló, no estaba dispuesto a perder esa conexión. No era racional, sin embargo, se dio cuenta.

"De acuerdo."

Asuma lo estudió, la preocupación era evidente.

"Estaré bien."

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo sé."

Continuará...


	6. V

Capítulo Cinco

Hinata sabía que Ino se cernía en la puerta del baño de su piso compartido porque estaba preocupada. Habían sido las mejores amigas desde primer grado.

"Estoy bien."

"No veo cómo. Todavía no puedo creer lo que me has contado en el coche."

Miró a Ino.

"Me gustaría que fuera mentira, pero todo es cierto. Necesito una ducha."

Comenzó a desnudarse y empujó la falda hacia abajo. El anillo de compromiso se cayó de su bolsillo y rebotó en el suelo de baldosas. Lo estudió, un recordatorio de su nueva realidad.

"Casi puedo leerte la mente. Te ves tan triste, Hina. No es tu culpa. Estabas drogada." Ino se detuvo. "No tienes que contárselo a Toneri. Puede que no me guste, pero sé lo mucho que te importa. Podríamos decir que tienes un caso grave de intoxicación alimenticia, que fui y te recogí del hotel."

Ella negó.

"No. Se acabó. Me mintió para que fuera al hotel en el primer lugar y se convirtió en un idiota total. Tenías razón sobre él."

"¿Qué parte? ¿Que era un hijo de puta egoísta o que era un idiota?"

Hinata frunció el ceño.

"Venga. ¿Te pide que te cases con él y de inmediato deja de tocarte? No has tenido relaciones sexuales con él en cuatro meses."

"Tenía miedo de que fuera una mala imagen para su reputación. Entendía eso. Cuando nuestro compromiso fue anunciado en los periódicos, hablaron sobre su padre también. Se habría visto fatal que el hijo de un predicador se quedara en casa de una mujer hasta tarde. Los reporteros de pronto se interesaban en él y de su vida."

"Eso es flojo. Dije eso y me atengo. Hay algo malo con Toneri. Ya has dicho que el sexo no era ni siquiera bueno y que rara vez te tocaba. Probablemente tiene un novio escondido en alguna parte. A él le bastó que dijeras que sí y adiós al cariño. Es un grito de que le gustan los chicos y te necesita para ocultarlo."

Hinata no estaba segura.

"De cualquier manera, ya no vamos a casarnos." Se inclinó, recogió el anillo y lo puso en un cajón para que no se perdiera. "Se lo devolveré cuando regrese a la ciudad."

"Quiero saber más sobre este Nueva Especie. Todo lo que has dicho es que los dos estabais drogados y que tuvisteis relaciones sexuales. ¿Era bueno? Quiero decir, te acuerdas, ¿verdad?"

"Nunca voy a olvidar eso. Lo recuerdo todo."

Se dio la vuelta en el agua y dejó que se calentara, cerró la tapa del inodoro para sentarse y poder mirarse los pies. Esperaba no haberse cortado. Se quedó sin aliento al sentarse, consciente de su propia piel.

"¿Estás bien?"

Hinata examinó su suela.

"Es sólo un moretón. No veo ningún corte o sangre."

"Eso no es lo que estoy hablando. ¿Te duele?"

Hinata miró hacia arriba.

"No, no me hizo daño." Se puso de pie. "Solo estoy un poco sensible."

"¿En una buena o mala manera?"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Ino arqueó las cejas y sonrió.

"¿Era grande? Se ven grandes. ¿Es por eso que te has estremecido al sentarte?"

"¡Ino!" Hinata frunció el ceño. "No seas repugnante."

"Estoy siendo honesta. Deberías ver cómo estás andando. No era sólo la cojera, pero estás un poco patizamba. ¿Era como Kakashi con esos hermosos ojos de gatito?"

"No."

"¿Es como Yahiko? Es canino y tan caliente. Envidio a Konan. Era tan condenadamente triste, pero fue como un sueño cuando le dispararon y él sólo se lanzó hasta llegar a un lugar seguro. ¿Puedes imaginar a cualquier tipo tomando balas para proteger a una mujer? Eso es lealtad al extremo."

El rostro de Naruto surgió en su memoria.

"No era como Yahiko o Kakashi."

"¿Era un primate?" Ino se apoyó contra la pared. "¿Cómo es? No he visto ninguna foto que muestre sus características."

"Tenía unos ojos preciosos." Se dio la vuelta y se metió en la ducha.

"¡Mierda!" Ino se asustó y Hinata giró, casi resbalando en la bañera mojada.

"¿Qué?"

"Pensé que habías dicho que no te había hecho daño."

"No lo hizo."

Ino entró en el cuarto de baño y agarró su pequeño espejo de maquillaje. Se acercó y se lo ofreció.

"Es una buena cosa que estés a punto de romper con Toneri o él sabrá que algún otro chico te la clavó. Echa un vistazo a los moretones de tu culo. Tiene manos grandes."

Hinata cogió el espejo y se retorció, consiguiendo un vistazo a su trasero. Los moratones se estaban formando en ambas nalgas en forma de huellas de manos.

"No me duele."

Su amiga aceptó el espejo de nuevo.

"Déjame adivinar. Lo hicisteis de pie y él agarrándote el culo. Para eso se necesita habilidad."

Un flashback la golpeó... Naruto inmovilizándola contra la camioneta y sus manos ahuecando su culo mientras mecía la pelvis contra la de ella.

"Sólo quiero olvidar esta noche."

Ino le devolvió el espejo y se sentó en el mostrador.

"Esta ha sido tu primera aventura de una noche."

"Gracias por el recordatorio. ¿No me has oído? Quiero ducharme, ir a la cama y fingir que nada de esto ha pasado."

"No lo harás. Te conozco demasiado bien. No le irás a contar a Toneri que has tenido relaciones sexuales con otra persona, ¿verdad?"

Hinata vaciló.

"Le debo mucho."

"Mala idea. Él es un cabrón, cariño. Te sentías atraída por Naruto, drogada o no. Te he oído muy de cerca, ya que estaba en el modo paralizante y no podía ni hablar en un primer momento. Deberías estar más enfadada."

"Lo estoy."

Ino permaneció tranquila mientras Hinata se duchaba. Apagó el agua, luego agarró una toalla para envolver su pelo mojado y otra para secar su cuerpo.

"Te gusta Naruto."

Hinata hizo una pausa y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amiga.

"Fue muy bueno."

"El sexo fue genial, ¿no?"

"Fueron las drogas. No tienes ni idea de lo que nos hicieron."

"¿Quieres contármelo?"

"En realidad no."

"No eres del tipo de sexo casual. Algo más sucedió entre vosotros. Sientes algo por él."

"Sentí un montón de cosas y la mayoría no eran buenas. Esa droga es horrible. No creo que alguna vez quiera tener niños. Me lo puedo imaginar ahora. Fue realmente malo."

"¿Era tan grande? ¿Estás segura de que no era un caballo en vez de un primate?"

"Cállate."

Hinata envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió cojeando del cuarto de baño a la habitación que compartían.

"Estoy hablando del dolor que sentía cuando no estábamos... ya sabes."

"¿Haciéndolo?" siguió Ino.

"Sí, si quieres utilizar ese término crudo." Se puso un camisón y se metió en la cama. "Estoy muy cansada y no me quiero enfrentar al mañana."

Ino se sentó en el borde del colchón.

"Podrías enviarle el anillo por correo y evitarlo. Ese es mi consejo."

"No estaba pensando en eso, pero gracias. Simplemente me he acordado de que ya hemos enviado las invitaciones de boda. Voy a tener que ponerme en contacto con todo el mundo para decir que se cancela."

"No es algo malo. Toneri era un idiota, cariño. Estoy un poco contenta de que esto haya sucedido." Hinata la miró boquiabierta. "No me refiero a las drogas y tener relaciones sexuales con una Nueva Especie. Toneri no era el adecuado para ti. Solo cumplía con tu rol del marido ideal."

"No sabía que tenía uno."

"Tiene un trabajo estable y quería niños. Es tan malditamente aburrido que sabes que no va a jugar a ocultar el escrito de su personal de la oficina. "Ino sonrió. "Eso fue una broma de abogado. Estoy tratando de hacerte reír."

"No hay nada divertido sobre esto. Mi vida está arruinada."

Ino negó con la cabeza.

"No. Es sólo diferente ahora. Odiabas al padre de Toneri y todo lo que su iglesia representa. Ni siquiera pudimos aguantar cinco minutos de su show televisivo. Era un fanfarrón. No vas a tener que fingir más que te gusta, cuando aparezca de visita o preocuparte por Toneri haciéndote asistir a cualquiera de sus sermones cuando le visite."

"Llegué a ver uno antes en persona. Una vez fue más que suficiente."

"Bueno, eso es una buena cosa ya que has terminado con Toneri." Hinata no podía discutirlo. "Y finalmente llegaste al punto."

"Eso no es gracioso."

Ino suspiró.

"Lo siento. Sabes que manejo el estrés con el humor."

Hinata se arrastró sobre la cama y estrechó su mano.

"No te atrevas a llorar o voy a empezar."

"¿Estás bien? No me mientas. Odio cuando actúas toda dura y a la vez intentando actuar tan difícil. No me puedo imaginar lo que debes haber pasado. Las das estamos evitando la palabra con "J", pero eso es algo de lo que era."

"Estaba demasiado drogado. Los dos somos víctimas."

"¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabes que no trucó tu copa?"

"La ONE piensa que yo lo hice."

Ino palideció.

"¿Qué?"

"Supongo que yo era la única que estaba sentada a su lado."

"Eso es una locura. No eres de las que necesitan drogas para tener relaciones sexuales. ¿Qué está mal con ellos? Tú también fuiste drogada."

"Lo sé."

"Voy a llamarles mañana mismo y enderezar su rumbo."

"No lo hagas." Se asustó al instante. "Me estaban llevando a Homeland cuando me escabullí."

"¿Qué?"

"Sí. No sé si era solo para buscarme un tratamiento médico o arrestarme. Naruto parecía creerme cuando le dije que no lo había hecho, pero no estoy.segura acerca de los que iban con él. Oí a dos de ellos hablando cuando me desperté en el asiento trasero. Me asusté."

"Vamos a contratar a un abogado."

"No saben quién soy. Quiero decir, me dejé el bolso en la habitación del hotel y sólo les dije que mi nombre era Hinata. La habitación estaba a nombre de Kaguya. Es la asistente de Momoshiki. Ni siquiera podía firmar para el café de esta mañana. Sólo era una huésped en su habitación."

"Eso es bueno. Tal vez deberíamos ir a la policía y contarles lo que pasó."

"¡No!" Hinata se horrorizó ante la idea. "Sólo quiero olvidar."

"Tus cosas están todavía en el hotel. ¿Toneri sabe que te has ido?"

"Mierda. No. Él podría levantar el infierno en la mañana, cuando no me presente para el desayuno."

Ino la soltó y se puso de pie. Se acercó a la cómoda y sacó su teléfono móvil.

"Siempre te cubro."

Llamó a un número y puso el dedo sobre el labio para que Hinata guardara silencio.

"Hola, Toneri. Soy Ino. Sólo quería que supieras que recogí a Hinata y está mi casa ahora." Hizo una pausa. "Comió algo y tiene un caso grave de intoxicación alimenticia. No quería molestarte ya que sabe que esto era un fin de semana importante para tu padre. "

Hizo una pausa de nuevo, escuchando, y se quedó mirando Hinata. Ella estaba agradecida. Se preocupó cuando su mejor amiga apretó los dientes.

"Sólo prepara sus cosas y haz que alguien las deje en nuestro apartamento mañana. Está durmiendo después de vomitar las tripas. Gracias por estar tan preocupado por su salud y no obsesionado con algún estúpido desayuno que no echará de menos."

Ino colgó.

"¿Se lo ha tomado tan mal?" Hinata había sospechado que lo haría.

"Ya es oficial. Es un idiota total. Ni siquiera ha preguntado cómo estabas, pero despotricó sobre algunas fotos de prensa que se suponía que tomarían de él en el desayuno. Dijo que vas a hacer que él y su padre se vean mal. Me acaba de lanzar al final que se sentía como un culo, si eso es posible. Has esquivado una bala con ese perdedor."

Hinata asintió.

"Va a salir bien."

Realmente quería creer eso.

"No estés tan triste. Toneri no vale la pena. No creo que alguna vez le amaras. Era sólo la idea de la valla blanca." Ino miró a su alrededor. "Lado brillante, vamos a ahorrar un montón de dinero en este nuevo lugar, ya que se degradó a una habitación, así que no estaría atrapada pagando dos dormitorios después de mudarte. Tal vez podemos usar el dinero de repuesto y finalmente hacer un viaje a Hawai. Eso sería genial."

"Lo siento mucho, Ino."

Su mejor amiga se sentó en la otra cama un par de metros de distancia.

"¿Por qué? Yo soy la que eligió este lugar. Me encanta. Es acogedor. Me gusta compartir una habitación contigo. Será como un campamento de verano todas las noches." Cruzó las piernas y se recostó contra una almohada mullida.

"¿Recuerdas? Nos volvimos a escapar toda la noche y conducimos a la locura a los consejeros del campamento con nuestras risitas."

Eso aligeró el humor de Hinata. Esas fueron algunas de sus mejores recuerdos.

"No tenemos que compartir el baño con otras dieciocho niñas. Odiaba esas caminatas en medio de la noche para hacer pis."

"O las picaduras de mosquito en el culo de esos cabrones escondidos en el baño."

Se sonrieron. Ino habló primero.

"Dime tu más profundo, más oscuro secreto y yo te diré el mío."

Era un juego al que solían jugar. Hinata se lamió los labios y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Me gusta mucho Naruto."

"Oh, cariño."

"Fue tan dulce, Ino." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Tendría que haber estado enfadado, pensando que le había drogado, pero no lo estaba. Yo tenía miedo y me dolía, pero él se hizo cargo de mí. No tenía que tener relaciones sexuales con él, pero quería. Lo empecé yo. "

"Era caliente, ¿no?"

Hinata se secó las lágrimas.

"Muy caliente."

"Lo sabía. ¿Era bueno en la cama?"

"El mejor."

"¿Te has enamorado un poco de él?"

"Probablemente."

Ino se acostó y se acurrucó a su lado, sosteniendo su mirada.

"¿Quieres poder verle de nuevo?" Hinata no estaba segura de cómo responder.

"Está bien si lo haces. No voy a juzgar. Lo sabes. Suena increíble, además de cómo os conocisteis, quiero decir. "

"No creo que quiera volver a verme."

"No puedes estar segura si no tratamos de contactar con él."

"No. Tengo que olvidar esta noche y seguir adelante con mi vida. Es tu turno. Dime tu más profundo, más oscuro secreto."

Tomó largos segundos para que respondiera.

"Realmente odiaba a Toneri."

Hinata sonrió.

"Lo sabía."

"Escucha a tu mejor amiga la próxima vez. Eso es todo lo que pido."

"Trato."

"Duérmete. Estoy aquí. Estás en casa. Vas a estar bien."

Hinata cerró los ojos, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era Naruto. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

www

Naruto entró en su apartamento de la residencia de hombres y cerró la puerta.

La droga había pasado a través de su sistema. Su polla ya no le dolía por una erección constante y había liberado su agresión en un saco de boxeo. El silencio dentro de su apartamento era absoluto. El varón que vivía junto a él había ido a la Reserva y al otro lado del pasillo había una pareja. Ahora vivían juntos en otra sección del Homeland.

Cogió una lata fría de la nevera, pero se quedó mirando el refresco de cereza.

Le recordaba a Hinata. La devolvió a la nevera y sacó una botella de agua en su lugar. Se bebió la mitad y caminó hacia el balcón. No abrió la puerta o salió, se quedó allí mirando fijamente a la oscuridad.

Hinata estaba en algún lugar ahí fuera. A su juicio, la preocupación constante por ella era una forma de tortura.

El teléfono móvil que había tomado de Seguridad en su camino a casa le pesaba en el bolsillo. Habían prometido que le llamarían si la encontraban.

Seguía estando tan tranquilo como sus alrededores. Puso su mano abierta en el cristal.

"¿Dónde estás, nena?"

Se apartó, caminando por la alfombra delante del sofá. No se conocían mucho, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Hinata. Su imagen parecía impresa para siempre en sus pensamientos. Se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, pero aún podía olerla.

Un suave golpe fue bienvenido y se abalanzó hacia la puerta, retorció la cerradura y la abrió. Era posible que no hubieran querido llamar si la noticia era mala. Querrían decírselo en persona, pero no era un oficial de guardia el que estaba de pie allí.

"Hola, Sasuke."

"Escuché lo que sucedió. ¿Puedo entrar?"

Superó el estar solo.

"Claro." Se hizo a un lado. "Estoy bien."

El macho cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

"¿Diría eso de otra manera?"

Ese comentario le sorprendió.

"La droga está fuera de mi sistema."

"Debe haberte dejado con un montón de recuerdos difíciles."

"No fue tan malo. Quiero decir, me acuerdo de todo y el dolor no se acerca a lo que podría haber sido."

Sasuke suspiró profundamente en su pecho.

"Tú y yo somos diferentes del resto."

"No te entiendo."

"Sí, lo haces." Él inclinó la cabeza. "Mantenemos nuestras emociones más cerca de la superficie. Yo soy mejor en ocultarlo que tú. Tus sentimientos se muestran en tus ojos. Pareces triste. Eso es inusual para ti. Esto te afecta. Háblame."

Naruto vaciló.

"Estoy preocupado por ella."

"¿La mujer que te drogó?"

"Dijo que no lo hizo."

"El equipo indica lo contrario en su informe. ¿Estás seguro de que no era responsable?"

"No, pero estoy seguro de que no sabía lo que iba a suceder."

"¿Cómo?"

"Vi el miedo en sus ojos. El shock."

Naruto pasó los dedos por el pelo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Ayudó.

"No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasarnos."

"Tal vez no hasta qué punto."

Eso le detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"El equipo está seguro de que ella dosificó ambas bebidas. No tenía ninguna identificación. Sólo una llave de habitación del hotel. ¿No te parece sospechoso? Los humanos siempre llevan identificación, especialmente a un bar humano. Tampoco tenía una habitación a su nombre, pero su tarjeta se registró a una habitación que estaba pagada por la Iglesia Otsutsuki. Hemos estado tratando con ellos por un tiempo. No son nuestros amigos."

No podía negar que la evidencia parecía irrefutable.

"Tal vez fue empujada de alguna manera. Forzada."

"Has compartido sexo con ella y recuerdas los detalles así que me imagino que fue intenso."

A Naruto no le gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

"¿Crees que podría sentir un vínculo de protección hacia ella debido a las respuestas físicas extremas?"

"Amenazaste con hacer daño a los miembros del equipo cuando intentaron examinarla. Tampoco seguiste las órdenes directas de Kiba, cuando estaba dispuesto a dejarla inconsciente para traerla aquí. Realmente querías a esa hembra."

"Porque estaba drogado."

"Dijiste que estabas en control en ese momento. ¿Qué es?"

La ira se agitó en él.

"¿Has venido aquí para discutir conmigo?"

"No. Vine a hablar contigo porque estoy preocupado."

Naruto se calmó y se dejó caer en el sofá. Colocó la botella de agua sobre la mesa lateral.

"Siéntate si vas a quedarte."

Sasuke optó por sentarse en la silla frente a él.

"No quiero herir tus sentimientos, porque esto no estaba dirigido hacia ti. Tú eras la única Especie en ese bar y por eso fuiste el blanco. Dime que lo entiendes."

"Lo hago."

Sasuke le miró fijamente con sus ojos de color rojo-negros.

"Lo hago." repitió Naruto. "Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera."

"Los caninos habrían olido la droga en la bebida." Apretó las manos en su regazo. "Eso no es tu culpa. Su sentido del olfato es mejor. Es por la genética."

"¿Por qué sacas el tema?"

"Pensaba que en parte te culpas a ti mismo por ser un blanco fácil. Estoy tratando de ponerme en tus zapatos. No somos los más débiles de las Especies aquí. También lo pienso a veces."

"Tienes el ADN de los gorilas. Probablemente el mío sea el de un chimpancé."

"Pueden ser criaturas feroces."

Naruto resopló.

"Lo son. Leí la investigación. Son muy territoriales y son buenos luchadores."

"No tengo problemas de insuficiencia, ni la cabeza pequeña."

"Bien. Me alegra oír eso. Tenemos nuestras ventajas sobre los caninos y felinos."

"Somos mejores escaladores, aunque envidio a los felinos por su habilidad para saltar."

"No me digas." se quejó Sasuke.

Naruto suspiró.

"Todos somos Especies. Somos una familia. Nunca me tomo el tiempo para reflexionar sobre nuestras diferencias."

"Deberías hacerlo, ahora mismo. Tendemos a ser más emocionales, como son los seres humanos. Nuestros sentimientos crecen más rápido. Voy a ser franco."

"Me gustaría lo fueras."

"Las únicas mujeres con las que tú y yo compartimos el sexo son caninas o felinas. Me han dicho que soy diferente y apostaría que hacen lo mismo contigo. Necesitamos algo más que sexo. Se trata de tocar y sentir el vínculo que compartimos con ellas durante los momentos íntimos. He evitado a los seres humanos por esa misma razón. Es probable que hagas lo mismo."

"Solo porque no he conocido a ninguna que me atrajera y que sintiera lo mismo por mí o lo habría intentado."

Sasuke se removió en la silla y apoyó los brazos.

"Nuestras mujeres saben cuándo empujarnos, lejos pero las humanas no lo hacen. He leído el informe, Naruto. Estabas cuidando a esta mujer y ella lo permitió. Sólo puedo imaginar cómo te ha afectado, pero probablemente fue bastante potente. Eso, mezclado con los efectos de la droga de reproducción, podría plantear un problema."

"Me he perdido."

"Estás demasiado preocupado de la manera incorrecta sobre la búsqueda de esta mujer. Has dejado claro que no se trata de asegurarte de que será castigada por lo que te ha hecho, sino más bien temor por su seguridad. Me preocupa que creas que hay un vínculo que en realidad no existe. ¿Lo entiendes? No quiero que te duele más."

Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

"Esta mujer entró en ese bar con la intención de hacernos daño." Sasuke mantuvo la voz baja y estable. "Había periodistas de todo el mundo cubriendo los discursos de Kakashi revelando nuestros planes de expansión de la Reserva para dar cabida a la vida silvestre y a los que hemos dado la bienvenida a partir de las operaciones de rescate. Eso es importante para todos nosotros, porque sabemos lo que se siente al ser vistos como animales peligrosos. Hubiera hecho daño a nuestra imagen pública si la hubieras atacado frente a todos esos testigos. Esto no es sobre ti. Ese ataque fue dirigido a la ONE."

"Sé que yo no era el objetivo."

"Una agradable humana decente no habría hecho eso. Es obvio que la Iglesia de Otsutsuki compró esa droga a Drackwood. Sabíamos que estaban trabajando en una versión que no mataría a los seres humanos. Es la única forma en que podrían haberla conseguido. La prueba confirma que es una versión alterada de la original. Eso significa que han gastado mucho tiempo y dinero en este ataque. No quiero que te sientas confuso por una mujer que no es digna de eso. Podría no haber sido advertida del dolor que la droga causa, pero es innegable que su intención era hacer daño a las Especies."

"Tal vez no entendía el impacto que tendría."

"Entonces ¿por qué se escapó? La estaban llevando a buscar asistencia médica. Estoy intentando ser lógico."

La forma en que su pecho se apretó y le dolió fue una desagradable sensación inesperada para Naruto.

"Tienes razón."

Sasuke se puso de pie.

"Voy a tomar un trago y dormir en tu sofá. No debes estar solo en un momento como este, amigo. Siento que esto haya sucedido."

"No voy a tirarme por la ventana."

Sasuke giró, una mirada horrorizada plasmada en su rostro.

"Era una broma." Naruto forzó una sonrisa. "Estoy decepcionado. Lo superaré. No tienes que quedarte en mi apartamento."

"¿Preferirías estar con una mujer? Estoy seguro de que Shion te permitiría dormir en su cama esta vez. Está preocupada por ti también."

"No estoy listo para eso."

"Deberías. Olvídate de la humana y disfruta de un poco de mimo de una de nuestras hembras. Esto hará que las cosas parezcan mejores."

Naruto se puso de pie.

"Me siento solo. Una noche con una de nuestras hembras no va a curar eso. Sólo lo haría peor. Soy fuerte. Superaré esto. Siempre lo hago. Solo ha sido un día difícil."

"Dormiré en el sofá. Vas a tener que recogerme y echarme si quieres que me vaya."

No tenía sentido discutir con el macho.

"Aprecio tu amistad."

"Somos familia." Sasuke abrió una lata de refresco de cereza y bebió. "Harías lo mismo por mí. No me gustaría estar solo después de algo como esto tampoco. Te despertaré si tienes pesadillas."

"Estoy agotado. Me voy a dormir."

"Estaré aquí." Sasuke cabeceó hacia la televisión. "¿Te importa si la pongo?"

"Eres mi invitado."

Naruto se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se detuvo allí, recordando la cara de Hinata. Tenía que dejarlo ir. Tenía que dejarla ir. Sasuke había hecho puntos válidos. Por otra parte, no había estado allí.

Hinata se había ruborizado cuando la desnudó. Había habido una inocencia en ella que encontraba entrañable. Eso no era un rasgo que un ser humano malicioso poseería. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la oscuridad.

¿Dónde estás, Hinata?

Continuará...


	7. VI

Capítulo Seis

"¡Hinata! Despierta, maldita sea. ¡Ven aquí!"

Hinata se disparó en posición vertical en su cama cuando Ino empezó a gritar desde la sala de estar. Se quitó las mantas y se lanzó hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herida?" Su mirada frenéticamente buscó y encontró a su amiga.

Ino estaba de rodillas en el centro de la habitación entre la mesa de café y la televisión. Su amiga estaba pálida mientras señalaba la televisión con el mando a distancia. Hinata le echó un vistazo, viendo un anuncio.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Lo van a sacar. Acabo de ver la promo por ello. "

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Ino? ¿Qué demonios?"

Su boca se abrió, cerró y abrió de nuevo.

"Era mi programa de chismes de la mañana."

"¿Cuál?" Hinata salió de la habitación, apartándose el pelo desordenado de la cara.

"Es sobre ti y las Nuevas Especies."

"¿Qué?"

"Han sacado un vídeo de vosotros de la noche anterior."

Hinata tenía que haber oído mal.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nadie más tiene esa horrible falda con la que llegaste a casa la noche anterior y, créeme, eras tú. Han mostrado un clip de una próxima historia y es acerca de la ONE. Mostró unos segundos de ti envuelta alrededor de un tipo enorme."

"Esto no es gracioso."

"No estoy bromeando. Estoy teniendo un ataque al corazón. Viene después de los anuncios. "

"Te equivocas. ¿Qué han dicho?"

"Escuché ONE en el televisor mientras me preparaba la avena y miré. Te sacaban con las piernas envueltas en torno a un tipo de deportista, haciéndolo caliente y duro. No hay duda de que es tu falda."

Los anuncios terminaron y el programa de televisión por cable comenzó. Ino subió el volumen, cuando la pareja de presentadores se enfrentó a las cámaras.

El hombre tomó la delantera.

"Sé que habéis oído un montón de historias sobre la ONE últimamente, pero aquí hay algo nuevo. Un video presentado de forma anónima llegó a nuestra emisora y muchas otras esta mañana."

"Por lo general, las historias que nos dan sobre a la ONE implican crímenes de odio. No hoy." La sonrisa se propagó en el rostro de la mujer. "Parece que algunas personas son muy amables con las nuevas especies."

Las rodillas de Hinata se derrumbaron bajo ella y golpeó la alfombra cuando un video granulado comenzó a visionarse en la pantalla. Salían Naruto y ella.

El ángulo era desde arriba y el operador de la cámara de vídeo hizo zoom.

Estaban de pie juntos con la mano de Naruto en el hombro, la otra sosteniendo su cadera mientras ella se enderezaba. Las palabras no podían ser escuchadas, pero Naruto dijo algo. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sus labios se movieron de nuevo. Su mano salió disparada y agarró un puñado de su camisa. La rasgó para revelar la piel desnuda de la parte superior del pecho y casi hasta el ombligo. También le cogió del pelo, agarrando un puñado detrás de su cuello y utilizó la fuerza para bajarle la cabeza.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Ino se quedó sin aliento.

Hinata se vio con horror besando a Naruto. Se veía desesperada y cachonda. Se puso peor cuando levantó una pierna lo suficientemente alto como para engancharla en la parte posterior de su muslo, en un obvio intento de conseguir recogerla. Él lo hizo. Fue entonces cuando envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la falda subió hasta los muslos en el proceso.

"No." susurró Hinata.

La memoria regresó y no se sorprendió cuando empezó a moler su cuerpo contra el de él. Fue horrible verlo. Le recordaba a un perro que había tenido una vez, que montaba cualquier pierna que encontraba quieta.

"No, no, no." cantó ella.

Naruto se apartó de ella y trató de evitar su boca. No se detuvo. Hundió la cara en su cuello con los ojos cerrados. Él se quedó allí permitiéndoselo, excepto que sus labios se movieron ligeramente, como si le estuviera diciendo que parara. No podía recordar esa parte pero, al verlo, lo creyó.

Algo pasó en el otro lado que la cámara no podía ver, pero inclinó la espalda y luego se giró, sujetándola contra un SUV negro. Parecía tratar de detenerla y estar tirando de su pelo. Se apretó contra ella, inmovilizándola, pero entonces ella le agarró la cara y puso sus labios sobre los de él. Fue un disparo de la mayor parte de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y ella iba a por todas, besando el infierno fuera de él.

"¡Tenemos a alguien en el techo!" Gritó un guardia de la ONE situado en la parte delantera de la camioneta.

Él sacó su arma y apuntó a la cámara. La persona que operaba se apartó y el videoclip terminó. El espectáculo volvió a los anfitriones. La mujer se abanicó y sonrió.

"Yo diría que fue muy amable."

El hombre se echó a reír.

"Ninguno de mis fans ha hecho eso por mí. Sólo me piden autógrafos." Guiñó un ojo. "Estoy soltero."

"No te ves exactamente como él y ella, obviamente, quería más que su autógrafo. Creo que será mejor que empieces a levantar pesas, si quieres ese tipo de respuesta por parte de tus fans. ¿Has visto los músculos de las Nuevas Especies?"

La mujer movió las cejas hacia la cámara.

"Quítalo." susurró Hinata.

Ino parecía tan atónita y consternada como Hinata se sentía.

"¿Oíste lo que dijeron? Cada emisora. Oh Hinata. Tus padres ven las noticias y los programas de chismes. No hay manera de que no lo vean. Incluso sin esa falda, sabrían que eres tú. Tu rostro se mostraba un par de veces."

El teléfono sonó. Ambas mujeres saltaron. Hinata negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

"No lo cojas."

Ino no se movió. El teléfono sonó cuatro veces antes de saltar el contestador automático. Hinata supo que todo el mundo iba a ver ese video en algún momento. Eso incluía a sus amigos, familiares y compañeros de trabajo. Se sintió mal del estómago.

"¿Hinata?" La voz de su madre salió de la máquina. "¿Hinata? Vimos las noticias. ¿Eras tú? Parecías tú. Tú…"

"¡Maldita sea!" Le gritó su padre en el fondo. "¿Has podido hablar con ella? No contesta al móvil. En las noticias dijeron que sucedió en el mismo hotel donde se alojaba este fin de semana."

"Salta el contestador." le dijo su madre.

"¡Llama a Ino! Asegúrate de que Hinata está bien." gritó su padre. "Nuestra chica no iba a actuar de esa manera en público a menos que estuviera borracha. ¿Crees que está bien? ¿Y si se fue a casa con él y no deja que se vaya? ¿Deberíamos llamar a las Nuevas Especies para ver si todavía está con él?"

"Voy a llamar a Ino ahora."

El teléfono se cortó. Segundos más tarde el móvil de Ino sonaba con música rap. Hinata se quedó mirando a su amiga. Ino se movió.

"Les diré que estás a salvo. Están preocupados."

"No puedo hablar con ellos."

Ino metió la mano en su bolso.

"Cállate." Ella respondió. "Hola. Hinata está bien."

Hinata iba a hiperventilar. El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar de nuevo. Ino lo ignoró mientras sostenía el móvil. Ella encontró la mirada de Ino.

"Está aquí. Fui a buscarla anoche. Está durmiendo. Está bien. Déjame que te llame más tarde. El otro teléfono está sonando. Te juro que está a salvo." Ino colgó.

El contestador automático.

"¿Hinata?"

Ella gimió.

"Toneri."

"¡Maldita sea, Hinata!" Gritó en la máquina. "¿Qué demonios has hecho? Mi padre me advirtió que no eras nada más que basura. ¿Cómo diablos has podido?" Su voz bajó un poco, pero su enojo era evidente. "¿Sabes qué tipo de mala prensa va a causar esto a mi padre? ¿A mí? ¿Estamos comprometidos y has jodido con una de esas criaturas en un callejón fuera del hotel?" Bajó la voz a un susurro. "Podría matarte. Alguien identificó a los periodistas. Mierda. Otro equipo de noticias está en la puerta. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" Colgó.

El teléfono de la casa sonó inmediatamente. Hinata se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Ino apagó el teléfono. El móvil sonó de nuevo la música rap. Ino maldijo y lo apagó.

"¿Hinata? Mírame."

Se secó las lágrimas.

"Esto es una pesadilla, ¿no? ¿Todavía estoy en la cama?"

Ino se sentó en el suelo y la abrazó.

"Va a estar bien. En unos pocos días lo olvidarán. Alguien más va a hacer algo para llamar su atención."

"¿Crees que tienen más material que no han mostrado todavía?"

"No lo sé, pero vas a estar bien."

Hinata se apartó.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser?"

Ino había lágrimas en sus ojos también.

"Vamos a salir de esto."

"Todo el mundo va a ver eso. ¿Cómo voy a salir de casa? ¿Ir a trabajar?"

"No sé. "Ino olfateó. "Mira el lado bueno."

"Tengo miedo de preguntar lo que acaba de hacer estallar en su cabeza, pero ¿qué? Estoy desesperada."

"No tienes que hacer ninguna llamada telefónica para decirle a la gente que no te vas a casar con Toneri. Creo que es un hecho."

Hinata se inclinó hacia delante y la abrazó de nuevo.

"No es divertido. Inténtalo de nuevo."

"Está bien." susurró Ino. "Los periodistas están molestando como la mierda a Toneri. Amenazó con matarte, así que espero que le den el infierno."

"No ayuda."

"No sé qué más decir."

"Yo tampoco."

Un minuto pasó. Ino habló de nuevo.

"¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales en ese callejón?"

"Dentro de la camioneta."

Ino desenrolló sus brazos y se echó hacia atrás. Ella levantó una mano en el aire.

"Choca esos cinco."

Hinata se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

"La lista, ¿recuerdas? Sexo en un coche." Ino mantuvo su mano. "Lado positivo. Eso es una cosa que pusiste en la tuya."

"Oh Ino." Hinata negó con la cabeza. "Eso es tan malo."

Ino bajó el brazo.

"Trabaja conmigo aquí. Lo estoy intentando. De lo contrario, vamos a llorar y quedarnos acurrucadas."

"¿Eso es malo?"

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Ino se levantó, se acercó y se asomó por la mirilla.

Maldijo y retrocedió cuando la persona golpeó de nuevo.

"¿Señorita Hyūga? ¿Travanni? ¿Podríamos por favor hablar con usted un momento?"

La voz fue ahogada por la puerta. Ino se volvió.

"Es una señora con un cámara."

Hinata arañó su camino a sus pies y corrió al cuarto de baño. Vomitó violentamente. Su vida nunca sería la misma.

www

Naruto fue llamado a la oficina de Asuma. No tenía idea de por qué, pero sabía que era urgente. La puerta estaba abierta y Asuma le esperaba dentro.

"Será mejor que te sientes."

"Estoy bien de pie." Naruto endureció su columna vertebral. "¿Habéis encontrado a Hinata?"

Más especies entraron en la habitación, incluyendo a Sasuke. La mirada sombría en los ojos del macho hizo a Naruto replantearse la oferta de tomar un asiento. Se acercó unos pocos metros más y se dejó caer en una silla. Realmente no había esperado que le dijeran que Hinata estaba muerta. Era su peor temor.

Parecía tan bueno como lo confirmaran. La bilis se levantó pero la tragó.

"¿Está muerta?"

Se las arregló para conseguir sacar la pregunta fuera. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"No."

Naruto pudo respirar de nuevo.

"Ayer por la noche había un humano en la azotea del hotel."

Asuma rodeó el escritorio y se sentó. Levantó un mando a distancia y encendió la televisión.

"¿Eras consciente de ello?"

Naruto asintió.

"Sí. Oí a Haku gritar y me metí con Hinata en la parte de atrás de la camioneta para cubrirnos en caso de que fuera un francotirador."

Asuma pulsó un par de botones.

"Esto está en todos los canales. Prepárate. El macho tenía una cámara de video y al parecer la envió a cualquier persona con interés. Aquí está uno que grabé de la televisión. Me perdí el principio, pero es suficiente."

El vídeo no era de la mejor calidad, pero era lo suficientemente claro, incluso en la penumbra del callejón, para distinguir los detalles. Naruto se retorció en su asiento. Era incómodo tener una repetición de un momento personal, en frente de tantos hombres. También le enfureció.

El clip terminó y un presentador de noticias de pelo blanco apareció.

"La mujer en el callejón ha sido identificada como Travanni Hinata Hyūga, de veintisiete años."

Una imagen de Hinata y un varón de pelo plata brilló en la pantalla. Estaban sonriendo. Regresó al presentador.

"Es posible reconocer al hombre en la foto con ella como el abogado Toneri Otsutsuki, hijo del Pastor Momoshiki Otsutsuki, de la Iglesia Otsutsuki. La Iglesia Otsutsuki ha sido una de las favoritas en la campaña para cerrar la ONE. Hemos sido incapaces de llegar a la señorita Hyūga para un comentario. Se recluido en su casa."

La cámara se centró en una mujer de pie en frente de la Iglesia Otsutsuki. Ella se presentó.

"Nadie va a hablar con nosotros, pero ha habido un frenesí de actividad durante la última hora." La cámara enfocó el aparcamiento lleno de coches y luego de vuelta a la reportera. "Una persona que desea permanecer en el anonimato nos ha dicho que el Pastor Otsutsuki y su hijo están dentro de la iglesia y esto ha llegado como un shock total para la familia. Como todo el mundo sabe, el pastor de Otsutsuki se opone a que las Nuevas Especies tengan derechos civiles. Comenzó la iglesia…"

Asuma apagó la televisión y suspiró.

"Estaba comprometida con el hijo. Iban a casarse en siete semanas."

Naruto no olvidaría el rostro del varón en mucho tiempo. Parecía mucho más bajo y más menudo que él mismo. Su coloración era muy diferente también. Ese era el hombre que había reclamado a Hinata hasta ayer por la noche, cuando se había quitado el anillo. Apretó la mandíbula.

"Lo siento."

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué más decir.

"¿Por qué?" Asuma arqueó una ceja.

"Tenemos que evitar la cobertura de noticias y la mala publicidad."

Sasuke gruñó.

"No has hecho nada malo, Naruto. No es malo para nosotros. La Iglesia Otsutsuki está siempre diciendo que pertenecemos en un zoológico y sin embargo, su hembra ha estado contigo. Esto significa que no todo el mundo come su mierda."

Asuma asintió.

"Nada acerca de la droga de cría ha salido todavía."

Lee se aclaró la garganta.

"En el peor de los casos, incluso si lo hace, ella parecía ser el agresor sexual. Esa mujer te atacó, no al revés. No pueden voltear esta en nosotros."

Shikamaru habló.

"No entiendo por qué la usan para lanzar este ataque con los medios de comunicación. No era halagador para ellos. La última mujer que tendría jodiendo con mi enemigo sería la que estaba a punto de casarse con alguien tan alto de su organización."

"Puedo pensar en algunas buenas razones para que la escogieran." Sai se puso de pie.

"Dilas." exigió Asuma.

Sai no dudó.

"Probablemente pensaron que una Nueva Especie acabaría matándola. Ella es frágil… mirando, a juzgar por el video, se ve como la chica de al lado que cae bien a todo el mundo. ¿Qué mejor manera de ganar la simpatía del público para su causa que perder a alguien tan importante para la familia? También podrían haber demandado a la ONE por su muerte por una suma de millones de personas. Conseguirían forrarse y drenar nuestros bolsillos al mismo tiempo. Mantendrían su nombre en los periódicos y harían que las Nuevas Especies se vieran como los malos por matar a esa chica."

La rabia se retorció dentro de Naruto.

"¿Quieres decir que el hijo le hizo creer a Hinata que la amaba cuando él sólo la quiso para ser asesinada?"

Sai se encogió de hombros.

"No sé mucho acerca de él, pero he hecho mi investigación sobre Momoshiki Otsutsuki. Es una pieza de cuidado. No estaría por encima de él hacer algo así. No estaba contento cuando se anunció su compromiso. Podría haber sido una manera de detener la boda y conseguir un tiro sobre nosotros al mismo tiempo. De cualquier forma, apuesto a que está emocionado de que la boda se cancele."

"A menos que el hijo todavía quiera casarse con ella." Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

Sai resopló.

"Ningún hombre va a casarse con ella después de que el video se haga viral. Sería el hazmerreír de todos."

"¿Por qué?" Naruto pensó que era un insulto hacia Hinata.

Sai encontró su mirada.

"Orgullo. Se lanzó sobre ti. Nadie podría dejarle olvidarlo."

Gaara sonrió.

"Por no hablar de que, ¿aún sigue queriendo casarse después de Naruto? Ese era un patético macho humano."

"Gaara." negó Asuma. "Este no es momento para bromas."

"Sólo estoy diciendo que el hijo parece insignificante."

"¿Y si se quedó embarazada?" Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"No lo está. Usa control de natalidad." Naruto apretó los puños. "Lo tuve en cuenta. Pregunté."

"¿Qué tipo?" Lee lo miró.

"No estoy seguro." Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"La droga de cría puede anular ciertos anticonceptivos."

Naruto sintió el pecho perforado.

"¿Estás seguro?"

El miembro del consejo asintió.

"Bastante cierto. Los condones funcionan, pero sólo si no se rompen. ¿No usaste uno?"

"No."

"¿Te corriste dentro de ella?"

"Sí."

Lee hizo una mueca.

"Entonces es una posibilidad que tenemos que tener en cuenta y hacer un plan de contingencia."

Hinata embarazada de mi hijo.

Naruto se puso en pie, incapaz de permanecer sentado por más tiempo.

"Necesitamos traerla al Homeland. ¿Dónde está?"

"Cálmate." ordenó Sasuke.

"¿Qué pasa si está llevando a mi hijo? Está ahí fuera sola." Naruto se negó a dar marcha atrás. "Nuestros enemigos podrían ir tras ella para robar a mi hijo o matarla para evitar su nacimiento. Sai dijo que está en peligro en esa iglesia. Alguien de allí la metió. Tenemos que recuperarla ahora para garantizar su seguridad."

"¿Naruto?" Asuma llamó su atención. "Vamos a mantener vigilancia sobre ella, pero no podemos enviar a un equipo a recogerla. Parecería como si la estuviéramos secuestrando. Eso daría una mala publicidad."

"Dijeron que estaba recluida en su casa. ¿Sabemos si eso es verdad?"

Naruto ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba bien o no.

"Sí." asintió Lee. "Tengo un equipo de dos hombres fuera de su apartamento disfrazados de paparazzi. Fuimos a la dirección equivocada anoche. La que aparece en su licencia de conducir era antigua. Se mudó el mes pasado. Tenemos confirmación visual de que ella y su compañera de cuarto, Ino Yamanaka, siguen en el interior. Se niegan a coger las llamadas telefónicas o abrir la puerta. La única razón por la que sabemos con certeza que ella está ahí es porque alguien llamó a la policía informando de un posible suicidio."

"¿Qué?" gruñó Naruto.

"Ella está bien. Es una artimaña de mierda de algunos de los paparazzi para sacar fotografías. Es el procedimiento estándar de la policía hacer un chequeo de bienestar y entrevistar a los residentes para asegurarse de que no es un problema real. Mis hombres verificaron que la llamada vino desde el interior de la residencia. En este caso, la policía habló con Travanni e Ino en la puerta después de que el encargado del edificio les abriera. No han abierto a nadie más."

"¿Tu equipo realmente la vio? ¿Están seguros?"

Naruto necesitaba la confirmación.

"Sí." asintió Lee.

Eso calmó un poco a Naruto.

"¿Estaba bien?"

"No lo sé." Lee frunció el ceño. "Estuvo hablando con los policías y se marcharon sin llamar a una ambulancia, así que supongo que sí."

Asuma habló.

"Sólo puedo imaginar el estrés que estás sintiendo, pero este no es el momento para tráela a Homeland para ser interrogada. Es un frenesí de los medios y todos se centran en ella. Tenemos que esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco antes de tomar una decisión."

"Va a pagar por lo que hizo." prometió Lee. "Está bien si esperamos pacientemente."

"¿Pagar?" Naruto le fulminó con la mirada. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de sí lo hizo. Dijo que no lo había hecho."

Lee dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Está asociada con un grupo que nos odia. También escapó en lugar de venir aquí." Hizo una pausa. "¿Cuántas especies comieron y bebieron en ese bar, cuando ella no estaba allí, pero no pasó nada? Ella entra y estás drogado. ¿Tengo que seguir? Todo apunta a ella."

Naruto odiaba admitir que sonaba mal. Se mantuvo en silencio.

"No estamos seguros de si era consciente del peligro, pero nada bueno viene de una persona que echa una droga en la bebida de alguien. Esa mujer tenía que saber que era potencialmente perjudicial." Lee inhaló y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Va a ser procesada bajo la ley Nueva Especie."

Sasuke intervino antes de que Naruto pudiera hablar.

"De cualquier manera, tenemos que traerla para interrogarla a la primera oportunidad." Lanzó una mirada de advertencia Naruto para mantenerle en silencio. "Puede vincular este delito con la Iglesia Otsutsuki. Tenemos que localizar ese medicamento y asegurarnos de destruirlo, de lo contrario ninguno de nosotros estará a salvo. Podrían lanzar más ataques."

"De acuerdo." afirmó Asuma. "Vamos a esperar hasta que el bombo de los medios muera y entonces el equipo de Sai la recogerá."

Naruto ardió con ira. La reunión se disolvió y él salió furioso, necesitando tiempo para pensar. Sasuke se encontró con él y agarró su brazo.

"Te drogó. No olvides eso. "

"Hinata se asustó y sufrió. No quiero que vaya a Fuller. Ella pagó lo suficiente, incluso si fue quien lo hizo."

"Hablé con Sora. Él dijo que los tres entrasteis en el bar y que estabas solo en la barra. Nadie se acercó salvo ella. Esa mujer era la única que estaba cerca. Se dio cuenta de que te levantaste un par de veces y que le habrías dado la oportunidad de dopar tu refresco."

No podía negar eso.

"No puede haber delito si no hay víctima. Voy a negarlo todo."

"No se puede negar lo que pasó, Naruto. No sufriste daño pero, ¿qué va a ser de la próxima víctima si no detenemos esto ahora? Esto concierne a todas las Especies."

"Tal vez fue forzada. Basta con contemplar esa posibilidad."

"Terco." se quejó Sasuke voz baja. "Vas a imitar a Suigetsu, ¿no es así? ¿Debería prepararme para eso? ¿Vas a secuestrarla mientras está bajo custodia cuando sea traída aquí y hacer de tu hogar su santuario?"

Era una buena idea.

"¿Vas a tratar de detenerme si lo hago?"

"¡Maldita sea!" La expresión de Sasuke se suavizó. "No quiero que te hieran. Haré un trato contigo."

"¿De qué clase?"

"No firmes los papeles compañero si te lo piden."

Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Pidieron a Suigetsu que firmara los papeles de compañero cuando mantuvo a Karin en su casa. Voy a argumentar su caso, si te la llevas. Sólo prométeme no hacer nada precipitado. No confío en esa mujer y creo que no estás siendo completamente racional. Quiero asegurarme de que la conozcas antes de que, posiblemente, cometas un error."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Sasuke asintió.

"Ella también tiene que ayudar a descubrir algo más de esa droga. Dudo que la Iglesia Otsutsuki sólo tuviera dos dosis para las bebidas."

"Es amable, Sasuke. Sé que ella va a ayudar. No querría que esto le pasara a otros."

"Quieres que ella sea amable. Apenas la conoces, Naruto. "

Él no podía discutir pero su instinto gritaba que lo era.

Continuará...


	8. VII

Capítulo Siete

"Iré contigo. Es un imbécil. ¿Quién sabe cómo reaccionará después de ver esenvideo?"

"Él no me va a golpear, Ino."

"Yo no confiaría en ese gilipollas."

"A ti nunca te gustó."

"Con una buena causa. Es egoísta y nunca piensa en ti. Esa cosa que ha pasado con su padre es espeluznante como la mierda, también. Es un hombre adulto, pero es como si estuviera tan dentro del culo de su padre que no puede pensar por sí mismo. Dijo que no era parte de esa iglesia, pero nunca se opuso públicamente a ellos tampoco. Lo revisé online. Él se fotografió mucho con su padre antes de que salieras con él. Creo que te ocultó esa asociación porque sabía que de otro modo no saldrías con él. Seguro que no querría casarse con una de esas locas groupies que se cuelgan con esa iglesia."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Ino suspiró, pareciendo frustrada.

"Son un montón de idiotas paranoicas. Tú eras perfecta, Hinata. Tu hermano es policía, tu hermana es el emblema de las amas de casa y tus padres han estado casados desde siempre. Tú eres clara, bonita y no tienes antecedentes penales. La esposa perfecta, imagen racional. "

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

"Me pidió que se casara con él en contra de los deseos de su padre."

"Apuesto a que el viejo hijo de puta está jodidamente feliz de que sucediera esto."

"Tal vez."

"¿Va a estar allí? Es tan desagradable." Ino frunció el ceño.

"No, Momoshiki no estará allí. Toneri dijo que su padre está demasiado ocupado en la iglesia para alejarse. Esto es una pesadilla para ellos también, con todos los periodistas. Sólo voy para dejar el anillo, coger mis cosas y salir. Dijo que tenía que esconderse allí de los periodistas."

Ino levantó una mano, empuñándola por el hombro y juntó el dedo pulgar y el dedo índice de la otra mano juntos, balanceándola hacia atrás y adelante en gesto obsceno.

"Esta soy yo tocando el violín."

Ella dejó caer sus manos a su lado. Hinata rio.

"Eres tan malvada."

"Está reteniendo tus cosas para un rescate."

"Le debo la cortesía de hacer esto en persona."

"Voy contigo."

"Se supone que cenas con tus padres y sales con tu hermana esta noche. No voy a arruinar tus planes."

"¿Crees que va a estar menos cabreado de que lo engañaras porque fuiste drogada? Es posible que necesites un poco de respaldo."

"No voy a contarle eso."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Estás loca? De lo contrario, sólo va a pensar que eres una zorra total."

"Se lo diría a su padre y él lo torcerá de alguna manera contra la ONE. Él es ese tipo de imbécil así."

"Eso es cierto."

"Prefiero simplemente aguantar el bochorno y salir lo más rápido posible. El la cagó lo antes de que yo lo hiciera, con ese truco de la escapada de fin de semana. Eso tuvo mis ojos abiertos, de que él es una especie de imbécil."

"Yo usaría palabras más fuertes que imbécil, pero estoy de acuerdo. Me llamas si la mierda golpea el ventilador y necesitas que vuelva a casa para comer helado contigo."

"Trato. Justo después de que consiga mi teléfono móvil de vuelta."

Agarró sus llaves de repuesto y esperó que no la pinchara más sobre que su cartera estaba en su bolso. Su coche estaba en el garaje subterráneo, que salía detrás del edificio. Ino debería ser capaz de distraer a la prensa mientras ella se escabullía.

Los veinte minutos de trayecto transcurrieron sin incidentes, pero las últimas palabras de Ino seguían repitiéndose en la mente de Hinata mientras conducía hasta las puertas de la finca Otsutsuki.

No hagas esto. Es estúpido.

Ella sólo había estado allí una vez con Toneri la primera vez que habían empezado a salir. Fue cuando había conocido Momoshiki, que era dueño de la solitaria casa rural en las colinas. No había ido bien. Se habían tenido aversión el uno al otro a primera vista.

Un hombre de uniforme salió de la pequeña caseta de seguridad y levantó la mano. Ella desaceleró hasta pararse y apretó el botón de la ventanilla.

"Soy Hinata. Toneri me está esperando."

Él frunció el ceño.

"Me llamó y me dijo que viniera aquí a recoger mis cosas."

El guardia utilizó una radio bidireccional para ponerse en contacto con alguien dentro de la casa.

"Una tal Hinata está aquí para ver a Toneri."

"Envíala aquí." ordenó otra voz.

El guardia pulsó un botón en el interior de la caseta. Las puertas rodaron lentamente abiertas y Hinata empujó hacia abajo sobre el pedal del acelerador.

El estrecho camino pavimentado giraba hacia arriba alrededor de unas vueltas y se abría a un gran camino circular. Aparcó delante de la casa.

Sus nervios eran un desastre. El plan había sido devolver el anillo de compromiso a Toneri por correo, pero eso fue antes de que él hubiera retenido sus pertenencias como rehenes. El mensaje que había dejado había sido claro.

Podía venir a reunirse con él o no conseguir sus cosas de vuelta. Posiblemente tenía miedo de que se guardara el costoso anillo que había pertenecido a su abuela. Era insultante que pensara tan poco de ella.

Salió de su coche y se apoderó de la caja del joyero en su puño mientras subía las escaleras y tocaba el timbre. La espera de que la puerta se abriera para que finalmente pudiera enfrentarse a Toneri estaba torturando su revuelto estómago.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre la miró. Era un hombre alto con un corte de pelo romo y características duras. Era difícil de determinar porque toda la gente de Momoshiki llevaba trajes. Pero probablemente era uno de sus muchos guardaespaldas.

"Por aquí."

Dejó escapar un suspiro y lo siguió por el pasillo hasta una oficina. Toneri estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. Colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie.

"Gracias, Kinshiki."

"Ningún problema, señor." Le disparó a Hinata una mirada sucia. "Estaré cerca."

Se las arregló para no poner los ojos en blanco. Era ridículo que pensara que era peligrosa. La sombría situación humedeció su actitud, sin embargo, cuando vio lo cansado que parecía su ex. Los círculos oscuros bordeaban sus ojos y su cabello normalmente perfecto estaba un poco revuelto, pensó.

"Aquí está el anillo de tu abuela." lo puso en el borde de la mesa. "Quería disculparme. Nunca quise que nada de esto sucediera."

Él extendió la mano, abrió de golpe la tapa y lo examinó.

"Es el correcto."

Su acción la irritó. Cerró la tapa, abrió un cajón y lo dejó caer en el interior.

"No sé de qué más eres capaz."

Sus labios permanecieron sellados.

Me merecía eso. Ouch.

Toneri mantuvo la mesa entre ellos.

"¿Por qué no fuiste simplemente a la habitación tal como te dije? Nada de esto habría sucedido si lo hicieras."

Sabía que se merecía algunas respuestas.

"Estaba enfadada contigo por engañarme para ir a ese hotel el fin de semana. La última cosa que quería hacer era pasar por la habitación después de nuestra discusión o obtener más sermones de Kaguya acerca de cómo no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti. Te dije que ella es mezquina. Tan sólo pensé tomarme una copa, relajarme un poco y luego irme a la cama."

Él la miró fijamente, su boca una línea apretada por la ira. Conocía esa expresión también. La desaprobación era algo que a menudo consiguió de él.

Su relación había terminado, pero no sentía dolor por la pérdida. Ino podría haber estado en lo cierto. Le habría desgarrado su separación si ella realmente hubiera estado enamorada de Toneri, pero en lugar de eso sólo quería alejarse de él.

"Lo siento. No deberíamos habernos comprometido para empezar. Llegué a la conclusión de eso el fin de semana. Siempre me estás diciendo cosas desagradables y me molestaba más de lo que creía. Es mejor para ambos que nuestra relación termine. Nunca voy a ser el tipo de mujer que estabas tratando de moldear. Te deseo una vida feliz, Toneri. Voy a coger mis cosas y me voy. Nunca oirás de mí otra vez."

Él avanzó lentamente alrededor de la mesa.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

"Nunca quise hacerte daño."

Se acercó un poco demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

"¿Sin excusas?"

"Sucedió. Te lo he dicho, incluso si no hubiera estado por toda la televisión. Había planeado verte mañana cuando llegaras a casa desde el hotel. Obviamente tenías que salir temprano. Lo siento. No sé qué más decir."

Parecía un poco sorprendido y furioso a la vez, mientras estudiaba de cerca sus ojos. Hinata no estaba segura de lo que esperaba ver, pero él dio un paso atrás y la ira se impuso cuando maldijo.

"No puedes ser tan estúpida."

"¿Perdón?" Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"Fuiste drogada. ¿Por qué no me estás diciendo eso? ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿No te sentiste rara? Deberías lanzarte a mis pies y suplicarme que todavía me case contigo. Papá dijo que harías cualquier cosa para ganar mi perdón."

El mundo se inclinó un poco mientras ella retrocedió un paso.

¿Cómo sabía que yo estaba drogada? ¿Se ha filtrado a la prensa?

No se lo había dicho a nadie, excepto a Ino. Su mejor amiga no traicionaría ese secreto. Era posible la ONE hubiera dado a conocer los detalles. Se aferró al mostrador para mantener el equilibrio.

"¡Di algo!" Gritó Toneri, haciéndola saltar. "Suplícame que te perdone y dime cómo no fue por tu culpa."

Tardó unos minutos para recomponerse. Él parecía estar teniendo un colapso.

Era un poco sorprendente, ya que no creía que se tomaría su ruptura tan difícilmente. Había sido algo distante emocionalmente todo el tiempo que habían salido.

"Nunca haría eso. Me acosté con otro hombre. Sé que hemos roto. No espero que todavía te cases conmigo. No podría seguir adelante con esta boda, incluso si de alguna manera lograses deshacerte de lo que pasó. No puedo."

Su tez enrojeció y empezó a respirar más rápido, casi jadeando de rabia. Eso la asustó un poco.

"¿Dónde están mis cosas? Me iré."

"¿Sólo así?"

"¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Ninguno de nosotros puede pretender no pasó nada. Todo el mundo está hablando de ello. Lo siento si esto te ha hecho daño, Toneri. Creo que sólo debería salir de aquí y nunca tendrás que volver a verme. Sinceramente, creo que esto es lo mejor. No habríamos tenido un matrimonio feliz."

"¿Sabías que estabas drogada?"

Parecía estar cogiendo una rabieta.

"Me di cuenta. Eso no cambia el resultado, sin embargo."

"¿Qué va a hacer la policía al respecto?"

"No fui a ellos."

"¿Por qué no?" Avanzó, acercándose demasiado de nuevo y seguía gritando. "¡Deberías querer a ese violador en la cárcel!"

"Él no fue quien me drogó y no fue una violación."

Toneri la agarró del brazo.

"¿Qué?"

Hinata realmente quería salir de allí.

"Ya me has oído. Sólo dime dónde están mis cosas. Quiero irme." tiró de su muñeca, tratando de romper su agarre. "Suéltame. Me estás haciendo daño."

Él la soltó y dio un paso atrás. Su expresión cambió. La ira se fue, para ser sustituida por algo frío y calculador.

"Te gustó ser follada por esa criatura, ¿no?"

"Mis cosas." salió fuera. "Me voy."

"Te dije que era una puta." habló Momoshiki desde detrás de Hinata. "Intenté advertirte de que no era digna de ser incluida en esta familia. Ahora ves la verdad de mi evaluación."

Giró la cabeza, horrorizada de encontrárselo en la habitación. No le había oído entrar y Toneri le había dicho que su padre no iba a estar allí. El hombre más viejo la miró con desdén.

"Esto no va de la manera que dijiste que lo haría." suspiró Toneri. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Hinata miró entre ellos, un mal presentimiento creciente. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero quería irse.

"¿Dónde están mis cosas? Me voy."

Momoshiki chasqueó los dedos y el guardaespaldas que la dejó en el interior de la casa entró en la habitación. Él mantuvo su mirada fija en Hinata.

"Ya has conocido a Kinshiki. Yo no trataría de salir por el momento, si fuera tú."

Era una amenaza.

"¿Sabes qué? Conserva mis cosas. Me voy de aquí."

Ella trató de caminar alrededor de Kinshiki pero él bloqueó su camino. Se detuvo y dio un paso a un lado para pasar más allá de él, pero se movió con ella.

"¡Fuera del camino! No me puedes mantener aquí en contra de mi voluntad."

Estaba asustada.

"Sí que puedo." Momoshiki sonaba demasiado confiado. "Tú y yo necesitamos llegar a un entendimiento."

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Toneri.

"Diles que me dejen salir de aquí."

Toneri rodeó el escritorio y se sentó detrás de él.

"No estamos comprometidos por más tiempo." Él la miró. "No hables conmigo o esperes que te ayude. Te follaste a esa criatura. Nunca te perdonaré por humillarme de esta manera. He perdido clientes desde la noticia. La revancha es una perra y así estás tú por hacerme esto. Te mereces todo lo que te pase después."

¡Tío Gilipollas!

Hinata se enfrentó a su padre.

"Dígale a su guardaespaldas que salga de mi camino."

"Toma asiento." Momoshiki señaló una silla junto a la chimenea. "Tenemos que hablar de lo que nos debes."

"No." Ella retrocedió. "Le devolví el anillo de su madre a su hijo. No tengo ninguna otra cosa que sea de tu familia."

"Nos has costado un montón de tiempo y dinero." señaló Momoshiki de nuevo. "¡Siéntate!"

"Puede recuperar los depósitos reembolsados por el banquete de bodas. Dijeron que un preaviso de cuatro semanas era el punto de corte. Presté atención a eso. Envíame una factura si no devuelven todo. Lo pondré en mi tarjeta de crédito."

"No estoy hablando de la boda." la voz de Momoshiki se levantó, su expresión enfadada. "Sienta tu culo en esa silla."

Ella se negó.

"Sé que todo el mundo está molesto por lo que ha sucedido, pero creo que deberíamos tomarnos unos días para calmarnos. Usted especialmente. No sé por qué está tan molesto. Siempre me odió. Debería montar una fiesta para celebrar que el compromiso está roto."

"Kinshiki".

Momoshiki hizo un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección. El hombre grande avanzó. Hinata trató de escapar, pero se encontró atrapada en la esquina. Ella se tensó cuando sus manos agarraron sus fornidos brazos y tiró con fuerza suficiente para llevarla casi hasta las rodillas. Él la arrastró hasta la silla y la dejó caer en ella.

"Quédate ahí."

Él retrocedió unos metros y abrió su chaqueta, asegurándose de que ella pudiera ver la sobaquera y la pistola. Ella estaba muda y aterrorizada.

¿Van a matarme? ¿A dispararme? No tiene sentido.

Se acurrucó en la silla, demasiado asustada para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Momoshiki se meneó a otra silla y se sentó junto a ella, con una mirada de

suficiencia en su rostro. Cruzó las piernas y su expresión se despojó de toda emoción.

"Esto es lo que va a suceder. Vamos a celebrar una conferencia de prensa mañana. Leerás la declaración que escribiremos diciéndole al mundo que fuiste drogada y violada por esa criatura que sale en el video contigo."

Ella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero no se le dio la oportunidad de hablar.

"Te quedarás aquí esta noche como nuestra huésped. Kaguya está fuera, comprándote un bonito conjunto que te hará parecer trágica y yo esperaría que arrojes un montón de lágrimas. Díselo, Kinshiki."

El matón se aclaró la garganta.

"Sollozando desempeñaría mejor papel. Tendremos a Kaguya maquillándola para que parezca realmente pálida y agregaremos algunas sombras oscuras debajo de los ojos para dar la impresión de que no está durmiendo."

Momoshiki sonrió. Estaba frío como el hielo.

"Hermoso. Me gusta esa idea. Por supuesto Toneri se mantendrá a tu lado, Travanni. También usarás el anillo de mi madre como si el compromiso siguiera adelante. No queremos que nadie piense que te abandonaríamos después de que se cometió en tu contra un crimen tan atroz. Todo mi rebaño de feligreses va a ser un gran apoyo. Vamos a llevarte al redil y ayudarte a sanar."

"Yo no fui violada."

Habían perdido sus mentes. Tal vez era la forma en que estaban tratando con el estrés. Ella trató de alzarse del asiento lentamente.

"Me voy ahora."

Kinshiki puso la mano en la culata de la pistola.

"El suicidio funcionaría también. No podía soportar el trauma de un asalto sexual, altamente publicitado. Puedo organizarlo con calma y la prensa se lo tragará todo."

Ella se hundió en el asiento. Estaba amenazando con matarla. No eran estúpidos. Eran unos cabrones. Giró la cabeza y miró a Toneri, con la esperanza de que al menos él se mantuviera cuerdo. Su mirada sostuvo la de ella.

"Todavía no lo ha puesto junto." Él negó con la cabeza. "Tan linda pero tan tonta. Era uno de sus mejores rasgos. Ahora veo lo molesta que puede ser, papá. La tenías identificada."

"Poner junto, ¿qué?" Ella miró entre padre e hijo.

"Papá, trata con ella. Estoy asqueado por este lío."

Toneri se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Hinata lo vio alejarse y se resistió a saltar de la silla. Kinshiki todavía tocaba el arma cuando se atrevió a dar un vistazo hacia él. Jamás alcanzaría la puerta, si realmente tenía la intención de dispararle. Se dirigió a Momoshiki. Él parecía estar a cargo.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Él parpadeó.

"Sabemos que la criatura no te dio esa droga. Kinshiki pagó al camarero para hacerlo."

Todos sus músculos parecían ir laxos. Ella sólo lo miró boquiabierta.

"¿Sabes cuántos cientos de miles de dólares tuve que pagar para tener en mis manos esa droga B-47?"

"¿Qué es eso?" Ella tenía una horrible sospecha sin embargo.

"Es lo que estaba en tu bebida. Tienen un largo y aburrido nombre para ello, pero así es como la llamaba el hombre a quien se la compré. Lote cuarenta y siete. Hace que las putas muestren su verdadera naturaleza." miró a Kinshiki. "¿Cuál fue el total que nosotros pagamos por esto?"

"Casi setecientos mil." murmuró aquel hombre.

"Repugnante negocio tratar con ese hombre, pero esto es una guerra." Momoshiki se encogió de hombros. "Tu jodiste nuestro plan por entrar en ese bar. Se suponía que iba a ser una mujer que contratamos y sin ningún vínculo con nosotros, pero ella llegó tarde. Te sentaste junto a esa criatura en su lugar. Nos causaste un día infernal ayer mientras nos dimos cuenta de cómo hacer este trabajo para nuestro beneficio."

"Lo será." confirmó Kinshiki.

"Ya veremos." Momoshiki estudió a Hinata. "Necesitamos una víctima. De lo contrario hubiéramos drogado sólo a la criatura y dejado testimonios viéndole matarla. Por muy tentador que era, tenía miedo de que la ONE pudiera girar eso, como si hubiera tenido una crisis nerviosa por las atrocidades hechas a él en el pasado. Realmente disfrutan jugando esa carta de sentir-pena-por-nosotros. De esta manera te estaremos enfrentando contra uno de ellos. Padres, hermanos, madres y hermanas van a tomar partido por ti después de que les digas cómo fuiste drogada y violada por esa criatura. Te pondremos ahí fuera cada pocos días con los medios de comunicación y realmente trabajaremos el ángulo de como tu vida fue destruida por el suceso. Creo que sería un buen toque si dices que lo sorprendiste deslizándose un frasco en el bolsillo, pero que no pensaste nada sobre ello hasta después de que te diste cuenta de lo que te había hecho."

"Ella podría decir que él lo explicó como que tomaba algo de vitamina líquido y que se jactó de ponerlo en su bebida después de que ella comenzó a sentirse mal. Eso debería eliminar cualquier chorrada que inventen cuando nieguen que él la drogó. Implica previsión." Kinshiki sonrió. "Podemos hacer girar esto de cualquier manera que queramos, ahora que tenemos el control sobre ella. Los sangrantes corazones se lo tragarán todo."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Momoshiki la miró. "Vamos a escribir tu discurso y lo practicaremos antes de que seas puesta delante de las cámaras. Uno de mis feligreses es un profesor de interpretación. Ella trabajará contigo para conseguir tus gestos y expresiones faciales a la perfección mientras lees desde las tarjetas."

No era una pesadilla. Estaba completamente despierta.

"No voy a hacerlo."

La compostura de Momoshiki se evaporó y agarró los brazos de la silla, su cara retorciéndose en una máscara de furia.

"Vas a hacer cada maldita cosa que te diga o vas a ser encontrada trágicamente muerta con una nota de suicidio culpando a la ONE. Eso no es lo que quiero. Necesito una víctima viva para desfilar delante alrededor de las cámaras y eso es lo que vas a ser si quieres seguir con vida. Tengo mucho invertido en esto."

Kinshiki rebuscó dentro de su bolsillo los guantes, poniéndoselos. La vista aterrorizó a Hinata. Implicaba que estaba a punto de hacer algo criminal y no quería dejar huellas dactilares. Estaban realmente planeando matarla. Ella miró hacia la puerta.

Piensa.

"Los agujeros de bala en la espalda no son suicidio."

Se lanzó fuera de la silla, golpeando sobre ellos y corrió hacia la puerta. La expectativa de recibir un disparo, de sentir ese abrasador dolor, la llevó en un saludable sprint. Sus palabras de despedida eran la única protección que tenía, esperanzada de que lo pensaran mejor antes de dispararle por la espalda.

La puerta principal se cernía ante ella. Se las arregló para desbloquearla y abrir la puerta de un tirón. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, empuñando sus llaves, cuando algo golpeó su omóplato.

Eso dolió. Habría gritado, pero no pudo. La electricidad sacudió a través de su cuerpo y se convulsionó, golpeando el suelo duro. Se detuvo y se quedó allí jadeando.

Monoshiki se agachó y se echó a reír.

"Las armas Taser se ven realmente dolorosas. ¿Eso dolió tanto como parecía? Podrías tener algunos moretones ahora."

"Culparemos de ellos a esa criatura que se la folló. Se verá mejor ante las cámaras, de todos modos. Podría golpearla un poco más si sigue tratando de escapar."

"Tratemos de evitar eso, dado que ha sido fotografiada por la prensa varias veces en su apartamento."

Kinshiki se agachó junto a ella. Ella flexionó los dedos pero estaban lentos en responder. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y todo le dolía. Más dolor la hizo estremecerse mientras el guardia eliminó los dardos incrustados en su piel.

Estaba bastante segura de que estaba sangrando. Eso dolió bastante mal.

"Está bien."

"Lo digo en serio, Kinshiki. No lo estropees. ¿Qué pasa si es necesario un examen médico? ¿Cómo vamos a explicar lo que acabas de hacer con ella? "

"La seguridad de la ONE lleva la misma marca de Taser. Me aseguré de eso antes de comprar este. Podemos echarle la culpa a ellos."

Kinshiki la hizo rodar. Dejó caer el arma Taser y metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Sacó un vial de vidrio, le sonrió y agarró su mano.

Hinata intentó zafarse, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Observó como él presionó sus dedos a los lados y en la tapa de la pequeña botella de vidrio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Un seguro."

Cuando terminó, Kinshiki sacó una bolsa de plástico de su otro bolsillo y dejó caer el vial en su interior. Hizo un gesto hacia ella.

"¿Ves esa pequeña cantidad de líquido en el interior? Es B-47."

"¿Me estás marcando como quien puso la droga?" se estaba recuperando y trató de deslizarse sobre el suelo para escapar. "Sois unos cabrones y unos estúpidos. No me puedes culpar también. Estás intentando culpar a la ONE. Por lo menos trata de tener sentido."

Momoshiki puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

"Dámelo".

Kinshiki pasó sobre la bolsa de plástico con su supuesta evidencia. Monoshiki le sonrió.

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de las leyes de los Nueva Especie, Travanni?"

Se esforzó por ir más cerca de la puerta.

"Hice mi tarea con esas bestias. Son crueles." Agitó la bolsa. "¿Quieres saber lo que pasaría si fueras a ir en contra de mis deseos haciendo algo realmente estúpido en esa conferencia de prensa mañana? Tendría esta bolsa entregada a los guardias de las puertas de la ONE."

Kinshiki se enderezó y se agachó, agarrándola por la parte delantera de su camisa. El empuñó y la arrastró sin piedad a sus pies. Ella prácticamente se derrumbó, pero él tiró de ella hacia adelante y la hizo girar para enfrentarse a Momoshiki, su brazo libre enganchando dolorosamente alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla en su contra.

"Ellos son mucho peores que nosotros." Momoshiki colocó la bolsa dentro de su bolsillo. "Si no puedo usarte a mi favor, te expondré a su misericordia. No tienen ninguna. Hemos gastado dinero en investigadores privados en busca de los empleados de Mercile con la esperanza de conseguir que hablen delante de las cámaras acerca de cómo de brutales son realmente los Nuevas Especies y las muertes que causaron cuando todavía estaban encadenados y enjaulados. ¿Quieres saber lo que encontramos? Nada. Simplemente desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra para nunca ser vistos otra vez. Creo que la razón de que la ONE no permite a los helicópteros sobrevolar su Homeland o Reserva es porque veríamos los cementerios donde entierran a sus víctimas."

Hinata luchó contra Kinshiki pero sólo dolió cuando él apretó mas. Ella se detuvo.

Era inútil. Él era un bruto y era demasiado fuerte.

"No son amables y simpáticos. Sólo son buenos actores."

Momoshiki golpeó su bolsillo, como si necesitara un recordatorio de lo que había dentro.

"La única manera en que vas a sobrevivir es siendo más útil para mí viva que muerta. ¿Lo entiendes? Ellos te matarán si les envío el vial."

Momoshiki hizo una pausa, aparentemente distraído mientras miraba a Kinshiki someterla. Era evidente que disfrutaba de su angustia. La infame criatura volvió a centrarse y continuó su amenaza

"Kinshiki también tendrá al camarero jurando que te vio volcar algo en la bebida de esa bestia. Van a tener todas las pruebas que necesitan para creer que eres culpable. Voy a ser el héroe que descubrió que nos usaste para estar cerca de ellos en esa conferencia. No van a creen que yo estaba detrás de esto, ya que voy a decir que me di cuenta de que estabas utilizando mi iglesia. ¿Ves a dónde voy con esto? Yo gano, no importa cómo. Jódeme una vez y tendrás que pagar por ello. Necesito una víctima, Travanni Hinata." Él sonrió. "¿Te sientes como una víctima?"

Ella se negó a responder. Miró a Kinshiki.

"Escolta nuestra invitada a una de las habitaciones. Nunca la hubiera acusado de ser demasiado brillante así que tal vez necesita tiempo para darse cuenta de todo esto por sí misma."

Kinshiki la levantó y se volvió hacia las escaleras. Le arañó los brazos y maldijo.

Una mano agarró su garganta y se inclinó lo suficiente para poner sus labios contra su oído.

"No quieras cabrearme, niña. Mi plan era encontrarte después de que te follaste a esa criatura, golpearte a palos y dejar tu cuerpo destruido en ese callejón. Habrían recibido la culpa, una vez que el video fuera enviado. Pero Momoshiki piensa que eres más útil como nuestra puta de prensa. Empújame. Por favor. Tenía mi corazón puesto en hacerte mi saco de boxeo." Él se rio entre dientes. "Me encanta oír gritos."

Ella se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos. Él se rio y continuó por las escaleras.

Estaba incómoda, pero no se atrevía a quejarse. Kinshiki era un sádico bastardo que la aterrorizaba y probablemente era un asesino en serie.

La llevó hasta el tercer piso. No era un lugar que hubiera explorado en su única visita. Un guardia esperaba hasta allí y asintió con la cabeza a Kinshiki mientras abría la puerta. El tipo ni siquiera le echó un vistazo a su camino o se encontró con su frenética mirada. No había esperanza de que él la ayudara.

Kinshiki entró en la habitación y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre sus pies. La presión fue sólo por pura mezquindad.

Tropezó y se volvió. Kinshiki sonrió.

"Las paredes han sido insonorizadas. Momoshiki trae prostitutas aquí y no quiere que nadie escuche esto, él disfruta con un cierto retorcimiento en el sexo."

No estaba sorprendida por nada, Momoshiki Otsutsuki era capaz de mucho más.

Había pensado que él era una especie de mojigato, pero simplemente era maligno.

"Él estaba temeroso de que los periodistas pudieran saltar los jardines, por lo que las ventanas se han sellado. No hay escape. Estaré en la puerta. Intenta algo y te colgaré de esa fea lámpara."

Él apretó los puños y gestualizó alrededor suyo como si estuviera boxeando.

Se detuvo y se alisó la chaqueta.

"¿Comprendes? Nadie va a importarle lo mucho que te lastime, siempre y cuando el atuendo que Kaguya escoja para ti esconda los moratones."

Él se retiró y dejó a Hinata mirándolo. Por último se sacudió de su horrorizado estupor y tomó un buen vistazo a la habitación. Aparte de una cama enorme, estaba vacía. Las ventanas estaban cerradas. No había mentido sobre eso. Tablas gruesas habían sido clavadas sobre ellas. Las inspeccionó y supo que ninguna cantidad de palanca iba a quitarles aquel sello.

Echó un vistazo a la cama y se estremeció. De ninguna manera estaría cerca del lugar donde Momoshiki tuvo relaciones sexuales con sus mujeres pagadas, sobre todo si la violencia estaba involucrada. Se sentó en el suelo en su lugar y esperó que Ino llamara a la policía cuando llegara a casa después de su salida con su hermana.

Ino va a saber que algo está mal.

Ella tenía que tener fe en eso.

Llamará a la policía y ellos vendrán aquí a buscarme. Sólo tengo que no perder la cabeza hasta entonces.

Continuará...


	9. VIII

Capítulo Ocho

Naruto nunca había tenido problemas porque le llamaran a la oficina de Kakashi, pero una sensación de intranquilidad se apodero de él. Entró y sin ser invitado tomó asiento. Kakashi, Asuma y Gai ya estaban allí.

"¿Qué ha pasado ahora?" dijo mirando a los tres hombres. "Sé que no es nada bueno."

"No" Kakashi se aclaró la garganta. "No lo es."

"Es sobre Hinata, ¿verdad?"

Naruto no podía dejar de sentir miedo de que la droga pudiera haberla perjudicado. Asuma se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas.

"La Iglesia Otsutsuki está dando una rueda de prensa esta mañana. Él pastor Otsutsuki te ha acusado de drogar y violar a la novia de su hijo, dice que eso ha pasado en el mundo de los humanos por lo que debes ser juzgado por las leyes humanas, quiere que seas detenido y juzgado en los tribunales humanos."

Naruto no había previsto que eso pudiera suceder.

"No lo hice."

"Lo sabemos," gruñó Gai.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Hinata y que declare que los dos estábamos drogados." Naruto se puso de pie. "Ella sabe muy bien que no lo hice."

Kakashi se puso de pie.

"Ahora está en la rueda de prensa con ellos, entiendo que deseabas creer que era inocente, pero ha quedado claro que fue ella la que puso la droga en tu vaso. Lo tenían todo preparado y ella era parte del plan."

Sasuke entró y se detuvo junto a la puerta.

"Lo siento."

Naruto se dio la vuelta y le miró.

"Tienes que reconocer que estabas equivocado respecto a la mujer."

La tristeza brilló en sus ojos de color rojo, Sasuke respiró profundamente.

"Tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado respecto a ella, pero te está acusando de forzarla para tener relaciones sexuales. Se va a poner delante de las cámaras y va a decir que la has drogado y violado."

"No son buenas noticias." señaló. "Pero en el vídeo no se ve eso, lo que se ve muy claro es que es ella la que te agrede sexualmente."

"Ellos utilizaran la droga para justificar su comportamiento." Asuma suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Esto es un desastre. Sai quiere mandar un equipo para raptarla antes de la rueda de prensa."

"Le dije que no, eso sólo nos hará parecer culpables como si de verdad tuviéramos algo que ocultar." Kakashi rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo frente a Naruto. "Sin importar cómo funcione este sistema, estás a salvo. Ellos no tienen derecho a venir aquí y exigir que te entreguemos a sus autoridades. Vamos a luchar contra esto y a demostrar que son ellos los culpables. Sólo que eso podría llevar un tiempo."

"¿Quién va a creer que necesito drogar a una mujer para tener sexo?" el temperamento de Naruto estalló.

"La Iglesia Otsutsuki siempre ha afirmado que tomamos drogas y que pagamos a las mujeres para que acepten tener relaciones sexuales con nosotros." gruñó Sasuke.

"Dile a las cámaras de televisión que se pongan delante de nuestras puertas y saquen fotos de las hembras que vienen aquí pidiendo que las aceptemos como parejas."

"Esa no es la mejor estrategia." dijo Kakashi sonriendo. "Algunas acaban de salir de la cárcel y creen que aquí encontraran refugio y se escaparan de pagar por los crímenes de los que están a punto de ser juzgadas. He leído los informes y los antecedentes, tenemos a nuestra gente de relaciones públicas sobre este caso."

"Sería mucho mejor si en la investigación que hicimos sobre la señorita Hyūga se hubiera encontrado algo que nos fuera útil." dijo Asuma. "Ella estaba limpia."

"¿Has investigado la vida de Hinata?" pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaba. "¿Qué has descubierto?"

"Tiene dos hermanos. Una está casada con dos hijos y el otro es un oficial de policía de Nueva York tiene pareja y un niño. Su madre era una ama de casa a tiempo completo, mientras que su padre viajaba casi todo el tiempo hasta que se retiró. Ninguno de ellos tiene antecedentes penales. Travanni Hinata era una buena estudiante, nunca se ha metido en problemas y todos a los que se les ha preguntado solo han dicho cosas positivas sobre ella. Trabaja como secretaria ejecutiva en el mismo edificio que su prometido, se conocieron el año pasado y se comprometieron." Kakashi hizo una pausa. "Ella paga sus impuestos puntualmente, sólo debe unos pocos miles de dólares de las tarjetas de crédito y la mayor parte de sus gastos han sido para su próxima boda. No hemos encontrado nada en las declaraciones que indicara alguna actividad ilegal."

"Parte de esas cosas me las contó ella, no miente." Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿No se habría inventado cosas si hubiera querido engañarme?"

"¿Te dijo que vino con la Iglesia Otsutsuki?" preguntó Gai arqueando una ceja.

"No. Me dijo que estaba de vacaciones." El silencio en la sala puso nervioso a Naruto. "¿Estás seguro de que va a decir que yo la he drogado y que soy el culpable?"

"Es el procedimiento normal con las agencias de noticias, se comunican con nosotros cuando alguien está dando una rueda de prensa y tiene relación o algo que ver con la ONE. Quieren que nos adelantemos y demos un comunicado. Nos han contactado por lo menos seis emisoras distintas hace media hora." Kakashi le miro de frente. "Lo siento, Naruto. Piensa que ha sido mala suerte que entre todas las Especies te eligió a ti, podríamos haber sido cualquiera de los que estábamos en el hotel."

"Quizás ha sufrido pérdida de memoria por la droga."

Sasuke se acercó a él. Naruto sabía que su amigo solo estaba intentando que no se sintiera mal.

"Planificaron esto. Los detalles concretos después de administrarme la droga puedo recordarlos borrosos, pero no a los acontecimientos que condujeron a ello."

Naruto notó un dolor sordo en el pecho, pero no le hizo caso. Por mucho que había querido creer en Hinata, tenía que enfrentarse a los hechos. La ira vino a continuación.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"Demostrar que estaban de algún modo detrás de esto." La actitud relajada de Kakashi desapareció. "En eso tengo trabajando a Sai. Le envié a la prisión de Fuller para preguntar a todos los que tenemos de Drackwood, de ahí es de donde tienen que haber conseguido la droga. Sólo tenemos que demostrarlo."

"De lo contrario," gruñó Asuma, "dirán que era una droga a la que sólo las Nuevas Especies tienen acceso."

"¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda hablar con Hinata?"

Era una posibilidad remota, pero Naruto creía que si alguien podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, era él, le había parecido que tenía buen corazón.

"Podría llamarla y tal vez volviera a reconsiderarlo."

"No sabemos por dónde estará hasta que salga con la Iglesia de Otsutsuki para hacer su declaración." Asuma le sostuvo la mirada. "Y para entonces será demasiado tarde."

"Creí que teníamos hombres vigilando. ¿No podría alguno llamarla por teléfono y pedirle que hable conmigo?"

"La han perdido de vista, burló a la prensa que estaba delante de su casa y logró salir delante de sus narices cuando su compañera de piso sacó la basura, se centraron en ella. La única razón por la que sabemos que ya no está en su casa es porque su compañera de piso intentó presentar una denuncia por persona desaparecida ante la policía ayer por la noche y después salió a la calle con frustración para decirles a los periodistas que Hinata se había ido a visitar a su novio, pero que no había regresado a casa."

Naruto se puso tenso.

"¿Qué?"

"Debió decir que se quedaría con él esa noche, ella no ha vuelto, y su compañera de piso habló con los periodistas de nuevo hace dos horas para pedirles que la ayudaran a localizar a Hinata."

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. El mal presentimiento volvió.

"¿Su compañera de piso está pidiendo ayuda para encontrarla? Algo está mal."

"Eso es lo que su compañera de piso dijo a los periodistas, está preocupada por si Toneri Otsutsuki le haya hecho algo a Hinata." dijo Gai. "Pero evidentemente que tiene que estar bien como para dar una rueda de prensa. No tenemos ni idea de qué está pasando con ella."

Naruto tomó una decisión.

"Quiero ver al equipo que está vigilando el exterior del apartamento de Hinata. Necesito hablar con ellos."

"No es una buena idea." negó Kakashi con la cabeza. "Es mejor que dejemos que los de relaciones públicas y los abogados se ocupen de esto. Voy a oír la rueda de prensa de la Iglesia Otsutsuki y la abordaré, después tengo una reunión con nuestra gente. Es muy posible que necesite que estés allí".

"Ponte en contacto conmigo si lo haces."

Naruto salió del despacho, no tuvo necesidad de mirar hacia atrás para saber que Sasuke le seguía. Se detuvo cuando salieron del edificio, se dio la vuelta y le miró.

"¿Por qué me sigues?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" dijo Sasuke su voz sonaba sospechosa.

"Esperar a que Kakashi me llame."

"Una mierda. Te conozco de sobra. ¿Cuál es tu plan?"

"Quiero hablar con su compañera de piso."

"Eso es una mala idea."

A Naruto no le importaba. Su determinación debió de reflejarse en su cara, Sasuke metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y sacó una hoja de papel doblada, después sacó un teléfono móvil.

"Su nombre es Ino y este es su número. Este es un teléfono bloqueado, sabía que serías un insensato, pero a mí me gustaría hacer lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar. Cógelo antes de que cambie de opinión. Sólo recuerda que todo lo que digas podría ser utilizado en nuestra contra. Es posible que ella esté involucrada."

"¿Por qué iba a preocuparse de que Toneri Otsutsuki le pudiera haber hecho algo a Hinata? Eso implica que cree que él es un peligro para ella, no nosotros."

"Me hice la misma pregunta. Por eso copié el número de su expediente y cogí uno de nuestros móviles imposibles de rastrear. Los miembros del grupo de

trabajo los utilizan. Este número es del apartamento. Uno de los miembros del equipo me va avisar si ella se va, así que todavía está en casa."

Naruto fue detrás del edificio, fuera de la vista de cualquiera y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo. Sasuke esperaba en la esquina, listo para interceptar a cualquiera que viniera a molestar. Naruto abrió el papel y marcó el número, sonó cuatro veces antes de que un contestador automático saltara.

"Ino mi nombre es Naruto. Soy..." descolgaron el teléfono inmediatamente.

"Sé quién eres." Ella tenía una voz agradable, pero parecía nerviosa.

"He oído que estas preocupada por Hinata. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿Puedes ayudarme?"

"Es posible. ¿Por qué crees que está en peligro?"

"Ella se fue ayer para recuperar las cosas que dejó en el hotel. Toneri dijo que no se las devolvería a menos que ella le devolviera el anillo de compromiso en persona. Hinata no ha vuelto a casa, pero estoy segura de que habría vuelto si él no le hubiera hecho algo. La policía dijo que no podían buscar a una persona hasta que hayan pasado setenta y dos horas. Sé que hay algo que anda muy mal, la policía me ha dicho que ella hablara con los periodistas y con Toneri hoy, lo que significa que está bien y que deje de andar molestando."

"Estoy al tanto."

"¡Eso es mentira! No quería hablar con la prensa. Demonios, hemos estado escondidas en nuestro apartamento para evitarlos. Incluso le ofrecieron dinero para que hablara y ella se negó. Nadie me escucha cuando les digo que creo que Toneri le ha hecho algo." Ahora parecía como si estuviera llorando. "La policía no hará una mierda."

"¿Sabes dónde iba?"

"A la casita de vacaciones de su padre, pero llamé allí y el personal me dijo que había ido, pero que se fue con Toneri en una limusina, la he llamado a su móvil pero no contesta. Incluso me puse en contacto a su secretaria, pero ella me dijo que no había hablado con él directamente, aunque sabía que él había pasado sus próximos casos a un asociado. Él le ha dicho que era porque necesitaba tiempo para apoyar a su prometida en estos momentos." Ino respiraba jadeando. "Sólo sé que ella no quería casarse con él."

Naruto se apoyó contra el edificio.

"¿Estás segura? Quizás él aún quiere casarse con ella."

"¡Una mierda! Hinata no le amaba, conozco a mi amiga, él se portaba bien con ella y ella había salido con un capullo antes que él, pero Toneri es tan aburrido que casi se sintió aliviada que todo hubiera terminado. Claro, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado contigo, pero no tanto como para volver con él o hablar con los periodistas. Tienes que confiar en mí. La conozco."

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Que la encuentres. Hinata es un poco ingenua no sabe mucho sobre los hombres. Toneri era demasiado tranquilo y reservado. Eso nunca me dio buena espina, hay algo en ese cretino que no está bien. Me apuesto hasta mi último dólar a que la está obligando a hablar con los periodistas. Ella no me ha llamado, solo eso ya de por sí me tiene muy asustada. Somos muy buenas amigas. Nos lo contamos todo la una a la otra, todo."

Naruto cerró los ojos, tratando de asimilar toda la información.

"La conclusión es que realmente le gustas." añadió.

Eso hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par.

"¿Qué?"

"La única razón por la que Toneri querría que hablara con los periodistas es para que acuse de algo malo a las Nuevas Especies. Creo que está harto de ir detrás de su padre, no le hace gracia, sin importar lo que él le haya dicho a Hinata, asegurando que no era parte de esa iglesia, pero siempre hace lo que le pide su padre. Quiero decir, él no dormía con Hinata porque su padre creía que el tener relaciones sexuales antes de la boda sería mala imagen para su hijo, Hinata me dijo que era por su carrera, pero yo le dije que eso era una chorrada. Él es un simple abogado, no se presenta a la alcaldía, a nadie le importa si se acuesta con una mujer o no, es un hombre hecho y derecho, por el amor de dios, si su padre dice salta Toneri le pregunta desde que altura, es como si fuera el muñeco de un ventrílocuo movido por su padre."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un muñeco espeluznante que algunos cómicos ponen en su regazo y pretenden que te creas que habla el muñeco. Cosas de frikis, pero ese es el tipo de relación que sospecho que tiene Toneri con su padre. ¿Está lo suficientemente claro? cualquier persona con un poco de cerebro pondría distancia entre su carrera y la iglesia si no querían ofender algunos clientes, pero creo que Toneri está completamente integrado con ellos."

Él lo entendió.

"Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para encontrarla, Ino."

"Gracias. Tu número no aparece en el identificador de llamadas. ¿Cómo puedo ponerme en contacto contigo? Tuve miedo de llamar a la ONE porque Hinata me dijo que vosotros pensabais que ella podía haberte drogado. Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído nunca, por cierto, se despertó en una camioneta y oyó como los guardias hablaban que la iban a detener. Que chorrada."

La ira hizo que levantara la voz.

"¿Estaban discutiendo por haberla detenido?" Él sintió a la vez que le embargaba la rabia. "¿Por eso se escapó?"

"¡Eso! Estaba durmiendo y tenía miedo de que la arrestaran por algo que no había hecho."

"Te llamaré." Colgó y se dirigió hacia Sasuke. "Tenemos que encontrar a Hinata. Su amiga cree que la están obligando a que hable con los periodistas."

"Mierda." Sasuke lo estudió detenidamente. "¿Estás seguro de que no es lo que querías escuchar?"

"Su mejor amiga está muy segura. Tú me conoces. ¿No te preocuparías si de repente empiezo a actuar de una forma muy distinta a como soy?"

Sasuke dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Tú ya has cambiado, Naruto. Solo que sé el por qué. Es la hembra."

"Está en apuros. Le dije a Ino que buscaría a Hinata. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?"

"Primero debemos ir a hablar con Kakashi."

"Vamos a hacerlo."

www

Hinata apretó los puños y miró a Kaguya, la mujer le devolvió la mirada hostil, esa mujer debió de haber sido un sargento de instrucción, daba las órdenes con el mismo tono despiadado que había visto en las películas.

"Hombros caídos, Hinata. Quiero verte abatida y deprimida, te han violado."

"No es así." Hinata se revolvió contra Fuka. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Que esto no es ningún juego. Esto es una estupidez. ¿Has visto el guardia que estaba en la puerta? Me tienen aquí en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Quieres hacer algo útil? Ayúdame a escapar."

Fuka frunció el ceño.

"No, creo que hemos utilizado poco maquillaje para poner sombras bajo tus ojos."

Hinata quería gritar.

"Voy a por mí neceser de maquillaje." dijo Kaguya y se dirigió hacia el baño que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

"¿No tienes ninguna moral en absoluto?"

Fuka negó con la cabeza.

"Esto es una guerra."

"He escuchado eso antes. ¿Con quién, con la ONE?"

"Estamos luchando por nuestro futuro, esas cosas van a dominar el mundo y cuando lo hagan seremos sus mascotas."

"¿Quién quiere tomar drogas hoy en día?" dijo Hinata dudosa.

"Yo no tomo drogas."

"Tienes que ir a ver a un médico, lo necesitas, ¡estás delirando y paranoica!"

"Cállate." dijo Kaguya bruscamente, volviendo del baño.

"Yo nunca te he gustado."

"Eso es mutuo."

Hinata se apartó bruscamente cuando la mujer mayor intentó poner más maquillaje oscuro bajo los ojos.

"Deja de hacer eso."

"¿Tengo que llamar a Kinshiki para que te quedes quieta?" Kaguya ya había hecho esa amenaza un par de veces. "Él dijo que te sostendrá si nos das algún problema."

"Es un demente también."

"¿Alguna vez has pensado que la que tiene problemas mentales puedes ser tú?"

Kaguya intentó de nuevo poner el maquillaje en la cara de Hinata, pero ella retrocedió.

"¿Yo? Tú eres la que se ha unido a una secta."

"La culpa es tuya." dijo Kaguya entre dientes. "Él pastor Otsutsuki es un profeta, sabe lo que nos deparara el futuro, esas criaturas van a encontrar la manera de multiplicarse y crearan a más seres como ellos, atraerán a las idiotas como tú para que deis a luz a sus engendros. Ha dicho el Pastor Otsutsuki, que ese día ya está aquí, que pronto habrá más de ellos que de nosotros. Deja que cuente la historia y que así te sirva de lección, mira lo que el hombre blanco le hizo a los indios. Ellos se extenderán y los que sobrevivan serán confinados en las reservas."

"Guau." Hinata no había oído eso antes. "Simplemente guau."

Fuka asintió con la cabeza.

"Estamos salvando a nuestra raza de la extinción."

"¿Que van hacer, convertirnos en mascotas o asesinarnos? Estoy un poco de confundida." murmuró Hinata con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué es qué?"

"Lo que va a suceder." Fuka asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

"En primer lugar nos vamos a convertir en ganado para reproducir sus malvados engendros y luego nos mataran cuando hayan formado un ejército."

"No me gusta señalar esto, pero eh, ¿no serían sus hijos más humanos que las Nuevas Especies? Quiero decir, trato de ser racional, ya parecen más humanos."

"El pastor Otsutsuki ha dicho lo contrario." Kaguya miró a Hinata de nuevo. "Es probablemente el hombre más inteligente que he conocido, acuérdate de sus palabras, ellos van a ser la causa de la destrucción de la humanidad si no los enviamos de vuelta a donde vinieron."

"Industrias Mercile no existe, la empresa cerró."

Hinata no estaba segura de por qué estaba tratando de hablar con lógica con dos idiotas, pero venció a las ganas de llorar de nuevo.

"Entonces, que hagan un nuevo laboratorio para confinarlos." espetó Fuka. "O se podrían sacrificar si los zoos no los quieren."

"No son criaturas. Son personas."

Kaguya resopló y le lanzo una mirada de disgusto a Fuka.

"Deja de perder el tiempo en intentar convencerla, no te está escuchando. Le dije a Toneri que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él. La señorita Bofetada tenía que ir y perseguir a una de esas criaturas."

Fuka se estremeció.

"Eso es tan triste. Me compadezco de ella. ¿Y tú? Debe haber sido horrible."

Hinata apretó los dientes, pero no pudo contener su ira.

"Empezad a sentir compasión por vosotras mismas. Vosotras sois las que tenéis la moral relajada y además sois estúpidas, deberíais pensar en las leyes que estáis rompiendo al ayudar a Momoshiki a mantenerme prisionera. Yo dejaría de preocuparme por lo que las Nuevas Especies planean hacer y en su lugar empezaría a averiguar a cuánto tiempo de cárcel te enfrentas."

Fuka frunció el ceño.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No vas a llegar lejos con esto." prometió Hinata.

"No le hagas caso, ya dijo el pastor Otsutsuki que nos costaría cuidar de ella, no se atreverá a hacer nada, sino que hará exactamente lo que él quiere." Su mirada se cruzó con la de Hinata. "Voy a llamar a Kinshiki. ¿Necesitas un recordatorio?"

"Que te jodan, Kaguya."

"¡Kinshiki!" Gritó la perra.

La puerta se abrió y el guardia se hizo a un lado, cediéndole el paso a Kinshiki para que entrara en la habitación. Llevaba un traje oscuro y tenía el aspecto de estar cabreado.

"¿Esta te está dando problemas?"

"Nos está amenazando con la cárcel."

Él se abrió la chaqueta y mostró la pistola.

"Sera lo último que haga."

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a disparar en la rueda de prensa?" Hinata ya había tenido suficiente. "No puedes hacer que este allí de pie y joderme. No voy a hacerlo."

"Lo harás."

Él dejo que su chaqueta se cerrara y cogió su teléfono móvil y dio un par de toques en la pantalla y se volvió hacia ella. Incluso desde cinco metros de distancia podía distinguir la foto. Era Ino sacando la basura. Kinshiki sonrió.

"¿No te preocupas por su vida? Esto me lo envió uno de mis hombres, el irá allí otra vez cuando dé comienzo la rueda de prensa, si dices algo distinto de lo que está en el papel puesto frente a ti o no haces que parezca convincente, él va a disparar a la perra de tu amiga."

A Hinata se le doblaron las rodillas pero intento mantenerse en pie.

"Además voy a tener que entregar un paquete a la ONE de lo que hemos hablado. ¿Quieres saber lo que eso significa? Nosotros vamos a querer que estés muerta y ellos querrán verte muerta, no tendrás ningún sitio donde puedas ocultarte y uno de nosotros lo llevará a cabo."

"Te odio." dijo Hinata en voz baja, pero en serio sintiendo cada una de sus palabras.

Él salió de la habitación y el guardia cerró la puerta con llave. Kaguya sonrió.

"Ya sabía que él te cerraría esa boca con la que insultas a los tuyos. Ahora quédate quieta y deja que te arregle el maquillaje."

Hinata se quedó inmóvil, permitiendo que hiciera el trabajo, Ino estaba en peligro, estaban amenazando con matarla y eso era suficiente para que obedeciera. Era un riesgo que Hinata estaba dispuesta a correr, pero no con la vida de Ino

Tenía que escapar antes de que comenzara esa rueda de prensa y avisarla para que se fuera del apartamento. Si pero, ¿cómo?

Continuará...


	10. IX

Capítulo Nueve

"Es hora de irnos." anunció Kaguya.

"Me siento enferma."

Hinata corrió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Pero en vez de usarlo, agarró la bolsa de cosméticos de Kaguya. No había mucho en ella que pudiera usar, pero vio un pequeño spray para el cabello, tamaño viaje. Se lo escondió en el escote, asegurándose de que no se notara.

Tiró de la cadena, con la esperanza de enmascarar el ruido mientras hurgaba en la bolsa, buscando frenéticamente el lápiz de ojos. Estaba en la parte inferior. Lo podía llevar en su ropa interior sin que se cayera, y devolvió la pequeña bolsa al mostrador. Corrió el agua en el fregadero y abrió la puerta.

Tanto Kaguya como Fuka se quedaron allí mirándola.

"Falsa alarma. Gas."

"Asqueroso." Kaguya silbó.

"No he comido. Nadie se molestó en alimentarme anoche o esta mañana. Es probablemente una buena cosa o estaría lanzando mis entrañas. Me enfermáis."

Se alejó de la puerta y cruzó la habitación, abrazándose la cintura, con la esperanza de que ayudaría a mantener el lápiz en su sitio. Presionó sus dedos sobre él. La puerta se abrió. Kinshiki y el otro guardia entraron.

"Vamos. No queremos llegar tarde."

Hinata les siguió mansamente. No quería dar a ningún hombre una razón para tocarla. Podrían descubrir sus dos artículos robados. Kinshiki se puso delante con una estrecha vigilancia sobre sus talones mientras bajaban dos tramos de escaleras y pasaban por la puerta de entrada hasta una limusina esperando.

Kinshiki abrió la puerta del pasajero.

"Entra."

Hinata no tenía un plan, pero esperaba poder hacerse con el arma de Kinshiki y tal vez mantener a Momoshiki como rehén. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tomar el teléfono y llamar a Ino. Su siguiente llamada sería al 911. Los policías podrían tomar el arma cuando llegaran y les explicara por qué había apuntado a su estúpida cabeza.

Momoshiki no estaba dentro de la limusina. Estaba vacía y su desesperado plan de escape destruido. Subió y se acercó a la barra, con ganas de estar lejos del gran hombre que subió detrás de ella. Kinshiki se sentó en el centro, entre las dos puertas. Ella miró por la ventana, observando al otro guardia entrar por el lado del conductor. El vidrio de privacidad bloqueaba el compartimiento delantero de la parte posterior. Era posible que Momoshiki estuviera en el asiento del pasajero.

"Estaremos allí en veinte minutos."

"Fantástico."

Esperaba que Kinshiki reconociera el sarcasmo.

"¿Quieres leer las tarjetas una vez más? Tengo una copia en el bolsillo."

"No. Fuka lo cubrió bien. Puedo leerlas."

Él gruñó, pero no se puso el cinturón de seguridad cuando el motor arrancó.

Ella no lo hizo tampoco. Tenía veinte minutos para escapar de la limusina y encontrar un teléfono. Hinata trató de parecer relajada, echando miradas de reojo a cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle como un arma. La pequeña botella de plástico encajada entre sus pechos parecía la mejor opción. Le podría cegar si apuntaba a sus ojos, pero era un hombre grande. Cubría las dos únicas salidas. Tendría que pasar más allá de él para salir por una de esas puertas.

"¿Nerviosa? Basta con leer las malditas tarjetas y actuar como se te dijo."

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

"Vamos a entrar por el lateral de la iglesia e ir directamente a la parte delantera, donde estará reunida la prensa. Momoshiki y Toneri están ya allí. Toneri te tomará del brazo y te sostendrá la mano. Lo permitirás o te voy a romper los malditos dedos uno a la vez. Seguís siendo una pareja y fingirás estar agradecida de que él esté de pie a tu lado en estos momentos difíciles."

Hinata apretó los dientes.

"Quita esa maldita mirada de tu cara."

Bajó los ojos y volvió la cabeza. El pequeño bar contenía unas cuantas botellas de vidrio, vasos y botellas de agua. Su atención se detuvo en la oscura botella de alcohol.

"¿Puedo beber algo?"

"Joder no. Lo último que necesitamos es que te emborraches."

"Quise decir agua." Señaló.

"No."

"Está bien. Mi garganta está seca. Estoy segura de que va a sonar muy bien cuando intente leer esas tarjetas y despejar la garganta dos docenas de veces."

"Bebe la maldita agua. Eso sí, no la derrames sobre el vestido."

Echó un vistazo a la blanca parte superior abotonada. El escote le llegaba a la garganta y tenía mangas largas hasta las muñecas. La falda sin forma negra caía casi hasta los tobillos. Le recordaba a algo que una maestra de escuela de principios del siglo XX hubiera llevado.

"Dios no lo quiera. ¿Quieres que se lo devuelva a tu abuela?"

"Cierra la boca."

Ella fingió una tos, se removió en el asiento y sigilosamente sacó la laca para el cabello. Retorció la tapa para aflojarla y acuñó la pequeña botella entre los asientos para asegurarse de que no se viera. La hebilla del cinturón le servía y esperaba que bloqueara la vista cuando se inclinó hacia la barra.

"El agua." le recordó.

"Ya lo sé." murmuró.

Tomó una botella de agua y quitó la tapa. No era mentira que su garganta estaba seca. Dio un par de sorbos, mirando por las ventanas. Habían dejado la propiedad de Momoshiki y estaban conduciendo por un barrio de casas de lujo.

En menos de una manzana había un montón de tiendas y restaurantes. La autopista después. Era ahora o nunca. Tomó otro sorbo, se echó hacia atrás y buscó por el lado de la falda. Se quitó el delineador de ojos y usó el pulgar para voltear la tapa de plástico.

La limusina hizo un giro y vio las primeras tiendas. Conducían por calles muy estrechas y continuarían así dos manzanas más, hasta la vía de acceso a la autopista. El tráfico aminoró la marcha a paso de tortuga. Observó a Kinshiki por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía relajado. Echó un vistazo al agua y lo dejó pasar. La botella de plástico cayó al suelo y el agua se derramó.

"¡Vaya!"

"¡Hija de puta!" Gritó. "Cógela."

Ella se negó.

"Hazlo tú."

Él se inclinó hacia delante y casi se cayó del asiento. Abrió la tapa de la laca para el cabello. La parte de atrás de su cuello quedó expuesta mientras cogía la botella de plástico, maldiciendo sobre el agua por toda la alfombra en la costosa limusina. Ella empuñó el lápiz delineador de ojos con la mano derecha y agarró la laca para el cabello en su izquierda.

El miedo y la rabia la llevaron a apuñalarle con el lápiz. Parte se clavó en su piel antes de romperse. Él rugió de dolor y se agarró el cuello herido, cayendo hasta el final de su asiento. Volvió la cabeza, la pura rabia retorciendo sus rasgos. Ella pulsó la laca para el cabello y le roció en el rostro. El líquido acertó sobre sus ojos y él intentó apartarse, gritando con fuerza.

"¡Jodida perra! Voy a matarte."

Buscó ciegamente en su traje con una mano, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la otra. Hinata se levantó, se agachó y cogió una de las botellas de alcohol. El hecho de que Kinshiki casi había sacado su arma de la funda la motivó para balancear el cristal lo más fuerte que pudo. Se la estrelló en la cabeza. Él gruñó y el fuerte sonido de la pistola al dispararse a quemarropa casi la ensordeció.

Cayó y el conductor pisó el freno. Ella se quedó mirando al hombre inmóvil, conmocionada. La sangre bajaba por su muslo, donde la bala le había dado. Se había pegado un tiro. Sonó un claxon y miró por la ventana. Estaban atrapados en el tráfico. El conductor de la limusina de repente aceleró, casi tirando a Hinata sobre Kinshiki, que estaba tendido a sus pies.

Se las arregló para usar el techo y la barra delante de ella, para mantenerse en posición vertical. El conductor parecía estar buscando un lugar para aparcar mientras la limusina desaceleraba. Hinata se dejó caer de rodillas, aterrizando en la mano de Kinshiki. Ella metió la mano en su chaqueta, evitando la pistola.

Encontró el móvil que había usado para atormentarla sobre Ino. En el último momento, se inclinó un poco más hacia él y buscó la cartera de su bolsillo. Se arrastró hacia la puerta.

La segunda la limusina se detuvo, ella abrió la puerta, feliz de que no estuviera cerrada con llave. Tropezó y casi fue atropellada por un coche. El conductor tocó el claxon mientras frenaba de golpe, gritando obscenidades.

Corrió hacia la acera en dirección opuesta a la limusina para que el conductor no pudiera correr tras ella. Hubiera podido ir marcha atrás para darle caza, pero había golpeado al hombre que acababa de cabrear ya que su coche estaba en medio.

La gente la miraba mientras corría. Volvió la cabeza cuando más claxon sonaron. El conductor de la limusina estaba fuera del coche y le oyó gritar.

Miró hacia delante, apenas logrando evitar estrellarse contra un peatón, y se metió en uno de los callejones entre los edificios. Siguió su corriendo hasta que vio un contenedor de basura.

Era un buen lugar para esconderse por lo que se puso detrás. Estaba sin aliento por su loca carrera y se apoyó contra la pared de ladrillo mientras estudiaba el móvil.

Por favor, ¡que no esté protegido con contraseña!

Tocó el botón y la pantalla se iluminó. Marcó el icono de teléfono y apareció el número de la Iglesia Otsutsuki. Golpeó de nuevo el teclado y se abrió. Su dedo temblaba mientras llamaba a su casa.

Sonó cuatro veces hasta que saltó el contestador.

Dios, por favor, ¡que esté en casa!

Se reprodujo el mensaje automatizado y sonó.

"¡Ino! Coge el teléfono. Ahora, maldita sea."

"¿Hinata?"

Nunca había estado tan aliviada de oír la voz de su amiga.

"Escúchame. Estás en peligro. Momoshiki ha enviado un hombre a nuestro apartamento. Va a matarte. Llama al 911 y espera a la policía. ¡Sal cuando lleguen allí!"

"¿Qué?"

"No tenemos tiempo para esta mierda. Coge tu móvil y llama al 911. ¡Hazlo!"

"Okay. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Me han secuestrado. Van a matarte. Me escapé y ahora ese hombre va a ir a por ti. Cuando los policías lleguen allí, ve con Elvis. No digas su nombre. Ya sabes a quién me refiero."

"¿Estás bien? Espera mientras llamo." Mientras esperaba escuchó la llamada de Ino al 911. "Sí. Tengo una emergencia. Creo que alguien intenta entrar en mi apartamento." Ino dio la dirección. "Estoy aquí sola. Enviad a alguien rápido. Podría tener un arma."

Hinata alejó el móvil de la oreja, atenta a cualquier sonido del conductor o Kinshiki. El callejón estaba tranquilo, el único ruido el tráfico por la calle.

"¿Hinata? ¿Hinata?"

"Estoy aquí. ¿La policía está de camino?"

"Sí. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?"

"No tengo tiempo para hablar. Me tengo que ir. Probablemente me están buscando. Estoy bien por ahora. Cuelga el teléfono y ve con Elvis. Recuerdo su dirección. No confíes en nadie y dile a mis padres que se tomen unas vacaciones. Tienen que salir de la ciudad. Nunca fui con Toneri al campo. Odia al aire libre. No sé si Momoshiki planea ir tras ellos después."

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Son unos capullos. No tienes ni idea."

"Puedo adivinarlo. Te dije que algo estaba mal con esa familia. Nos encontraremos en la casa de Elvis. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a tardar?"

"No puedo. Estoy demasiado lejos."

Hinata se asomó desde detrás del contenedor de basura. No vio a nadie. Aún.

"Dime dónde estás e iré a por ti."

"Es demasiado peligroso."

"Tonterías." escupió Ino. "¿Dónde estás?"

"Tengo un asesino cazándome, si esa bala en el muslo no le paraliza."

"¿Has disparado a alguien?"

"No tengo tiempo para explicaciones. Coge tu mierda y no abras la puerta hasta que la policía llegue. Sal de allí y deja el móvil para que no puedan encontrarte. Deshazte de tu coche un par de manzanas más allá y que te recoja Elvis. Probablemente estoy siendo paranoica, pero tienen dinero. No utilices las tarjetas. Ningún rastro, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"No lo sé. No he pensado más allá. Puedo llamar a la policía y contárselo todo."

"Ve con Naruto. La policía ni siquiera hizo un informe cuando les dije que algo andaba mal. Necesitas protección y Homeland es un sitio en donde nadie puede alcanzarte."

"Él piensa que le he drogado."

"No lo hace. He hablado con él."

"¿Qué?"

"No me dijiste que tiene una voz tan sexy. Él..."

"¡Maldita perra!" Gritó Kinshiki. "¿La ves?"

"¡No!" Gritó otro hombre. "Pero creo que debe estar escondida por aquí cerca."

"Me tengo que ir. Te llamaré cuando sea seguro."

Hinata colgó y se aseguró de que estuviera en vibración mientras se agachaba detrás del contenedor de basura. Sería malo que Ino la llamara de vuelta si el número de Kinshiki aparecía en el identificador de llamadas. Lo metió entre sus muslos y el estómago para amortiguarlo si vibraba. El sonido de una respiración forzosa se acercó más.

"Voy a matar a esa perra."

Kinshiki estaba cerca.

"Estás sangrando."

"Mi torniquete se ha aflojado."

"Irá a la policía, si no encontramos a esa zorra."

"Momoshiki lo tiene cubierto. El doctor Mitsuki va a decir que sufrió una ruptura emocional después de su violación. Irá a por ella y se hará cargo. Pero no va a ir a un hospital, sin embargo. Voy a dejarla en la morgue yo mismo. ¿Sabes lo que nos va a costar si tenemos que hacerlo así?"

Parecía estar respirando con dificultad y sonaba como si estuviera justo al otro lado del contenedor de basura. Hinata cerró los ojos y ralentizó la respiración esperando que no la encontraran.

"Tal vez fue por ese otro callejón. Yo lo hubiera hecho de ser ella."

"Ve por la izquierda. Yo iré la derecha. La muy perra me robó el teléfono y la cartera."

"¿Puedes seguirlo?"

"Sí. Sólo necesito un ordenador portátil para acceder a mi cuenta de teléfono."

"Hay un ordenador portátil en la limusina bajo el asiento del pasajero. Suelo jugar a juegos online mientras estoy esperando a Momoshiki."

"Voy a usarlo. Tú comprueba el callejón. Dale cuatro minutos y luego lleva tu culo de nuevo a la limusina. La seguiremos así."

Se separaron. Oyó al conductor alejarse por el callejón y los pasos de Kinshiki se desvanecieron mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la limusina. Hinata abrió los ojos y miró el teléfono. Tenía que deshacerse de él. Pensó que tenía unos tres minutos antes de que Kinshiki usara el portátil. Necesitaría tiempo para cargarlo e iniciar sesión en el sistema de seguimiento. Tenía cinco minutos como máximo.

Se asomó y se levantó una vez que estuvo segura de que no estaban a la vista.

Fue a la calle, se asomó a la esquina y vio a Kinshiki a unos sesenta metros de distancia. Un grupo de turistas pasó y se movió por delante de ellos para esconderse en caso de que mirara atrás. Se metió en un café, dos tiendas abajo.

La cola de clientes esperando era larga para entrar en el cuarto de baño unisex y cerró la puerta. Sus manos temblaban mientras miraba el teléfono. Momoshiki tenía un médico en su nómina. ¿Podrían realmente enviarle a una comisaría de policía para decir que estaba loca y llevársela? No era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr. Marcó y consiguió información.

"Homeland de las Nuevas Especies."

Apretó el botón para conectar el número directamente. Sonó dos veces y una voz masculina contestó agradablemente.

"Homeland. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"No tengo mucho tiempo. Estoy siendo rastreada. Mi nombre es Travanni Hinata Hyūga. Soy la que está en el video en la televisión. Estoy en problemas. Tengo que hablar con Naruto. Momoshiki Otsutsuki está tratando de hacer que dé una entrevista en la prensa para decir mentiras sobre él y las Nuevas Especies."

"Sí, claro. Seguro que lo eres. Mire, usted no puede hablar con él y es la quincuagésima Travanni que ha llamado en la última media hora."

Ella se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada con llave.

"Kiba estaba con Naruto. Kiba es un tipo grande, da miedo, y lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta. Los médicos eran Haku y Sora. Me escapé de ellos en una parada de camiones. Soy la verdadera Travanni Hinata Hyūga y estoy en problemas. Momoshiki Otsutsuki me mantuvo prisionera en su casa de vacaciones. Acabo de escapar de dos de sus guardias y están buscándome. Robé un móvil que están rastreando ahora mismo. Tengo que tirarlo o van a encontrarme."

La voz del hombre se profundizó.

"¿Dónde estás?"

Citó la dirección y el nombre del café.

"Me estoy escondiendo en el cuarto de baño. No puedo quedarme aquí." Se mordió el labio. "¿Me puedes ayudar?"

"Enviaremos un equipo. Permanezca en el baño."

"Ellos podrían venir aquí y atraparme."

"¿Conoces a un lugar cercano y seguro?"

No conocía el pueblo muy bien pero había visto un parque al otro lado del centro comercial al cruzarlo. Lo recordaba gracias a las grandes estatuas.

"Hay un parque. Puedo esconderme allí, tal vez."

"Enviaremos un equipo. Pueden estar allí en veinticinco minutos."

"Okay. Tengo que deshacerme de este teléfono."

Colgó y le dio la vuelta, pero no pudo encontrar por donde extraer la batería.

Entró en una cabina y lo dejó caer en el inodoro. Se hundió en el agua.

Kinshiki tenía cincuenta y siete dólares en su billetera. Memorizó su nombre completo y donde vivía. El dinero fue a su bolsillo y dejó caer la billetera en el cubo de basura. Se tomó un momento para volcar las toallas de papel encima para esconderla.

Fue aterrador abrir la puerta y salir del baño, pero tenía más miedo de quedarse allí por si la señal del teléfono siguiera activa. Les llevaría directos a ella. La línea de atención al cliente era aún más larga y miró a través de las grandes ventanas a la calle. Kinshiki y el conductor no estaban a la vista por lo que se acercó a la puerta, atenta. Sólo entraron extraños cuando salió.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente, tratando de mantenerse con los grupos.

Deseó poder cambiarse de ropa, pero todas las tiendas eran caras. Con cincuenta y siete dólares no iba a conseguir un cambio de imagen.

Pasó una tienda de camisetas, hizo una pausa, miró una etiqueta de venta y entró. Una amistosa adolescente le sonrió.

"¡Hola! ¿Hay algo que te pueda ayudar?"

"Simplemente navegar."

Rápidamente estudió los bastidores y cogió una camiseta holgada negra. Fue a la caja y ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para mirar lo que estaba impreso en el frente.

Se trasladó a la parte trasera de la tienda donde tenían pantalones cortos de algodón para hombres. Agarró uno mediano que costaba diez dólares y se dirigió al mostrador.

Tenían chanclas y zapatillas baratas. Cogió unas negras, dejando caer todo sobre el mostrador.

La chica hablaba por teléfono. Hinata hizo una mueca al renunciar a la mayor parte del dinero en efectivo.

"¿Te importa si me cambio aquí? Se me está haciendo tarde para una sesión de entrenamiento con mi entrenador personal. No puedo cambiarme allí."

"¿Vienes de un funeral?"

La muchacha le dio una comprensiva mirada. Hinata miró la horrible camisa y la falda.

"Sí."

"Lo siento. Perdí a mi tío el año pasado. ¿A quién has perdido?"

Recogió sus compras.

"Alguien a quien apenas conocía."

Eso era parcialmente cierto. Se había equivocado con Toneri y bien podría estar muerto para ella.

"Hay un cuarto de baño justo ahí."

La falda y la camisa fueron al cubo de basura y se puso las ropas sueltas, mal ajustadas. Ocultó su pelo con la capucha, con la esperanza de que ayudaría con el conjunto. Los tacones fueron también a la basura. Se calzó las zapatillas y salió del cuarto de baño.

"¡Gracias!"

No esperó por la respuesta de la chica o para que se diera cuenta de que Hinata no se llevaba sus cosas con ella. Comprobó la acera, no vio la limusina, ni a Kinshiki o al conductor.

Bajó la barbilla, mantuvo la cabeza agachada y se mezcló con las multitudes que viajan en dirección al parque.

www

Naruto estaba en la oficina de Kakashi argumentando su caso para buscar a Hinata cuando Shino se precipitó dentro.

"Travanni Hinata Hyūga acaba de llamar a nuestra línea principal." Sostuvo un teléfono. "He descargado la grabación."

La puso en marcha. Todo el mundo escuchó el intercambio.

"Tenemos que llegar a ella."

Naruto quería salir corriendo e ir a la pista de aterrizaje de inmediato. Esa era la forma más rápida de llegar a ella.

"Llama al piloto para preparar el helicóptero."

Shino le miró.

"Ya está hecho."

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

"Podría ser una trampa."

"Ya has oído el miedo en su voz." gruñó Naruto. "Iremos a por ella. Se la llevaron en contra de su voluntad. Era justo lo que su amiga dijo. Está en problemas."

Asuma se puso de pie.

"Voy a ir."

"No, yo lo haré." Kakashi se levantó y abrió el cajón superior, retirar una funda y la pistola. "Me conoció brevemente en el hotel. Quiero que vea una cara familiar. Ya oíste lo que Naruto tenía que decir acerca de lo que ella pudo haber escuchado en la camioneta viniendo a Homeland. Podría creer que hemos enviado un equipo a arrestarla, si sólo les enviamos a su ubicación. No quiero que huya si realmente está en problemas."

"Es demasiado peligroso." protestó Asuma. "Iré con el equipo. Podría calmarla sólo ver una cara Especies."

"Voy yo."

Naruto se lanzó hacia delante. Asuma le detuvo con una mirada fría.

"No. Podría ser una trampa para atraerte allí. Si vas tras ella te hará parecer culpable de sus cargos. Dirán que fuiste a impedirle hablar con la prensa."

"Esa es otra razón por la que voy. Yo me encargo de la prensa si están al acecho para ver si aparecemos."

Kakashi se puso de pie y tiró de la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla. Se quedó mirando a Shino.

"¿Supongo que pediste un equipo para montar en el helicóptero?"

"Sí. Les puse en estado de alerta, en caso de que decidieras recoger a la hembra."

"Por lo menos déjame viajar en el helicóptero. No saldré."

Naruto tenía que estar allí. Asuma y Kakashi estaban preocupados porque fuera una trampa, pero no pensaba así. Había sonado muy asustada en la grabación.

"No." Kakashi se acercó y le agarró el hombro. "Estás demasiado emocionado y eso es lo último que necesitamos. Vamos a traerla aquí con seguridad, si su historia es cierta. Podrás verla entonces."

Quería protestar, pero Kakashi volvió a hablar antes de que él pudiera.

"Podemos discutir o podría ir a ese helicóptero y conseguir estar en el aire más rápido para llegar a ella. ¿Qué va a ser?"

"Ve." dijo Naruto entre dientes.

Kakashi y Shino salieron de la oficina y Asuma suspiró.

"Espero que no sea una trampa."

"Está en problemas."

Naruto estaba convencido de ello. La mirada de Asuma le contuvo.

"Eso espero por el bien de todos. No conozco a la hembra pero realmente detesto a la Iglesia Otsutsuki. ¿Quieres ir a Seguridad conmigo? Vamos a monitorear la situación desde allí. El equipo se mantendrá en contacto permanente con nosotros."

"Sí."

Naruto al menos tendría una actualización minuto a minuto si no podía estar allí.

Continuará...


	11. X

Capítulo Diez

Hinata estiró el cuello, mirando alrededor de la gran estatua de oso detrás de la que se escondía. La calle no estaba demasiado lejos y la limusina había pasado dos veces. Kinshiki y el conductor estaban cazándola y tenía miedo de que la encontrasen antes de que llegara la ONE. Deseaba un reloj, pero tuvo que adivinar cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde su desesperada llamada a Homeland.

¿Qué pasa si no vienen? Era un pensamiento aterrador. ¿Qué pasa si vienen a detenerme?

Esa era una posibilidad real, si Momoshiki cumplía su amenaza de entregar ese vial con sus huellas dactilares. Se apoyó en la pata delantera de la gran estatua blanca y abrazó su cintura.

Todo se reducía a tener más miedo de llamar a la policía. Kinshiki no habría soltado un farol sobre Momoshiki teniendo un médico en su nómina, ya que él no sabía que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír su plan. Iba a terminar sonando como una demente, tal como ese médico alegaría si despotricaba acerca de una iglesia entera buscándola ahí fuera.

Su bolso estaba todavía en la casa de vacaciones de Momoshiki. Aunque estaba sin dinero, sin identificación y sin coche se negaba a correr el riesgo de poner en peligro a Ino, pidiéndole que viniera a recogerla. Kinshiki conocía la apariencia de su mejor amiga. Se estremeció, imaginando lo terrible que sería si él descubría a Ino. Podría dispararle en el acto.

Ino dijo que había hablado con Naruto. Sabía que Ino no la habría instado a ponerse en contacto con Homeland a menos que pensara que estaría bien.

¿Qué le dijo?

Se asomó a la calle de nuevo. No había ninguna limusina pero ningún todo terreno estaba a la vista tampoco.

"¿Dónde estáis?"

Tenían que haber pasado los veinticinco minutos. Parecía como si hubieran sido horas. Era el miedo y la adrenalina. Se echó hacia atrás y miró hacia el cielo. Se estaba haciendo más cálido por segundos. La sombra de la enorme estatua la mantenía fuera de la luz solar directa, pero este sería un largo día si el ONE no se presentaba. Tendría demasiado miedo de hacerse camino a través del parque hasta que oscureciera. Kinshiki no parecía del tipo que renunciara fácilmente.

Tal vez se desangrará hasta morir.

Era algo que deseaba esperar. En algún momento iba a necesitar buscar atención médica. Dudaba que fuera a un hospital, sin embargo, a menos que él la culpara de ser disparado y quisiera causarle dolor por informar de ello. Eso era un concepto sombrío. La policía estaría buscándola también a ella. Se imaginó los titulares en su cabeza. 'Mujer desquiciada dispara a pobre guardaespaldas que estaba tratando de conseguir ayudarla'. Ella bufó.

Un sonido lejano le llamó la atención y miró hacia el cielo de nuevo. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. El helicóptero se acercó y lo divisó sobre una línea de árboles. Era negro con letras blancas en la parte lateral. Entrecerró los ojos contra el sol que estaba detrás de él, pero estaba bastante segura de que fuera deletreó tres letras... ONE.

"Vinieron." murmuró y se apartó de la estatua.

El helicóptero voló más cerca y ella levantó los brazos, agitándolos para llamar la atención del piloto. Parecía haberla detectado, ya que cambió de dirección.

Sin embargo, su exuberancia de gestos se atenuó un montón cuando el viento de las aspas le arrancó el sombrero y los motores ruidosos casi la ensordecieron al descender en la hierba a un centenar de metros de distancia, entre la línea de árboles y el gran oso. Levantó su mano para proteger sus ojos y esperó hasta que tocó el suelo.

La puerta lateral se abrió y cuatro hombres uniformados, vestidos totalmente de negro saltaron fuera. Los rifles de asalto acunados en sus brazos no eran un buen augurio para una cálida bienvenida. Se extendieron rápidamente, hincaron una rodilla en tierra y apuntaron las armas hacia el exterior como si estuvieran esperando un ataque. Ninguna de las máscaras se dirigió a ella, sin embargo.

Una figura de traje salió el último y mantuvo la cabeza agachada hasta que pasó las cuchillas en movimiento. Hinata le reconoció y se tambaleó hacia delante, sin saber si debía acercarse a Kakashi o huir en la dirección opuesta. Su oscura mirada estaba bloqueada en ella y no podía faltar el conjunto sombrío de su boca.

Ella hizo una pausa y esperó hasta que se detuviera frente a ella.

"¡Habéis venido!" tuvo que gritar.

Miró a su alrededor, hablando lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo oyera.

"Ven conmigo. Estarás a salvo."

Se movió un poco para mirar alrededor de él, en el helicóptero. Tenía la esperanza de que Naruto viniera a buscarla, pero él no estaba allí.

"No podemos quedarnos en el suelo mucho tiempo. No nos dieron permiso. La policía llegará pronto y probablemente los equipos de noticias."

Ella tragó saliva. Habían venido a petición suya y no era como si tuviera cualquier otra opción. Un aterrizaje de helicópteros en un parque atraería mucha atención. Giró la cabeza y miró a la calle. Los coches paraban y la gente salía corriendo de las tiendas para mirar. Se enfrentó a Kakashi y asintió con la cabeza.

Él extendió su mano y ella la tomó. Tenía la piel caliente, eso le recordaba a Naruto. Le siguió cuando él tiró suavemente. Sus piernas temblaban y el sonido del helicóptero no era exactamente calmante. Nunca había volado en uno, pero Kinshiki podría aparecer en cualquier momento, si aún estaba en la zona.

Kakashi agachó la cabeza y la llevó hasta la puerta abierta del helicóptero. Le soltó la mano y se agarró al suelo del área de carga, sin saber cómo subir. Era más alto de lo que se imaginaba que sería. Ese dilema se resolvió cuando Kakashi agarró sus caderas y simplemente la levantó. Ella se agarró a uno de los asientos y trepó dentro. No fue elegante, pero estaba dentro. Su entrada hizo que pareciera fácil cuando ella cayó en un asiento y le miró. Él sólo puso la mano en el suelo y dio una especie de salto. Le hizo una seña para moverse a un lado y ella lo hizo.

Los cuatro hombres uniformados se levantaron y volvieron al helicóptero.

Ellos estuvieron dentro en cuestión de segundos y la puerta se cerró. Eso no silenció los motores o las aspas por mucho. Kakashi se sentó junto a ella y le pasó un cinturón. Señaló sobre su regazo hacia el otro lado y miró hacia abajo.

Ella se ató y le vió hacer lo mismo. Uno de los hombres uniformados se sentó junto a él, en su otro lado, mientras que tres mas se sentaron enfrente.

Ella se quedó mirando sus armas, ya que sus rostros estaban cubiertos con escudos de cara completa y viseras polarizadas conectadas a los cascos. Todos llevaban parches de la ONE en sus chalecos de Kevlar. El helicóptero despegó y ella gimió en respuesta a las náuseas, sintiendo el movimiento causado. La cosa entera pareció balancearse adelante y atrás durante unos segundos. Se asomó, pero lamentó eso ya que se levantaron más altos que las copas de los árboles.

Kakashi le tocó el brazo y se sobresaltó. Se volvió hacia él y le alargó unos auriculares gruesos, haciendo un gesto para que se los pusiera. Ella los aceptó y vio cómo se puso un conjunto a juego. Incluso le enseñó a empujar el micrófono junto a su boca. Ella siguió su ejemplo.

"¿Puedes oírme?"

Su voz se manifestó claramente en los auriculares contra las orejas.

"Sí."

"Pareces mareada. Este modo de transporte es seguro. No mires por las ventanas si te molestan las alturas o los movimientos rápidos. Céntrate sólo en mí."

"Está bien."

Mantuvo su mirada fija en la de él. Tenía unos ojos bonitos y la expresión sombría en ellos se había desvanecido.

"Soy Kakashi. ¿Te acuerdas de mí del hotel?"

"Lo hago."

"No pareces estar bien, Travanni. ¿Necesitas atención médica? Podemos tener nuestros médicos esperándote cuando aterricemos."

"Es probable que sólo sea el maquillaje. Estoy bien. Asustada pero bien."

Selló sus labios. Estaba nerviosa y no quería a balbucear. Él era Kakashi

Su destino estaba en sus manos.

"No hay necesidad de tener miedo. ¿Me puedes decir por qué nos has llamado?"

"Me retuvieron contra mi voluntad en la casa de vacaciones de Momoshiki Otsutsuki anoche. Estaban planeando obligarme a decir que Naruto me drogó."

Dejó que la historia se fuera derramando. Balbuceó, después de todo, pero eso la mantuvo distraída de la manera horrible en que el helicóptero rebotaba alrededor. Sus dedos se clavaron en el asiento lo suficientemente fuerte para que le preocupase que pudiera hacer daños al material de cuero.

"Yo no puse las drogas a Naruto." juró ella. "Dijeron que pagaron el camarero para hacerlo. Ese tipo, Kinshiki, se puso los guantes, sacó un vial de vidrio y forzó las yemas de mis dedos en su contra. Lo pusieron en una bolsa de plástico para que Momoshiki me pudiera inculpar si yo no decía lo que él quería."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Realmente quería que la creyera. Él frunció el ceño.

"Hicimos verificaciones de antecedentes de todos los empleados. El camarero trabajó varios turnos con otros Especies en su bar sin incidentes. Es por eso que asumí que fuiste tú. El equipo dijo que fuiste directamente hacia Naruto cuando entraste al bar, como si lo apuntaras."

"No me di percaté que fuera un Nueva Especie hasta después de que me senté. Momoshiki dijo que tienes cementerios llenos de cadáveres en Homeland y Reserva. Por favor, no me mates."

"Nosotros no matamos a las mujeres."

Él extendió la mano y vaciló antes de darle palmaditas en la rodilla. Fue un gesto reconfortante. Se detuvo después de un par de golpecitos.

"Ese macho dice un montón de cosas acerca de nosotros que no son verdad."

"Momoshiki dijo también que pagaron a alguna mujer para sentarse con Naruto pero ella estaba llegando tarde o algo así. En lugar de ello, me presenté yo para interferir con su plan. Fue sólo por casualidad que elegí sentarme allí. Nunca le daría drogas a alguien. Necesito que me creas. Odio a la Iglesia Otsutsuki y todo lo que representa."

"¿Por qué estabas en el hotel con ellos, entonces?"

"Toneri me dijo que quería hacer las paces conmigo por no pasar tiempo juntos. Trabaja mucho. Yo pensé que sólo íbamos a estar nosotros dos, para un fin de semana romántico. En su lugar, después de que llegamos allí, me soltó que su padre estaba pagándonos por asistir. Quería irme pero no tenía mi coche. Toneri me engañó y luego me sentí atrapada."

"¿Por qué su padre os pagaba?"

"Los medios de comunicación estaban dando problemas a su padre porque Toneri y yo nunca asistíamos a su iglesia o íbamos a eventos sociales con él. Fue una buena cosa en mi mente, ya que Momoshiki y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Supongo que Momoshiki imaginó que podría hacerlos callar, si fuéramos sus invitados. Toneri estaba obsesionado con el dinero y me decía que podíamos tener una boda mejor si tan solo mantenía mi boca cerrada y sonreía para las fotos. Ha sido un argumento constante con nosotros desde que empezamos a planear nuestra boda. Es tradicional para la novia y su familia pagar por la boda y los familiares del novio por la recepción. Quería cuatrocientos invitados, pero la capilla que me podía permitir sólo tiene capacidad para un centenar. Me negué absolutamente a casarnos en la iglesia de su padre. Nos ofreció eso, pero fue un factor decisivo para mí."

Kakashi abrió la boca como si pretendiera hablar, pero luego la cerró.

"Toneri dijo que su padre nos iba a pagar cincuenta mil dólares por estar en el hotel para tomarnos fotos con él. Toneri comenzó disparar culpabilidad contra mí, simplemente por quedarnos unos pocos días. Debería haberle dejado entonces. Digamos que llegué a ver un nuevo lado de mi ex y no me gustó ni siquiera un poco. Me alegro de que el compromiso esté roto."

Él la miró con gravedad.

"¿Sabes por qué también te drogaron? Habría sido más eficaz si simplemente hubieran dosificado fuertemente a uno de nuestros hombres. Habría atacado a cualquier mujer cerca de él. Eso habría sido horrible. Experimentaron una versión más suave de la dosis del fármaco, pero incluso Naruto habría sido mortífero lleno de esa droga suave."

"Momoshiki dijo que quería una víctima para desfilar alrededor en los medios de comunicación y mantener la historia activa. Tenía miedo de que la ONE podría barrer debajo de la alfombra de otro modo, culpando a Mercile Industrias."

"Ese macho está trastornado."

"Cuéntamelo a mí. Acabo de recibir una experiencia personal y cercana con el tipo de cabrón que realmente es. Los miembros de su iglesia piensan que es una especie de mesías que puede predecir el futuro. Todavía estoy confusa si sólo piensan que los Nueva Especie van a conquistar el mundo o creen que planean matar a todo el mundo. Ni siquiera creo que ellos puedan decidirse."

"¿Por qué habríamos de matar a otros? Nos encerramos detrás de puertas seguras para proteger a nuestra gente del mundo exterior. Vienen a por nosotros, no al revés."

"Lo sé. Sigo las noticias."

Él se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. El señor Kakashi parecía muy agradable y ella odiaba repetir cualquiera de las basuras que Momoshiki o sus miembros habían compartido.

"¿Planean enviar un vial con tus huellas digitales, entonces?"

Ella levantó la vista.

"Sí. Te juro que yo no lo hice, eso de drogar a Naruto y a mí misma. Fue el camarero."

"Tiene sentido. Fuiste la única mujer acercándose a nuestro macho, pero el camarero fue el que mezcló las bebidas. Él no tenía antecedentes penales y no mostró odio hacia nosotros durante sus interacciones con nuestro grupo."

"Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿verdad?"

Él arqueó una ceja.

"Ya sabes, cada tipo malo fue una vez bueno, hasta que cruzó una línea. No creo que salgan del vientre de sus madres siendo gilipollas."

Su expresión se aclaró y él sonrió.

"Me gustas, Hinata. Ya veo por qué Naruto fue tan inflexible en defender tu inocencia."

Esa noticia la sorprendió.

"¿Lo fue?"

"Sí. Ha protestado nuestra suposición de que le dosificaste, pero hay que admitir que las circunstancias hicieron que parecieras culpable. No tenías ninguna identificación sobre ti esa noche y no estabas registrada en el hotel. Entonces te escapaste del SUV que estaba llevándote para recibir tratamiento médico en Homeland."

"Tenía miedo de que iba a ser arrestada por algo que no hice. Por eso me escapé."

"Entiendo. Estaremos pronto en Homeland. Tengo que contactar con ellos, así que estoy cambiando señales de radiodifusión a una línea segura con la ONE. Sólo tienes que tocarme si necesitas hablar y cambiaré a la de corto alcance que usamos para comunicar en el helicóptero para que nuestras señales no viajen."

"Gracias."

Ella cometió el error de girar en su asiento y mirar por la ventanilla. El helicóptero voló alto y rápido, con el suelo lo suficientemente lejos para asegurarle que morirían si se estrellaban. Hizo peor la sensación de balanceo.

Espero que lleguemos pronto o voy a vomitar. Buena cosa que no haya comido nada hoy.

www

Naruto paseaba por el suelo. El piloto había comunicado por radio que habían recogido a Hinata y parecía ilesa. Sin embargo, Kakashi no había contactado con Seguridad, y eso lo volvió loco.

"Relájate." ordenó Asuma. "Sabíamos que planeaba hablar con ella."

"Tendría que haberlo transmitido."

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa si violan nuestros canales? Podría suceder. Es más seguro si alguno de los detalles que Kakashi se entere de ella son seguros."

Por el momento, Naruto odiaba la lógica. No querían que nadie supiera que Hinata se dirigía a Homeland o los sabuesos de noticias podrían pulular por las puertas. La rueda de prensa de la Iglesia Otsutsuki debería haber comenzado ya, pero no tenían más a Hinata. Miró el reloj.

"Se ha retrasado."

Asuma pareció adivinar donde se habían dirigido sus pensamientos. Levantó su teléfono móvil y le mostró la pantalla para enseñarle los mensajes de texto.

"Tenemos a alguien del equipo de grupo de trabajo allí, trabajando como operador de cámara. El Predicador Otsutsuki dijo que su testigo estrella está atascada en el tráfico." Él sonrió. "Probablemente todavía la están buscando."

"Como si pudieran encontrarla." se rió Gaara entre dientes.

"No es divertido." espetó Naruto, su temperamento aleteando. "Ella podría haber sido dañada."

"Tienes razón." Gaara suavizó su expresión. "Pero está bien. El piloto no solicitó que la asistencia médica esté esperando en el helipuerto. Me disculpo. Todos hemos estado estresados acerca de esta situación. Es sólo un alivio que esté en camino hacia aquí en vez de hablando con los periodistas."

Naruto asintió. Estaba aliviado al respecto también. Escuchar a Hinata decir cosas malas sobre él en televisión habría sido un calvario que no quería sufrir.

La mujer se había metido debajo de su piel y se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Le importaba mucho cómo le viera ella.

"Mensaje entrante." gritó Chōji. "Desde el helicóptero."

Todo el mundo dejó de hablar cuando los altavoces emitieron la voz de Kakashi.

"¿Hola?" Sonaba un poco sordo.

"No es una transmisión clara." le informó Asuma.

"Entendido. Voy a poner un mensaje de texto con la información."

"Finalizó la comunicación." murmuró Chōji.

"Me está enviando mensajes de texto." anunció Asuma mientras miraba fijamente a su teléfono.

Durante largos minutos leyó la pantalla y escribió las respuestas. Finalmente alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada ansiosa de Naruto.

"La tiene y están a diez minutos de aquí. Está bien. Él quiere una reunión en su oficina."

"Me gustaría estar allí cuando aterricen."

Naruto quería ser una de las primeras caras que Hinata viera. Asuma frunció el ceño.

"Kakashi solicitó que te mantengas alejado por ahora."

Eso enfureció a Naruto.

"¿Por qué?"

"No la quiere en una situación más estresante. Kakashi solicitó que te mantengas a distancia. No estás invitado a la reunión."

"No. Yo voy. Esto me implica."

"Ella no está en problemas, Naruto." Asuma empujó su teléfono en el bolsillo. "Kakashi cree que ella no fue quien te drogó. Tenemos que tener más respuestas, y tú serás una distracción."

"Estará asustada."

"No la estamos lanzando en una sala de interrogatorios. Va a ser llevada por Kakashi a su oficina. Estaré allí también. Él quiere limitar su interacción con Especies en estos momentos. Dijo que está un poco estresada por toda la situación."

"Realmente tengo que estar allí."

"La última vez que la viste fue cuando ella estaba drogada y compartisteis sexo." Asuma bajó la voz. "Puede que no sea un recuerdo agradable para ella. La necesitamos tan libre de estrés como sea posible. ¿No quieres asegurarte de que le gustaría verte? No podemos estar seguros de que quiera. Le hemos ofrecido a ella santuario ante la Iglesia Otsutsuki y contra todo daño."

"Yo nunca le haría daño a Hinata." estalló Naruto. Era insultante ser excluido. "Soy el único que sabía que no era una amenaza para la ONE."

"Parece que estabas en lo cierto. Sólo estamos pidiendo tiempo para tener las respuestas y luego vamos a preguntarle si le gustaría verte. ¿Es eso mucho pedir? Pareces preocuparte por esta mujer. ¿No son sus deseos más relevantes que los tuyos?"

"Por supuesto."

"También nos gustaría llevarla al Centro Médico para examinarla. Podría estar más cómoda sin ti flotando cerca. Te prometo que te llamaré yo mismo si ella pide que estés presente."

Naruto todavía quiso protestar, pero ¿qué pasaba si Hinata no quería verlo? Eso le encolerizó y, lo que era peor, eso hizo que doliera su pecho.

"Está bien. Quiero actualizaciones, sin embargo."

"Las tendrás. ¿Por qué no vas a trabajar? Eso hará pasar el tiempo."

Naruto giró lejos, antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, y salió de Security. Era tentador hacer caso omiso de las órdenes y simplemente aparecer en el helipuerto para recibir a Hinata. Se abstuvo, sin embargo, porque Asuma había hecho un buen punto. Podría ser el último macho que ella deseaba ver, después lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Pasó por alto los vehículos y echó a correr hacia el muro norte. Sabía las zonas de vuelo del helicóptero y al menos quería ver eso, para asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva a Homeland. A pocos kilómetros después estaba sin aliento cuando se detuvo en el muro. El macho de encima cambió su agarre en su arma y se quitó el casco.

"¿Es algo malo?" Sasori miró hacia él desde arriba.

"Te estoy relevando."

El macho arqueó las cejas.

"Nadie me lo dijo."

"Simplemente hazlo."

"¿Se trata de la mujer?"

Naruto apretó los dientes en señal de frustración.

"Sí."

"Tenemos noticias de que están volando dentro. ¿No vas a encontrarte con la hembra cuando aterricen? Estás lejos de ella, aquí."

"Me dijeron que me mantenga alejado."

El macho puso su arma y casco hacia abajo. Luego saltó, aterrizando en cuclillas a unos metros de distancia. El felino se enderezó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Estás enfadado."

"¿No lo estarías tú?"

"¿Ella pidió que no vayas a su lado?"

"Kakashi y Asuma lo hicieron."

"¿Por qué?"

"Quieren interrogarla."

"¿Vas a permitirles eso? Podrías hacer lo que hizo Suigetsu, simplemente negarte a permitirles el acceso a ella. Tuvieron a Suigetsu haciendo las preguntas a Karin y entrevistándola él mismo."

"¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue con eso?"

Sasori vaciló y luego sonrió lentamente.

"Fue valiente y funcionó para él. Suigetsu consiguió mantener a la hembra. Tal vez por eso te pidieron que te mantengas alejado. Sospechan que podrías hacer eso también."

No era como si él no hubiera considerado simplemente acaparar a Hinata y mantenerla lejos de otros Especies. No se habían llevado a Karin lejos de Suigetsu.

Darkness se había enfrentado por el macho y amenazó al equipo de grupo de trabajo con violencia, si trataban de interferir. Él también había tenido el apoyo de otro Especie que la había conocido de su cautiverio. Hinata era una desconocida para todos, excepto para él.

"No quiero traumatizarla si ella no quiere verme. Puede ser que no quiera."

"Pero tú quieres verla."

"Lo hago, pero no voy a forzar la situación."

"Inteligente." asintió Sasori. "¿Necesitas ayuda para subir a la pared? Dejaré que ellos sepan dónde estás y que has tomado mi lugar." Se tocó la radio.

Naruto señaló el árbol.

"Ya la tengo."

"Ha estado tranquilo."

"Bien."

Sasori se dio la vuelta y se alejó, desapareciendo detrás de unos grandes arbustos. Naruto se acercó al árbol al lado de la pared y empezó a subir. Tuvo que saltar de una rama a la parte superior de la muralla que rodeaba el perímetro de Homeland. Los cuatro metros de ancho pasillo terminaban en una barrera hasta la cintura. Cogió el arma de asalto descartada y el casco, colocándose este último encima. Fijó su atención en el mundo exterior. Nada se movía por lo que él podía ver.

Su mirada se levantó hacia el cielo. Hinata estaría volando por encima pronto, con Kakashi. Pareció como si el tiempo pasara eternamente, antes de que el sonido del helicóptero se acercara, llamando su atención. Voló por encima suyo y él se dio la vuelta, observándolo aterrizar cerca del centro de Homeland.

Hinata había llegado.

Le dio la espalda y mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia sobre el terreno para buscar movimientos. Lo último que quería era un ataque llegando mientras Hinata visitaba la ONE. Estaba lo bastante enfadado en ese momento como para matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a intentar romper el muro en su sección.

C

ontinuará...


	12. XI

Capítulo Once

Hinata odiaba la forma en que su estómago aumentó las náuseas, cuando finalmente llegaron a Homeland. Podría haber sido causado por no haber comido en todo el día, pero el nerviosismo mezclado con el viaje en helicóptero parecía más lógico. Kakashi sonrió alentador cuando le miró.

El helicóptero aterrizó y los guardias uniformados abrieron la puerta. Él le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Kakashi salió, pero luego extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Su ansiedad aumentó cuando echó un vistazo alrededor de la zona. Al menos una docena de Nuevas Especies uniformados la miraban fijamente, menos aquellos con cascos y protectores faciales polarizados. Sus expresiones sombrías no eran acogedoras y amables. Ella siguió a Kakashi hasta un jeep esperando.

"Toma el asiento del pasajero."

Se subió, pero se tensó cuando dos grandes Nueva Especie entraron en la parte de atrás. Kakashi se deslizó en el asiento del conductor.

"Voy a llevarte primero a mi oficina. Dará a mi gente tiempo de preparar los cuartos de huéspedes para ti y todavía tenemos unas cuantas preguntas."

"Está bien."

No era como si ella pudiera protestar. El paseo fue breve pero pasaron muchas Nuevas Especies por la calle. Se volvieron para mirarla a medida que pasaba el Jeep. Eso la hizo estar cohibida y replantearse por segunda vez su decisión de llamar a la ONE. Nunca antes se había sentido tan fuera de lugar en su vida.

Kakashi estacionó frente a un edificio de oficinas y ella salió.

"Por aquí."

Él le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta principal, donde dos intimidantes Nuevas Especies protegían la entrada. Los dos guardias de la parte trasera del Jeep tomaron posiciones detrás de ella. La hacía sentir como si estuviera bajo arresto. El miedo avanzó por su espalda y se esforzó por mantener la calma.

"¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Está aquí?"

No estaba segura de si quería verle o no, pero una cara familiar podría ayudar.

"No estábamos seguros de si querías verle. Está actualmente en servicio."

"Oh."

"Podemos organizarlo para que él te visite más tarde, si lo deseas."

Hinata solo asintió, manteniendo el ritmo de Kakashi. Entraron en una zona de recepción y obtuvo su primer vistazo a una mujer Nueva Especie. La alta mujer de cabello oscuro se levantó de detrás de su escritorio.

"Rin está en su oficina, si quieres presente una mujer para hacer esto más cómodo."

"Dile que dije gracias, pero todo está bien. Hinata, por favor sígueme."

Hinata sonrió a la mujer, pero recibió un ceño en respuesta. Su oscura mirada no era agradable tampoco. Se apresuró a seguir a Kakashi. Dos hombres esperaban en el interior, ambos sentados en un sofá. Se pusieron de pie cuando ella entró.

"Estos son Asuma y Yahiko."

No podía dejar de mirar boquiabierta hacia Yahiko. Le reconocería en cualquier lugar, después de toda la cobertura de noticias de la conferencia de prensa que se había vuelto violenta. Durante semanas habían mostrado imágenes suyas salvando a la mujer que amaba, recogiéndola en sus brazos y corriendo por la seguridad después de que un hombre armado había abierto fuego. Le habían disparado protegiendo a Konan. La pareja se había convertido en un icono del verdadero romance para un montón de mujeres.

"Es un honor conocerle." se las arregló para decir.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, pero él se adelantó y le tendió la mano.

"Gracias. Creo."

"Lo siento. Es sólo que... eres Yahiko." Se las arregló para ofrecer su temblorosa mano.

Él tenía un agarre firme y un enérgico apretón de manos.

"Lo soy."

Hinata selló sus labios para evitar avergonzarse adicionalmente por tener un momento 'fan-girl'. Volvió su atención sobre el segundo tipo. Parecía ser canino, con el pelo negro azabache y sorprendentes ojos negros. Él inclinó la cabeza, pero no ofreció su mano.

"¿Por qué no te sientas, Hinata?"

Kakashi rodeó su gran escritorio y señaló que debía tomar asiento en una de las sillas de cuero. Agradecida se derrumbó en la más cercana. Kakashi tomó la delantera.

"Hinata no se ofreció voluntariamente a participar en la conferencia de prensa de la Iglesia Otsutsuki. Ellos la retuvieron en contra de su voluntad y le hicieron amenazas. ¿Has oído algo acerca de su estado actual?"

"Lo hicimos." Asuma volvió a sentarse. "Han retrasado las declaraciones a la prensa. Hemos recibido muchas llamadas pidiendo comentarios. La Iglesia Otsutsuki tiene mal aspecto después de no cumplir lo que prometieron."

"Bien."

Kakashi levantó la mano y se aflojó la corbata.

"Diles quien os drogó a ti y a Naruto, Hinata."

Tragó saliva y sostuvo la mirada oscura de Asuma. Tenía bonitos ojos y no fulmino con la mirada.

"El camarero. Momoshiki dijo que le pagaron para hacerlo e incluso me dijeron el nombre de la droga."

Kakashi gruñó suavemente y Hinata lo miró, alarmada. Parecía furioso.

"No me dijiste esta parte."

"Lo siento. Momoshiki dijo que pagaron a alguien casi setecientos mil dólares por el B-47. No me dijo el nombre real de la droga, pero así fue como él la llamaba. Dijo algo acerca de un lote y dejó muy claro que no pensaba muy bien del tipo al que se la compró. Nunca dijo su nombre."

"El camarero trabajó allí durante tres años sin tener jamás ninguna queja contra él. Yo mismo comprobé doblemente todos los registros de empleados de cualquiera que trabajase en la sala en el momento del incidente." Yahiko sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su camisa. "Voy a mandar a Sai un SMS para recogerlo."

"Haz eso." estuvo de acuerdo Kakashi. "Tranquilamente."

"Por supuesto."

Yahiko se centró en su teléfono. Kakashi se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Estás bien, Hinata? Estás pálida."

"Estoy fuera de mi elemento." admitió. "¿Estoy bajo arresto? Juro que no sabía nada acerca de lo que planeaban hacer en el hotel. Sólo me enteré de lo del camarero y todo eso ayer por la noche, después de que Toneri y su padre se negaron a dejar que me fuera."

"No eres nuestra enemiga. Estamos dispuestos a creerte. Actualmente eres nuestra invitada en Homeland. "

Las palabras de Kakashi fueron reconfortantes, hasta que él habló de nuevo.

"A menos que descubramos que estás mintiéndonos."

"No miento. Todo lo que he dicho es la verdad."

"Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto." prometió.

"Tal vez no debería haber venido aquí. Vi la forma en que algunos de tu gente me miraban."

"La Iglesia Otsutsuki ha sido poco amable con la ONE y no estaban seguros de si eras miembro o no. Otsutsuki difundirá por qué estás aquí y van a calmarse contigo." Kakashi hizo una pausa. "Tengo curiosidad por algo. ¿Por qué no han utilizado el nombre de Naruto todavía? No se ha mencionado en absoluto durante cualquiera de las coberturas televisivas."

"Kinshiki me preguntó su nombre esta mañana, pero yo le mentí. Le dije que no me acuerdo. Él no me creyó, pero luego esas horribles mujeres se presentaron, por lo que no tuvo tiempo para obligarme a hablar." entró en más detalles acerca de su terrible experiencia antes de su rescate. "Le dije a mi mejor amiga que se escondiera y le pedí que les dijera a mis padres que hagan lo mismo. No crees que Momoshiki tendrá a alguien yendo detrás de mi hermana o hermano, ¿verdad? Se encuentran en otros estados."

"Podemos enviar equipos para asegurarlos si lo deseas. Estarán reubicados en un buen hotel y puestos en custodia para su protección."

Ella vaciló. Una semana antes se hubiera reído si alguien hubiera deducido que Momoshiki era un peligro para su vida y para la gente que más amaba. Nunca había imaginado que él era capaz de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

"Por favor. Estoy preocupada por ellos. Mi hermana estará sola en casa con sus dos hijos mientras su marido está en el trabajo. No me preocupo mucho por mi hermano, ya que él es policía y sé que viven en un edificio muy seguro. Ino está muy bien dónde está y también mis padres. Momoshiki no será capaz de encontrarlos."

Kakashi retiró una libreta de un cajón y la empujó encima de la mesa con un lápiz.

"Anota las direcciones para que podamos alcanzar a tus hermanos. Te doy mi palabra de que estarán cómodos y seguros."

Anotó las direcciones de su hermano y su hermana. Sus padres habrían huido a la cabaña del mejor amigo de su padre. Ambos veraneaban allí cada verano.

Empujó la libreta con la información a través de la mesa para Kakashi y le devolvió el bolígrafo.

"Gracias."

Yahiko se acercó y levantó la libreta.

"Estoy con esto." Se fue.

"Necesitamos parar los rumores que la Iglesia Otsutsuki ha creado." declaró Asuma.

Kakashi asintió y miró a Hinata.

"Ellos informaron a todos los medios de prensa que ibas a anunciar que habías sido drogada y violada por un hombre Especie. Quieren a Naruto procesado en sus tribunales humanos."

"¿Eso está en las noticias?" se horrorizó. "¡No es verdad!"

"Estamos al tanto."

"Momoshiki está loco. Anticuado-retrogrado, pervertido-pajillero cabrón." suspiró. "Nunca me gustó, pero Toneri parecía muy diferente de su padre. Ahora tengo los ojos abiertos. Toneri hace todo lo que su padre le dice que haga. Él sólo se fue y me dejó allí con su padre y Kinshiki. Nunca debió preocuparse por mí en absoluto, para ser capaz de hacer eso. Parecen obsesionados con la destrucción de los Nueva Especie a cualquier precio."

Los rasgos de Kakashi se suavizaron.

"Momoshiki Otsutsuki y sus seguidores realmente odian a la ONE. Tratamos de no tomarlo como algo personal. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo. No eras la mujer que ellos pretendían drogar."

Hinata no pudo seguir su consejo. Era personal, al menos después de que había estado prisionera y amenazada. Toneri había jurado que la amaba, pero no había pestañeado cuando ella estuvo en peligro. Quería vengarse de ellos y hacerles pagar por lo que habían hecho.

"¿Me necesitas para hablar con los periodistas?" Se abrazó a su cintura. "Los he evitado, ya que el video fue difundido por toda la televisión, pero lo haré si eso limpia el nombre de Naruto."

Sus padres enloquecerían si se enteraban de esto en las noticias. Se preguntarían si les había mentido sobre los limitados detalles que había compartido con ellos acerca de esa noche. Había sido más fácil permitirles asumir que simplemente bebió demasiado y se enganchó con alguien en un bar.

Asuma habló.

"He estado hablando por teléfono con nuestro equipo de relaciones públicas durante toda la mañana. Les informé de que Hinata estaba de camino y ellos recomiendan que no tenga ningún contacto directo con los medios de comunicación donde puedan hacerle preguntas."

"Sabio consejo." asintió Kakashi. "Pueden ser brutales."

"Miles sugirió una salida con los dos, pero manteniendo a la prensa a una distancia saludable. Pueden fotografiar a Naruto y ella juntos. Eso desacreditará a Momoshiki Otsutsuki, cuando sean vistos en una relación amistosa."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Kakashi la estudió durante un largo rato.

"Necesitará ropa. Podríamos enviar dos equipos de apoyo con ellos para llevarla de compras mañana. Eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para instalarla y no tendrá que filtrarse a la prensa. Los humanos siempre informan nuestros avistamientos, de modo que eso nos permitirá unos quince minutos antes de que los equipos de paparazzi y noticias lleguen a la escena."

"Buena idea." Asuma se removió en su asiento. "No olvidarse los sitios de redes sociales. Los humanos podrán sacar fotos de ellos y subirlas desde sus teléfonos. Van a suponer que están saliendo, sin embargo, si se les ve a ambos juntos de nuevo."

Hinata les escuchaba conversar, un poco sorprendida por la declaración de Asuma.

"Pero no lo estamos."

Él frunció el ceño.

"Es mejor que les permitamos asumir que estás en una relación romántica con Naruto, dado lo que se les ha dicho hasta ahora."

Ella no pudo disputar el sentido de eso.

"Claro."

"Vamos a programar esa excursión." Kakashi se puso de pie.

"¿Qué va a tener que decir Naruto acerca de este plan? Quiero decir, es probable que no quiera pasar tiempo conmigo después de lo que pasó."

Se ponía nerviosa sólo de pensar en volver a verlo. Al parecer, Kakashi no necesitaba tiempo para pensar en su respuesta.

"Naruto estará muy conforme en llevarte de compras. Ha estado preocupado por tu bienestar."

Hinata no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a Naruto, pero limpiar su nombre era lo suficientemente importante para estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que la ONE propusiera.

"Está bien."

"Estás a salvo aquí con nosotros, Hinata." Le sonrió Kakashi. "Relájate. Pareces nerviosa y no hay necesidad. Vamos a garantizar tu seguridad y mantener a la prensa lejos de ti mañana. Nos ocupamos de ellos a menudo."

"Estoy segura de que lo hacéis. Siempre están diciendo algo acerca de vosotros en la televisión."

"Estamos contentos de que permanezcas con nosotros. Nos gustaría que nuestro personal médico a te echara un vistazo. Te dieron una versión de la droga de cría y me dijiste que fuiste disparada con un Taser."

"Estoy bien. Realmente preferiría evitar los médicos en este momento. Sólo quiero una ducha, comer y dormir."

"Tal vez más tarde estarás de acuerdo." Kakashi no parecía contento con su negativa, pero no discutió. "Tendré a uno de nuestros hombres acompañándote a la vivienda de invitados."

Estaba siendo despedida.

"¿Vas a hablarme de mi familia cuando los lleves a un hotel? Me gustaría saberlo cuándo estén a salvo."

"Por supuesto." Kakashi inclinó la cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que estarán preocupados por ti, también. Les aseguraremos que estás a salvo."

"Gracias."

"Agradeceríamos si les das la impresión de que estás aquí para visitar a Naruto. La última cosa que necesitamos es tener a tu familia asumiendo que te estamos manteniendo aquí en contra de tu voluntad y pidiendo a la policía que intervenga."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto. No van a estar contentos con esto, pero no quiero que se preocupen."

"¿No les gustan las Especies?"

Los ojos de Kakashi se entornaron sospechosamente.

"No es eso. Estarán felices si creen que estoy saliendo con alguien, pero les preocupará que salté en una nueva relación demasiado rápido. Me comprometí hace unos días. Les gustaba Toneri. Nos tenía a todos nosotros engañados."

"Entiendo".

"Puedo vender esto, sin embargo." estaba segura de ello. "Voy a decirles lo mal que Toneri me trató en el hotel y que no voy a ser más 'fan' suya. No quiero que sepan acerca de lo demás, ya que les trastornaría demasiado. Les contaré que Toneri y su padre inventaron esas mentiras, si escucharon algo sobre lo que filtró la Iglesia Otsutsuki."

"Gracias. Te transmitiremos sus llamadas una vez que los hayamos asegurado en un lugar seguro." prometió Kakashi. "Agradeceríamos que no hagas ninguna llamada saliente. Deberías saber que estarán monitoreadas. Todas las llamadas lo están. No es personal."

No tenía ni idea de por qué harían eso, pero no tenía nada que ocultar.

"Necesito llamar a Ino. Hemos sido mejores amigas desde que éramos niñas y quisiera asegurarme de que está a salvo con Elvis."

Las cejas de Kakashi se dispararon.

"No el real. Está muerto. Es un tipo con el que sale a veces. Él se hace pasar por Elvis para eventos de caridad. Nosotras sólo bromeamos llamándolo así. Su verdadero nombre es Mickey."

"Está bien."

Alguien entró en la oficina y Hinata se volvió. Su boca se descolgó cuando miró boquiabierta al Nueva Especie construido tan masivamente. Tenía un inmenso pecho y voluminosos brazos musculosos, pero fueron sus ojos de los que no podía apartar la mirada. Eran de color negro con reflejos rojos en ellos.

"Este es Sasuke." dijo Kakashi mientras fijó al hombre con una mirada atenta. "No estoy seguro de por qué está en mi oficina, pero me gustaría saber la respuesta a eso ya que se trataba de una reunión a puerta cerrada."

El tipo no apartó la mirada de Hinata. Su mirada fija redujo sin embargo, y parecía estudiar cada centímetro de ella de pies a cabeza.

"Soy amigo de Naruto. ¿Hay algún problema? "

"No. Estaba a punto de tenerla escoltada a la vivienda de invitados. ¿Tal vez quieras hacer ese trabajo? "

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien." Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dirigió su mirada Kakashi. "¿Está bien?"

"No está acusando a Naruto de nada y está dispuesta a ayudarnos a resolver este lío." suspiró Kakashi. "Dile a Naruto que tenía razón. Tengo llamadas telefónicas para hacer. ¿Puedes organizar el transporte?"

La postura tensa de Sasuke se relajó.

"Por aquí, señorita Hyūga."

"Sólo Hinata."

Mantuvo un par de metros entre ellos cuando le siguió fuera de la oficina, por el pasillo y salió por la puerta principal. Los dos guardias seguían apostados allí. Sasuke detuvo a uno de ellos.

"Escóltala a la vivienda humana y asegúrate de que tiene todo lo que necesita." Se volvió hacia ella. "Tengo algo que necesito hacer. Disfruta de tu estancia aquí. Este es Deidara. Te tratará bien."

"Gracias."

Sasuke era amigo de Naruto y quería preguntarle un montón de cuestiones, pero se resistió. Era una persona que daba miedo con esos inusuales ojos. Su curiosidad por el bienestar de Naruto podía esperar.

Observó a Sasuke andar a grandes pasos hacia un jeep y conducir alejándose.

Deidara se aclaró la garganta y ella se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia él. Era rubio, alto y tenía unos bonitos ojos de gato.

"Bienvenida a Homeland, señorita Hyūga. Tengo un coche estacionado un poco más allá y te llevaré a la vivienda humana. Tu cabaña ha sido abastecida."

"¿Cabaña?"

"Es como llamamos a las viviendas de las áreas de residencia para Especies y Humanos."

Él era lindo cuando sonreía.

"¿Vivienda humana? ¿No eres también humano?" lamentó preguntar eso pero ya estaba fuera. "Lo siento. Espero que eso no sea un insulto."

"No lo es. Animamos a las preguntas. Somos humanos, pero también somos más. Soy un Especie felino." Él le ofreció el brazo. "Vamos, señorita Hyūga. ¿Puedo llamarte Travanni?"

"Sí, pero sólo Hinata. Nadie me llama Travanni, excepto cuando estoy en problemas." Estaba realmente fuera de su elemento. "No estoy en problemas, ¿verdad?"

"No que yo sepa."

Puso la mano sobre su antebrazo y él la condujo a un notable carrito de golf.

Notó varios de ellos en las inmediaciones mientras tomaba asiento.

"¿Tenéis un campo de golf?"

"No." Él la soltó, se subió en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor. "Tenemos tres tipos de vehículos en Homeland y Reserva. Usamos los SUV cuando salimos de las tierras de las ONE, pero los jeeps y carros de golf son para viajar en el interior de las puertas. Solemos usar más carritos de golf aquí en Homeland que en Reserva. El terreno allí es más duro en algunas áreas."

Se relajó en el asiento.

"Gracias por ser amable conmigo."

Volvió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Me siento como si te conociera en parte."

Apretó el acelerador y despegó, conduciendo el coche alrededor de la calle.

"No entiendo."

"Te vi en la televisión con Naruto." Él apartó la mirada de la carretera para dirigir su mirada por su cuerpo. "Pareces más pequeña en persona que en mi televisión."

Ella se encogió.

"¿Viste eso?"

"Todo el mundo lo vió."

Ella apartó la vista para mirar a los edificios que pasaban, pero eso sólo la hizo consciente de cuanto llamaron la atención de los Nuevas Especies. Dos hombres de pie delante de un edificio la estudiaron de manera abierta y luego otro detuvo su Jeep para obtener una mejor visión de ella. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber llamado a la ONE.

Era tentador preguntar si Deidara la llevaría a la salida, pero no tenía donde ir y sin dinero no podría llegar a sus padres. Simplemente le harían un montón de preguntas que no quería responder.

Para bien o para mal, estaba atrapada en Homeland.

www

Naruto merodeaba la pared, alerta a cualquier movimiento en el otro lado.

Hinata estaba a salvo en Homeland. Asuma hizo argumentos válidos, pero no se sintió bien con el hecho de que él no estaría allí cuando fuera interrogada en detalle acerca de la Iglesia Otsutsuki. Podría estar asustada.

El gemido que escapó de sus labios le aseguró que probablemente era mejor que no estuviera presente. Hinata le afectaba demasiado fuerte. No podía ser lógico cuando el instinto le instaba a proteger a esa mujer.

El sonido de un Jeep acercándose lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se volvió.

Sasuke aparcó cerca de la base de un árbol, junto al muro. Esperó hasta que el macho subió y saltó los cinco metros, aterrizando con gracia en la pasarela junto a él.

"¿Está ella bien? Kakashi y Asuma no la están intimidando, ¿verdad? Asuma prometió que haría lo posible por bajar el tono."

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

Naruto se arrancó el casco y se apoderó de su arma más potente.

"¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Los médicos encontraron algo malo en ella?"

"Ella no aceptó ir al Centro Médico, pero está bien. Deidara está llevándola a la vivienda humana en este momento. Le asigné ese deber yo mismo."

"¿Deidara?" Naruto sintió que su rabia se construía. "Va a coquetear con ella. Ese macho siempre está hablando de cómo quiere encontrar una humana para darle hijos."

"No es idiota. Todo el mundo ha visto ese video. Va a suponer que lucharías con él si intenta tocarla."

Naruto frunció el ceño, debatiendo si Deidara sería tan tonto como para ofrecerse para compartir sexo con Hinata. Sería un error.

"Voy a ir a verla ahora." Él tomó su radio. "Estoy llamando a alguien para tomar mi lugar en este puesto."

"¿Por qué crees que vine? Me ocuparé el resto de la jornada."

Naruto empujó su arma y su casco a Sasuke.

"Gracias. Eres un buen amigo."

"Vete a casa, dúchate y no uses tu uniforme cuando veas a la mujer."

"¿Por qué?" Él miró hacia abajo. "¿Huelo mal? ¿Tengo mal aspecto?"

"No estás sudoroso, pero creo que ya ha visto lo suficiente de nuestros oficiales hoy. Debes vestirte informal, tan sólo eres un hombre para ella. Parecía un poco abrumada. Dale un poco de tiempo a solas primero."

"¿Está asustada?" Su intestino se retorció. "Me necesita."

"No me estás escuchando." Sasuke sonaba molesto.

"Ella está aquí sola. Soy el primer Especie que nunca conoció. Fue retenida contra su voluntad y tuvo un día traumático entre escapar de ellos y venir a Homeland. Tengo que hacerle saber que está a salvo."

"Estás siendo irracional." La voz de Sasuke se profundizó cuando continuó: "Soy tu amigo y necesitas confiar en mi juicio."

Naruto no disfrutó de escuchar el consejo.

"La última cosa que necesita esa mujer es tenerte llegando con tus emociones a flor de piel. Dúchate, relájate y luego vete a verla, cuando no estés en modo protector."

"No la asusté antes."

"Escuché todo lo que ocurrió en la oficina de Kakashi. Parecía nerviosa por volver a verte."

"¿Escuchaste?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo el rifle.

"Mi audición es buena y quería saber si era realmente tan intachable como creías. Ella no esconde bien sus emociones cuando habla. Disimula incluso menos eficazmente con sus expresiones. Ya veo por qué estabas convencido de que no te drogó."

"¿Hablaste con ella?"

"No mucho. Pude detectar sus emociones mientras respondió a las preguntas y luego vi su expresión cuando entré en el despacho de Kakashi. No fue capaz de ocultar su miedo de mí. Se lee fácilmente."

"¿La asustaste?" Naruto se tensó.

"Fue por mi tamaño y parecía confusa acerca de mis ojos. Me pasa mucho, pero los humanos tratan de ocultar sus reacciones después de un segundo. Ella no fue capaz de hacerlo. Sigue mi consejo y mantén la tranquilidad cuando la veas. Toma las cosas con calma, Naruto. No es una de nuestras hembras. No te olvides de eso. Me recordó a un gatito asustado. No pasé tiempo con ella porque era consciente de su miedo hacia mí. Deidara pone los humanos a gusto con su personalidad amable, por eso la pasé a su cuidado. Tiendo a asustar a los humanos cuando hago esto."

Sasuke le sonrió, mostrando los dientes.

"Te ves amenazador."

"Lo sé."

Naruto respiró hondo.

"Me iré a casa y me ducharé. ¿Debo llevar vaqueros y una camiseta? ¿O pantalones y una buena camisa de vestir?"

"Lleva ropa de deporte. Ella apreciará el espectáculo de los músculos de tus brazos. A las humanas parece que les gusta eso."

Él recordó su reacción en el bar cuando se había quitado la chaqueta y sonrió.

"Tienes razón."

"Toma las cosas con calma, Naruto. Sé que quieres a la hembra, pero es asustadiza."

"Entendido."

Rodeó a Sasuke y saltó, aterrizando en una gruesa rama de árbol y bajó rápidamente. Levantó la vista y señaló el Jeep.

"Cógelo." gritó Sasuke. "Dejé las llaves en el encendido. Tu reemplazo contará con un vehículo, así que no tendré que correr hasta casa."

Naruto se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor. Su primer instinto fue dirigir el coche hacia la vivienda humana, pero empujó esas ganas.

Tendría que seguir el consejo de Sasuke. Admitió ser un poco irracional, cuando Hinata estaba implicada. No podía esperar a verla de nuevo, pero una ducha y cambiarse de ropa realmente parecía una buena idea.

Continuará...


	13. XII

Capítulo Doce

Hinata reflexionó sobre su conversación con Deidara. Le había jurado que no era una prisionera en Homeland. Le había dado un paseo por la casa de dos dormitorios, diciéndole que estaba provista de alimentos y había ropa en el armario, antes de dejarla por sus propios medios. Unos minutos más tarde, llamó a su puerta, entregándole el almuerzo. Se había comido el bocadillo y las patatas fritas con gusto.

El teléfono en el mostrador tenía tono de llamada cuando lo probó. Marcó el número de Elvis, después de conseguirlo en información, y se sintió aliviada cuando Ino respondió al primer timbrazo.

"Soy yo." Hinata se alegró al oír su voz. "Estás a salvo. Estaba muy preocupada."

"Bueno, yo todavía estoy preocupada. ¿Dónde estás?"

"En Homeland. Seguí tu consejo."

"¿Debo ir allí? Mickey podría llevarme."

"No. Estoy bien." echó un vistazo alrededor de la espaciosa casa. "Me están tratando realmente bien y me han alojado en una casa. Es mejor que un hotel."

"¿No te culpan por drogar a ese tipo, Naruto?"

"No."

"¿Está contigo?"

"No le he visto todavía, pero lo haré mañana. No tengo nada de ropa, así que me va a llevar de compras."

La voz de Ino bajó.

"¿Estás bien? ¿En serio?"

"Estoy bien. En serio. Fueron muy amables y me recogieron en un helicóptero."

"Guau. ¿Conseguiste montar en uno de esos?"

"No fue tan divertido. Confía en mí. Me sentí un poco enferma por el movimiento. Vuelan más rápido de lo que pensé que lo harían. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Yahiko."

"¿En serio? ¿Es tan genial como parece? ¿Estaba Konan con él?"

"No llegué a conocerla, pero él fue muy agradable."

"Debería ir contigo." afirmó Ino. "Estás sola. Yo estaría aterrorizada en tu lugar."

"Todo el mundo está siendo muy agradable. Incluso me trajeron el almuerzo. Estoy muy bien. Sólo llamé para asegurarme de que llegaste bien hasta Elvis y que ese matón de Momoshiki no llegó a ti."

"Los policías vinieron y registraron el apartamento. Culparon a esos asquerosos paparazzi, pensando que uno de ellos podría haber intentado entrar dentro para tomar fotografías. Me escoltaron hasta mi coche, después de que les dije que no quería quedarme allí. Hice exactamente lo que me dijiste. Tuve a Mickey reuniéndose conmigo en un estacionamiento y él me trajo aquí. Dejé mi móvil bloqueado en mi guantera, en lugar de dejarlo en casa. Quería asegurarme de que mi familia no se asustase, si no podían ponerse en contacto conmigo. Los llamé mientras esperaba."

"No pensé en eso."

"Tenías otras cosas en tu mente, como el tipo de malditos cabrones que son Toneri y su padre. ¿Lograron esos bastardos hacerte daño?"

Hinata se debatió en entrar en detalles, pero lo desestimó. Ino enloquecería si oía que le habían disparado con un Taser o si le repitiese las amenazas de Kinshiki.

"Estoy bien. Realmente. Sólo planeo dormir. Estoy agotada."

"Suenas así."

"Sólo tuve unas pocas horas de sueño la noche anterior y el suelo era incómodo."

"¿Te hicieron dormir en el suelo? Esos hijos de puta."

"Había una cama, pero es una larga historia. No iba a tocarla."

"Está bien." vaciló Ino. "Puedo ir contigo si quieres que vaya. No me molestaría. De hecho, me sentiría mejor."

"Quédate ahí. Estoy muy bien. Sólo voy a dormir. No hay ningún punto en que conduzcas hasta aquí solo para verme dar cabezadas."

"Dame el número de teléfono. El identificador de llamadas no ha revelado ninguno."

Hinata estudió el teléfono. No estaba identificado.

"No lo conozco."

"Supongo que podría llamar a Homeland y me podrían conectar con contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que sí." Hinata no estaba segura. "Tengo que cortar aquí, porque aun no sé si tienen llamada en espera. Kakashi prometió enviar a alguien a las casas de Hanabi y Neji para asegurarse de que sus familias están a salvo. No quería que Momoshiki enviara matones tras ellos. Alguien me va a llamar para hacérmelo saber."

"Verdaderamente odio a esa rata bastarda."

"Yo también. ¿Has sabido de mamá y papá? "

"Despegaron en su caravana. Tu padre estaba preparado para engancharla, después de que le dije lo que estaba pasando. Estarán de camino a la cabaña, pero ya sabíamos que ahí es donde irían. Estarán ya sea en casa o allá arriba. Es la época."

"Lo supuse."

"Me hicieron darles el número de Mickey y tu madre sigue llamando cada vez que se detienen para repostar. Se deshicieron de sus móviles. Les diré que estás en Homeland."

"Por favor, no lo hagas. Pueden aparecer por aquí."

"Eso es cierto."

"Sólo diles que estoy a salvo. Pueden comprar uno de esos teléfonos móviles de bajo costo, con esas tarjetas por minutos. Habla a mi padre sobre eso y tendrá que darte el número. Diles que los llamaré mañana. Es sólo que no quiero tratar con ellos en este momento. Ya sabes cómo pueden ser."

"Chico, yo también Tu madre me preguntó si vas a los bares a menudo y recoges a los extraños."

Hinata se encogió.

"Genial. Ellos piensan que soy una puta."

"Les dije que era tu primera vez." se rió Ino entre dientes. "Y la última. Le aseguré que no necesitas rehabilitación. Le preocupaba que pudieras tener un pequeño problema con la bebida del que no estuvieran al tanto."

"¿Es una broma?"

Ino se echó a reír.

"Nop. También les dije que era tu primera y última noche en vela, también. Nosotras, chicas locas, tenemos que probar algunas cosas al menos una vez. Eso pareció conformarles y calmarles un poco."

"No estás ayudando, Ino."

Estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

"Estoy ya sea riendo o llorando. Mickey entra en pánico y comienza a empujar el chocolate hacia mí si ve asomar las lágrimas. Le dije que esa es la mejor manera de lidiar conmigo si tengo el síndrome premenstrual y ahora piensa que es una panacea cuando estoy molesta. El tío es adorable total, pero no quiero acabar ganando diez kilos esta semana."

"¿No le importa que te quedes allí?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Ha llamado a su trabajo para tomarse tiempo libre y poder jugar al guardaespaldas personal, después de que le conté lo que estaba pasando. Incluso sacó el bate de béisbol para golpear algunas cabezas si alguien se presenta aquí a buscarme. Está pasando una abundante sobrecarga de testosterona. Es algo mono. No sabía que estaba tan defensivo por mí."

"Te dije que estaba enamorado de ti."

"No estoy lista para sentar cabeza, pero me está haciendo reconsiderarlo."

Hinata estaba feliz de que Ino estuviera bien.

"Sólo procura estar a salvo."

"Lo estoy. Tengo al 'hombre del bate'. Suenas agotada. Vete a dormir y llámame cuando te despiertes. Quiero saber de ti a menudo."

"Lo prometo. Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero."

Hinata colgó el teléfono. En ese momento sólo quería estar limpia y echar una siesta. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió del cubículo, utilizando dos toallas para secarse. La casa estaba muy bien, totalmente amueblada e incluso habían equipado el baño con todos los elementos personales que una persona podría necesitar. Tenía champú y acondicionador para el cabello, gel de baño y hasta un nuevo cepillo de dientes con pasta de dientes para cepillar sus dientes. Lo hizo a continuación.

Salió del baño y se acercó a la cómoda, sin saber qué tipo de ropa se iba a encontrar. Debía ser mejor que la áspera camiseta y pantalones cortos que había comprado en la tienda de descuento.

El cajón superior contenía unas cuantas camisetas con el logotipo ONE, cuidadosamente dobladas. Sacó una y le gustó la sensación del suave material. Era un tamaño triple grande. Una investigación de los demás cajones reveló algunas camisetas, pantalones y shorts. Ninguno de ellos era ni siquiera cercano a su pequeño tamaño. Suspiró y se puso la enorme camiseta. Cayó hasta sus muslos como si se tratara de un camisón.

Había un guardia apostado fuera de su puerta por si necesitaba algo, pero decidió esperar un poco antes de preguntar si tenían algo que le encajara mejor. No podía ir de compras con Naruto apenas vestida con una camiseta holgada.

La cama era grande y estaba ansiosa por trepar debajo de las sábanas y dormir.

Un vistazo a la mesita de noche le aseguró que no se perdería la llamada de su familia cuando llegara.

La aprensión golpeó cuando oyó un ruido en la sala de estar.

Se giró y se deslizó hacia el pasillo. Un rápido vistazo por algo para utilizar como un arma no produjo ningún resultado.

"¿Hola?" Esperaba que su miedo no sonara en su voz.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando un hombre entró en su línea de visión. Ella saltó y chocó contra la pared. Un par de atractivos ojos celestes le devolvieron la mirada y se calmó, una vez que reconoció a Naruto. Fue una sorpresa para ella verle dentro de la casa, pero su miedo se evaporó.

"Llamé, pero no contestaste."

Ella dio un vacilante paso hacia adelante, su corazón haciendo todavía un alto número en su pecho.

"Estaba en la ducha."

Permaneció inmóvil. Ella lo estudió de pies a cabeza. Su pelo estaba mojado y se veía como si también se hubiera duchado recientemente. La camiseta sin mangas de color rojo oscuro acentuaba su bronceado, sus musculosos brazos y su ancho pecho. Se había metido en un par de jeans denim desteñidos que abrazaban sus caderas y sus muslos. No llevaba zapatos y la vista de sus pies descalzos la sorprendió. Su mirada se levantó a su rostro. Era tan guapo como lo recordaba. Sus labios se separaron.

"No tengas miedo, Hinata. Por favor, no te encierres en uno de los dormitorios y bloquees la puerta. Estaba preocupado y quería comprobar sobre ti."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él la hizo ser consciente de su propio cuerpo y del hecho de que sólo llevaba una camiseta holgada. Ni siquiera tenía ropa interior limpia, por lo que no llevaba ninguna en absoluto.

Naruto levantó una mano y le hizo una señal de acercarse.

"¿Quieres venir a la sala y hablar conmigo? Has pasado por un calvario. ¿Estás bien?"

Eso fue dulce de su parte. Dio otro paso más y luego otro. Mantuvo el gesto todavía, acababa de dejar caer el brazo a su lado. Se detuvo a unos metros de distancia. Él sonrió, su expresión se suavizó. Se animó a responderle.

"Estoy un poco cansada. No dormí mucho anoche."

"Debes dejar a nuestros médicos revisarte. Son excelentes en lo que hacen."

"No necesito un médico. De verdad. Sólo tengo algunos moratones de los dardos Taser y de la caída."

La sonrisa desapareció y un gruñido bajo salió de él. Parecía furioso de repente.

"¿Quién te disparó con un Taser? ¿Qué caída?"

"Momoshiki Otsutsuki. Hizo que su guardia me aturdiera y me golpeé contra el suelo. Pensé que te enteraste de eso. Quiero decir, se lo dije a Kakashi."

"No he hablado con él." Su mirada viajó por su cuerpo. "¿Dónde estás herida?"

"Mi espalda. Estaba tratando de escapar por la puerta principal cuando fui alcanzada con una de esas pistolas que disparan dardos eléctricos. Realmente no es tan malo."

Naruto dio un paso más cerca, casi tocándola.

"Déjame ver."

Olía a jabón y a hombre. Eso agitó instantáneos recuerdos de la última vez que había estado tan cerca. Levantó la barbilla para mantener su mirada fija con la de él. Tenía unos ojos realmente hermosos y se sentía perdida en ellos. La luz del sol, que entraba por las ventanas, mostró pequeños remolinos de color azul más oscuro en ellos. Eran verdaderamente impresionantes.

"Déjame ver." Su voz era casi un susurro.

Hinata tuvo que forzar su mente a trabajar, recordándose a sí misma lo que quería ver. La atracción que sentía por él la tenía un poco aturdida. Imágenes de los besos y lo que habían hecho en el SUV se mantenían parpadeando a través de su mente, lo que hacía difícil concentrarse en sus palabras.

"Estoy bien. Es sólo cosa de menor importancia. De veras."

"Hinata." dijo con voz áspera "Déjame ver."

Obligó a sus piernas a moverse y retrocedió un paso.

"Um, es mi omóplato." Sus manos se abrieron contra sus muslos, el tacto de la tela allí era reconfortante. "No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"No tengo nada debajo de esto. No quería ponerme el único par de bragas que tengo hasta que pueda lavarlas."

Echó un vistazo a sus muslos y luego volvió arriba.

"Todavía quiero ver."

Ella tragó saliva.

"Estaría desnuda."

"No tengo un problema con ello. Me gustaría disfrutar eso. "

Whoa. Él realmente dijo eso.

No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres fueran tan francos.

"Te he visto antes."

Como si necesito un recordatorio.

Más destellos de esa noche le vinieron a la cabeza. Naruto sin su camisa después de que ella se la había roto él. Él inclinándose sobre ella, sus labios rozando besos a lo largo de su cuello. Sus pezones se erizaron cuando le recordó mordiendo su hombro con los dientes. Rápidamente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para cubrirlos con la esperanza de que él no se diera cuenta.

"Um..."

Su mente se quedó en blanco. Él avanzó hacia adelante.

"Estás sonrojada."

Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

"Um..."

Ella retrocedió un paso. Él avanzó uno, al mismo ritmo de ella.

"Eres tímida."

"Sí." soltó.

"No hay ninguna razón para serlo. Soy yo. Quítate la camiseta y gira para mí."

Sus labios se separaron, pero no estaba segura de cómo responder a eso y no quería sonar como una idiota de nuevo. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

"No."

Una mirada de dolor brilló en sus ojos.

"Quiero decir, no puedo quitarme la camisa. Esto es, eh, yo apenas te conozco."

Las cejas de Naruto subieron.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir. Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro. Quiero decir, nos conocimos el uno al otro, pero estábamos drogados. No lo estamos ahora. Simplemente no puedo desnudarme."

Le ofreció una mano.

"Vamos a entrar en la sala de estar. No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda, Hinata. Nos sentaremos y hablaremos. No voy a pedirte otra vez poder ver tus lesiones."

Tímidamente se acercó y le puso una temblorosa mano en la suya. Era tan cálido y grande como lo recordaba. Cerró suavemente sus dedos alrededor de los de ella y se volvió, esperando que le siguiera. Agradeció cuando se movió lentamente, consciente de sus vacilantes pasos, hasta que terminaron al lado del sofá. Él la soltó.

"Siéntate. Por favor."

Se sentó, tirando del dobladillo de la camiseta hacia abajo para cubrir sus rodillas. Naruto no tomó asiento al lado de ella, pero la sorprendió poniéndose en cuclillas y empujando la mesita de café hacia un extremo del sofá. Él la miró, se puso de rodillas y se sentó sobre los talones. Su sonrisa parecía un poco forzada.

"Relájate." La instó. "Nosotros sólo hablaremos."

"¿Por qué estás ahí? Puedes sentarte en el sofá conmigo."

"Estoy mejor aquí."

"¿Por qué?"

Se lamió los labios. El deslizamiento de su lengua sobre ellos llamó su atención y se concentró en su boca.

"En primer lugar, gracias por no gritar cuando descubriste que me colé en tu casa. Estaba preocupado por ti, cuando no respondiste a la puerta. Entré por una ventana trasera. Arreglaré la cerradura más tarde."

Ella lo miró a los ojos, sin preocuparse de que simplemente admitiera haber irrumpido en la casa.

"Está bien."

Realmente lo estaba. Era una cosa muy dulce que él hiciera algo tan drástico para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"Tengo una pregunta importante, pero no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda de nuevo. Me ha preocupado cada minuto del día desde la otra noche. Tengo que preguntártelo."

Ella se preparó para ello.

"De acuerdo."

"¿Te he hecho daño, Hinata?" Su mirada bajó a su regazo y luego la levantó para mirar directamente a los ojos. "¿Fue el sexo demasiado duro?"

"Estoy bien."

No se había esperado esto y se alegró de estar sentada.

"¿En serio?" Él frunció el ceño, estudiándola.

Este era un tema incómodo. Había dicho que era importante para él saberlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir que había sentido un poco de dolor al día siguiente.

"Tú no me has hecho daño. Tengo algunas contusiones, pero es nada del otro mundo. Eres fuerte."

"Lo siento."

"Está bien. No duelen."

"Te desmayaste después y temí haberte dañado."

"Creo que fue por haber sido drogada. Te dije que soy un 'jinete de silla'. Eso fue..."

No estaba segura de cómo explicarlo sin humillarse a sí misma.

"¿Eso fue qué?" Se inclinó un poco más cerca y aplanó la mano en el sofá junto a su rodilla. "Por favor, habla conmigo. No permitas que tu timidez te impida ser contundente. No hay necesidad conmigo. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa."

"No hablo de sexo con hombres." admitió Hinata vacilante. "No he salido con muchos tipos y siempre tienden a no apreciar una discusión al respecto."

"Yo no soy ellos." Su voz se profundizó mientras continuaba "Doy la bienvenida a esta conversación."

Se humedeció los labios y se empujó para estar más adelante y más próxima de lo normal.

"Estoy fuera de forma. Te dije que no funciono de la misma manera que tu lo haces. Esa droga que me pusieron me lo hizo pasar mal, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba sudando, a continuación, congelada y después nos tocamos." La vergüenza forzó su mirada hacia su barbilla en ese punto. "Creo que estaba agotada. Es por eso que me hizo caer dormida como una piedra."

No dijo nada, así que ella levantó la vista de nuevo.

No vio cualquier emoción negativa en su expresión. De hecho parecía feliz cuando sonreía. Le llegaba a sus ojos, en ese momento. Eso la animó a seguir adelante.

"Además aquello fue realmente extremo, ¿sabes? Nunca me había sentido así antes."

"¿Estás hablando sobre el sexo?" Él bajó su tono a uno que le dio escalofríos.

Eran la buena clase, de nuevo, y también recordó eso de él. Podía hablar de una cierta manera que la encendía.

"Sí."

"Compartir sexo mientras que estás drogado es muy poderoso."

"Eso es un eufemismo si alguna vez escuché a uno. Pensé que iba a morir."

Había sobrevivido a la incómoda charla y respiró más fácil, con los músculos tensos relajándose.

"¿Estás bien? Me preocupé por ti, también."

"Estoy bien. Los Especies somos resistentes. Tuve unas cuantas horas incómodas después de que me desperté, pero mi mandíbula sólo estaba magullada."

"¿Te dolió la mandíbula?"

Se inclinó hacia delante, mirando a la zona inferior de su cara. No vio ningún rasguño o moratón. Tenía una piel perfecta.

"No. Kiba me golpeó para noquearme. Tuve algunas marcas pero se desvanecieron rápidamente."

"¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? No me acuerdo de esa parte. Pensaba que recordaba todo."

"Fue después de que perdiste el conocimiento. Estábamos a punto de ser conducidos a Homeland y estaba muy preocupado por ti."

Hinata se dio cuenta de sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y su mirada se bloqueó con la suya.

"¿Por qué te golpeó?"

"Tenía miedo de que no fuera capaz de resistirme a tocarte de nuevo, a pesar de que estabas inconsciente."

Se tomó un momento para asimilarlo.

"Él pensó que me habrías..." No pudo terminar la frase.

"Montado mientras estabas sin sentido." Él no tuvo ningún problema en decir las palabras. "Fue una preocupación real. Yo estaba muy excitado y quería seguir tocándote. Creo que habría podido resistir la tentación, pero era mejor hacer eso, no estaba comprobado."

"Oh." Ella se inclinó un poco hacia atrás. "¿Tu mandíbula duele todavía?"

"No." Él puso su otra mano en el sofá, uno a cada lado de sus rodillas. "No tengas miedo de mí, Hinata."

"No lo tengo. Estoy sentada aquí contigo. No lo haría si pensara que harías algo malo contra mí. Estaría gritando. Sé que hay un guardia fuera de mi puerta."

"Envié a Deidara lejos."

Esa noticia la aturdió.

"¿Por qué?"

"Quería tener un poco de intimidad."

No estaba segura de cómo tomarse eso. Naruto se puso de rodillas y se dio cuenta de que la había fijado donde estaba sentada. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó, pero no estaba causado por el miedo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Los Especies tienen excelentes sentidos y no quería que él escuchara nada de lo que se dijera entre nosotros."

Ella quería sacarse un peso de su pecho.

"Fue el camarero quien nos drogó. Momoshiki Otsutsuki reconoció eso ante mí anoche. No mentí. Yo no fui quien drogó nuestras bebidas."

"Te creo."

"Pero pensaste que lo hice, al principio."

"Tienes una cara muy expresiva, Hinata. Creo que cuentas mal las mentiras. Me gusta que seas fácil de leer. Ahora mismo estás nerviosa. No hay necesidad de estarlo."

"¿Puedes saber eso?"

Echó un vistazo a su pecho.

"Has acelerado la respiración y tus ojos están más abiertos. No veo miedo, sin embargo. Estoy agradecido por ello. La última cosa que quiero hacer es asustarte."

"¿Quieres que te diga todo lo que he sabido? Fui a ver a Toneri anoche para devolverle el anillo y... "

"Dime que ya no perteneces a ese macho."

Ella se quedó sin aliento ante su tono áspero.

"Lo siento." Él suavizó su voz. "Ya no llevas su anillo. Lo miré. Tu dedo está desnudo. Escuché lo que dijiste por teléfono cuando llamaste a Homeland. Fuiste retenida contra tu voluntad y ese macho no te merece. Debería ser golpeado por permitir a nadie que te haga daño de cualquier manera. Le haré sangrar, si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de encontrármelo."

Guau.

Ella podía decir que sentía fuertemente atraída por él y que estaba un poco caliente oyéndole hacer amenazas contra su ex. Se le veía cabreado, pero sabía que no iba dirigido a ella.

"Eso está de más."

"¿Estás enamorada de ese varón?"

"No." Ella sentía la necesidad de excusarse por haber estado alguna vez con Toneri. "Creo que quería ver cosas en él que no estaban realmente allí."

"¿Saliste con un mal macho una vez y éste parecía mejor que el anterior?"

Naruto era bueno en adivinar.

"Sí."

"¿Deseabas casarte y formar una familia?"

"Ese era el plan, pero ya no. Toneri es un gilipollas. Siento lástima por cualquiera con quien salga, ahora que sé cómo es en realidad."

"Bien." Naruto sonrió, su ira se había ido. "Eso significa que ningún macho tiene un reclamo sobre ti."

Reclamo sobre mí.

Ella parpadeó, repitiendo sus palabras en su cabeza.

"Supongo."

El silencio se extendió entre ellos y la hizo consciente de que sabía muy poco sobre el hombre con quien había tenido relaciones sexuales. Habían tenido intimidad, pero no tenía idea de qué podía decirle a él. Los nervios le hicieron retorcer el dobladillo de su camiseta. Naruto miró el movimiento e hizo un sonido suave en la parte posterior de la garganta.

"¿Estás bien?"

Miró hacia arriba.

"Sí. Lo siento. No era mi intención a retumbar hacia ti."

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Estoy frustrado, pero ese es mi problema."

"¿Por qué?"

Se lamió los labios de nuevo y flexionó sus manos contra los cojines del sofá.

"Eres asustadiza y me temo que voy a hacer que desees escapar de mí. Esa es la última cosa que quiero. Tengo mucho sobre lo que hablar contigo y tantas preguntas que quiero formular. Es sólo que no sé cómo hacerlo sin la preocupación de que voy a ofenderte o molestarte."

Hinata podría entenderlo. Se sentía igual, excepto por el miedo de que él saliera huyendo de ella.

"Somos desconocidos, pero no lo somos. ¿Estás nervioso también?"

"Sí." Él sonrió. "¿Qué haría que estés más cómoda conmigo? Dímelo y lo haré."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No lo sé, pero no voy a huir. De alguna manera me has bloqueado aquí."

Él no se movió.

"¿Te molesta que esté tan cerca?"

Ella se debatió.

"No."

"Bien. Nos limitaremos a hablar. ¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que pasó en el hotel esa noche? Vamos a empezar por ahí. Al principio yo pensé que me drogaste, pero te creí cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciste. En realidad nos salvaste, Hinata."

"¿Nos salvé?" negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Los dos estábamos drogados y tuvimos sexo. Yo no llamaría a eso una mano salvadora."

Naruto lamentó sus palabras. Podía ver la angustia de Hinata. Esta no era la reacción que había esperado. Su pecho se apretó lo suficiente como para hacerle difícil tomar aire. Se sentía muy protector con esta mujer, pero era el único que estaba causando su angustia.

"Fácil." le canturreó.

Quería acariciarla pero se resistió. Era difícil no tocarla, pero no estaba seguro de si le permitiría hacerlo todavía. Luchó contra sus deseos, teniendo en cuenta sus necesidades en primer ligar.

"Simplemente toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas."

Ella siguió sus órdenes y eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo diferente que era de las hembras Especies.

Una de ellas ya le habría golpeado por invadir su espacio personal y por decirle cómo respirar. Ellas tampoco estarían poniéndose nerviosas cada vez que se acercara demasiado. Sabía que debía retroceder y tomar asiento al otro lado de la sala. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

El aroma de Hinata era diferente del anterior, pero era por los productos que había usado cuando se había duchado. Se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle después qué tipo de artículos solía comprar y obtenerlos para ella.

Esto era de baja prioridad, sin embargo.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de conseguir que bajara la guardia y le dejara entrar.

Su mirada cayó a su regazo y él ahogó un gemido. Deseaba entrar, de acuerdo.

Quería empujar hacia arriba su camisa y separar sus muslos. Su polla se endureció sólo de pensar en lo increíble que se sentiría al reclamarla de nuevo.

Una mirada a sus ojos, sin embargo, le aseguró que no estaba lista para compartir relaciones sexuales. Tendría que ir muy poco a poco y encontrar la manera de lidiar con Hinata. Simplemente ofrecerle compartir sexo no era una opción. Tenía que estar a la altura.

Era importante que Hinata confiara en él. De lo poco que sabía de las hembras humanas, le aseguraba que era la única manera en que le estaría permitido quedarse con ella. Él no quería irse. Eso le conduciría a la locura, si tenía que acechar alrededor de su apartamento mientras ella estaba en Homeland.

Deidara y los otros machos no van a tomar mi mujer.

Él hizo una mueca interiormente al pensar en ella de esa manera, pero era la verdad.

Ella era suya.

De repente sintió aún más simpatía por los hombres que habían caído por humanas. Le había parecido sencillo, en la teoría, persuadir a una de ellas para permitir a un hombre entrar en su cama y en su corazón. La realidad de esto es que era cualquier cosa menos fácil.

Todo lo que sabía acerca de los rituales de citas humanos no sería aplicable en Homeland. Se negaba a llevarla a cenar en el bar. Tendría que golpear a otros machos, cuando intentaran ganar su atención. El espectáculo de la violencia podría dejarla con la impresión de que él era un hombre cruel.

Hinata finalmente habló y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el silencio se había extendido entre ellos de nuevo.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

Se esforzó por recordar lo que había dicho. Ella se lo recordó.

"¿Cómo fue que nos salvé?"

"La droga que me dieron, si se hubiera tratado de una dosis completa es..." No quería horrorizarla, pero no le mentiría. "Hubiera estado demasiado enloquecido, impulsado por la necesidad de sexo, como para tener cuidado por si te hacía daño o algo malo. La dosis completa de la droga de cría que Mercile creó para usar en nosotros, causa conducta sexual brutal y la pérdida total de la memoria. Tú me alertaste sobre tus síntomas, en lugar de ocultarlos. Por suerte yo no terminé mi bebida. Eso podría haber sido trágico."

"Me dieron una gran cantidad de la droga y lo recuerdo todo."

"La droga que te dieron fue una versión más suave. Habíamos escuchado, de una empleada que trabajaba allí, que un centro de investigación asociado con Mercile Industrias había probado la nueva versión. Ella declaró que estaban creando esa variante para usarla en las hembras humanas. Creemos que la Iglesia Otsutsuki debe haberla obtenido de ellos. "

"Momoshiki dijo que se la compró a alguien, pero no mencionó un nombre. Llamó a esa droga B-47."

"Nuestro equipo de trabajo está entrevistando a todo el mundo de esa instalación para ver quién se lo vendió a la Iglesia."

"Entonces, ¿fuimos los conejillos de indias para alguna droga no probada?"

"Usábamos el término 'rata de laboratorio', cuando éramos los sujetos de prueba para Mercile. La dosis total del medicamento de cría que utilizaban en nosotros mataría a un ser humano. Me pone furioso saber lo que podría haberte pasado a ti. Hablé con el médico después de que regresé a Homeland. Podrías haber sufrido insuficiencia cardíaca o convulsiones que podrían haber dado lugar a tu muerte."

Eso le hizo sentir un frío glacial dentro, solo de imaginar su cuerpo sin vida.

Quería ir a la prisión de Fuller e interrogar él solo a todos los que vinieron desde Drackwood.

Necesitaban pruebas, sin embargo, antes de ir sobre la Iglesia Otsutsuki. De lo contrario, el pastor Momoshiki Otsutsuki acusaría a la ONE de hacerle su objetivo debido a sus opiniones abiertamente en contra de las Nuevas Especies. Era una pesadilla de publicidad que no necesitaban.

Él la miró a los ojos y odió ver el dolor allí. Había sido arrastrada a su mundo, pero no lamentaba que estuviera aquí. No se hubiera encontrado con ella si no hubieran sido atacados. Podría lamentar las circunstancias, pero nunca el resultado.

Hinata estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, justo donde él quería que estuviera.

C

ontinuará..


	14. XIII

Capítulo Trece

Hinata dejó que todo se hundiera en su interior. Naruto había vivido una vida infernal. Ella sólo había sido drogada una vez, pero él había sobrevivido a innumerables episodios que eran mucho peores que lo que ella había experimentado. La había ayudado a través de lo peor de todo, pero él había estado solo en Mercile Industrias. De repente sintió por los Nuevas Especies una solidaridad como nunca antes.

"¿Seguro que no te hice daño durante el sexo, Hinata?" Su voz se suavizó. "Podrías decírmelo si lo hice."

Ella apartó la mirada, incapaz de soportar ver el dolor en sus ojos.

"Realmente no quiero hablar de esto."

Él maldijo en voz baja.

"Te hice daño. Lo siento mucho."

Naruto sonaba atormentado y eso la hizo sentir culpable. Se merecía ser totalmente franca, incluso si eso la hacía retorcerse. Le miró y se acercó a colocar su mano en su brazo. El contacto piel a piel ayudó a sentirse conectada con él.

"Me da vergüenza. Es por eso que no quiero hablar de esto. La única persona a la que le di detalles de esa noche fue mi mejor amiga. Es la única con quien me siento cómoda al hablar de sexo. Estaba un poco sensible a la mañana siguiente, pero no fue porque hiciste nada malo. Estoy bien ahora."

"Fui demasiado áspero." Él hizo una mueca. "Entiendo. Gracias por compartir la verdad conmigo. Estabas tan apretada que temí haberte roto un poco. Deberías dejar que uno de nuestros médicos te mire, Hinata."

Su brusquedad la sobresaltó, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

"Eres muy abierto acerca de las cosas, ¿no es así?"

Él asintió.

"Mi gente cree en la honestidad total."

Ella tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Sus mejillas probablemente estaban ardiendo pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgar un poco de incomodidad para Naruto.

"No creo que me rompieras. Quiero decir, no estoy con ningún tipo de dolor. Simplemente no había tenido relaciones sexuales en mucho tiempo. Se me hace difícil ser tan directa sobre el sexo. No hablábamos de ello en mi casa mientras crecía. Era una especie de tabú."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Mamá nunca lo mencionó, a menos que contemos el decir que una cigüeña nos dejó cuando éramos bebés. Mi padre apenas estaba en casa. Mi hermana y hermano eran mayores, por lo que no me dijeron mucho. Fue más de una advertencia del tipo, 'No-dejes-a-los-hombres-llegar-a-tenerte-desnuda-o-acabarás-embarazada' y esas cosas. Ino fue quien me dio la charla de sexo cuando estaba en mi adolescencia."

Sus cejas se alzaron.

"¿Una cigüeña?"

"¿Nunca has oído contar eso? Los padres representan una historia para los niños para evitar decirles la verdad sobre el sexo. Dicen que un gran pájaro vuela a casa y es así como llegan los bebés."

Él se echó a reír.

"Nosotros hablamos abiertamente sobre el sexo. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre mí desde que compartimos relaciones sexuales? Somos un poco diferentes físicamente que tus machos, totalmente humanos."

"Eres más grande." sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

"Sí. Nuestra densidad muscular suele ser mayor y fuimos diseñados para ser más altos y más grandes de estructura ósea que la mayoría de todos los hombres."

"Quiero decir..."

No pudo terminar la frase. Él sonrió.

"¿Nuestras pollas?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

"Fuimos diseñados genéticamente para ser más grandes en todo. Tampoco tenemos una gran cantidad de vello corporal. Eso es extraño, ya que nos dieron el ADN de animales con pelaje. Me alegro de no tener pelaje."

Hinata sonrió.

"Sí. Eso sería algo jodido en verano, cuando hace calor."

Naruto se rio entre dientes.

"Me gusta cuando bajas la guardia conmigo. Tienes una sonrisa maravillosa."

"Tú también."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Me sentí atraído sexualmente por ti antes de las drogas. ¿Estabas sexualmente atraída por mí aunque sea un poco?"

Su estado de ánimo se puso serio.

"No creo que debamos hablar de esto."

"Entonces, ¿no te sientes atraída sexualmente hacia mí en lo más mínimo?"

Le miró a los ojos.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Estoy excitado por estar cerca de ti. No hay drogas ahora."

Ella abrió un poco la boca, sorprendida de que él admitiera eso. Tomó un montón de restricción no mirar hacia abajo, hacia su regazo, para ver si quería decir aquello en un sentido literal. Naruto vaciló, estudiando su rostro.

"Deseo tocarte y ver lo que hay entre nosotros, sin la ayuda de drogas."

"Eso es una mala idea."

"¿Por qué? Te deseo, Hinata. No he pensado en otra cosa desde esa noche."

"No puedo tener sexo contigo, si eso es lo que quieres."

Los hombros de Naruto hundieron.

"No estás atraída por mí."

La mirada triste en su rostro casi le rompió el corazón. No podía soportar verle de esa manera.

"Lo estoy. Es sólo que creo en el amor antes del sexo. Nos saltamos eso y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Hemos sido íntimos, pero sabemos muy poco el uno del otro. Es incómodo para mí."

"¿Por qué? ¿Crees que eres incapaz de amarme? ¿Es porque no soy totalmente humano?"

"Ni siquiera te conozco."

Se inclinó más cerca.

"Podemos remediar eso llegando a conocernos. Te llevaré fuera mañana y estamos aquí juntos ahora. Sólo necesitamos seguir hablando."

Ella no podía negar la lógica.

"Podríamos probar eso."

"¿Crees todo lo que tu iglesia dice acerca de nosotros?"

"No soy miembro de la Iglesia Otsutsuki y las cosas que Momoshiki vomitó eran horribles."

"Eso es un buen comienzo. Sé que nos odian, pero no sé por qué."

"Me niego a repetir esa mierda de nuevo. Fue lo suficientemente triste decirle a Kakashi el tipo de cosas que dijeron, mientras estuve encerrada en aquella habitación escuchando su basura."

Él se limitó a mirarla. Se derrumbó bajo su firme mirada.

"Es un poco confuso, ya que son unos cabrones, pero parece que piensan que vais a encontrar una manera de hacer un ejército de Nuevas Especies y esclavizar al mundo. O matarnos a todos. Tal vez en ese orden. ¿Alguna vez viste...?" Se calló. "No importa."

"¿Alguna vez vi qué? Habla, Hinata. No debemos tener secretos. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa."

"Está bien. ¿Sabes esas películas de terror donde los simios dominan el mundo? Creo que ellos las vieron demasiadas veces o algo así." se encogió. "Lo siento. Realmente no deseo ofenderte, porque no lo creo de esa manera. Eres una persona increíble. No comparto sus creencias. Es una estupidez. Son sólo unos idiotas. Todos saben que los Nuevas Especies no pueden tener hijos."

Apartó la vista y su mirada se desvió por la habitación. Finalmente la miró de nuevo, miró a su estómago y luego cerró los ojos.

"¿Naruto? Cuanto lo siento." Se sintió mal. "No debería haber dicho eso. Es sólo que se trataba de la única referencia que se me ocurrió. De verdad. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo."

Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

"No estoy enfadado. Te lo prometo. Nunca podría estar enfadado contigo."

"Estás disgustado." No le creyó. "Eres primate, ¿verdad? Esa referencia a los simios fue simplemente imperdonable. Lo siento mucho."

"No estoy disgustado."

"Yo lo estaría. Simplemente debería callarme. Tú me pones nerviosa. Me estoy haciendo un lío de... "

"Quiero besarte."

Eso la hizo callar. Estaba pasmada. Su mirada fija en su boca. Él se acercó más, su cuerpo casi tocando el suyo.

"Deja que te bese, Hinata."

"Yo..."

No estaba segura de qué hacer o decir. En realidad no le dio la oportunidad de encontrar una respuesta. Su boca descendió sobre la de ella. Cerró los ojos y se sorprendió de lo suaves que eran sus labios. Su lengua limpió la suya por la zona inferior y se quedó sin aliento. Utilizó esa apertura para profundizar el beso.

Naruto se encargó de su boca de tal manera que la dejó agarrando su camisa sólo para aferrarse a algo. Presionó más contra ella, hasta que estuvieron pecho a pecho y fue empujada contra los blandos cojines del sofá. La pasión con que él la golpeó la dejó tambaleándose, cuando se detuvo repentinamente.

Se apartó unos centímetros. Ella abrió los ojos para mirar a los suyos. El corazón le martilleaba y jadeaba como si acabara de estar trotando. Se quedó sin habla, pero él no.

"Tenemos química. Me conoces, Hinata. Deja de pensar y simplemente siente."

Se dirigió a su boca de nuevo, ahuecando su rostro con una de sus manos para mantenerla en su lugar. Ella no luchó, en su lugar cerró los ojos de nuevo y dio la bienvenida a su caliente boca reuniéndose con la suya. Se abrió a él sin ninguna urgencia la segunda vez. No había dulzura en el segundo beso, era más un hambre cruda. Le conocía. Su cuerpo le hizo recordarle y anhelaba ser tocado.

Pareció notar eso, ya que su mano libre agarró firmemente su muslo y se deslizó más alto. La camiseta de algodón cabalgó a lo largo de la parte posterior de su mano mientras él utilizó su pulgar para acariciar su muslo, avanzando lentamente hacia arriba. Ella gimió contra su lengua y él rugió en respuesta. Rompió el beso y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro de nuevo.

"Extiende tus muslos más separados y desliza tu culo hasta el borde del sofá."

Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de lo alto que su camiseta se había levantado.

Ella le soltó y agarró del dobladillo, tratando de empujarla hacia abajo para ocultar su coño expuesto. Naruto se movió más rápido, liberando su muslo y su rostro. Capturó sus muñecas antes de que pudiera recuperar su modestia.

Él negó con la cabeza.

"No te escondas de mí."

"Suéltame."

"Hemos compartido sexo, pero nunca te he visto ahí. Estaba demasiado oscuro para disfrutar de la vista antes. Sepárate abierta y muéstrame."

"Lo estás viendo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirar hacia abajo."

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"No es suficiente. Quiero ver todo de ti."

"No me voy a quitar la camiseta."

"Pon las manos en alto y mantenlas en lo alto del sofá."

"¿Por qué?"

Él sonrió.

"Sabes lo que quiero hacer."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé."

Sus ojos se estrecharon y su expresión se volvió sombría.

"¿Cuántos hombres has conocido, Hinata?"

"Dos."

"¿Nunca les mostraste tu sexo? ¿Ninguna vez quisieron extenderte abierta y apreciarte?"

Tragó saliva.

"No."

Él emitió un profundo y atractivo sonido retumbante.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo ese ruido?"

"Estoy cachondo. Ronroneé. Es buena cosa. Hemos compartido sexo. Comparte esto conmigo. Déjame verte, Hinata. Sé lo que sientes ahí, porque he estado dentro de ti. Fue la mejor sensación que he experimentado jamás. Agarra y mantén tus manos en la parte superior del sofá. Vas a disfrutar conmigo mirándote."

"No lo creo."

"Eres hermosa y no hay necesidad de ser tímida. Mi desnudez no me avergüenza. Tu desnudez me hace daño por las ganas de tocarte."

"Bueno, haces ejercicio y estás en perfecta forma. Yo no."

"Me gusta tu forma. Me excita." Naruto movió sus muñecas, levantándolas bien alto, y entonces las inclinó hasta que sus manos tocaron el respaldo del sofá. "Agárrate aquí y no lo sueltes. Cierra los ojos si ayuda a relajarte, Hinata. Disfrutarás de lo que haga para ti." Él bajó la voz y murmuró: "¿Por favor?"

"No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Es demasiado rápido."

"Voy a ir más lento. ¿Vas a mantenerte en el sofá?"

Ella hundió los dedos en el cojín. Él disminuyó su agarre en sus muñecas y la sorprendió, agarrando sus caderas y tirando de ella hacia él. Separó sus muslos y giró sus caderas, presionado entre sus rodillas y ampliándolas. Ella bajó la mirada y se tragó una maldición. La camiseta se había agrupado en su vientre, dejándola completamente expuesta de cintura para abajo. Estaba iluminado en la sala de estar y todo estaba en una total claridad.

Bajó la barbilla para mirar a la V de sus muslos.

"Hermosa. No puedo esperar a probarte."

Ella se puso tensa.

"Sé que la gente hace eso, pero yo no lo hago."

Su cabeza se levantó y abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"El sexo oral, ¿no?" Ella imaginó sus mejillas eran probablemente de neón rojo en este punto. "Yo no. Nunca lo he hecho."

Simplemente siguió mirando boquiabierto hacia ella. La hacía sentirse como una especie de bicho raro, como si algo estuviera mal en ella. Sintió la necesidad de explicárselo.

"Lo he dado. Nunca lo he recibido."

Soltó el cojín del sofá y trató de agarrar su camiseta para empujarla hacia abajo, pero él capturó sus muñecas de nuevo, sosteniéndolas en su lugar.

"Estúpidos machos humanos. ¿Qué estaba mal con ellos?"

"Es sólo que nunca sucedió."

Trató de menearse lejos, pero era difícil de hacer con sus muñecas retenidas y las caderas de Naruto entre sus rodillas. Él negó con la cabeza.

"No voy a dejar pasar esto. Cógete al sofá de nuevo y mantente ahí todavía."

"No me siento cómoda con esto."

"Lo estarás, cuando termine."

"Déjame ir."

"Ni hablar."

Se miraron el uno al otro hasta que él levantó los brazos de nuevo.

"Agárrate." Él apretó sus manos contra la parte superior del sofá. "Cierra los ojos si eso ayuda. Vamos a hacer esto."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo querías ver y ahora quieres hacer más que eso."

"Eres tímida. ¿No te gustan que los machos te vean desnuda o tener expuesto tu coño?"

"Así es."

Los bonitos ojos de Naruto se iluminaron con diversión.

"Envié a Deidara lejos de la puerta principal, pero hay otro guardia apostado en el patio trasero. No hice que se marchara."

"¿Por qué me dices eso?"

"Él va a precipitarse a entrar aquí si gritas. Tendríamos compañía en menos de treinta segundos." Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la corredera. "Entonces tendría que aplastarme, pensando que te estaba haciendo daño, aunque yo lo nunca haría. No quieres que él te vea desnuda, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!"

"Ten eso presente. Sé muy tranquila, mi pequeña Hinata. Te voy a demostrar lo que te has perdido. De lo contrario, se apresurarán a entrar aquí para salvarte de mí."

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él lanzó de pronto sus muñecas y se apoderó de su tórax. La levantó, tirando de ella justo fuera del sofá. Fue lo bastante fuerte como para ponerla en la alfombra antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía. Se alzó, la soltó y luego la agarró detrás de sus rodillas. Él se las inclinó y las extendió mientras se deslizaba más abajo. No podía faltar la sonrisa en su rostro, justo antes de que bajara peligrosamente cerca de su sexo.

Abrió la boca, pero se acordó de su advertencia. Naruto se lo recordó, por si acaso se había olvidado sin embargo.

"Relájate para mí, pequeña Hinata. Disfrutarás de esto. Trata de guardar silencio. Yo no soy tímido sobre el sexo, pero tú si lo eres."

"Naruto, lo que sea que vas a hacer, no lo hagas. Yo... "

Jadeó de nuevo cuando él no le hizo caso y todo lo que pudo ver fue la parte superior de su cabeza. La sensación de su lengua deslizando a través de su clítoris era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Era caliente y húmeda, la textura ligeramente rugosa fue un choque a su sistema. Se sentía bien, sin embargo, cuando una sensación de placer extremo sacudió hacia arriba. Cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía ponerse rígido.

Él retumbó otra vez, creando vibraciones. Ella arañó la alfombra, olvidando cómo respirar. Cerró su boca alrededor de esa pequeña área y aplicó más presión con la lengua, frotándolo de ida y vuelta.

Hinata gimió.

"Oh Dios."

Eso pareció animarle porque aumentó el ritmo, siendo más agresivo. Su boca se apretó con firmeza y chupó su clítoris. Su lengua empujó sin piedad contra el haz de sensibles nervios. Hinata sacudió la cabeza y tuvo que utilizar su mano para cubrir su boca y ahogar los sonidos que hacía. Se sentía como si él la hubiera enganchado a un cable eléctrico con corriente.

Comenzó a sudar y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Sus pezones eran como cuentas y la camiseta se frotaba contra ellos mientras se retorcía en la alfombra.

Estaban súper sensibles.

Era demasiado, demasiado intenso. El impulso de cerrar de golpe sus piernas la golpeó y lo intentó, pero Naruto las mantuvo abiertas. Siguió jugando con ella hasta que su espalda se arqueó y se preguntó si se habría roto la columna vertebral.

Le daba igual en ese momento. Perdió la capacidad de pensamiento y luego estuvo siendo aplastada desde su centro hacia fuera, cuando llegó a su clímax.

Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente con cada espasmo y su mano no pudo amortiguar los ruidos que salían de ella.

Naruto liberó sus muslos y se subió sobre ella. Empujó su mano fuera del camino y su boca cubrió la de ella, sofocando sus gritos. Mantuvo su peso, para no aplastarla bajo él. Ella continuó temblando hasta que dejó de correrse.

Hinata mantuvo los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar algo parecido a la realidad. Naruto continuó besándola. Su beso era más agresivo, mientras su respuesta era más lenta. Aún se tambaleaba por lo que esta experiencia le había hecho sentir. Sus piernas y brazos se sentían pesados. Se dio cuenta de que sus piernas aún estaban apartadas y sus jeans estaban presionados firmemente contra interior de sus muslos. Se las arregló para alcanzarle, sin embargo, y envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Naruto rompió el beso y gruñó. Eso abrió sus ojos y le miró fijamente. Su expresión parecía un poco dura. Ella lo estudió y supo que no era por ira.

Parecía hambriento y un poco salvaje. Su respiración era casi tan errática como la de ella.

"Te necesito. Di que sí."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Se movió un poco y alcanzó entre ellos. Tuvo que levantar sus caderas alejándose, para conseguir bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones. Fue un sonido inconfundible en la habitación. Él se movió un poco y luego descendió.

"Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí."

Ella las dobló y sus pantorrillas descansaron sobre su culo. Naruto se acercó más y no pudo apartar la mirada de él, cuando su polla empujó contra su sexo.

Estaba mojada, pero se sentía muy grande cuando empujó contra ella. La sensación de él entrando, la hizo gemir.

"Tan condenadamente apretada." dijo con voz áspera. "Tan mojada. Tu coño se sujeta alrededor de mí casi dolorosamente."

Ningún hombre había hablado jamás con ella de esa manera antes, pero le gustaba. La hacía sentir sexy y le encantó ver la forma en que sus hermosos ojos se estrecharon y sus labios se abrieron, mostrando sus colmillos. Las puntas de ellos le recordaron cuando mordisqueó su hombro. Giró un poco la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su cuello, por si lo deseaba.

"Relájate, nena. Tus músculos todavía están apretados. No quiero tener que forzar mi camino dentro de ti. Temo que voy a rasgarte."

Tuvo que obligar su cuerpo, para hacer lo que le pedía. Se deslizó más profundo, llenándola más. Se sentía al límite, pero no lo estaba. Naruto rodó sus caderas y hundió más del grueso contorno de su pene dentro de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la forma en que encajaban entre sí. Se retiró un poco y empujó de nuevo, montándola con lentitud.

"Oh Dios."

Se aferró a su espalda, buscando la piel desnuda alrededor de su camiseta sin mangas. Sus uñas se le clavaron un poco, pero trató de no sacarle sangre. Se sentía demasiado bien.

"Tengo el control." Él tomó una respiración profunda. "Tengo el control... Tengo el control."

"Te creo."

Enterró la cara contra su cuello.

"Me estoy convenciendo a mí mismo... Lento y constante."

Así fue como él se movió sobre ella. Ella gimió y levantó las piernas más altas, clavando sus talones en su firme culo. Los músculos se flexionaron con cada empuje y él ajustó sus caderas, golpeando un nuevo lugar. Ella gimió fuerte, aferrándose a él.

"Joder." gimió él.

Rozó besos a lo largo de la columna de su garganta y entonces mordió su hombro. No dolía, pero el leve mordisco tuvo un efecto maravilloso en su cuerpo. El placer se construyó, hasta que otro clímax la azotó. No fue tan intenso como el primero, pero la dejó temblando y gimiendo su nombre.

Naruto soltó sus dientes de su cuello y contuvo el aliento. Él gruñó algo que no pudo entender, luego se condujo dentro de ella con mayor rapidez. Le sintió correrse, su eje pulsando como un latido cardíaco contra sus paredes vaginales. Él frenó sus caderas y jadeó con ella.

La mano de Naruto rozó su mejilla y ella abrió los ojos para encontrarlo mirándola.

"¿Te he hecho daño?" Siguió acariciándola.

"No."

Él sonrió.

"Trabajaremos esto fuera."

"¿Trabajar qué fuera?"

"En romper tu timidez." Él se rió. "Te gustó mostrarme tu sexo, ¿verdad? ¿Ves lo que te has perdido?"

Trató de apartar la mirada, pero él movió su cara con ella. No tuvo más remedio que encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo. Esperaba una respuesta, así que le dio una.

"Me gustó mucho."

"¿Te gustó? Tendré que esforzarme más. Dijiste que sólo quieres un hombre tocándote cuando sientas amor. Te conseguiré eso."

Cerró los ojos. Él quería que ella amara el sexo, pero temía que iba a caer enamorada de él. Su corazón y su cuerpo estaban conectados. Era un acuerdo global con ella.

"¿Hinata? Mírame."

Él mantuvo el asimiento de su rostro, pero se detuvo rozando su pulgar por su mejilla. No pudo resistirse. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y la seriedad de su mirada sostuvo toda su atención.

"Al parecer fue una broma de mal gusto. Me refería a sentirte cómoda. Como dije, vamos a resolver esto. Yo también lo quiero. Hay algo poderoso entre nosotros."

"¿Tus músculos?" Ella podría intentar el humor también. Sus labios temblaron.

"Pareces cansada."

"No dormí mucho anoche."

"Tampoco yo. Necesitamos una siesta."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Poco a poco se retiró de su cuerpo. Odiaba esa separación. Al segundo en que estuvo fuera de ella, sin embargo, empujó frenéticamente su camisa hacia abajo para cubrir su mitad inferior. Hinata se sentó y alcanzó el borde del sofá pero Naruto agarró su mano en su lugar. Ella lo miró. Había tirado de sus pantalones pero no se subió la cremallera. La V de piel mostrada era un captador de su atención.

Él la puso de pie y luego la sorprendió al dejar ir su mano mientras se inclinaba. Uno de sus brazos se envolvió alrededor su espalda y el otro la enganchó detrás de las rodillas, simplemente recogiéndola en brazos mientras se enderezaba.

"Duermo contigo." Se volvió con ella en sus brazos. "Sólo compartimos sexo y lo único que quiero hacer ahora es quedarnos ambos desnudos y tenerte cerca."

Ella puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y no protestó. La llevó por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio.

"¿Cómo sabías que elegí éste?"

"Perfume. Conozco el tuyo en cualquier lugar."

Hinata se mordió el labio y no dijo nada. Eso era una cosa extraña, pero él era Nueva Especie. La puso suavemente en la cama y se puso de pie. Arrancó su camiseta fuera y luego empujó sus pantalones abajo. Ella miró a su cuerpo, un poco maravillada. Cada ondulación de los músculos mostrada en sus brazos, su pecho y su estómago eran testimonio de lo en forma que estaba.

"Por Dios."

Naruto se congeló.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Tu cuerpo es perfecto."

Él parpadeó un par de veces.

"No." se dio la vuelta.

Cicatrices débiles estropeaban su región lumbar. Se puso en pie y alcanzó su temblorosa mano hacia él, antes de darle ningún pensamiento. Naruto la miró por encima del hombro. Ella retiró sus dedos fuera, preocupada que tal vez no quería que hiciera eso.

"Me puedes tocar en cualquier parte." Él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. "No me duelen."

Trazó una de las más gruesas.

"¿Cómo conseguiste esta?"

"Maté a uno de los técnicos y éste fue mi castigo. Me azotaron. Valió la pena. Era un abusador de mujeres."

El horror lavó a través de ella.

"Oh Naruto."

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

"No soy perfecto. Por eso te mostré esto. He tenido que matar para sobrevivir o para hacer que algún otro de mi especie sobreviviera." Un músculo en su mandíbula se sacudió. "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No. ¿Por qué incluso preguntas eso?"

"La mirada en tus ojos. Estás revuelta."

"Por lo que se te hizo a ti. No por cualquier otra cosa."

Él extendió su brazo y la tomó de la mano, acariciando la espalda de ella con su pulgar.

"Es importante que conozcas el verdadero yo. Generalmente tengo un buen carácter, pero mataría para proteger a los que me importan. Mataría por ti."

Sus rodillas se sentían algo débiles. Pudo haberse balanceado un poco en sus pies, porque Naruto dio un paso más y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, ayudando a sostenerla.

Ningún hombre le había dicho alguna vez esas palabras, pero notó que realmente quería decirlas.

"Nunca te haría daño, sin embargo. No quiero que tengas miedo de mí."

"No lo tengo."

"Bien. Tu opinión sobre mí es importante. No quiero mentiras entre nosotros, Hinata. Quiero que me aceptes por lo que soy, en vez de estar mostrándote solo las mejores partes de mí. Trato de ser el mejor macho que puedo ser, pero tengo defectos. Todo el mundo los tiene."

"Yo también los tengo." admitió.

"Dime algunos." Él sonrió.

"Ino me dice que soy demasiado confiada, porque no quiero ser una de esas personas negativas que siempre buscan el engaño en otros. Mi hermana mayor es así y ella es deprimente. Siempre busco lados luminosos."

"Creo que esa es una buena característica."

"No vi lo mentiroso qué era Toneri."

Él frunció el ceño.

"Ese macho no te merecía."

"Gracias."

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la cama.

"Vamos a descansar." Él la soltó y la empujó suavemente más cerca de él. "Saca todo eso fuera."

Ella vaciló, pero luego sacó la camiseta sobre su cabeza. Probablemente fue lo más rápido que jamás se había metido bajo las sábanas en su vida. Naruto podría tener algunas cicatrices, pero por otra parte tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

Eso la hizo más consciente de sus defectos. Le miró, mientras iba a las cortinas y tiró de las gruesas cubiertas cerrándolas para bloquear una gran cantidad de la luz. Se acercó a la cama y se subió encima.

"Ven aquí. Quiero abrazarte." Se acostó de espaldas y abrió los brazos.

Rara vez había compartido la cama con un hombre. Su primer novio y ella habían hablado de vivir juntos, pero él había puesto cuidado en aplazarlo. Más tarde, había descubierto que había sido un bastardo infiel y tenía miedo de que ella lo averiguara si compartieran una casa. Toneri había querido esperar hasta después de la boda para llegar a vivir juntos.

Ella se acercó más. Naruto la atrajo hacia su lado hasta que ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y su brazo se enroscó a lo largo de su espalda, sus dedos acariciando su cadera bajo las sábanas. Su barbilla descansaba en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Me gusta esto."

"A mí también." admitió.

Hinata estaba en sus brazos y se sentía bien. Naruto aspiró su aroma, haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle por sus preferencias de productos de baño.

Le gustaba más su otro champú, pero el que llevaba era muy agradable también. Su piel era suave donde la acariciaba y movió sus piernas, atrapando su endurecida polla entre sus muslos.

Parecía agotada. La razón detrás de esto desató su ira. La Iglesia Otsutsuki, su ex-macho y su padre, pagarían por lo que habían hecho con ella. Tiró abajo las sabanas un poco, después de que su respiración le aseguró que dormía, y consiguió una buena mirada a su espalda. Apenas alcanzó a verla cuando se había quitado la camiseta y prácticamente se zambulló en la cama.

La rabia se levantó en él. Su pálida piel estaba estropeada con moretones multicolores. Todos los Especie tenían experiencia con recibir descargas de Taser y no era agradable. Ella era demasiado frágil y el macho responsable sentiría mucho más dolor si alguna vez ponía sus manos sobre él.

Planeaba hablar con Kakashi y repasar todo lo que había sabido por ella, para que no tuviera que lidiar con el trauma de contarlo de nuevo. Naruto juró en silencio estar allí cuando los equipos del grupo de trabajo trajeran a los que habían hecho daño a su Hinata.

Lamentó las leves contusiones que había vislumbrado en su culo. Sus acciones las habían puesto allí y se hizo una nota mental para tener más cuidado la próxima vez que él la levantara en sus brazos. Evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño de alguna manera era una prioridad.

Mi Hinata.

Cerró los ojos. Ninguno de los síntomas sobre los que otros hombres le habían advertido estaban allí. Le gustaba su olor, pero no se sentía adicto. Se las había arreglado para mantenerse tranquilo, a pesar de lo bueno que fue el sexo y eso fue lo mejor. Se sentía protector con ella, pero destellos de la memoria de la noche en el hotel lo perseguían. Había estado aterrorizada y dependiente de él para ayudarla. Eso los había unido.

Todavía la quería como compañera. Abrió sus ojos y miró al techo. Eran diferentes pero podrían hacerlo funcionar. Estaba motivado. Era evidente que había estado a punto de establecerse con un compañero, puesto que había accedido a casarse con Toneri.

Odiaba incluso pensar en el nombre del macho. Naruto sería mucho mejor compañero que aquel abusivo humano.

La culpa también salió a la superficie. Había tenido la oportunidad de decirle a Hinata que podría estar embarazada, cuando ella señaló que todo el mundo era consciente de que los Especies no podían reproducirse. Debería haberle informado que eso no era correcto, pero había temido que sería recordarle las acusaciones de la Iglesia Otsutsuki contra la ONE.

No estaría durmiendo en sus brazos después de compartir sexo si se lo hubiera dicho. Lo último que necesitaba era a ella evitándole. Tampoco la habría tomado en el suelo, si él la hubiera visto con moretones atrás de antemano.

Confiaba en que no hubiera sido incómodo para ella.

Olfateó hacia ella de nuevo, en busca de cualquier signo revelador de embarazo, pero no detectó ninguno, aunque su sentido del olfato no era tan bueno como el de un canino. Sería mejor si pudiera convencerla de ir al Centro Médico. Podrían decirlo más rápido con pruebas de lo que un cambio en su aroma lo haría. Reflexionó sobre cómo se tomaría la noticia, si llevaba a su hijo.

Sería su compañera a ciencia cierta, si ese fuera el caso. Pero, incluso sin un embarazo, todavía quería reclamarla y mantenerla.

No era como las mujeres Especie. Su rubor y nerviosismo le granjearon su cariño aún más. Era tímida y eso la hacía adorable. Su falta de experiencia sexual sería divertida. Él sonrió, recordando la forma en que había respondido a su boca sobre su coño. Esperaba con interés enseñarle todas las formas en que podía darle placer. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para demostrarle que él era el macho adecuado para ella.

Formó un plan. Conseguiría hacerla adicta a él. No querría abandonarle si se convirtiera en dependiente de él. Compartir sexo era una gran manera de cimentar su vínculo, pero tenía que conectar con ella a nivel emocional también. Cocinaría para ella y le mostraría cómo de doméstico podía ser.

No estaría de más hablar con algunos de los compañeros emparejados para pedir su consejo. Lo haría por la mañana, cuando necesitaba ir a casa para conseguir ropa. Era un hecho que se mudaría a la vivienda humana ya que dudaba que ella se sintiera cómoda si él la llevaba a la residencia masculina.

Levantó la mano y ahuecó su suave vientre cuidadosamente. No perturbó su sueño mientras mantenía su mano allí, preguntándose si la vida crecía en su interior. No podía obtener información sobre la posibilidad de un hijo hasta que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de aliviar todos sus miedos y le quisiera tanto como él a ella.

Nunca olvidaría cómo Temari había creído que Shikamaru sólo la quería por el bien de sus hijos. Naruto quería a Hinata por ser quién era. Hinata debería estar segura de que sabía lo que sentía por ella antes de que los síntomas aparecieran, si estuviera embarazada. Él se aseguraría de ello.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se relajó. Había dormido mal desde que regresó de aquel hotel, pero ahora su Hinata estaba enroscada en forma segura contra su cuerpo.

Se sumió en el sueño.

C

ontinuará...


	15. XIV

Capítulo Catorce

Hinata se despertó sola, se dio la vuelta y miró el reloj que estaba en la mesilla de noche, se sorprendió al ver que eran las seis, había dormido unas horas pero le parecía que habían sido más. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero una luz tenue brillaba en la parte superior de las cortinas.

Al incorporarse oyó como se arrugaba un papel, miro a su alrededor y encontró una nota sobre la almohada, se estiro para encender la lámpara de la mesita para poder leerla.

Buenos días, Hinata,

He desconectado el teléfono después de recibir una llamada ayer por la noche. Como estabas muy cansada no te has despertado. Tus hermanos están a salvo. He ido a tu casa esta mañana para traerte algo de ropa pero volveré enseguida. En caso de que te despiertes antes de que yo vuelva, solo quería decirte que estás preciosa cuando duermes y ha sido un honor pasar contigo toda la noche.

No puedo esperar para volver a hacerlo.

Naruto

Hinata volvió a leer la nota, miró el reloj y vio que llevaba fuera más de catorce horas. No anoche, pero por la mañana sí que debería hablar con sus hermanos.

En realidad no le importó mucho no hacerlo. Su hermano levantaría la voz y se le oiría hasta en el infierno, y su hermana se quejaría de que Hinata había trastornado su perfecta vida.

Se levantó de la cama sintiéndose como nueva y entró en el cuarto de baño, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que tiraba de la comisura de sus labios. Naruto pensaba que era preciosa y su nota no dejaba duda alguna de que no había sido una aventura de una noche. Ningún hombre le había dejado jamás una nota sobre una almohada.

Abrió el agua caliente de la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro. Cuando terminó de ducharse y cepillarse los dientes, cogió una toalla grande, se la puso alrededor del cuerpo y salió del cuarto de baño con la esperanza de que Naruto hubiera vuelto. No estaba.

Colgó del armario una enorme camiseta y se la puso. Se suponía que iban a ir de compras, pero no había nada que fuera aceptable para salir de la casa.

"¿Hola?" Esa no era la voz de Naruto.

Hinata se puso un par de pantalones cortos de algodón bastante holgados y salió de la habitación. Deidara estaba allí de pie en medio de la sala de estar sosteniendo una bandeja, y sonrió cuando la vio asomándose por una esquina.

"Buenos días, Hinata. Te he traído el desayuno."

"Gracias." contestó apartándose el pelo mojado de la cara.

Entró en el salón siendo consciente de que llevaba puesto algo que normalmente utilizaba solo para dormir.

"Buenos días también para ti."

"¿Quieres que te deje esto en la mesa de la cocina?"

"No, en la mesa de centro estará bien. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído el desayuno."

"Es algo que solo hacemos con los invitados especiales." Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se enderezó, frunció la nariz y sonrió. "Naruto se ha quedado aquí contigo."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Su mirada fue al suelo junto al sofá, en busca de alguna evidencia de lo que habían hecho ayer por la noche, pero lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era la mesa de centro que Naruto había movido, dejándola a pocos metros de su lugar original.

"¿Has hablado con él?"

"Puedo detectar su olor. Es bastante fuerte."

"Guau. ¿Tienes tan buen olfato?"

Él sonrió.

"Sí. Te puedo decir todo tipo de cosas con mi nariz." Ella le creyó. "Me alegro de que en esta ocasión no fuera la droga de reproducción lo que os ha llevado a tener sexo. Sé que en esta ocasión la comida y la bebida no habían sido manipuladas. Estaré fuera si me necesitas."

Deidara cruzó la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Mierda."

Hinata olisqueó el aire, incapaz de oler nada más aparte del olor del beicon y el café proveniente de la bandeja. Le preocupaba un poco saber que Deidara podía decir que habían tenido relaciones sexuales.

Se sentó y estudió la comida... huevos revueltos, tostadas, beicon y croquetas de patata. El café era negro, pero había crema y sobres de azúcar en la bandeja.

Cogió los cubiertos, la servilleta y atacó la comida.

Su estómago rugió de necesidad. Se había perdido la cena y tenía hambre.

Unos minutos más tarde se abrió la puerta principal y Naruto entró con una mochila colgada del hombro y una bolsa negra llena de ropa. Él sonrió.

"Estás despierta y duchada."

"Hola."

Hinata se sentía algo cohibida, pero intentó no demostrarlo. Habían pasado la noche juntos y tenía que superar la timidez que sentía al estar frente a él.

Naruto había dejado bien claro con esa nota que pensaba pasar mucho tiempo con ella mientras estuviera en Homeland, y no había forma de saber por cuánto tiempo estaría allí.

Naruto dejó caer la mochila y puso la bolsa de ropa en la silla que había junto a la puerta. Llevaba una camisa azul de manga larga y unos pantalones negros con las perneras metidas en un par de botas negras de motorista. Ese estilo le sentaba muy bien. Su mirada se encontró con la suya.

"Lo siento, he tardado más tiempo del previsto. Kakashi quería verme. El equipo de relaciones públicas ha traído esta bolsa de ropa para ti. Según me han dicho incluye un conjunto entero de... complementos para salir. Supongo que eso significa que la ropa interior y los zapatos están incluidos. "

"Eso está muy bien. Espero que las tallas no varíen demasiado."

Naruto cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la mesa junto a la bandeja.

"Tengo que confesarte algo."

El tenedor se quedó inmóvil a medio camino de su boca. La primera vez que había oído a un hombre decir esas palabras había sido su primer novio cuando le dijo que había dejado embarazada a otra chica.

Así fue como había terminado su relación y se había dado cuenta de lo cabrón que había sido.

"El equipo especial de las Especies entró en tu apartamento y miraron tu talla en el armario. Le dieron la información a nuestros relaciones públicas para que pudieran comprar la ropa que necesitabas para hoy."

"¿Irrumpieron en...?"

"Sí. Lo siento, Hinata. Eso no quiere decir que nosotros no confiemos en ti. Es que dormías tan plácidamente que me negué a despertarte. La ropa que llevas es evidente que no es de tu talla. Sé que vives con otra mujer, así que le di a uno de nuestros hombres la camiseta que habías llevado puesta para que pudiera reconocer tu olor en las prendas. Él identificó tu ropa y miraron las tallas. Uno de los humanos que trabaja con el equipo fue a una tienda 24 horas y ha elegido algo para ti. Espero que te guste." Hinata miró la bolsa y luego a Naruto. Él frunció el ceño. "¿Estás enfadada? Se aseguraron de cerrar bien la puerta de tu casa cuando acabaron y no causaron ningún daño. Los del equipo quisieron comprarte un conjunto nuevo para que te lo pongas hoy cuando te llevemos a comprar ropa nueva. Esto nos da un motivo para demostrarles a todos que estamos juntos. No me pareció bien que cogieran tus pertenencias sin tu permiso."

"Estoy un poco sorprendida. Me parece mucho trabajo cuando sólo con preguntarme la talla se solucionaba el asunto."

"Vayamos por partes. Necesitabas dormir y me hice cargo de la situación. También hemos pedido productos personales para ti, como los que tienes en tu casa. Los entregarán hoy."

"¿Productos personales?"

Él sonrió.

"Productos de baño. Champú, acondicionador, gel de baño y hasta el desodorante y la pasta de dientes que te gusta."

"Está bien."

Le parecía un poco exagerado pero no podía quejarse puesto que había dicho que no habían dañado nada. En realidad, había sido muy considerado de su parte.

"Gracias."

Él sonrió.

"Elegí este conjunto de entre todos los que te hemos traído, espero que no te importe. Enviarán el resto más adelante, si lo deseas. Pero hoy te llevaré de compras. Pensé que te gustaría elegir la ropa a tu gusto."

"No me importa."

Tuvo que tirar todo lo que Kaguya había elegido para ella cuando la habían encerrado en la casa de Momoshiki.

"¿Has comido?"

Le preguntó al tiempo que le indicaba que si quería podía compartir su comida.

"Sí, ya he comido. Gracias."

"¿A qué hora te has ido?"

"Alrededor de las cuatro. Pensé que estaría de vuelta antes, pero me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba ir a Seguridad para recoger tu bolsa y empaquetar mis cosas. He traído lo suficiente para un par de días y cuando se me acaben puedo conseguir más."

Hinata se las arregló para no quedarse boquiabierta. Lo había dicho como si pensara quedarse todo el tiempo que estuviera en Homeland. No le parecía mal. En realidad le parecía maravilloso y la consolaba saber que no estaría sola.

"Por favor, Hinata comete la comida, necesitarás de todas tus fuerzas."

Se alegró de no tener comida en la boca cuando su mirada bajó hasta sus pechos y entrecerró los ojos con una mirada hambrienta que llevaba implícito el mensaje. Miró hacia arriba y le sonrió.

"¿Estás lista para ir hoy de compras y ser acosada por los humanos y sus cámaras?"

"Supongo que sí."

"No te preocupes, nadie se acercara demasiado. Te protegeré y vamos a tener a un par de equipos de seguridad a nuestro lado. Kakashi no le ha dicho a nadie nuestro plan por lo que les llevara un tiempo a los medios de comunicación saber a dónde vamos."

"¿Eso es bueno o malo?"

"Bueno. Los humanos utilizan las redes sociales, y cuando nos ven suben las fotos y la prensa llega casi de inmediato. Esto lo haremos con rapidez, antes de que lleguen las furgonetas y empiecen a grabar. Siempre es así."

"¿Tienes que aguantar eso cada vez que vas de compras?"

"No, nosotros no solemos compramos la ropa fuera. Lo hacemos todo on-line, pero hay veces que tenemos que salir y no se puede evitar. En la Reserva no están tan mal las cosas, porque no hay muchos hoteles o moteles para alojar a los periodistas que nos acosan. Los humanos que viven en la localidad cercana no son muy acogedores con los de la prensa, por lo que allí tratamos con ellos mucho menos. Aquí en Homeland puede ser bastante agobiante."

Hinata se acabó la mayor parte de su desayuno, aunque su apetito había desaparecido hacía tiempo. Su breve relación con el circo mediático que había delante de su casa no era un buen recuerdo.

"Creo que en realidad a nadie le gusta a la prensa."

"Los humanos que viven en la Reserva son amigos nuestros, y no toleran a los manifestantes." Sonrió. "Me gusta el Sheriff Cooper. A menudo nos pide ayuda y detiene a quien causa problemas a las Especies."

El complejo de la ONE conocido como la Reserva se encontraba en el norte y era un viaje un poco largo para ir a visitarlo.

"¿Vas a menudo allí?" Le preguntó.

Sintió un nudo en el pecho al pensar en que se podía marchar durante meses.

No le gustaba. Eso suponía que no podría verle cuando quisiera.

"Vivo en ambos sitios. Depende de dónde se me necesite más."

"Oh."

Bajó la mirada a la comida para ocultar la manera en que la había afectado la noticia. Las relaciones a distancia no funcionaban jamás, al menos ninguna que ella supiera.

"¿Hinata?"

Ella se puso de pie.

"Debería de ir a cambiarme. Espero que me sirva la ropa." Atravesó la habitación y levantó la bolsa de ropa. "Guau. Es más pesada de lo que esperaba."

Naruto se puso de pie y fue hacia ella, y cuando se dio la vuelta casi se chocó contra él.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

"Nada." Contestó ella levantando la cara hacia él.

"Dime la verdad. ¿Qué he dicho o hecho para que te cierres de esa manera?"

"Estoy nerviosa por salir de compras."

Él se inclinó un poco acercándose más a ella.

"Eres muy mala mentirosa."

"Estoy nerviosa por dejar Homeland." Dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

"¿Qué más te ocurre?" La observó de cerca. "Me has preguntado sobre la Reserva. ¿Te asusta? ¿Qué has escuchado sobre la Zona Salvaje? En realidad no alimentamos a los tigres y leones que hemos rescatado con nuestros enemigos."

"¿Qué? Nunca he oído hablar de eso."

"Estabas en la conferencia. Algunos de los manifestantes que estaban allí lo estaban diciendo."

"No prestaba atención a lo que decían. Eso es horrible. Creo es fantástico que halláis adoptado animales que otros habrían sacrificado. Leí una historia el año pasado acerca de los dos osos grizzly que algún idiota había maltratado y que fueron encontrados medio muertos de hambre, encerrados en jaulas. Entre los humanos no podían estar, no tenían sitio donde alojarlos ya que no hay parques zoológicos cerca y no tenían espacio para ellos, por eso la ONE se ofreció a llevárselos."

"Gus y Pete." Sonrió. "Ahora ya están bien. Antes se temía por su vida."

"En las noticias dijeron que estaban en muy mal estado."

"Habían sido maltratados y encerrados. Estaba allí cuando llegaron. Ahora los dos han subido de peso y se están adaptando muy bien."

"Eso es genial." Su admiración por él subió un punto más. "¿No es un poco peligroso? Quiero decir, he leído que no están en jaulas."

"No deben estar en jaulas. Nadie puede ser feliz encerrado. Han hecho amistad con algunos de los residentes y son muy juguetones. Las Especies cuidan bien de ellos."

"¿Has jugado con ellos?"

Él sonrió.

"Sólo hay que vigilar sus garras y sus dientes cuando tienen hambre. A Pete le encanta que le froten la barriga y a Gus le gusta nadar en el río. Le enseñé a pescar."

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta. Naruto se rio extendió la mano, le puso el dedo debajo de la barbilla y se la cerró.

"Te los presentaré si quieres, te prometo que estarás a salvo. Los residentes de la Zona Salvaje han hecho maravillas para socializarlos, y están aprendiendo a confiar en nosotros."

Hinata se recuperó un poco.

"¿Cómo enseñas a un oso pardo a pescar y por qué lo hiciste?"

"Nacieron en cautividad así que no desarrollaron sus instintos naturales. Los osos son inteligentes y aprenden lo que ven. Era sólo cuestión de llevarlos al río y mostrarles cómo pescar. Aprendieron rápidamente, y los residentes de la Zona Salvaje les dedican mucho tiempo." Él puso su mano sobre la de ella. "Deberías ir a vestirte, la tienda a la que tenemos previsto ir a abre a las ocho y tenemos que desplegar el sistema de Seguridad y repasar los conceptos básicos antes de marcharnos del Homeland."

"¿Conceptos básicos?"

"Es sobre las medidas que tomemos de seguridad y horarios para que podamos controlar la situación. Creo que el equipo de relaciones públicas también quiere hablar con nosotros".

"De acuerdo. Iré a prepararme."

"Voy a lavar los platos."

Hinata se detuvo y le vio recoger su bandeja e ir a la cocina a lavar el plato y la taza. Era muy dulce. Eso le recordó una vez más lo diferente que era de los

tipos con los que había salido, ellos habrían esperado que fuera ella la que hiciera las tareas.

Entró en la habitación y dejó la bolsa de ropa sobre la cama, todavía pensando en lo que había dicho en relación a los osos. Se lo imaginó de pie medio desnudo al lado del río con las dos bestias feroces, enseñándoles a pescar.

"Al parecer, estoy saliendo con el hombre que susurraba a los osos." murmuró, impresionada.

www

Naruto tarareaba mientras secaba los platos, volvió a limpiar las encimeras ya limpias, luego dobló la bayeta húmeda y la dejó sobre el soporte. Le costó resistirse a no entrar en el dormitorio, pero no quería que Hinata sintiera que no tenía intimidad. Colocó la mesa de café y ahuecó los cojines del sofá.

Una mirada alrededor le aseguró que la habitación estaba ordenada. Cogió su mochila del suelo y la puso en el interior del armario para mantenerla fuera de la vista, por si eso le recordaba que planeaba mudarse aquí.

Hinata no le había replicado cuando mencionó que había traído ropa suficiente para unos días. Una hembra de las Especies habría cogido su mochila, se la hubiera tirado y le hubiera enseñado la puerta, ordenándole que se buscara otro sitio, y cerrando con llave la puerta con él en el otro lado para evitar que volviera a entrar.

Sonrió, agradecido de que Hinata fuera humana.

El suave sonido del clic cuando se abrió la puerta atrajo su atención y se quedó mirando a Hinata, cuando apareció por el pasillo de baldosas. La camisa abotonada que llevaba se ceñía a sus pechos y sus costillas. Había pensado que le quedaría bien, pero no había imaginado que iba a llevar un par de botones en la parte superior abiertos enseñando el inicio del escote.

Su mirada fue bajando hasta llegar a la ajustada falda negra que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y le acentuaba las redondeadas caderas, provocándole ganas de acariciarlas.

Hinata era baja de estatura pero los tacones hacían que sus piernas parecieran más largas de lo que realmente eran.

"¿Me sienta mal?" Su mirada fue a su cara.

No llevaba maquillaje y se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"La falda es un poco corta y la camisa me queda estrecha, he intentado abrocharme los botones hasta arriba, pero se me abrían a la altura del sujetador."

"Estás perfecta."

El elogio puso color en sus mejillas y eso le irritó. Era como si los machos humanos no le hubieran dicho que era atractiva, cuando deberían haberlo hecho. No iba a cometer el mismo error.

"Eres muy hermosa, Hinata."

Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre y al oír eso enderezó los hombros.

"Gracias. Es muy amable de tu parte que digas eso."

Él dio unos pasos acercándose más.

"No soy amable." Su mirada fue a la uve de la camisa y se pasó la lengua por los labios. "Ninguno de mis pensamientos lo son."

Hinata le miró fijamente.

"No comprendo."

La cogió suavemente las manos.

"Estás muy sexy y nada me gustaría más que quitarte esa ropa, echarte sobre mi hombro y llevarte de vuelta a la cama… si no fuera porque un todoterreno nos está esperando fuera. Pero más tarde sí que lo voy a hacer. Cuenta con ello."

Eso pareció sorprenderla.

"Si ni siquiera llevo maquillaje. Quiero decir, me veo mucho mejor con él."

"No, no lo haces. Te prefiero tal y como estás."

Su mirada bajó hasta su boca y él deseaba besarla, pero sabía muy bien que si lo hacía terminaría llevándola al dormitorio. Por muy tentador que fuera, no necesitaba que Kakashi, Asuma o Sasuke le patearan el culo por haber arruinado los planes para acabar con los rumores que la iglesia Otsutsuki había iniciado.

A él no le importaba lo que los humanos pensaran de él, pero habían dañado la reputación de Hinata

"Tenemos que irnos."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y por fin dejó de mirar su boca.

"De acuerdo."

"Va a salir todo bien. No voy a separarme de tu lado."

"Confío en ti."

Un cálido sentimiento se instaló en su vientre. Eso era un obstáculo en el camino para lograr que ella fuera su compañera.

"Bien. No perdonaría al que intentase hacerte daño." Sus ojos se agrandaron. Él se limitó a sonreír. "Eres mía y tengo que protegerte, no voy a fracasar."

Le soltó las manos y dio un paso atrás, ofreciéndole el brazo como había visto que lo hacían los caballeros en las películas.

"Permíteme acompañarte al todoterreno, preciosa."

Hinata puso los dedos alrededor de su antebrazo y deseó que se hubiera puesto una camisa de manga corta para poder disfrutar de su tacto. Le gustaba el contacto de piel con piel.

Naruto bajó la mirada mientras caminaban, para ver mejor su escote. Su polla se agitó dentro de sus pantalones con el pensamiento de poner su boca allí.

Hizo un esfuerzo para contener su deseo lo suficiente como para controlar sus reacciones físicas. Tener ahora una furiosa erección sería muy evidente.

La guió fuera. Shino, Sasuke, Deidara y Gaara eran los cuatro Especies que había solicitado para el equipo de respaldo. Naruto le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Deidara, que se quedó mirando demasiado tiempo las piernas de Hinata. Deidara frunció el ceño, pero desvió la mirada de inmediato. Naruto se detuvo junto a ellos.

"Ya conoces a Deidara, Hinata. Sé que te presentaron a Sasuke ayer. Estos son Shino y Gaara. Son amigos míos y han sido asignados al servicio de protección. Viajarán con nosotros en nuestro coche. Otro vehículo llevará al resto del grupo de trabajo humanos."

"Hola." Hinata sonrió a los dos hombres. "Encantada de conoceros."

Observó su rostro de cerca con la esperanza de que ninguno le resultara atractivo. Hinata no miró a ninguno de ellos más que unos pocos segundos.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que echó un segundo vistazo a Sasuke. El macho le había dicho que sus ojos la asustaban. Naruto la atrajo hacia sí, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

"Me alegro de conocerte." sonrió Gaara. "Tenemos que ir de compras, esa es la cuestión de todo esto, además de demostrar a los humanos que Naruto no es un monstruo al que odias."

Naruto gruñó. No le gustó la manera en que la sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció con el comentario de Gaara. Gaara retrocedió.

"Lo siento, solo pretendía hacer una broma."

"No se ha reído."

Naruto intentó controlar su temperamento, pero le estaba resultando difícil, sabiendo que Hinata se había ofendido.

"Simplemente conduce, Gaara… en silencio."

"Está bien."

El macho huyó y dio la vuelta a la camioneta. Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto.

"Por favor entra, Hinata. Y siéntate en el asiento del medio, al lado de Naruto. Yo me sentaré al lado de la puerta."

Naruto la ayudó a subir y la vio luchar con la falda para evitar que se subiera.

Sasuke puso una mano sobre su hombro cuando intentó ir detrás de ella.

"Cálmate." murmuró el macho.

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué quería decir.

"Te comportas de una manera irracional. Eres Naruto, no un gruñón, listo para arrancarle la cabeza a cualquier hombre que mire a su mujer. Todo el mundo sabe que es tuya."

Naruto se sacudió de su agarre y se subió a la camioneta. Sasuke cerró de golpe la puerta y él se estremeció. Su amigo tenía razón. No se estaba comportando como normalmente lo hacía. Hinata le volvía loco. Pero Deidara no tenía por qué mirar sus piernas y Gaara no debería hablar con ella en absoluto.

Naruto se puso el cinturón de seguridad e intentó relajarse, no quería que viera el estrés que sentía. Ella le tocó la mano, y él la miró a los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" Parecía preocupada.

"Sí."

Se abrió la puerta y entro Sasuke. Ocupó el otro asiento al lado de ella. No le gustó que su amigo estuviera tan cerca y luchó contra el deseo de quitarse el cinturón y ponerla sobre su regazo. Aunque era irracional y estúpido, sentía ese impulso. Hinata le acarició el dorso de la mano.

"No tengo miedo. Me siento segura, puedes relajarte."

Deseaba que fuera así de simple. Los celos eran una emoción nueva y no le gustaban en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo reconoció que no tenía derecho.

Hinata no era su compañera, así que podía atraer la atención de otros machos.

Tuvo que resistirse a echar un vistazo a su vientre. Su hijo podría estar creciendo allí, pero no era por eso por lo que la deseaba. Si eso fuera así significaba que tendría una razón válida para luchar contra cualquier macho lo bastante tonto como para coquetear con ella.

"Escúchala." le ordenó Sasuke. "Relájate. Contamos con dos equipos para esta misión. Es una salida sorpresa y será breve. No creemos que surja ningún problema, pero estamos preparados por si algo sucediera. Incluso tenemos un helicóptero preparado, por si necesitamos una evacuación aérea si surge una emergencia."

Nadie le había mencionado esto último.

"¿Por si hay una urgencia médica?" preguntó Naruto con un nudo en el estómago.

¿Pensaban que alguien podía disparar a Hinata?

No iba a correr ese riesgo.

"Voy a llamar y cancelar esto ahora."

El rojo en los ojos de Sasuke brilló más de lo normal. Era una muestra su ira. Se había dado cuenta inmediatamente de lo que estaba pensando Naruto.

"Es para el caso de que las carreteras estén congestionadas, Naruto. Nadie espera que haya violencia. Esta salida es necesaria para demostrar a los humanos que no hemos hecho daño a uno de los suyos. Tal vez tengamos que usar el helicóptero si estamos atrapados en el tráfico y los medios de comunicación tienen una oportunidad de alcanzarnos. Sabes que esos bastardos conducirían por los laterales de la carretera para llegar hasta nosotros."

"Oh." Se tranquilizó un poco. "Ese es un buen plan."

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Sólo pégame un tiro."

Hinata miró boquiabierta a su amigo.

"¿Qué?"

Sasuke no la miró ella, pero fulminó con la mirada a Naruto.

"Él ya sabe a lo que me refiero. Prefiero que me peguen un tiro que sufrir de insensatez."

Naruto miró al frente, giró su mano, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hinata. Se estremeció por dentro, pero agradeció que Hinata no le preguntara nada, dejándolo pasar.

Él sabía lo que Sasuke quería decir. El macho prefería que le pegaran un tiro a enamorarse de una mujer.

No estaba siendo un buen ejemplo para su amigo. Había estado de mal humor y explotaba por nada desde que había conocido a Hinata.

Todo el mundo apreciaba su buen humor y lo que necesitaba era demostrarlo más. Respiró profundamente varias veces para ayudarse a calmarse.

Haría gala de su mejor humor cuando estuvieran de compras, e iba a demostrarle lo divertido que podía llegar a ser. Las hembras apreciaban mucho que un hombre pudiera hacerlas reír.

C

ontinuará...


	16. XV

Capítulo Quince

Hinata no era fan de Miles Eron. El sesentón jefe del equipo de relaciones públicas de la ONE no era del tipo simpático.

"Muéstrate feliz en todo momento." exigió, empujando sus gafas hasta el puente de la nariz. "No estoy seguro de que me guste ese vestuario." Su mirada escaneó a Hinata. "¿Sakura? Trae tu culo aquí."

"¿Sí?"

Una mujer con un rebelde pelo rizado (la masa apenas se sostenía en una cola de caballo en la parte superior de su cabeza) dio un paso adelante.

"¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Apenas entra en esa camisa. Dale la tuya."

"No estoy de acuerdo. Tiene un aspecto fantástico. Pero fue Craig el que la compró, no yo. Me atengo a su elección. Le queda bien."

La mujer levantó la barbilla, mirando abiertamente a Miles con desprecio.

"La camisa es demasiado ajustada. Tienes las tetas más chicas, pero quítate la tuya y dásela a la chica." Miles hizo un gesto con la mano. "Ahora."

"Hinata se ve perfecta." Naruto fulminó a Miles. "No pida a su mujer desnudarse en compañía de otros hombres."

"Como si lo fuera a hacer." murmuró Sakura. Ella levantó la voz. "No estamos en 1950, señor. Las mujeres están cómodas y hacen alarde de su feminidad. Es una mujer bonita con una figura estupenda. Déjala."

Su voz se elevó.

"Le dije que sé que usted tiene un buen ojo para la clase." Hizo una pausa. "Pero con todo el respeto, usted está equivocado en este caso. Es por eso que me contrató, ¿recuerda? Soy la voz de la generación más joven."

Kakashi se rio entre dientes.

"Basta, Miles. Hinata se ve bien. Tienen que irse."

Naruto tiró de su brazo y la condujo fuera del edificio. Hinata miró hacia atrás y vio a Sakura diciendo adiós. Sintió simpatía por ella cuando le devolvió el gesto.

"Guau. ¿Miles siempre es un idiota? No podría trabajar para él." Ella miró a Naruto por una respuesta.

"Puede ser abrasivo pero es bueno en lo que hace. Te ves perfecta. Esa mujer tenía razón. Él es un idiota."

"Y al parecer un poco duro de oído." Ella sonrió. "Eso fue un poco raro."

Naruto se echó a reír.

"Sakura lo hace a menudo cuando tenemos reuniones. Nos reímos a carcajadas porque no tiene ni idea de lo que ha dicho o por qué nos divierte."

Un poco de celos se despertaron en Hinata.

"¿Entonces la conoces bien?"

"Sakura es una buena mujer. Acompaña a Miles a una gran cantidad de nuestras reuniones conjuntas, cuando surgen problemas de comunicación. Trabajan en la Reserva principalmente, pero vinieron aquí ayer por la noche para ayudarnos a manejar la situación."

"Bien. Me pongo en situación."

No le gustó el sonido de eso. Naruto la ayudó a entrar en la camioneta.

Mantuvo su mano.

"Tú no causaste este problema. Coloca la culpa donde pertenece. La Iglesia Otsutsuki ha tenido en la mira a la ONE durante bastante tiempo."

Sasuke se sentó junto a ella. El gran primate le dedicó una media sonrisa que le hizo lucir menos amenazante. Quería preguntar a Naruto si había tenido alguna cita con Sakura, pero no quería hacerlo con otras cuatro Nuevas Especies delante. Gaara y Shino se sentaron con el conductor. Deidara tomó la tercera fila de asientos. Miró hacia atrás, pero él estaba vigilando por la ventana trasera.

Se apoyó en Naruto.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" señaló con el pulgar a Deidara.

"Asegurarse de que no nos siguen y tiene un arma preparada, por si es necesario."

Hinata lamentó haber preguntado.

"¿Arma?"

Naruto le tomó la mano y la estrechó.

"Es el procedimiento estándar."

"Tengo un arma también."

Sasuke desató la correa de su chaleco Kevlar y alcanzó el interior, sacando una pistola. Se la mostró y luego la devolvió a la correa.

"La seguridad está activada. Estamos bien entrenados."

"A veces las escondemos en público cuando dejamos las tierras de la ONE."

Naruto apretó su mano.

"¿No estás de guardia?"

Hinata había notado que todos, en ambos todoterrenos, llevaban uniformes de la ONE, excepto Naruto.

"No. Esta es nuestra excursión y es su trabajo protegernos."

Se alegró de que Naruto no llevara un arma. Les tenía miedo.

"¿Crees que es realmente necesario que deban ir armados? Quiero decir, sólo vamos a una tienda de ropa, ¿verdad? "

"Procedimiento operativo estándar." Shino habló desde la parte de atrás.

"Tenemos que estar preparados para defender nuestras vidas en todo momento cuando no estamos en Homeland o en la Reserva. Muchos de los oficiales llevan armas en la Reserva, sin embargo, incluso cuando están fuera de servicio. Los muros son muy amplios y siempre en expansión. Es posible que un intruso pueda atravesarlos, pero Homeland es más pequeño y más seguro."

Hinata se sintió triste porque tuvieran que llegar a esos extremos. No podía imaginar vivir en un mundo donde la mayoría de la sociedad tuviera que mantener las armas atadas a sus cuerpos. Naruto levantó la mano y le rozó un beso sobre los nudillos. Le miró, un poco sorprendida. Hacía las cosas más dulces cuando menos se lo esperaba.

"No tenemos ningún crimen dentro de nuestra sociedad. Cuando nos encontramos con alguno, por lo general involucra a seres humanos. Es raro que alguien supere los muros. Se trata más de una medida de precaución."

Podía leerla demasiado bien. Pero era algo agradable.

"Simplemente, odio que tengáis que vivir así."

"Es nuestra forma de vida y disfrutamos de la libertad. Este es el costo. Hay una gran cantidad de seres humanos que no quieren hacernos daño."

Gaara rió entre dientes.

"Las cazadoras de pareja."

"¿Quiénes son?" eso despertó su interés.

"Nadie importante." negó Naruto. "Sólo humanas que son un poco demasiado amables."

"O quieren que nosotros lo seamos." se rió Shino entre dientes.

"Ahora tengo mucha curiosidad." admitió Hinata.

"Son mujeres que enseñan los pechos a nuestros oficiales." resopló Sasuke.

"Piensan que saltaremos locos de lujuria y que nos las llevaremos a casa."

"Oh."

Hinata no tenía idea de que la ONE tuviera groupies.

"Tendemos a ignorarlas." Naruto bajó la voz. "No son el tipo de humanos que te llevarías a casa."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Están locas." respondió Sasuke. "Una tiene noventa y seis años de edad. Es una habitual en las puertas. Es una visión sin la que podría haber vivido."

Deidara se rio.

"No llevaba nada y abrió su abrigo largo delante de Darkness. Ordenó a uno de los miembros del grupo de trabajo que la llevara a tomar una taza de café caliente. Le parecía que estaba pasando frío."

El pecho de Naruto retumbó y a ella le gustó el sonido de su risa. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y ella se la devolvió.

"¿Qué sobre ti? ¿También se te han mostrado?"

A ella no le gustaba imaginar mujeres persiguiéndole.

"Me mantengo en los muros exteriores cuando vigilo. Los seres humanos tienden a reunirse en las puertas principales." Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Sobre todo hago labores internas."

"Naruto es bueno con los humanos." ofreció Gaara. "Ha tenido algunas tareas muy importantes y es respetado por todos." Soltó el volante con una mano mientras salían por las puertas principales y señaló a Shino. "Cuéntale."

Shino se volvió en su asiento.

"Naruto es un gran tipo. Es inteligente y muy manso."

"Basta." dijo Naruto entre dientes.

Hinata miró a los dos hombres. Naruto parecía enojado. Shino enfrentó adelante y murmuró algo en voz baja que ella no entendió.

"No necesito ayuda." dijo Naruto.

Se mordió el labio y aguantó una carcajada. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando a ella.

"Nunca usaría la palabra manso."

No podía creer que eso hubiera de su boca. Lanzó una mirada a Naruto para ver su reacción y sintió aumentar el calor en sus mejillas por la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron más.

"No lo haría." insistió.

"¿Qué palabra usarías?" Naruto arqueó una ceja.

"Increíble."

Estaba coqueteando con él y divirtiéndose. Él sonrió.

"Eso me gusta más."

Agachó la cabeza y frotó el pulgar contra el suyo. Sostenerse de las manos parecía una cosa muy tonta, pero se sentía bien. Había traído su ropa para quedarse con ella. La nota le había dejado a entender que quería algo más que solamente sexo.

Entrar en ese bar podría haber parecido una pesadilla justo después, pero estaba casi agradecida de haberse sentado a su lado. Naruto había entrado en su vida. No lo lamentaba.

Al menos no en este momento. Espero seguir pensando eso la semana que viene o el mes que viene.

Apartó los pensamientos negativos. Ninguna relación era una garantía para un vivieron-felices-para-siempre. Lo había aprendido de la manera más dura, dos veces. Le había herido profundamente descubrir que el primer amor de su vida era un bastardo mentiroso que la había engañado durante años, sin intenciones reales de establecerse o ser el tipo de hombre que la haría feliz. Él sólo había sido un excelente mentiroso y actor. Sin embargo, perder a Toneri no le había hecho daño. Eso le había enseñado a no conformarse con alguien sólo porque se sentía sola.

Levantó la barbilla y observó a Naruto. Estaba mirando por la ventanilla.

Estudió su perfil. Era un hombre guapo, pero aún mejor, era un hombre bueno. Habían pasado a través de una experiencia traumática juntos y él había estado más preocupado por su bienestar que por el suyo propio. Mostraba un carácter fuerte y un buen corazón.

Una quemadura lenta de ira se construyó en su interior. Toneri y su padre querían hacer daño a las Nuevas Especies. Miró a los dos hombres en el asiento delantero y luego al que estaba a su lado. Lucían aterradores, sin duda, con sus características alteradas y cuerpos musculosos. Eso no les convertía en malas personas. Todos estaban allí para protegerla a ella, a una extraña. No había conocido a mucha gente en su vida que tomaría riesgos por alguien a quien no conocía.

Hinata se dio cuenta de lo mal que podría haberles ido si la otra mujer se hubiera sentado al lado de Naruto esa noche en el bar. La Iglesia Otsutsuki le habría hecho verse como un violador que drogaba a su víctima.

Habrían dicho esas mentiras a todo aquel que quisiera escucharles, dañando a la ONE, quienes había sido nada más que amables con ella y que no se merecían eso.

Se preguntó si los medios de comunicación la creerían, si les contaba lo que había sucedido cuando devolvió el anillo de compromiso a Toneri. Momoshiki Otsutsuki y otros hombres, como ese horrible Kinshiki, no debían salir impunes de sus malas acciones. No era justo. Podían hacerlo de nuevo y hacer daño a otro inocente, ya que habían hecho con ella. Nadie debía pasar por estar encerrado durante una noche y amenazado de muerte.

"¿Hinata?"

Naruto alargó la mano y le acarició el brazo. Ella le miró.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Estás bien? No te preocupes. Tu seguridad es mi prioridad. No permitiré que te ocurra nada. Esto va a ser divertido."

"Te creo."

"Te voy a comprar ropa. No mires las etiquetas. El dinero no es una preocupación."

"Muy bien."

Pero se lo devolvería en cuanto recuperara su cartera y las tarjetas de crédito.

Hizo una nota mental para cancelarlas más tarde. Había estado demasiado aturdida para pensar en esas cosas hasta ese momento. Lo último que quería era que la Iglesia Otsutsuki comprara algo a su costa.

"Ya casi estamos allí." Naruto le apretó la mano.

Miró por el parabrisas y se dio cuenta de que Gaara estaba conduciendo hacia un centro comercial. Sus cavilaciones la habían dejado inconsciente de lo lejos que habían ido. Se tranquilizó cuando vio el nombre de la tienda en frente de la que aparcaron.

Le había preocupado que la llevaran a una tienda de ropa de lujo, pero era una de las cadenas de tiendas de ropa donde compraba normalmente. No había un montón de coches en el aparcamiento, ya que acababan de abrir.

"¿Estás lista? Estaré contigo."

Naruto estudió sus ojos. Sabía que estudiaba cualquier muestra de emoción e intentaba evaluar su estado de ánimo. Ella asintió, obligándose a relajarse.

Naruto abrió la puerta y mantuvo su mano mientras se deslizaba detrás de él.

Los oficiales de la ONE les rodearon, poniéndoles enmedio. Un coche pasó, la conductora abiertamente sorprendida al ver al equipo. La mujer casi chocó con otro coche antes de pisar el freno.

"Así se empieza." suspiró Sasuke. "Ahora esperaremos a que saquen los móviles."

Naruto le soltó la mano y tiró de ella contra su lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Sólo sonríe. Tienden a querer tomarse fotos con nosotros, pero vamos a mantenerte a salvo. No quiero que nadie se acerque demasiado a ti."

"No gruñas a nadie." Le advirtió Shino, su mirada fija en Naruto. "Sonríe. No me importa lo que digan tus instintos. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Lo sé." aseguró Naruto. "¿Ves?"

"Te ves estreñido, pero tratando de parecer feliz por eso." murmuró Gaara.

Hinata rió. Naruto sonrió de verdad. Le llegó a los ojos y transformó su rostro.

La abrazó con fuerza mientras el equipo del grupo de trabajo humano abrían las puertas, pero se quedaban fuera. Tomaron posiciones como si planificaran vigilar la entrada.

Los clientes y los empleados se volvieron para mirarles boquiabiertos. Hinata enderezó los hombros y sintió gratitud porque Naruto estuviera a su lado. El brazo alrededor de su cintura era reconfortante.

Gaara se acercó y tiró de un carrito y se echó a reír.

"Me encantan los carritos. Siempre quiero saltar dentro de uno y que me empujen."

"Se podría romper. Sin jugar." dijo Sasuke con severidad. "Mantén los ojos alerta pero pareciendo feliz por todo."

Hinata notó que faltaba uno de su grupo.

"¿Dónde está Deidara?"

"Se ha quedado con los todoterrenos. Nadie será capaz de manipular los vehículos sin que él lo sepa."

La explicación de Naruto mató algo de su alegría. Trató de ocultar su angustia.

¿Son paranoicos o ha ocurrido antes?

No quería preguntar. Se suponía que estaban allí para pasar un buen rato y ser vistos juntos en público para demostrar que Momoshiki Otsutsuki era un mentiroso.

Eso le devolvió la sonrisa a su rostro. Realmente les odiaba, a él, a su hijo y a esa iglesia.

"Simplemente tíramelo todo al carrito." ofreció Gaara. "Os seguiré."

"Te estás divirtiendo mucho." dijo Sasuke y suspiró. "Me recuerdas a un niño hiperactivo."

"Me recuerdas a un padre gruñón." replicó Gaara.

Shino cabeceó.

"Los seres humanos están mirando. ¡Comportaos! "

Hinata se rió y miró a Naruto.

"¿Son siempre así?"

"Sí." Alivió su dominio sobre ella y bajó la voz. "Tenemos veinte minutos antes de que esto se nos vaya de las manos. Tenemos que permanecer aquí al menos

diez, para asegurarnos de que tomen bastantes fotos. Relájate y compra. Necesitarás de todo, desde la piel hacia fuera."

¿En menos de veinte minutos?

Trató de ocultar su consternación. Pero fue un recordatorio de que era un hombre, Nuevas Especies o no. Eso la divertía. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo tardaba una mujer en comprar. Asintió.

"Comprar. Lo tengo." Ella giró la cabeza para mirar Gaara. "¿Estás listo? Mantente cerca y simplemente iré lanzando cosas en el carrito."

Gaara cogió el carrito.

"Tú diriges y te seguiré."

Hinata barrió su mirada alrededor de la tienda, buscando el área donde guardaban su talla. Naruto se quedó a su lado mientras ella caminaba resueltamente por los pasillos. Incluso se las arregló para hacer contacto visual directo con otros clientes. Se acercaron a curiosear, pero una mujer sacó el móvil de su bolso y les apuntó.

Naruto la agarró del brazo y la giró en esa dirección.

"Sonríe para ella, Hinata."

Ella posó con él. La desconocida se acercó con cautela y tomó la foto.

"¿Puedo sacarme una foto con uno de vosotros?"

Shino dio un paso adelante.

"Sería un honor."

La mujer sonrió.

"Gracias. Eres muy alto."

Él se rió entre dientes y se agachó un poco a su lado.

"Di queso."

Hinata se divertía, viendo a la mujer tomar una selfie con la Nueva Especie. Se aseguró de que le gustaba la imagen y luego retrocedió.

"Agradecemos su apoyo." dijo Shino con voz áspera.

"Mi hija y mi hermana van a estar muy celosas." Dijo efusivamente la mujer.

"Me alegro." contestó Shino.

Naruto se inclinó un poco y le susurró al oído.

"Compremos. No me gusta recordártelo, pero tenemos que apresurarnos un poco."

Hinata asintió y se dirigió hacia los bastidores de ropa. Gaara se quedó justo detrás de ella con el carrito. Sólo tomó las cosas que le llamaron la atención, buscando rápidamente juntos aproximadamente ocho conjuntos.

"Esto bastará."

"Necesitarás bragas y sostenes." le recordó Naruto.

Ella se sonrojó, mirando hacia él con pavor. Él le guiñó un ojo.

"No es que quiera que los uses, pero Miles me hizo memorizar una lista. La gente puede hablar de lo que compras."

Ella desvió la mirada de él a los demás Nuevas Especies revoloteando a su alrededor.

"¿Delante de ellos?"

"No son tímidos acerca de esas cosas." Se rió entre dientes. "Sólo tú lo eres. Yo te ayudaré."

No estaba segura de si eso la hizo sentir mejor o peor, mientras estrechaba su mano y la llevaba a la sección de ropa interior de la tienda. Hinata le soltó la mano, encontró su talla y sólo tomó varios conjuntos que le parecieron suficientes. Solía ser más selectiva sobre tela y comodidad, pero sólo quería acabar de una vez.

Agarró algunas bragas estilo culotte, pero Naruto se rio entre dientes, atrayendo su atención. Él levantó un tanga azul brillante.

"Me gusta esto."

Hinata simplemente se dio la vuelta y cogió otro par más de ropa interior.

"¡Hecho!" Ella se volvió y las arrojó en el carrito.

Naruto colocó el tanga en el carrito, añadiendo unos pocos mas del mismo estilo en otros colores.

"Deberías ver tu cara."

Parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

"Eres tan linda, mi Hina."

A ella le gustaba la forma en que la que llamaba.

"Nunca debes ser tímida para nada conmigo."

Pero no sólo estaba él, se recordó a sí misma, lanzando una mirada alrededor.

Se había reunido una pequeña multitud de clientes que parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer que seguirles mientras les tomaban fotos. Rápidamente apartó la vista de ellos y se obligó a mostrar lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa.

Naruto se acercó y le ofreció el brazo. Su otra mano rozó unos mechones sueltos de su pelo de la mejilla mientras se inclinaba más cerca.

"Casi ha terminado. Eres muy valiente."

Ella no se sentía de esa manera.

"Puedes hacer esto, mi Hina. Estoy aquí. Ahora sólo tenemos que conseguir unos zapatos. Los que llevas te hacen un poco inestable."

Los tacones no eran el problema. Eran sus nervios y la sensación de estar en el escenario de algún juego. Se negó a mirar a las otras personas de nuevo, pero podía sentir sus miradas. Agradecida, permitió que Naruto la guiara a la sección de calzado. Un par de zapatos, un par de zapatillas de tenis y un par de tacones negros de diez centímetros más tarde y acabaron.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?" Realmente quería irse.

"Sí." Naruto la llevó a la parte delantera de la tienda.

Levantó la vista y se detuvo en seco. La vista del aparcamiento la sorprendió.

El equipo de la ONE que se había quedado fuera los mantenía atrás, pero al menos un centenar de personas o más estaban bloqueando la zona.

"Todavía no es malo." dijo Shino con voz áspera. "Sigue siendo manejable. Sólo dos han llegado equipos de noticias. Exigieron una entrevista, pero se les dijo que no."

Extendió la mano y tocó su oreja, atrayendo su atención sobre el dispositivo que llevaba colocado.

"Estoy en contacto con el equipo de fuera y con Homeland."

¿Sólo dos?

Hinata entró en pánico, pero Naruto pareció darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de perderla. Él la hizo girar hacia él y bajó la cabeza, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

"Está bien. Estoy aquí. Ralentiza la respiración un poco."

Tomó una respiración profunda y la soltó, como si quisiera mostrarle cómo hacerlo. Ella le imitó. Le sonrió.

"Esa es mi Hina. Son personas curiosas. Eso es todo. En su mayoría sólo nos quieren ver, si eso te ayuda. Vas a poder hacerlo."

Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera, no que tuviera que hacerlo. Silenciosamente, se prometió que no habría más salidas. No le gustaba ser el centro de tanta atención y exceso de celo.

Naruto le apretó la mano.

"¿Confías en mí?"

"Sí." No dudó en responder porque era la verdad.

"Estaremos bien. Esto todavía no es una gran reunión. Hemos tratado con algo mucho peor. Vamos a pagar y salir. Estaremos de vuelta en Homeland en diez minutos."

Ella volvió a respirar lentamente y se volvió, mirando hacia el frente de la tienda de nuevo. Había tantas caras por ahí que resultaba extraño. Los oficiales de la ONE tenían que ayudar desbloqueando la calle que corría entre la tienda y la zona de aparcamiento. Notó que un par de agentes de policía se les habían unido a lo largo de los lados para evitar que la gente entrase en la tienda. Su viaje de compras estaba, en efecto, terminado.

La cajera sonrió cuando llegaron a la parte delantera. Parecía como si hubieran abierto una caja sólo para Hinata y las Nueva Especie.

"Hola. Justo por aquí. ¡Os atenderé! "La mujer les hizo señas.

Hinata se lo agradeció a Naruto. Él se hizo cargo, la condujo allí y dio las gracias a la cajera. La mujer le sonrió y le ayudó que su atención pareciese estar centrada totalmente en Naruto.

"Nunca pensé que vería alguna nueva especie aquí."

La cajera empezó a escanear la ropa. Naruto acercó a Hinata.

"Se trata de Hinata. Me está visitando en Homeland y no llevó suficiente ropa. Quería llevarla de compras."

La cajera, finalmente, se fijó en Hinata. Su boca se abrió y sus ojos se agrandaron. Ella miró a Naruto, a continuación, a Hinata.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Sois esa pareja de la televisión!"

Hinata se apoyó en Naruto, ya que él estaba detrás suyo. Él le soltó la mano y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Sí. Lo somos."

"¡Eso es genial! Sois mis primeras celebridades." La cajera prosiguió escaneando la ropa, pero sonrió. "¿Estáis saliendo?"

"Sí." Naruto frotó el estómago de Hinata con su palma. "Me reuní con ella y sabía que era la única para mí."

Hinata sabía que tenía que decir algo.

"Fue amor a primera vista." espetó ella.

Se arrepintió después. No debería haber utilizado la palabra amor, pero era mejor que mencionar haber sido drogados. Naruto no apretó su agarre o se vió afectado por la palabra cuando él estuvo de acuerdo.

"Sin duda lo fue. Ella es hermosa y dulce. No pude resistirme."

La cajera hizo otra pausa y sonrió a Hinata.

"Eso es tan romántico. Ni siquiera puedo hacer que mi novio vaya al supermercado, pero el tuyo te lleva de compras de ropa. Eres una mujer afortunada."

"Es increíble." agregó Hinata, convencida de ello.

"Habéis atraído a una multitud." La cajera se sacudió la cabeza hacia el frente. "Nunca he visto a tanta gente venir aquí antes."

"Lo siento." Naruto alivió el agarre alrededor de la cintura de Hinata. "Siempre pasa cuando salimos de Homeland. La gente es curiosa."

"No te disculpes." La mujer se echó a reír. "Necesitamos el negocio. Parad en cualquier momento. Soy Donna. Sólo tenéis que preguntar por mí. Os conseguiré hueco en la cola. Soy la gerente."

"Lo apreciamos profundamente." Naruto dejó ir a Hinata y retiró una billetera de su bolsillo trasero. "Yo pago esto, nena."

Hinata asintió.

"Gracias."

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti." Él le guiñó un ojo.

La cajera le dijo un total que hizo estremecer a Hinata. Esperó a que pasara la tarjeta y tecleara su número de pin. Gaara y Shino llevaron sus bolsas y Naruto le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó agradecida. Se dirigieron hacia la salida y Hinata tuvo que forzar sus piernas para mantenerse a su ritmo.

Las puertas se abrieron y algunas personas gritaron al verles. Ella enderezó los hombros y miró hacia ellos. Los móviles estaban fuera y estaban tomando tanto vídeos como fotos. Sonrió y estrechó la mano de Naruto en un apretón de muerte. Él hizo un gesto con la mano libre impidiéndole moverse.

"¿Podemos hacer una entrevista?"

Una mujer con un micrófono y un operador de cámara intentó acercarse, pero un oficial de policía abrió los brazos, impidiéndoles avanzar. Otro equipo de noticias pasó alrededor de un oficial, pero el equipo de la ONE fue capaz de mantenerles a distancia.

"Ahora no. No hay entrevistas." anunció uno de ellos.

Deidara acercó el todoterreno hasta el camino despejado por la policía, que había mantenido a la gente alejada, y Naruto abrió la puerta del pasajero.

Hinata se metió, con ganas de estar fuera del centro de atención. Naruto se deslizó detrás de ella y cerró la puerta.

"¿Estás bien? Estás pálida."

"No se me dan bien las multitudes. Había tanta gente mirando fijamente y gritando."

La sorprendió al ponerla sobre su regazo.

"Está bien. Los cristales de las ventanas están tintados. No pueden ver el interior. Lo hiciste muy bien."

Ella se volvió hacia él y disfrutó de tener sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor.

"No quiero volver a hacerlo de nuevo."

Le masajeó los hombros.

"Lo siento. No sabía que esto te asustaría."

"No tengo miedo. Yo solo..."

Buscaba una palabra para describir el sufrir casi un ataque de pánico, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

"Eres simplemente tímida." terminó por ella y después la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. "No habrá más salidas."

"Gracias."

Los otros miembros del grupo subieron a la camioneta. Shino abrió el maletero, puso las bolsas y luego simplemente se subió en el asiento de atrás.

"Aquí vamos." advirtió Deidara mientras cerraba el maletero desde el asiento del conductor. "Voy a conducir despacio para no atropellar a nadie. Perdimos los refuerzos, pero nos alcanzarán enseguida."

Hinata miró por encima del hombro de Naruto para mirar por la ventana de atrás. El otro SUV no les seguía. Pero lo vio aún en frente de la tienda. Parecían estar tratando de llegar a su vehículo, pero los equipos de noticias seguían al ritmo con ellos. Dieron la vuelta y se perdieron de vista.

"Eso fue una locura." murmuró Hinata.

"Esta es nuestra vida fuera del Homeland."

Ella se movió para mirar a los ojos a Naruto.

"Nunca me di cuenta."

Él se encogió de hombros, manteniendo el agarre alrededor de su cintura.

"Nos hemos adaptado. Estos son los buenos. Nadie echó nada sobre nosotros ni gritaron obscenidades."

"Algunas personas apestan." murmuró Hinata.

Él sonrió.

"Tratamos de no tomarlo como algo personal. Relájate, esto va a terminar pronto. Te prometí ayudarte a salir de esa ropa."

Él miró hacia abajo a la parte delantera de su camisa e hizo un ruido suave.

"Esperar a que lleguemos a casa." ordenó Sasuke, desde el asiento al lado de ellos. "No estáis solos."

Hinata bajó la cabeza y la apoyó contra el pecho de Naruto. Le gustaba que la sostuviera en su regazo. Era ilegal estar en un vehículo en marcha sin el cinturón de seguridad, pero había dicho que nadie podía ver el interior. No tenía ganas apartarse y sentarse en el asiento del medio.

C

ontinuará...


	17. XVI

Capítulo Dieciséis

"Tenemos problemas." gruñó Deidara desde el asiento del conductor.

Naruto se tensó, levantando la barbilla de la parte superior de la cabeza de Hinata.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Las puertas delanteras y traseras están llenas. Han tenido un aumento significativo en el tráfico en los últimos minutos." Deidara reunió su mirada en el espejo retrovisor. "¿Quieres un auricular?"

"Sí."

Gaara se giró en el asiento del pasajero y le tendió uno de sus dispositivos de comunicación. Naruto lo agarró y lo colocó en su oreja.

"Cuatro equipos de noticias en la puerta uno." anunció un Especie. "También tenemos seis vehículos sin identificación alineándose. Podrían ser periodistas."

"Hay dos furgonetas de noticias en la puerta dos y una gran cantidad de tráfico a pie. Yo diría que cuatro docenas de humanos. No están sosteniendo pancartas, pero no parecen ser amistosos."

"Soy Naruto." intervino él. "¿Qué pasa con la puerta tres? ¿Podemos ir por allí?"

"Negativo." Naruto reconoció la voz de Kimimaru. "Hay demasiados coches en esa calle y van a veros entrar. Las empresas están abriendo, de modo que los empleados están llegando al trabajo."

"¿Qué pasa con la cuatro?"

Las puertas tres y cuatro eran secretas, así que una de ellas debería estar despejada. Naruto sólo quería llevar a Hinata dentro sin incidentes.

"No." gruñó un macho. "Tenemos niños en el terreno. Están teniendo algún tipo de excursión en el parque al otro lado de la calle de mi ubicación, a las cuatro. Es demasiado peligroso."

"Son niños." respondió Kimimaru. "¿Cómo son un peligro? Lo único que verían es salir gente de un SUV en lo que van a asumir que es la casa de alguien."

"No arriesgamos a los niños." respondió el macho.

Naruto identificó la voz de Chōji.

"¿Y si estáis siendo seguidos?"

"Todavía hay dos posibles colas sobre nosotros." respondió Shino.

Naruto se volvió para mirar por la parte trasera de la camioneta. Había un montón de coches en la calle, pero no estaba seguro de cuales dos mantenían la atención de Shino.

"Entendido." anunció Kimimaru. "Vamos a ir al respaldo del plan B entonces. Id a ese lugar y enviaremos el helicóptero a buscaros."

"Cancela eso." exigió Gai . "Estoy aquí ahora. Entrad por la puerta dos. No es crítica. Podemos manejar el tráfico."

"No quiero correr ningún riesgo."

Naruto volvió la cabeza para mirar a HinataNicholaa. Parecía estar manejando la situación con tolerancia, pero quiso ser tranquilizarla.

"Va a estar bien." le aseguró a ella.

"Exactamente." murmuró Gai. "Va a estar bien. Estoy viendo los monitores y el tráfico a pie no parece agresivo. Simplemente conduce. Estaremos listos en las puertas, ¿estáis de acuerdo?"

"Lo estamos." respondió uno de los oficiales. "Vamos a pasar a los dos equipos de noticias a la zona de espera y de esa manera el SUV simplemente puede conducir rodeándolos."

"No hagas eso." espetó Gai. "Déjalos fuera. No tienes tiempo para registrar sus vehículos correctamente antes de que te alcancen. Ninguna furgoneta pasa la primera sección de las puertas sin una inspección exhaustiva. Pide a los medios de comunicación que retrocedan."

"Hemos intentado eso. Se niegan." El macho sonaba irritado. "¿Quieres que saquemos a los conductores y movamos sus vehículos nosotros mismos?"

"Por supuesto que no." maldijo Gai. "No quiero esto en las noticias de la noche. Diles a esos hijos de puta que alguien les dará una declaración si se ajustan. Eso por lo general funciona."

"Lo intentaremos." se quejó el irritado macho.

"Deidara, entra por la puerta dos." instruyó Gai "Estamos enviando oficiales adicionales allí ahora. Están en camino. Te quedan dos minutos para que te vayan a atrapar ahí."

"Entendido."

Deidara miró por el espejo retrovisor de nuevo y levantó la mano, probablemente silenciando su lado del intercomunicador.

"No me gusta esto."

"Tampoco a mí."

Naruto levantó a Hinata y la puso en el asiento de al lado. Se inclinó hacia delante para mirar por la parte delantera. Deidara sorteó un par de calles y se acercaron a las puertas. Los humanos se arremolinaban alrededor de las aceras y dos furgonetas de noticias aún bloqueaban la entrada, aparcadas de lado a lado en frente de las puertas.

"Joder." A Naruto no le gustaba.

"Mantén la calma." exigió Sasuke. "Estás aterrando a tu mujer."

Naruto miró atrás y vio las pálidas facciones de Hinata. Se abrazaba a su propia cintura y estaba empujada hacia arriba contra el costado de Sasuke. Era una situación estresante. Él enmascaró su rostro.

"Va a estar bien."

"Confío en ti." afirmó. "No te preocupes por mí."

"Poniendo los bloqueos inviolables." gritó Deidara. El doble chasquido de las cerraduras sonó. "Veo a uno de nuestros oficiales hablando con un conductor. Creo que van a salir del camino y dejarnos pasar."

El SUV se detuvo en la calle para permitir que una de las furgonetas de prensa maniobrase. El camino de acceso a esta puerta era más estrecho que el de la entrada principal. Naruto levantó la mirada hacia la parte superior del muro, agradecido de ver una fuerte presencia de agentes uniformados. Más se les unieron, hasta que quedaron hombro a hombro, con las armas a la vista. Los humanos tendrían que ser estúpidos para intentar cualquier cosa.

Echó un vistazo a los humanos reunidos en las aceras. Un hombre le llamó la atención cuando alcanzó su alrededor, llevando algo escondido en la cintura.

Naruto tocó su comunicador.

"¡Posible arma!"

Se dio la vuelta, agarró a Hinata y se retorció de lado en el asiento hasta que su cuerpo protegió el de ella, pero ningún arma de fuego estalló.

"La cámara del teléfono." Deidara dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó: "Está tomando fotos. Amenaza evitada."

Naruto alivió algo de su peso fuera de Hinata.

"Lo siento. No era mi intención aplastarte."

"Estoy bien." Murmuró ella.

"Quédate ahí." Le ordenó.

Como si le diera otra opción, ya que se mantuvo sobre de ella para mantenerla en su lugar. Él miró por encima de los asientos delanteros. La furgoneta de prensa no había retrocedido fuera para permitir que pasaran.

"¿Cuál es la retención?"

Se quedó mirando al macho uniformado, estaba bastante seguro de que era Yamato, hablando con el conductor de la furgoneta. El macho en cuestión miró a su zona.

"Se niega a salir a menos que consiga un comunicado. Son conscientes de quién nos está visitando."

Naruto hizo una mueca. Las agencias de noticias ya habían oído hablar de que Hinata estaba en Homeland y en lugar de apresurarse al centro comercial, habían venido directamente a la ONE.

"Tráfico." Silbó Shino. "Hay un montón de él. Estamos clavados aquí. Deben tener observadores en el terreno."

Naruto se volvió y vio más furgonetas de noticias viniendo hacia ellos en la calle de dos sentidos. Unos pocos coches estaban detrás de ellos.

"Saca al conductor y mueve esa furgoneta." ordenó.

"No te atrevas." argumentó Gai. "Sólo debes permanecer ahí. Me encargaré de éste gilipollas yo mismo, sin causar una tormenta de mierda. Esos idiotas estarán gritando 'brutalidad' si pones un dedo sobre ellos. Estás bien en el SUV. Estoy de camino."

Naruto no podía quejarse del responsable del Equipo Técnico por estar preocupado. No se les permitía tocar físicamente a nadie fuera de los muros de la ONE. Una cosa era usar mangueras de agua para dispersar a las multitudes o de vez en cuando tirar bombas de humo, cuando los manifestantes asaltaban las puertas, pero los humanos podían verlo como abuso si arrancaban a alguien fuera de un vehículo.

Sasuke finalmente habló.

"Corramos hasta las puertas."

Naruto volvió la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

"No."

"Más tráfico entrante." silbó Shino.

"Corramos hasta las puertas", repitió Sasuke en un tono más profundo.

A Naruto no le gustaba la idea de sacar a Hinata fuera del SUV tan cerca de todos los humanos. Su intención era clara, pero al mirar a la carretera, su opinión cambió. Más coches y gente venían por ambos lados de la calle.

Parecía que sabían que Naruto y Hinata estaban atrapados fuera de las puertas.

"Hagámoslo."

Naruto admitió que Hinata estaría en mayor peligro si estuvieran completamente rodeados por cientos de seres humanos, en lugar de sólo unas pocas docenas.

"Estaré allí en pocos minutos." les recordó Gai.

"No tenemos tiempo." respondió Shino. "Se trata de salir de la mano. Deslízate hasta el centro con ella, Naruto. Déjame entrar por la puerta. Correré contra las interferencias y tomaré cualquier cosa frente a ambos."

"Hazlo." estuvo de acuerdo Gai.

Naruto se enderezó en el asiento y ayudó a Hinata a erguirse mientras se deslizaba contra Sasuke, dejando espacio a Shino para trepar por encima del asiento.

"Va a salir bien. Quédate a mi lado. Vamos a salir del SUV y andar hasta las puertas. Voy a cogerte por si tenemos problemas. Simplemente pon tu cara en mi cuello y agárrate fuerte."

"Estaré bien."

"¡Mierda!" Silbó Gaara. "¡Refuerzos!"

Naruto miró hacia arriba y vio que los seres humanos corrían hacia ellos.

Cuerpos y manos se estrellaron contra las ventanas y el SUV se sacudió. Todo lo que Naruto pudo hacer fue enganchar su brazo alrededor de Hinata para tirar de ella, reteniéndola cerca, y agarrarse del reposacabezas del asiento delantero. El vehículo era pesado, pero veinte o treinta humanos lo rodeaban.

Estuvo tentado de sacar el arma atada a su tobillo, cuando el vaivén empeoró.

"Bombas de humo están siendo desplegadas." advirtió uno de los oficiales a lo largo de la pared. "Preparaos."

Naruto apretó los dientes.

"Aguanta la respiración cuando abramos esa puerta y no me sueltes, Hinata."

Él vio las latas de metal volar desde arriba. Impactaron alrededor de la camioneta, pero no alcanzaron la masa de humanos. El humo blanco se levantó rápido y los humanos próximos a las ventanas comenzaron a ahogarse y toser.

En menos de treinta segundos fue difícil de ver por las ventanas, con el espeso humo cegador. El balanceo cesó, sin embargo, cuando sus atacantes huyeron.

"La puerta está a unos veinte metros por delante de nosotros. Manteneos en el extremo izquierdo del camino." ordenó Deidara. "¡Vamos!"

Ambos juegos de cerrojos fueron liberados y siguió a Naruto Shino cuando él abrió la puerta, golpeando contra algo. Un hombre gritó de dolor. Él no le importaba un comino si hubiera alcanzado a un humano. Levantó a Hinata en sus brazos, la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y utilizó su memoria para seguir adelante. No tenía una máscara, por lo que contuvo la respiración y mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Una mano agarró su hombro y él pensó que era Shino, ayudándolo a dirigirse en la dirección correcta. Él miró una vez, lamentando eso cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el acre humo, pero pudo distinguir la furgoneta de noticias pasando. Estaban casi en las puertas.

"Por aquí." gruñó un macho. "Sigue viniendo. Tenemos todo cubierto."

Los brazos de Hinata estaban envueltos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas abiertas, enlazándose a sus caderas. Sus uñas se clavaron en su camisa, pero no le importaba si le arañaba. Probablemente estaba aterrorizada. Él miró de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que el humo se despejaba, al salir de la zona afectada.

Vio la puerta y una línea de enmascarados oficiales de la ONE con armas en la mano, esperando por ellos. Dos corrieron hacia adelante y agarraron a los miembros de su equipo, llevándolos dentro.

Las puertas se cerraron y Naruto aspiró aire a sus hambrientos pulmones.

"Está bien." le susurró a Hinata. "No vas a ahogarte."

Ella jadeó y tosió un poco. Él la abrazó con más fuerza y siguió caminando para poner más distancia entre ellos y el humo. Miró a su alrededor, apreciando las docenas de Especies que se habían apresurado a la segunda puerta para ayudar. Asintió con la cabeza a algunos de ellos. Parpadeó rápidamente para despejar el agente irritante de sus ojos.

"¿Estás bien?"

Hinata asintió contra su cuello. Mantuvo su rostro enterrado allí. Se detuvo y se limitó a abrazarla. Había cometido un error al llevarla lejos de Homeland.

Por suerte no había sido dañada, pero el trauma de lo que acababa de experimentar podría amargarla sobre convertirse en su compañera. Le molestó que todo hubiera ido tan mal. Trató de empujar esa ira de nuevo, sin embargo, queriendo tranquilizarla.

"Bien, estamos seguros de saber cómo hacer una entrada."

Hinata levantó la cabeza y le miró. Sus bonitos ojos parecían atormentados, pero sonrió.

"¿Es así como llamas a esto?"

"No consiguieron voltear el SUV y estamos a salvo en Homeland."

"¿Por qué harían eso?"

Dudó. No quería darle más malas noticias.

"No lo sé. Tal vez piensan que es divertido precipitarse sobre un SUV varado y girarlo de costado. Sucedió una vez antes. Tomaron vídeos y los publicaron como si fuera una broma. El equipo dentro del SUV no pensó que fuera divertido."

Un jeep llegó arrastrando el culo por una esquina y vio a Gai en el asiento del conductor. Avanzó cuando el macho pisó el freno y saltó, dejando el motor en marcha.

"¿Ella está bien? ¿Está herida? "

"Está bien."

Gai pareció aliviado.

"Debería haber aceptado el helicóptero."

"No debería haber accedido a dejarla salir de Homeland." respondió Naruto.

Rodeó a Gai y caminó hacia el lado del pasajero del Jeep. "Entra, Hinata. Nos vamos a casa."

Hinata se deslizó por su frente y él la ayudó a subir dentro. Rodeó el vehículo y se metió en el asiento del conductor.

"Me llevo a Hinata a casa."

"Ese es mi Jeep." Gai frunció el ceño.

"Consigue otro y haz que las cosas nuevas de Hinata sean enviadas a su casa."

Naruto lanzó el jeep marcha atrás y retrocedió lentamente, ya que Hinata no se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Se detuvo, cambió de marcha y apretó el acelerador. Él sólo quería llegar a su casa y verla segura. No dejaría Homeland de nuevo.

Hinata todavía estaba un poco agitada cuando Naruto la acompañó dentro de la casa. Cerró con llave la puerta, apoyándose contra ella. Su expresión sombría le dijo que no tomó lo que había sucedido tan a la ligera como lo había implicado. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto, feliz de estar fuera de ellos.

"No más compras." Le anunció.

"Realmente no me gusta de todos modos. Compro un montón de ropa online."

Él parpadeó un par de veces y respiró hondo.

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?"

"No debería haber accedido a esta salida. No pensé que estarías en peligro. Te fallé."

Él estaba más que un poco molesto. Parecía culparse a sí mismo y ella se negó a dejarle sentirse así.

"Eso no fue culpa tuya. He llegado a la conclusión de que las personas son imbéciles e idiotas. Me trajiste de regreso, sana y salva." Ella levantó los brazos y miró hacia abajo. "En una sola pieza." Levantó la barbilla y le sonrió. "Estoy bien. Daba miedo allí por unos minutos, pero nos reiremos de esto más tarde."

Él se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"Nunca voy a encontrar eso divertido. Podrían haber volteado el todoterreno."

"No lo hicieron."

"Podrían haberlo hecho."

A ella le gustó la forma en que la miraba. Sus hermosos ojos mostraban preocupación e inquietud, todo ello dirigido a ella.

Se acercó y puso su mano sobre su pecho.

"Estoy bien. Estoy más preocupada por ti en este momento."

Su mirada se amplió.

"¿Por qué?"

"Estás más molesto por lo que pasó de lo que lo estoy yo."

"Cometí un error."

Su ritmo cardíaco se incrementó. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de dejarla plantada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera posible, ya que todavía no tenían exactamente una relación.

"¿Acerca de?"

"Nunca debería haber aceptado llevarte de compras. No me importa lo que el mundo piense de mí. Sé que fue para el ONE y para demostrar que las declaraciones de la Iglesia Otsutsuki son falsas, pero no valía la pena arriesgar tu vida. No voy a estar de acuerdo en que ponerte en peligro de nuevo."

"Fui yo quien accedió a ir de compras."

"Eres mía para proteger. Yo podría haber anulado la decisión."

Eso la sorprendió.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Eres mi responsabilidad para cuidarte."

Un horrible pensamiento la golpeó y dejó de tocarlo.

"¿Es por eso que estás conmigo? ¿Te sientes responsable? "

"No." Él frunció el ceño.

"No es culpa tuya que fuéramos drogados. Eras su objetivo, pero Momoshiki y sus desquiciados seguidores nos hicieron esto a ambos."

"Estoy al tanto."

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás un paso y casi tropezó con sus zapatos desechados. Se enderezó antes de que Naruto pudiera extender la mano y ayudarla, poniendo las manos arriba, agitándolas. Le dolía pensar que sólo podría estar pasando el tiempo con ella por un cierto sentido del deber. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él.

"¿Por lo menos te gusto o esto es todo sobre la culpabilidad?"

Sus labios se separaron y él se mostró sorprendido por su pregunta.

"En serio. Sólo dime la verdad."

Avanzó.

"Te deseo. Esto no es acerca de la culpabilidad. Tenemos un vínculo."

"Uno que se forjó porque pasamos a través de un suceso traumático juntos."

"Es más que eso. Siento cosas contigo."

Eso ayudó a aliviar su dolor.

"No te quiero aquí si es sólo porque crees que me debes algo."

"Quiero pasar tiempo contigo." Frunció el ceño. "Me sentí atraído por ti antes de las drogas. Todavía me siento atraído por ti."

La opresión en su pecho fue aliviada.

"Está bien."

Naruto envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la curva de sus caderas, aferrándose a ella.

"¿Cómo pudiste siquiera cuestionar mi atracción?"

"No lo sé."

"Lo sabes, o no habrías dicho algo así. Mírame."

Odiaba ver la forma en que la miraba en ese momento, como si hubiera herido sus sentimientos. La hacía lamentar su impulsiva suposición.

"Mi historial con los hombres no es muy bueno."

"Eres dulce, Hinata. Me haces reír y me vuelves un poco loco."

"Sé que es un poco molesto que no sea más sociable."

"No me molesta eso."

"Acabas de decir que te vuelvo loco."

Él sonrió y la mirada de dolor en su mirada se desvaneció.

"Es porque estoy preocupado de decir o hacer algo que te lanzará lejos. No quiero eso. Somos de orígenes diferentes y estoy preocupado porque esas diferencias te den ganas de irte. Necesito que te quedes."

"¿Lo necesitas?"

"Muchísimo."

Él soltó su cadera con una mano y tomó su rostro, sumergiendo la cabeza hasta que su boca se cernió a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

"Además nunca llamaría traumático a lo que hemos experimentado. Eso nos unió. No puedo lamentarlo."

"Yo tampoco." admitió.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

"Deja que te lleve a la cama. Quiero demostrarte cómo me siento por ti. No soy bueno con las palabras, pero puedo demostrártelo." Sus dedos se arrastraron desde su mejilla hasta su cuello. "Di que sí."

Ella se sintió tentada.

"¿Entiendes que no hago normalmente esto de precipitarme en una relación sexual?"

"Lo entiendo. Lo que compartimos es especial."

Quería creer eso.

"No sé lo que esperas o deseas de mí. ¿Es sólo sexo?" Necesitaba expresar sus preocupaciones. "No quiero ser utilizada. Así es como me voy a sentir más tarde, si simplemente te vas. No tengo sexo ocasional."

Naruto gimió suavemente.

"Podría asustarte si supieras lo serios que son mis sentimientos."

"¿Eso es sólo una frase?"

Sus cejas se arquearon y una expresión confusa llenó su mirada.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Los hombres sólo dicen lo que creen que una mujer quiere oír para conseguir que esté de acuerdo en ir a la cama con ellos. No lo dicen en serio."

"Yo no soy nada parecido a tus hombres, Hinata. No te mentiría. Nuestras mujeres no querrían que les diga que tengo sentimientos profundos. Prefieren hombres que mantengan una distancia emocional. No quiero eso contigo. No compartiría cómo me siento si te estuviera diciendo solo lo que pienso que quieres oír de mí. Preferiría mantenerlo oculto."

"Entonces ¿estás buscando una novia? ¿Una relación seria?"

"Sí."

"No sé cómo podría funcionar entre nosotros. Vives aquí y yo vivo aproximadamente a dos horas de distancia."

Deseaba poder ver una manera de hacer que funcionase, pero quería ser totalmente sincera.

"También pasas mucho tiempo en ese lugar, la Reserva. Eso es al norte. Las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan. No podemos siquiera salir juntos. Ya viste lo que pasó cuando nos fuimos de compras. No es como si podremos ir a cenar."

"Nunca tendrías que alejarte de mi lado. Podríamos vivir juntos."

¡Whoa! Ella tragó saliva.

"Eso es un tipo de movimiento rápido."

Dejó caer la mano lejos de su garganta.

"La vida es corta, Hinata."

Había aprendido esa lección. Momoshiki y su matón pudieron haberla matado.

Asimismo podría haber muerto a causa de la droga. Miró hacia él y quería decir que sí, pero simplemente no era tan sencillo. Deseó que pudiera serlo.

"Dame un poco de tiempo."

"Te daré cualquier cosa que necesites."

Dio un paso atrás y le instó a que lo siguiera. Terminaron en el dormitorio.

Naruto se sentó en la cama y se inclinó para quitarse las botas. Disfrutaba mirándole tirar hacia fuera de su camiseta. Tenía un hermoso pecho y su cuerpo en forma siempre la dejaba sin aliento. Se puso de pie y levantó la cabeza.

"¿Vas a dejar que te muestre lo que siento?"

Ella se desabrochó torpemente su camisa. Vio como se la quitó y la dejó caer al suelo. Su mirada parecía fija en su sujetador.

"Eres tan bella."

Eso la animó a alcanzar hacia atrás y desabrochar la falda y luego empujarla hacia abajo por sus caderas. Se cayó al suelo y se quedó allí en sujetador y bragas.

Naruto se acercó y la rodeó para desabrochar el sujetador. Tenía eso fuera en cuestión de segundos. Se había dado cuenta la primera vez de que tenía mucha facilidad desenganchando su sujetador, parecía tener cierta experiencia en desnudar a una mujer.

Él miró hacia abajo cuando desnudó sus pechos, un ruido suave y sexy procedente de sus labios entreabiertos. No era como cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido. Decidió que era mucho mejor. Nunca nadie le había afectado de la forma en que él lo hacía.

Él acarició suavemente sus caderas antes de enganchar los pulgares en los costados de sus bragas y la sorprendió al caer de rodillas. Las tiró hacia abajo hasta que estuvieron alrededor de sus tobillos. Usó sus amplios hombros para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio mientras salía de ellas.

Naruto la miró, sus ojos oscurecidos ardiendo con pasión.

"Nunca deberías usar ropa."

"Tu tampoco." admitió. "Estás un poco demasiado vestido."

"Sube a la cama."

Ella se movió fuera de su alcance y se sentó en la parte superior de las sabanas.

Naruto abrió la parte delantera de sus pantalones y simplemente los empujó hacia abajo, sin molestarse siquiera en quitárselos.

Se subió a la cama y Hinata se echó hacia atrás cuando él se arrastró sobre ella hasta que su rostro rondó justo por encima del suyo.

"Déjame besarte."

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lamiendo sus labios para humedecerlos.

"Por favor."

Sus suaves labios rozaron los de ella. Eso cambió rápidamente, sin embargo, cuando él profundizó el beso y se encontró con su pasión. Bajó más de su peso sobre ella, inmovilizándola en la cama. Le gustaba lo caliente que estaba su piel, presionada fuertemente a la suya, y la forma en que movió sus caderas, chocando contra su muslo para hacerle saber lo que quería. Hinata abrió las piernas para hacer sitio para él entre ellos. Él rompió el beso y levantó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

"Voy a rodar con nosotros."

Quería protestar, pero estuvo hecho antes de que pudiera hablar. Terminó tumbada sobre él. Intentó deslizarse hacia abajo un poco, pero su polla tiesa chocando contra su coño la detuvo. Sus manos extendidas sobre su torso mientras inclinaba sus piernas para levantar sus hombros más altos, permitiéndole captar sus pechos.

Hinata cerró los ojos ante la sensación de sus manos firmes amasándola. Se mordió el labio inferior, disfrutando de la caricia.

"Tan hermosa y suave."

Apoyando sus rodillas sobre el colchón, trató de levantar su coño lejos de su bajo vientre, el dolor entre sus piernas un signo revelador de que estaba siendo excitada. La estaba poniendo caliente y no quería dejarle mojado.

Soltó un pecho para agarrar su cadera y tiró de ella hacia abajo de nuevo. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Quédate dónde estás."

Dobló las piernas hacia arriba, pateando sus pantalones cuando lo hizo, y la atrapó donde estaba sentada mientras la parte superior de sus muslos presionaban contra su culo. Su polla dura quedó atrapada entre ellos. No había perdido el grueso y duro eje erecto. Lentamente rodó sus caderas. El erótico movimiento frotó su clítoris contra él. Ella apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, simplemente necesitando algo a que aferrarse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella no había experimentado nada que se pareciera.

"Me gusta ver tu cara."

Eso la hizo sonrojar. Rompió el contacto visual y se quedó mirando a su estómago. Sus abdominales bien definidos se flexionaban mientras continuaba meneando lentamente sus caderas con ella sentada sobre él.

El dolor aumentó, casi una burla de lo que se sentiría si su polla estuviera dentro de ella. Eso aumentó más su humedad y sabía que él debía darse cuenta de ello.

Él soltó su cadera y deslizó su pulgar entre su coño y su bajo vientre. Trazó su raja, jugó con la prueba de su excitación y luego presionó la yema de su dedo pulgar contra su clítoris. Ella gimió.

"Tan hermosa." dijo con voz áspera.

"¡Naruto!"

Le quería dentro de ella.

"Todavía no. Te deseo también, demasiado. Tienes que correrte para mí primero, para que estés preparada."

¿Preparada para qué?

Ya estaba mojada y lista para tener sexo. Él continuó jugando con su pecho, con el pulgar y el índice pellizcando su pezón suavemente. Cerró los ojos, la fuerte sacudida de placer haciéndola apretar su coño.

Su polla se sentía más dura, mientras frotaba su culo y los músculos de sus muslos presionaban más contra ella también. Rodó sus caderas debajo de ella, el lento balanceo conduciéndola a la locura. Ella le deseaba más de lo que nunca había deseado a nadie.

Su atractiva, intensa mirada parecía mirar directa en su alma cuando su pulgar rodeó su clítoris en movimientos apretados que la impulsaron a ser más salvaje. Ella jadeó y gimió, pero luchó contra el impulso de clavar sus uñas en su piel.

"Por favor." Le rogó.

"Joder." gimió él. "Nunca podría decirte que no."

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, deteniendo el tormento de su clítoris, bajó sus piernas y se sentó. Casi se cayó hacia atrás ahora que él no estaba sujetándola.

Él también dejó de masajear su pecho.

"Trataré de ser suave."

Él la puso de lado. No lo había visto venir y se quedó allí un poco aturdida, hasta que se puso de rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante, agarrando sus caderas. Él le dio la vuelta sobre su estómago, como si no pesara nada.

"Sobre manos y rodillas." ordenó él.

Su voz salió en una profunda raspa y envió buenos escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Ella empujó hacia arriba e hizo lo que él quería, dolorida porque él la follara.

Esperaba que subiera hacia arriba y la fijara bajo él, pero Naruto la sorprendió de nuevo cuando la agarró por el interior de los muslos y la instó a separarlos.

Ella extendió sus rodillas hasta que la soltó y se sentó sobre sus talones.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando él metió las dos manos entre sus piernas abiertas, aplanándolas en su bajo vientre y tirando de ella hacia atrás. El rápido movimiento la levantó de sus rodillas y su pecho golpeó la cama cuando colapsaron sus brazos. El espesor de la corona de su polla presionó contra su coño y la penetró. Gritó, cuando de repente se condujo dentro.

Él alivió sus manos de entre ellos, por lo que ella estaba medio en su regazo, medio boca abajo sobre la cama, con las rodillas dobladas debajo de su estómago. Él abrió las piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante más lejos, descendiendo sobre ella.

La folló profundo y duro, con una mano enganchada alrededor de su cadera para mantenerla en su lugar. Ella arañó la ropa de cama, sin importarle si sus uñas la dañaban. Su dedo encontró su clítoris y con cada golpe de sus caderas la fricción se volvió mayor. Hundió la cara en la colcha, gimiendo más fuerte a medida que aumentó el ritmo.

Era tan bueno que casi dolía. Sus músculos vaginales se cerraron en previsión del inminente clímax, junto con casi todos los demás músculos de su cuerpo.

Naruto la folló aún más rápido, el cabecero de la cama golpeando con fuerza contra la pared.

No le importaba. Él estaba muy duro y eso era muy bueno.

"Estás matándome, Hinata." gimió Naruto.

Ella hubiera dicho lo mismo, pero el mundo explotó a su alrededor cuando comenzó a correrse. El éxtasis la atravesó y estaba bastante segura de que gritó. Naruto arrancó su mano de entre ellos y agarró sus caderas, conduciéndose dentro de ella tan profundo como pudo y masturbándose así, con la fuerza suficiente para sacudir a los dos mientras se corría también, al tiempo que gruñía su nombre.

Su polla palpitaba dentro de ella como si tuviera latido cardiaco propio.

Redujo sus apretadas embestidas, hasta que se quedó inmóvil.

El firme control sobre sus caderas disminuyó y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su pecho contra su espalda. Sin aplastarla con su peso, pero él sin duda la había clavado.

"Ninguna mujer me hace sentir como tú lo haces, Hinata." dijo con voz áspera, su respiración errática. "¿Fui demasiado duro?"

Sacudió la cabeza, careciendo de la energía para girar la cabeza y mirarle.

"Me encantó eso."

Le dio un beso en el hombro y le acarició la cara externa del muslo. Su gran mano era suave mientras la exploraba desde la cadera hasta la rodilla luego de vuelta otra vez.

"A mí también. Vamos a hacerlo mucho. Con frecuencia."

Dejó de jugar con su cadera, envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y le acarició la parte baja del abdomen. Gimió cuando él deslizó sus dedos sobre su clítoris y la acarició allí. Sus músculos vaginales se crisparon y Naruto gimió.

"Voy a follarte de nuevo."

Sus palabras la sorprendieron. Todavía se sentía duro dentro de ella. Rodó sus caderas, casi se retiró de su coño, pero luego condujo su polla de nuevo en profundidad.

Dos dedos capturaron su clítoris entre ellos, tirando ligeramente. Ella gimió.

"¿Tan pronto?"

"Yo no soy como tus hombres."

C

ontinuará...


	18. XVII

Capítulo Diecisiete

Su breve siesta había sido interrumpida por una llamada telefónica. Naruto había besado la mejilla de Hinata y le dijo que volviera a dormirse. Le había sido notificada una reunión a la que tenía que asistir. Se había levantado de la cama al instante en que la puerta principal se cerró y se alzó sobre sus vacilantes pies. Todos los músculos de la cintura para abajo parecían doloridos. Ella gimió y fue al cuarto de baño para sumergirse en la bañera de hidromasaje.

"¿Qué esperas? Lo estás haciendo con Mister Fitness." murmuró cuando sus piernas temblaron después, al salir.

Los músculos interiores de sus muslos quemaban un poco y la parte de su culo más baja quería declararse en huelga con cada paso. El baño había aliviado su incomodidad. Se inclinó por la cintura para secarse el pelo y gimió. Sus partes femeninas estaban bien, pero podría haberse lesionado los músculos de su culo. Terminó de frotar su cabello y utilizó el lavabo para ayudarla a enderezarse.

La imagen en el espejo la hizo encogerse. El cabello le caía en mechones fibrosos, mojados y sus labios aparecían hinchados por los besos de Naruto. Se apartó de su reflejo y se envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

"Debo trabajar más." murmuró, cojeando hasta el dormitorio.

Llegó a la cama y simplemente cayó sobre ella, feliz de estar fuera de sus pies.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono en la mesilla de noche y quiso llamar a Ino. Su amiga se reiría de su dilema. Ino lo encontraría gracioso. Pero lo único que hizo fue preguntarse cómo iba a ocultar su incomodidad a Naruto.

El teléfono sonó y ella gimió, extendiéndose hacia fuera para cogerlo por si fuera Naruto llamando para ver cómo estaba.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Fuiste drogada y violada?"

Ella hizo una mueca, identificando la severa voz de su hermano.

"Hola, Neji. No. No es cierto si has oído esa historia. "

"Entonces, ¿en qué demonios nos has metido?"

Trató de pensar en qué decirle.

"Responde a la puta pregunta." Le exigió. "Mamá y papá están desaparecidos en combate y nosotros estamos secuestrados en un hotel. De todos los tipos con quien podías follar por ahí, ¿escogiste una Nueva Especie? ¿No podrías haber tenido una última aventura con un stripper en tu despedida de soltera como haría cualquier persona normal?"

Rodó tumbándose sobre su espalda, agarrando el teléfono contra la oreja y se quedó mirando el techo.

"Mamá y papá fueron a la cabaña, pero estoy segura de que ya adivinaste eso. Es el lugar donde siempre van."

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Has destrozado nuestra vida esta semana. Quiero respuestas. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Tienes suerte de que no le disparé al equipo de seguridad que llegó. Hemos oído algo sobre ti dando una conferencia de prensa y que habías sido víctima de la ONE y entonces aparecen aquí, diciendo que estábamos en peligro. Deberías habernos advertido que tipo de infierno estaba a punto de llover en nuestra familia."

Detestaba las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos. Era la pequeña de la familia y siempre había intentado muy duro pasar desapercibida. Neji tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadado.

"Lo siento."

"Lo siento, eso no cambia el hecho de que avergonzaste a toda esta familia y todos estamos pagando por ello. No sé ni qué pensar. ¿Qué clase de idiota va a un bar y recoge a un extraño? Luego, tenías que montártelo con cámaras rodando, para que fuera forraje y que todos puedan verlo. ¡Te educamos mejor!" Maldijo. "Deja eso fuera, Hanabi. Estoy hablando con ella."

"Estás siendo un gilipollas." insistió su hermana desde algún lugar cerca del teléfono. "Déjame hablar con ella."

"No he terminado." insistió Neji. "¿No podrías haber hecho videos de cocina o algo parecido si querías ser una sensación en Internet? Joder no. Nuestra hermana tiene que convertirse en una estrella del porno entre especies."

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó Hanabi. "Dame el teléfono, aliento de vómito. ¿Te cepillas los dientes? Pobre de tu esposa. Ve a buscar a un cepillo de dientes. ¿Tengo que recordarte la mierda que removiste en la escuela secundaria? ¿Tus compañeros policías saben que solías fumar hierba? No saltes a su culo."

"No está en la escuela secundaria. Es una adulta."

Hinata hizo una mueca. Sus hermanos estaban peleando por ella. Estaban cercanos de edades y podría ponerse feo una vez que comenzaban. La pareja, generalmente madura, se convertía en un par de niños de cinco años cuando en ocasiones discutían. Hanabi debió haber ganado el partido de lucha libre por el teléfono, ya que Neji aulló de dolor y la voz de Hanabi se acercó el receptor.

"¿Estás bien, Hinata? Ignora a nuestro idiota hermano. Él no quiso decir nada de eso. Sólo hemos estado realmente preocupados. Hemos escuchado un montón de cosas contradictorias."

Hinata parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

"Neji lo decía en serio. Él está enfadado."

"Bueno, lo está." Hanabi hizo una pausa y un sonido de chasquido se oyó. Neji maldijo. "Deja de hacer eso. Trata de quitármelo de nuevo y rascaré la mierda de ti." amenazó Hanabi. "No estaba bromeando sobre tu aliento. Hueles como el culo. Ve a cepillarte los dientes."

"Hablaré con tu marido." se burló Neji.

"Haz eso. También tiene miedo de mis uñas cuando estoy cabreada. Trata de agarrar el teléfono una vez más y vas a sangrar." le advirtió Hanabi. "Y no respires tu aliento a mi marido. ¿Qué demonios has comido?"

"Por favor, no peléis." exhortó Hanabi.

"Espera." Hanabi cerró de golpe una puerta. "¡Ja! ¡Está cerrada, idiota!" Su voz bajó. "Estoy en el baño. Él no se atreverá a patear la puerta abajo. Deberías ver este lugar en que nos tienen alojados. Es lujoso como el infierno. La puerta probablemente cuesta más que su querido coche oxidado, ese pedazo-de-basura que él llama un clásico."

"Lo siento." susurró Hinata.

"Está hecho. Es que odio que no pudiéramos hablar contigo antes. ¿Por qué estabas evitando nuestras llamadas del fin de semana? ¿Qué está pasando realmente, Hinata?"

"No era mi intención que nada de esto sucediera."

"Está bien. ¿Estás bien? Eso es lo más importante."

"Lo estoy."

"¿Cómo lo llevas? No me puedo imaginar lo que estás pasando."

"Estoy bien."

No estaba dispuesta a compartir con ella sus lesiones sexuales, que estaban haciendo doler su culo y sus muslos.

"Es sólo que ha sido una especie de pesadilla con la prensa y con la Iglesia Otsutsuki."

"El equipo de seguridad dijo que la Iglesia Otsutsuki era una amenaza para nosotros y es por eso que estamos aquí. Sabía que esa familia era una mierda, una vez que me enteré de quién era el padre. Son un montón de lunáticos. ¿Qué te hizo Toneri? ¿Te golpeó? No me gustaba ese gilipollas. Él era demasiado suave y controlador."

Eso asombró a Hinata.

"Pensé que te gustaba tanto como al resto de la familia."

"Estaba siendo agradable. Me he devanado los sesos pensando por qué querrías terminar siendo derrumbada en un bar y recoger a un tipo que no conocías, después de Adam. Te conozco demasiado bien. Toneri, te engañó o te golpeó. ¿Qué fue?"

No podía contarle a su hermana toda la historia, para que cubriera las partes principales, pero compartió cómo él la había engañado para ir a la convención y la forma en que la había tratado.

"Rompí con él. No era mi intención que sucediera eso en el bar, pero no me arrepiento." Eso era verdad. "Naruto está aquí conmigo. Es maravilloso."

El silencio en el otro extremo de la conexión telefónica se convirtió en incómodo. Su hermana finalmente habló.

"¿Puede escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo?"

"No. Estoy sola en este momento."

"¿Estás allí retenida contra tu voluntad?"

"No." Hinata se sentó e hizo una mueca, olvidando su dolor. "Naruto es increíble. La ONE me protege del padre de Toneri y sus locos seguidores. Están diciendo que fui drogada y forzada a, um, ya sabes."

"Lo sé. Oímos eso. Eso es lo que le dije a Neji, después de que vimos las noticias de hoy. Te veías feliz, pero asustada. Me gusta la forma en que ese tipo con quien estás fue muy protector contigo."

"¿Hoy?"

"Cuando el ONE tuvo que ir de compras. Estaba en todas las noticias."

La mirada de Hinata flotó a la TV en la cómoda. Estuvo tentada de encenderlo para ver si estaban pasando las imágenes, pero se resistió.

"Resultó algo peliagudo cuando todas esas personas se presentaron, pero estoy bien. Realmente."

"¿Qué clase de amenaza estás esperando desde la Iglesia Otsutsuki? ¿Quieren venganza porque dejaste a Toneri? Recuerdo un grupo religioso que intentó quemar viva a una mujer en frente de las puertas de la ONE por acostarse con una Nueva Especie." La voz de Hanabi tembló. "¿Van a querer matarte?"

"Tal vez. Están locos, Hanabi. Estoy a salvo aquí, sin embargo."

"Gracias a Dios. No salgas de allí."

"No lo haré."

"Este tipo, Naruto, ¿te está tratando bien? Parecía bastante preocupado hoy."

"Sí. Él es muy dulce y maravilloso."

"Me alegro de oír eso. Neji está loco de atar, pero no dejes que te afecte. Ya sabes cómo es nuestro hermano. Es su manera, retorcida y controladora, de ser un gran gilipollas cuando está preocupado. Tenía complejo cuando era niño y ahora él tiene una insignia, por lo que piensa que lo sabe todo. No tengo que cocinar o limpiar, así que estoy mirando esto como unas vacaciones gratis, con un montón de guardias de seguridad. Sólo deseo que no nos hubieran dado suites conectadas, porque dos días más de escuchar a nuestro hermano y voy a considerar lanzar a Neji por la ventana para ver si se convierte en un murciélago y puede volar."

Hinata se rio entre dientes. Era una vieja broma entre hermanas.

"Gracias, Hanabi. Tenía miedo de que ibas a estar como loca conmigo también."

"Estoy preocupada. Haz lo que tu equipo de seguridad diga. Parecen saber su trabajo. Nos tuvieron empaquetando y fuera de nuestros hogares en poco tiempo y nos pusieron en estas suites en el ático de este hotel. Tenemos todo el piso de arriba, así que estamos a salvo."

"Estaba preocupada."

"Estamos más preocupados por ti. No eres exactamente fuerte."

"No soy una debilucha." Le molestaba la implicación.

"No, no lo eres, cariño. Sólo estás un poco resguardada y siempre he sido protectora."

"Ya no soy un niña y te he dicho que pares. Aprecio que lo intentes, por lo menos."

"Tengo que irme. Neji, esa rata hijo de puta, fue con el chisme a mi marido. Están discutiendo en la puerta. No quiero que acaben a golpes."

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

De repente, Hanabi gritó:

"¡Ya basta!"

La llamada se desconectó y Hinata colgó el auricular en el soporte, agradecida de no alojarse en el hotel con su familia. Las familias de sus hermanos conviviendo sonaba como una pesadilla. Nunca podrían estar bajo el mismo techo durante más de unas pocas horas sin convertirlo en un pandemónium.

Hinata salió de la cama y maldijo. Necesitaba un masaje y relajantes musculares. Se decidió por ir a la cocina a por un refresco en su lugar, ya que los dos primeros no eran opciones viables. Las bolsas de su expedición de compras estaban en el mostrador. Abrió la lata y bebió un sorbo, decidiendo vestirse. Moverse podría ayudar a aliviar algo de su dolor, antes de que Naruto regresara.

También recordó que tenía que hacer algunas llamadas. Momoshiki Otsutsuki todavía tenía su cartera y todas sus tarjetas de crédito. Necesitaba cancelarlas, pero no quería ir en contra de las órdenes de Kakashi acerca de las restricciones telefónicas. Le había preguntado a Naruto y él dijo que estaría bien. La cancelación y sustitución de todo iba a ser una molestia.

www

Naruto detestaba que todo el mundo en la sala hubiera escuchado la conversación de Hinata con sus dos hermanos. La reunión había llegado a su fin cuando se habían recibido noticias de que una llamada telefónica había entrado para ella. Se había parcheado a través del teléfono de Kakashi, su lado silenciado. Le había desagradado su hermano inmediatamente, después de haber desgarrado a Hinata. Cuando terminó la llamada telefónica, se puso de pie.

"Voy a ver cómo está."

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

"Sonaba bien. No hemos terminado."

"No sé por qué todo el mundo tuvo que escuchar su conversación."

No era la primera vez que Naruto había protestado.

"Lo siento, por eso." Kakashi frunció el ceño. "Pero necesitábamos saber lo que se dijo. Necesitábamos saber si su familia no está contenta con su presencia aquí y si les molesta estar retenidos en un hotel. Tienen una historia con Toneri Otsutsuki y él podría usar esa asociación para contaminar su opinión de nosotros, instando a tu mujer a abandonar Homeland."

Naruto sabía que tenía razón.

"Eso no sucedió. Su hermana le dijo que se quedara aquí, donde está a salvo."

"Buena cosa."

Naruto disparó a Sasuke una mirada fija.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Acabamos de detener al camarero. Pensé que te gustaría estar presente para esto, en lugar de atar a Hinata la cama para mantenerla a salvo. Yo haría eso si fuera mi mujer."

"Eso funciona." se rió Yahiko.

Kakashi gruñó en tono bajo.

"No me lo recuerdes." Estrechó su mirada sobre Yahiko. "Y te recuerdo que ataste a Konan a tu cama por una razón diferente."

"Creo que fui contratado justo después de eso." murmuró Miles Eron.

"Necesitabas mucha ayuda con tu imagen pública."

El humor de Yahiko desvaneció.

"¿Quién tendrá el placer de asustar la mierda de este humano y hacerle hablar?"

"Lo hare yo." Se ofreció Naruto.

"No. Yo lo haré." Sasuke se puso de pie.

"Nos drogó a Hinata y a mí."

Naruto le enfrentó, listo para defender su caso.

"Exactamente. Es personal. No podrá hablar si pierdes los estribos y le rompes la mandíbula. Toma tus sentimientos de esto respondiendo a mi pregunta con total honestidad. ¿Quién va a aterrorizar más a ese humano? ¿Tú o yo?"

Naruto lo odiaba, pero admitió esa lógica de Sasuke.

"Bien, pero quiero la oportunidad de estar allí."

"No me esperaba nada menos." Asintió Sasuke. "Verte le pondrá nervioso."

"Recuerdo cuando solía estar a cargo." Reflexionó Kakashi. "Ya ni siquiera tengo una oficina y escritorio agradables."

"Lo siento." Dijo Sasuke, aunque no parecía lamentarlo.

"Realmente no creo que esto sea una buena idea." Protestó Miles. "Creo que el grupo de trabajo está haciendo una excelente labor."

Kakashi se puso de pie.

"Tomo nota, Miles. Agradecemos tu opinión, pero esto no está ocurriendo fuera de los muros de Homeland. Sasuke tiene un buen plan. Vamos. Están reteniendo al humano en la sala de interrogatorios dos. Todos queremos ver esto."

"¿Vamos a grabarlo?" Yahiko arqueó una ceja interrogante.

Kakashi asintió.

"Vamos a filtrarlo a la prensa." Miró hacia Naruto y Sasuke. "Tenedlo en cuenta. Los seres humanos son aprensivos acerca de las cosas que perciben como demasiado violentas o aterradoras."

"Por eso creo que el grupo de trabajo debe manejar esto." Miles se puso de pie también. "Va a aparecer que aterrorizas a este hombre hasta un confesión. Me pagas para decirte lo que mi gente va a pensar. Ahí está."

"Ríndete." Murmuró Sakura. "Nadie más está de acuerdo contigo."

Miles se giró y la miró.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

Ella levantó la voz.

"No queremos que la ONE aparezca como si nos necesitaran para manejar sus asuntos de seguridad. Eso es peor que liberar un vídeo de uno de ellos interrogando a este camarero. Queremos que las personas teman a los Nuevas Especies lo suficiente como para no joder con ellos en el futuro."

"El grupo de trabajo asusta a todos." La miró Miles.

"Creo que Sasuke es mucho más aterrador." Ella lanzó al macho primate una sonrisa. "Tengo total fe en ti."

"Gracias." Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Sigo pensando que es un error." Miles se enfrentó a Kakashi. "¿Por qué nos pagas para manejar tu prensa si te niegas a escuchar mi consejo?"

"No es por tu personalidad ganadora." Murmuró Sakura lo suficientemente bajo para que su jefe no pudiera oírlo.

Kakashi se rió entre dientes.

"Necesitábamos tu ayuda manejando la excursión de compras. Tú eres el único que decidió quedarse. Tenemos esto."

"Sigo pensando que es un error." renegó Miles.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

"Él piensa que se ve bien como empate. Apoyo mi caso." Se dio la vuelta en su silla, llamando la atención de todos. "Eso sí, no golpeéis esa mierda viviente fuera contra ese cabrón delante de la cámara antes de tenerle hablando. Eso sería una exageración. La gente puede verlo como una confesión forzada. No queremos a nadie gritando acerca de sus derechos violados."

"Como si a ese humano le importara una mierda cuando nos drogó." Silbó Naruto.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Reconoció Sakura. "Mi corazón no está sangrando por este imbécil, pero todo lo que estoy diciendo es: no infligir lesiones que se vayan a mostrar. El camarero podría no haber sido consciente del peligro. No es excusa, pero sólo estoy diciendo que debes tratar de mantener la cámara presente para que podamos usarlo en la guerra mediática que la Iglesia Otsutsuki ha comenzado."

"Querían alguien arrojado a sus autoridades humanas para ser procesado. Creo que tenemos su kilo de carnaza." Dijo Kakashi mientras rodeaba su escritorio.

"¿Se lo entregarás a los humanos?"

Naruto estaba indignado. Kakashi se detuvo junto a él.

"Tengo un plan."

"¿Cual? Su sistema de justicia no es lo suficientemente duro. Él merece ser enviado a la prisión de Fuller, no a alguna celda de prisión humana con televisión y visitantes."

Naruto apretó los puños, muy enfadado. Kakashi se inclinó y le sostuvo la mirada.

"Si hay algo que hemos aprendido, es que nuestros enemigos tratan de huir del país cuando estamos tras ellos. Las autoridades humanas y la prensa lo saben también. Quiero poner suficiente presión sobre Momoshiki Otsutsuki para hacerle intentar escapar. Estaremos esperándole."

"No puedo escuchar esta parte." Miles retrocedió hacia la puerta. "Me voy de aquí. Mis asesores legales me dirían que no formara parte de esta conversación."

Él salió de la habitación. Kakashi arqueó una ceja hacia Sakura.

"¿Te vas también?"

Ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

"Tengo esta condición que yo llamo senilidad espontánea. No puedo recordar ni una maldita cosa cuando no quiero. Vamos. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo."

Algo de la ira de Naruto se disipó.

"¿Tienes alguien del equipo en el lugar para agarrarlo?"

Kakashi sonrió pero no llegó a sus ojos.

"Nosotros le ayudaremos a desaparecer. El mundo fuera pensará que está recibiendo un bronceado decente en alguna playa, pero no hay luz solar donde él va a acabar. La prisión Fuller está a punto de tener un pequeño hacinamiento, sin embargo no tenemos ningún programa de pronta liberación. Hemos pedido nuevas jaulas ya."

"No tienes que publicar legalmente la identidad de quienquiera que encarceles en Fuller." Sonrió Sakura. "Punto para los buenos."

Yahiko se rio entre dientes.

"Lo comprobé. El personal de la prisión de Fuller ensambló las literas y recibieron ropa de cama nueva. Sólo están esperando para expedir la ropa a los nuevos presos."

Naruto se calmó.

"¿Estás seguro de que no va a escapar?"

"Positivo." Juró Kakashi. "Tiene demasiado miedo para mear sin un equipo de seguridad fuera de la puerta. Acaba de contratar a dos de nuestros miembros del grupo de trabajo encubiertos. No tiene idea de lo que realmente son."

"Eso es totalmente cierto." Asintió Sakura. "He estado investigando a Momoshiki Otsutsuki durante más de un año, desde que alcanzó el nivel de 'gran-momento-social' de los medios de comunicación. Es todo boca y ninguna columna vertebral. Ahora tiene que estar paranoico como el infierno y he supervisado el incremento de su personal de seguridad en los últimos días. Suele mantener tres equipos a su alrededor, pero ha duplicado ese número."

"Los miembros de nuestro equipo le tienen cableado y han clonado todos sus dispositivos." Anunció Asuma. "Es muy dependiente de la electrónica y ya ha hecho búsquedas de los países sin extradición, para huir. También contrató un jet privado que está esperando en estado de alerta. Uno de nuestros humanos está usando el uniforme de piloto de esa compañía. Va a apresurarse directo a nuestro piloto y volará a donde nuestro equipo le estará esperando para llevarle en custodia."

"¿Qué pasa con el hijo? Le quiero también."

Naruto no penaba olvidar que Toneri Otsutsuki había entregado a Hinata a su padre.

"Su padre y él pueden compartir una celda. El padre no se fugará sin el hijo."Admitió Kakashi.

"Por todos los indicios que he encontrado, Toneri Otsutsuki depende en gran medida el dinero de su papá." Sakura sacó un dispositivo electrónico de su bolso. "Gasta más de lo que gana y, para ser honesta, no es precisamente el mejor abogado. Su padre pagó para abrir su consulta privada y le proporciona la mayor parte de sus asuntos."

Giró la pantalla para mostrar algo a Kakashi.

"Esta es su deuda actual. Las puertas de su consultorio sólo están abiertas porque Papi salva su culo todos los meses. Su casa está hipotecada por más de lo que vale, su culo estaría sin hogar y sin trabajo dentro de tres meses si ese dinero se corta. Momoshiki Otsutsuki es un imbécil al que le encanta mantener a todos a su alrededor con cadenas. Es ese patético complejo de dios que tiene. Apostaría la barra de caramelo en mi bolso a que Toneri Otsutsuki se da cuenta de que el dinero se acabaría si no se pega al culo de su padre. Me refiero a la billetera. También sabe que si se presentan cargos criminales contra Momoshiki, lo primero que pasaría es que van a congelar sus activos cuando escape de la detención. Eso significa que el dinero se acaba, a ciencia cierta."

"¿Y si no escapa con su padre?"

Naruto no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Asuma llamó su atención.

"Entonces le cogeremos un par de semanas después de que desaparezca su padre. Todo el mundo supondrá que simplemente se reunió con él más tarde. Y estarán en lo cierto."

"Especialmente cuando se ejecute la hipoteca sobre su casa y le desalojen de sus bonitas suites de oficina." Agregó Sakura. "Incluso su coche es de alquiler."

"¿Y Kinshiki? Le quiero todavía más. Le disparó con un Taser a Hinata y la amenazó."

Naruto no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese macho se escapara después de hacerle daño. Kakashi se echó hacia atrás.

"Hicimos una revisión de antecedentes. ¿Deseas golpear a alguien y hacerle sangrar? Es todo tuyo."

Yahiko gruñó.

"Le gusta hacer daño a las mujeres. Ha sido detenido seis veces por golpearlas y aterrorizarlas. Las hembras retiraron los cargos después de que la policía sospechara que recibieron amenazas. Momoshiki Otsutsuki ha dicho a tu Hinata que tenemos un cementerio de nuestros enemigos. Creo que deberíamos empezar uno, realmente."

"Basta, Yahiko." Kakashi le lanzó una mirada divertida. "Sería un terrible fertilizante. No me gustaría exponer nuestra vegetación a sus restos."

"Cierto. Aunque es un pedazo de mierda."

Kakashi asintió y sostuvo la mirada de Naruto.

"Déjale con vida después de enseñarle cómo se siente el ser golpeado. Le capturaremos cuando los equipos traigan a Momoshiki. Creo que la muerte sería demasiado amable. Déjale pasar su vida en una jaula. No querrá alejarse de su jefe. Le ayudaremos a lograr esa meta. Vamos."

Sakura se puso de pie.

"Me gustaría poder ir, pero Miles probablemente está esperando en el coche. Quería irse después de la reunión y puedes adivinar quién conducirá. No sería él." Se acercó a Naruto. "Me alegro de que consiguieras a la chica." Le guiñó un ojo. "Agárrate a ella. Parece una joya."

Naruto asintió y siguió a los hombres fuera de la oficina de Kakashi hasta Seguridad. Entró en la celda de detención en primer lugar, reconociendo al camarero del hotel. Los ojos del macho se agrandaron al ver a Naruto. Él se tensó en su silla.

"Me recuerdas."

Naruto se mantuvo alejado del macho y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Te recuerdo."

Sasuke entró en la sala de interrogatorios y cerró la puerta.

"Voy a hacer el interrogatorio."

Naruto mostró los colmillos, pero dio un paso a un lado. Miró al hombre que estaba esposado a la silla, pero se aseguró de quedar fuera del alcance de la cámara instalada en la esquina. Sasuke rugió en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Era un sonido destinado a intimidar al humano.

"¡Yo no hice nada!"

Los ojos del humano estaban muy abiertos por el miedo.

Sasuke se agachó a unos pasos del macho, sólo mirándolo. Naruto notó que había inclinado la cabeza lo suficiente para que la iluminación de la habitación pudiera atrapar los tonos rojos de sus ojos. El camarero intentó deslizarse tras la silla, pero se dio cuenta de que no se movía. Él se desató en sudar.

"No me gustan los mentirosos." Dijo Sasuke con voz áspera mientras el ruido que emanaba de su pecho se profundizó. "¿Parezco divertido? Estás desperdiciando mi tiempo. Quiero saber lo que ocurrió en ese bar."

"Yo sólo serví las bebidas."

"Déjame reformular esto. Sé lo que pasó, pero quiero que admitas lo que hiciste."

Sasuke respiró profundamente, expandiendo el pecho y las fosas nasales. Su expresión mostró su enojo.

"La confesión es buena para el alma, me han dicho. Así que confiesa."

Un buen minuto hizo tictac. El camarero trató de apartar los ojos, pero su vista siguió su camino de vuelta a la intensa mirada de Sasuke. Temblaba.

"Está bien. De acuerdo. Este tipo se acercó a mí antes de mi turno y me pagó cuatrocientos dólares para deslizar algo en un par de bebidas. Dijo que iba a ser una broma."

"¿En serio?" Sasuke se puso de pie, hizo crujir los nudillos. "¿Que era tan gracioso? Comparte como esta broma funcionó en mi amigo, porque me vendría bien una carcajada. Quiero detalles específicos."

"Um, quizás no dijo que pretendiera ser divertido. Estaba con ese grupo de una iglesia."

"¿Qué iglesia?"

"Se me olvidó su nombre. ¿Conoces esa con el tipo corpulento, el predicador que tiene una voz quejumbrosa?"

"No."

"Siempre está hablando de la protección de la raza humana y de lo equivocado que es que no fuisteis enviados a vivir en zoológicos." Palideció. "Yo no me siento de ese modo. ¡No lo hago! Estoy muy bien con las Nuevas Especies y toda la cosa de la ONE. Mi novia tiene un cartel de Kakashi en la puta pared de su dormitorio."

"¿Te molesta eso?"

La cara del hombre enrojeció.

"No."

"No me creo eso. Kakashi es guapo."

El hombre apretó los dientes.

"Me dice que necesito estar más en forma."

"Apuesto a que no es bueno escucharlo." Resopló Sasuke.

"Piensa que él es perfecto."

"Tal vez lo es."

"Ningún hombre lo es. Y es un felino. Llamó a su gatito como él. Es un tipo de cosa jodida."

Naruto hizo una mueca y miró hacia la cámara, esperando que Kakashi no se ofendiera. Su atención regresó al macho. Le hacía feliz no ser felino o canino.

Era más difícil que los humanos tuvieran primates como mascotas, por lo que dudaba que hubiera muchos llamados como él. Por supuesto, nadie le conocía hasta que fueron liberadas las imágenes de Hinata y él detrás del hotel. Su nombre no había salido hasta la excursión de compras.

"Ve al grano. ¿Este macho se te acercó para hacer qué?"

"Me dio esa pequeña botella de vidrio con un medicamento líquido en su interior. Se suponía que debía esperar a que una Nueva Especie entrase en el bar y cuando una chica entrara y se sentara junto a él, que dividiera la dosis a la mitad y la pusiera en sus bebidas."

"¿Con qué sustancia?"

"No tengo ni idea. Dijo que sería entretenido. Esa es la palabra que usó."

"¿Cuál era su nombre?"

El humano se removió en su asiento.

"No estoy seguro. No le pregunté. Era un gran cabeza cuadrada. Conoces el tipo."

"No lo sé. Cuéntame."

Sasuke se agachó de nuevo, equilibrando su peso sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Parecía asustar al humano tener a Sasuke así de cerca de nuevo.

"Un poco más de uno ochenta de altura. Corte de pelo militar de color oscuro. No tenía cuello."

"Sigue describiéndole."

"Parecía como si estuviera tomando esteroides, ¿de acuerdo? Era todo músculo y no muy hablador. No le presté demasiada atención a su aspecto. No quería ligar con ese gilipollas. Sólo tomé el dinero y la droga. Hice lo que se suponía que debía." Hizo una pausa. "Realmente necesitaba el dinero. Mi vieja siempre se queja de cómo no la llevo a sitios bonitos y ha estado insinuando que le compre un anillo. Los diamantes no son baratos. Es un poco culpa suya, si lo piensas bien."

"¿Podrías identificarle en una formación?"

El humano vaciló y Sasuke retumbó en lo profundo de su pecho.

"¡Sí!" asintió el humano. "Puedo. Estuvo en el bar un par de veces. Tomaba bourbon con hielo."

Se abrió la puerta y uno de los miembros del grupo de trabajo entró con un sobre grande. Lo abrió y sacó algunas fotografías de ocho por diez.

"Avísame cuando le veas."

El hombre escogió la tercera fotografía.

"Es él".

"¿Estás seguro?" Sasuke se puso de pie.

"Sí. Tiene una cicatriz en la parte posterior de la muñeca izquierda. Se la vi cuando estaba bebiendo en el bar. Era un poco difícil perdérsela. Es moreno y muy rígido en comparación. Notas esa mierda cuando estás charlando con los clientes mientras está tranquilo. No era hablador, así que pensé que podría ser ex-militar. Estos tienden a ser solitarios cuando vienen y supe que estaba trabajando como personal de seguridad para alguien del hotel."

"¿Cómo lo sabías?"

Hizo una mueca.

"Tenía uno de esos auriculares con cable que llegan hasta el cuello y llevaba un arma. Tenía una funda de hombro sobre el lado izquierdo. El traje era caro, así que sabía que no estaba allí para robar. Podría haber sido del servicio secreto, porque los hemos tenido en el hotel antes, pero nunca beben estando de servicio. Este tipo estaba allí a menudo. Siguió hablando con un tipo llamado Momoshiki a través de su cosa auricular. La primera vez que sucedió, pensé que me estaba hablando a mí y no podía leer mi tarjeta de identificación, pero luego dijo que era su jefe."

Naruto respiró más fácilmente. Habían vinculado la droga a Momoshiki Otsutsuki.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Quería ver a Hinata. Estaría feliz de saber que el camarero había confesado y había identificado la foto de Kinshiki.

Continuará...


	19. XVIII

Capítulo Dieciocho

Hinata colgó, alegrándose de que todo había terminado. Había comunicado con ambas compañías de tarjetas de crédito y se sintió aliviada al saber que no se había hecho ningún cargo. La sustitución de su licencia de conducir y sus tarjetas de seguro médico, junto con algunas tarjetas de descuento de tiendas, tendrían que esperar. Eran cosas que tendría que hacer en persona, una vez dejara Homeland.

Llamó a su oficina, consiguiendo hablar con su jefe. Glen parecía feliz de tener noticias de ella.

"¿Cuando vas a volver?"

"No estoy segura." odió el silencio.

"No puedo permitirme el lujo de pagar una empresa de trabajo temporal para siempre, Hinata."

Ella tradujo eso en lo que él no le estaba diciendo. Que necesitaba poner su vida en orden o tendría que dejarla marchar.

"Siento mucho todo esto, Glen. Estás siendo muy comprensivo. Sé con certeza que necesito esta semana para asuntos personales. Tengo algún de tiempo de vacaciones pendiente. La boda está cancelada, así que no habrá luna de miel."

"Supuse eso, después de ver las noticias. Es algo que ha sido la comidilla del edificio. Toneri no ha sido visto tampoco. ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy mejor sin él. Resultó ser un cerdo."

"Los hombres rara vez reaccionan con gracia cuando son engañados."

Ella hizo una mueca.

"Eso no es exactamente lo que pasó. Estábamos rompiendo… bueno, es una larga historia."

"Tienes dos semanas. Eres excelente en tu trabajo y, hasta ahora, una empleada apreciada, pero esto es un negocio."

"Entiendo perfectamente. Gracias, Glen. Te llamaré de nuevo pronto."

Colgó justo cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Naruto entró. Se puso de pie y forzó una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión?"

Se acercó.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Le asombraba que él pudiera sentir sus estados de ánimo tan fácilmente.

"No es importante."

"Habla conmigo."

Se sentó en el sofá y le dio unas palmaditas al lugar junto a él. Ella se acercó y se sentó. Olía bien y se veía aún mejor.

"Mis hermanos llamaron. Luego hice algunas llamadas sobre mis tarjetas de crédito y otra a mi jefe. Mi hermano es un idiota, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Mi hermana estuvo sorprendentemente fantástica. Por lo general no es tan comprensiva. Mi jefe me dio dos semanas para volver o estoy despedida." Hizo una pausa. "En una nota buena, nadie se metió con mis tarjetas de crédito. Las cancelé."

Él extendió la mano y tocó un mechón de su cabello.

"No necesitas tu trabajo. Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo."

Hinata no sabía qué decir a eso. Cambió de tema.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión? ¿Fue acerca de nosotros?"

Naruto soltó su cabello y le tomó la mano.

"Trajeron al camarero. Identificó a Kinshiki como el hombre que le pagó para drogarnos."

Esa información la consoló.

"¿Está bajo arresto?"

"Por el momento. Estamos liberando material de archivo de su confesión a los medios primero. Eso aplicará presión para hacer huir a Momoshiki Otsutsuki para evitar a la policía. Esperamos que se lleve a Kinshiki y a su hijo con él. Ahí es cuando van a pagar."

"¿Al ser detenidos?"

Naruto vaciló.

"No es así de simple."

"¿Van a quedar sueltos con lo que hicieron?" Eso la enfureció.

"No. Es sólo que se encargarán de esto nuestras leyes, en vez de las tuyas."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Tus leyes son menos duras. Momoshiki y los hombres que trabajan para él pagarán por drogarnos y por retenerte contra tu voluntad. Te prometo que no se saldrán con la suya."

"Testificaré contra ellos."

Él sonrió.

"No es necesario que vayas a tus tribunales. Le dijiste a Kakashi lo que pasó y eso es suficiente. Estás a salvo aquí, Hinata. Nunca tendrán la oportunidad de hacerte daño de nuevo."

"Me estás confundiendo." admitió.

"Van a pagar y nunca conocerán la libertad de nuevo."

"¿Incluso Toneri?"

No pareció que le gustara su pregunta, su cuerpo estaba cada vez más rígido y su expresión más severa.

"No sientas lástima por ese macho. Te metió en una trampa y no te protegió."

Dicho de esa manera, ella asintió. Nunca olvidaría la imagen de él caminando por esa puerta y dejándola allí con su padre y Kinshiki.

"Lo sé. Es un idiota."

"Podrías haber sido gravemente herida o asesinada. No voy a olvidar nunca eso. Tu tampoco deberías hacerlo."

"No lo haré."

"Bien." Estudió sus rasgos. "No quiero que me dejes, Hinata."

Su corazón se aceleró un poco. Le echaría de menos si se iba de Homeland. Le podía visitar los fines de semana, pero sería difícil. Una relación a larga distancia sería difícil para cualquier pareja.

Quería estar con un hombre al que pudiera ver con regularidad. Toneri había sido un novio de fin de semana, en su mayor parte, y eso le había ayudado a ocultar sus verdaderos defectos.

"Sé que esto es rápido, pero estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo."

No se había esperado esto.

Se deslizó del sofá de rodillas delante de ella y ajustó su cuerpo hasta que la tuvo clavada. Él tomó sus dos manos.

"Seré un buen compañero. Me aseguraré de que seas feliz, Hinata."

"Yo..." Se quedó sin habla.

"Estabas dispuesta a casarte con Toneri Otsutsuki." dijo el nombre como si fuera desagradable. "Soy mucho mejor macho de lo que él podría incluso soñar con lograr. Nunca te haría daño. Nunca permitiría que nadie más te hiciera daño tampoco. Realmente mataría a cualquiera para protegerte. Serías todo para mí. Dime tus inquietudes."

Se lamió los labios, tratando de pensar más allá de la sorpresa de su propuesta.

"Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro."

"Soy Especie. No necesitamos mucho tiempo para conocer a nuestros corazones." Se inclinó más cerca. "No tengo relaciones humanas fallidas."

Eso hizo que sonriera.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No necesito salir con muchas mujeres antes de decidirme por una, porque sé lo que quiero y necesito. Esa serías tú. Me haces feliz. Siento todas las cosas que siempre soñé. No temo al compromiso. Le doy la bienvenida. No voy a dar todo por hecho, como la mayoría de los humanos lo hacen con las mujeres de sus vidas. He estado solo toda mi vida y valoraría cada momento pasado contigo."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Parpadeó de nuevo. Probablemente fue la más dulce conversación, la más abierta que un hombre había tenido con ella. La mayoría de los hombres ocultaban sus sentimientos, pero Naruto se abría a sí mismo con amplitud. La mirada en sus ojos celestes, la seriedad que brillaba allí, expresaba su nivel de honestidad.

"Podríamos ser felices, Hinata."

"¿Qué pasa si llegamos a conocernos y eso cambia a peor? Esta es la etapa de luna de miel."

Una ceja se arqueó.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Casi todas las relaciones son geniales en el inicio. Ambas personas están en su mejor comportamiento, pero bajan la guardia después de un tiempo. Luego llegan a mostrar sus defectos. Podría no gustarte dentro de un mes."

"¿Me estás engañando?" Frunció el ceño. "¿Estás simulando ser otra persona?"

"No."

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

"Lo sé. Eres mala en ocultar tus emociones y tienes una cara muy expresiva." Se puso serio. "Tú me has visto en mi peor momento, Hinata."

Había sido maravilloso para ella.

"No lo creo."

"He estado malhumorado desde que llegaste a mi vida. Tengo miedo de que otro macho vaya a llamar tu interés. Siento celos y me preocupa que tal vez desees a alguien más. Es por eso que he estado tan enfadado cuando se encuentran cerca. Sasuke me llamó gruñón y estaba en lo cierto. Admito que he matado a humanos en el pasado y lo volvería a hacer si tuviera que hacerlo. No me imagino que sea un buen rasgo, pero quiero que me conozcas. Éstas son las cosas que te habría escondido, si quisiera engañarte."

Hizo muy buenos puntos.

"Nunca pensaré mal de ti. Tienes que protegerte y proteger a las personas que amas. Aprecio que confiaras en mí lo suficiente como para decirme la verdad sobre lo que has soportado."

"Te asusta, ¿sabiendo que puedo resultar mortal con mis enemigos?"

Ella negó. Su dominio sobre sus manos disminuyó y soltó una para acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar.

"Me podrías enfurecer y tendría que alejarme. ¿Ese es tu temor? No puedo verme nunca enfadándome contigo, nunca me volvería contra ti. Oímos hablar de la violencia doméstica de tu mundo." Su mano se quedó inmóvil, tocándola sólo ligeramente. Su voz se afiló. "Eso nunca sucedería. Nunca te tocaría con ira. Jamás."

"No creo que lo hicieras."

Su expresión se relajó.

"Bien. ¿Sabes lo que le pasaría a un Especie que abusara de su compañera?"

Ella negó.

"No sobreviviría mucho tiempo. Me gustaría acabar con él yo mismo, pero tendría una dura competencia para alcanzarle primero. Otros machos le perseguirían también, junto con nuestras hembras. Nosotros no consentimos ese tipo de cosas." Dio unas respiraciones profundas. "Estoy furioso porque Toneri Otsutsuki te pusiera en peligro. Le haré sangrar si alguna vez pongo mis manos sobre él. Sé que no es algo que quieras oír, pero soy totalmente sincero. No voy a ocultarte esto."

Hinata sonrió.

"Podrías patear su culo totalmente."

"Lo haría." Sonrió. "Lo disfrutaría. Espero que eso no te perturbe."

"No. No me importaría darle un puñetazo yo misma."

Él se rio entre dientes.

"Tú, ¿violenta? No puedo imaginármelo."

"Todo el mundo tiene días malos. Kinshiki y Momoshiki son monstruos. Golpeé a Kikshiki con una botella y le dolió. Tenía incluso planeado atacar a Momoshiki, pero no estaba en la limusina."

Todo el buen humor se desvaneció de los rasgos de Naruto.

"Se me informó de lo que hiciste. No quiero que tengas que revivirlo, Hinata. Fuiste muy inteligente y muy valiente. Hiciste lo que debías hacer para sobrevivir. Me alegro de eso. Ojalá le hubieras golpeado más fuerte o que hubiera muerto por la bala que guardaba para ti."

"Amenazaron con matar a Ino."

"Nunca necesitarás excusarte o explicarte."

Él se inclinó más cerca, hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron, y le acarició la mejilla de nuevo con el pulgar.

"Quédate conmigo. Seremos felices. Podemos comprometernos a hacer que funcione. Lo hablaremos todo. Sólo tienes que decirme si hago algo que te hace infeliz y yo haré todo en mi poder para cambiarlo."

"Quiero decir que sí." admitió. "Sólo temo acabar con el corazón roto."

"Nunca." dijo con voz áspera. "Seré un buen compañero para ti. ¿Cuáles son tus temores? Dime."

"He sido engañada."

"No sucederá. Eres la única mujer para mí. ¿Sabías que los compañeros se vuelven adictos a sus mujeres?"

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendida.

"¿Cómo?"

"Otras mujeres olerán mal para mí. Sólo estaré duro oliéndote y viéndote a ti."

"¿En serio?"

Él asintió.

"Nuestro vínculo va a crecer cada día y sólo te desearé a ti. Ya lo hago." Hizo una pausa. "Otra mujer se ofreció a compartir sexo conmigo desde que nos conocimos. La rechacé. El pensamiento me horrorizó. Sólo te quiero a ti, Hinata."

Naruto lamentó admitir eso de inmediato, cuando vio la expresión de Hinata.

Había ido demasiado lejos con la honestidad. La sintió tensa bajo su toque. Él dejó de acariciar su mejilla y le tomó las manos de nuevo, negándose a dejarla ir.

"Fue después de que regresé a Homeland, con la droga todavía en mi sistema. Una mujer pensó que estaba sufriendo. Lo estaba, pero no la deseaba. Incluso con dolor, sólo te quiero a ti. Por favor, no te enfades."

"¿Fue Sakura?"

Él frunció el ceño.

"No. ¿Por qué piensas eso? "

"Vosotros parecíais amistosos. Es linda."

¿Está celosa?

Eso le hizo feliz. Eso significaba que se sentía posesiva por él. Era algo bueno.

"Nunca he tocado a Sakura de esa manera. Trabaja para la ONE y no ha mostrado ningún interés en mí. Se siente atraída por un macho. Le mira, cuando él no la está mirando. Algunos lo hemos notado. Fue una hembra Especie que es amiga mía."

"¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con ella?"

Él se estremeció.

"No se trató de nada serio. No estamos involucrados en una relación. Las Especies hembras casi nunca comparten relaciones sexuales con el mismo macho dentro de un lapso de tiempo corto. Es complicado, pero no hay un elemento romántico involucrado."

"Pero, ¿te has acostado con ella?"

Hinata parecía confundida y lo comprendió. No estaba familiarizada con su especie y era muy inocente. Necesitaba explicárselo.

"El sexo puede ser simplemente para el placer y para sentirse ligado a otra persona por un corto tiempo. En tu mundo creo que el término es llamado 'ligue'. Las hembras Especie conectan con los machos cuando quieren compartir sexo pero no son pareja o están involucrados del modo en los seres humanos tienen relaciones románticas. Tenemos amistad y, a veces, también compartimos sexo. Tú y yo tenemos más que eso. Nunca he compartido sexo con una mujer y quise emparejarme con ella. Sólo tú, Hinata. Eres especial para mí. Por favor, créelo. No voy a compartir nunca relaciones sexuales con nadie más que tú."

Ella parecía insegura.

"Entonces, ¿no dormirás con ella otra vez?"

"No. Nunca."

Le miró a los ojos, pareciendo buscar la verdad. Mantuvo el contacto visual.

"Está bien."

El alivio se propagó a través de él. Necesitaba pensar antes de hablar.

"¿Cuáles son tus otros temores?"

"No quiero tener una relación a larga distancia."

"Tampoco yo."

"¿Qué pasa cuando estés trabajando? ¿Alguna vez te has ido durante semanas?"

"Tu irás donde vaya yo. Los compañeros permanecen juntos. Seré enviado a la Reserva de vez en cuando, pero podría rechazarlo si deseas permanecer aquí. No es obligatorio para mí viajar entre ambos lugares. Tenemos la opción de decir que no. Se respeta. Las Especies quieren que las otras Especies sean felices. Trabajarán en torno a nuestras necesidades. Sólo tendremos que vivir en la ONE. Es demasiado peligroso en tu mundo. Tuvimos un hombre que vivió en el mundo y fue secuestrado con su hembra. Tu familia y amigos pueden visitarte." Miró a su alrededor en la sala de estar. "Podrían sentirse cómodos aquí, ¿no?" Le sostuvo la mirada.

"Sí." asintió ella.

"Estar conmigo no significa que tienes que renunciar a las personas que amas. Solo sería más seguro para ellos pasar tiempo contigo aquí, detrás de nuestros muros." Vaciló. "Pero podría ser un problema para ellos."

"No son gente de prejuicios."

"Nuestros enemigos lo son. Ya has sido vinculada a mí. El daño ya está hecho. Haremos todo lo posible para protegerles."

Odiaba la forma en que la preocupación arrugó las comisuras de sus ojos.

"Tengo que decir que las pocas parejas que tienen familiares y amigos en el mundo exterior no tuvieron demasiada dificultad después de las primeras semanas. La cobertura de los medios se calmó y les dejaron en paz."

"Eso está bien. Sobre todo porque toda la gente de la que estoy cerca ya está ocultándose de la Iglesia Otsutsuki y los medios de comunicación."

"Muy cierto."

Esperó a que expresara otras objeciones. Estaba pensando. Casi podía ver las ruedas de su mente girando. Era lindo lo fácil que resultaba de leer. Se encerró en algo porque agarró sus manos un poco más ajustadas, mirando fijamente hacia él, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Qué es?"

"Quería tener niños algún día. ¿Considerarías permitirme tener un bebé? Podríamos acudir a un médico y solicitarlo. Podrían usar esperma donado por alguien para impregnarme en un entorno quirúrgico. Sé que no sería

biológicamente tu hijo, ya que no puedes tenerlos, pero ¿pensarías al respecto? ¿Es posible que pudieras amar a un bebé que sea creado de esa manera? Me gustaría adoptar un bebé, si no fuera capaz de llevar a uno de los míos. Le amaría de todos modos. ¿Podrías tu?"

Sus palabras se precipitaron en derramarse, aturdiendo a Naruto. Ella jadeó un suspiro, antes de que pudiera responderle.

"Sé que es mucho pedir, pero realmente quiero ser madre algún día. Es parte de la razón por la que accedí a casarme con Toneri. No estoy diciendo que tengamos que hacerlo de inmediato, pero quiero esa opción. Yo amo a mi sobrina y sobrinos. No les di a luz, pero quiero eso. Niños. Una familia. Contigo."

Su intestino se tensó y la emoción le atragantó. Quería bebés con él un día y convertirse en una familia. Era el sueño de su vida también.

"¿Es mucho pedir? Lo siento. Sé que algunos hombres se sienten extraños acerca de esto."

Trató de tirar de las manos lejos, con una mirada de resignación en su rostro.

Él se las estrechó con fuerza, negándose a dejarla ir.

"Hinata, podemos tener hijos."

Ella parpadeó.

"¿Estás diciendo que si? ¿No te molestaría criar a un bebé o dos que sean totalmente humanos?"

Se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella. Él le soltó las manos y se levantó para tomar asiento en el sofá junto a ella. Ella le observó. Se dio la vuelta simplemente y la levantó, poniéndola en su regazo.

Se lo permitió, pero podía ver que la había sorprendido. Él la abrazó y mantuvo el contacto visual.

"Tenía mis dudas al decirte esto después de lo que te dijo la Iglesia Otsutsuki. Queremos vivir en paz con los seres humanos. No queremos conquistar el mundo. Dirigir la ONE ya es bastante difícil. ¿Lo crees?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Nos temen, pero no hay razón para hacerlo. Una gran cantidad de los que nos odian están esperando que muramos. Piensan que las Especies son una plaga con un tiempo limitado en la Tierra. Mercile intentó criar con nosotros, pero nunca funcionó. Todavía estamos tratando de averiguar por qué, pero desde que fuimos liberados han nacido algunos niños."

Podía ver su confusión.

"Los escondemos de vuestro mundo. Tememos por su seguridad. El macho que te conté que vivía en tu mundo y que fue capturado con su mujer, ambos fueron secuestrados por una razón. Querían usarlos a ambos para que hicieran lo que les exigieran. Parece que hay un mercado negro a la espera de bebés Especie... como mascotas exóticas. ¿Entiendes nuestros miedos y nuestro horror? Quieren esclavizar a nuestros hijos de la misma manera en que lo hicieron con nosotros. Secuestraron aquel macho para tratar de encontrar la manera de crear más."

"¡Oh Dios!"

"Secuestrarían a nuestros hijos y los venderían. Peor aún, algunos desearían asesinarlos pura y simplemente para evitar que las Nuevas Especies se multipliquen y tengan un futuro. Esos imbéciles, como los miembros de la Iglesia Otsutsuki, extenderían su temor de que vamos a invadir a los humanos. No es cierto. Sólo queremos vivir en paz."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero parpadeó de nuevo.

"Confío en ti con sus vidas por decirte esto, Hinata. No se puede compartir esta noticia con nadie sin poner en peligro a los niños Especies. No hay muchos, pero sí algunos. Es posible para mí conseguir dejarte embarazada, si los dos estamos con buena salud y somos bendecidos. Mi genética es más fuerte que la tuya. La pregunta no es si yo estaría dispuesto a ser el padre de un niño humano. Más importante aún, ¿estarías dispuesta a ser madre de un niño Especie? Se parecería a mí, un primate. Todos nuestros niños han nacido machos. Es la forma en que fuimos creados en los laboratorios de Mercile."

"Nunca voy a contarlo y me encantaría tener niños que sean como tú."

El calor se extendió por su pecho, así como un sentido primordial de alivio cuando sonrió. Ningún engaño se mostró y sabía que podía confiar en sus palabras.

"Quiero que seas mi compañera, Hinata. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo en mis brazos. Me casaré contigo en una ceremonia oficial humana. Sé que querrás eso."

"Eso no me importa."

Él frunció el ceño.

"Es importante para todos los humanos."

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le gustó la forma en que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Demostró que confiaba en él cuando se acurrucó más cerca.

"Solo conseguí alguna clase de enfermedad preparando planes de boda. Me quemó. ¿Te fugarías conmigo? "

"¿Qué es eso? Lo haré, pero necesito que me digas que hacer primero."

Ella se echó a reír.

"Lo harías, ¿eh? ¿Y si es algo horrible?"

"Aún así lo haré por ti, si eso te hace feliz."

Ella alivió su asimiento sobre sus hombros y tomó su rostro. Su beso fue bienvenido cuando plantó sus labios en los suyos. Él trató de profundizarlo, pero ella se apartó, aunque se quedó cerca.

"Fugarse significa escaparnos y simplemente casarnos. A veces, invitas a algunos amigos cercanos. No quiero una gran boda. Me recuerda a la pesadilla de Toneri."

"¿Dónde te gustaría fugarte? Voy a organizarlo."

Le estaba diciendo que sí. Podría hacerlo realidad.

"Tenemos un helicóptero y mandaremos un destacamento de seguridad."

"Podríamos hacerlo aquí. No me importa dónde. Sólo se supone que sea un lugar bonito y tan privado que podamos disfrutar haciéndolo juntos."

"La Reserva." decidió. "Conozco el lugar exacto. ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?"

"Necesito llevar a Ino. Es mi mejor amiga. Nunca me lo perdonaría de lo contrario. ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?"

"Tengo unos pocos."

"Invítales."

"¿Qué pasa con tus hermanos y tus padres?"

Ella negó.

"De ninguna manera."

"¿No quieres que tu esté familia allí?" Eso le preocupó. "¿Van a molestarse si te casas conmigo?"

"No es eso, específicamente Pero prefiero enviarles un video después. Mi hermano está siendo un idiota. Mi hermana ya trató de hacerse cargo de mi boda una vez. Ella y mamá estaban gritándose la una a la otra cuando fuimos a recoger a mi vestido. Ino se metió en eso con ellas, cuando estábamos escogiendo vestidos de dama de honor. Querían vestirla de color rosa. Odia ese color. No tienes idea de lo estresante y espantosa que puede ser una gran boda. Todo el mundo quiere poner su granito de arena y se pelean. Una boda debe ser sobre la novia y el novio comprometiéndose el uno al otro. Todo el mundo parece olvidar eso."

Él arqueó las cejas.

"Suena estresante."

"No vamos a tener eso." Hinata sonrió. "Vamos a mantener las cosas simples. Tú, yo, Ino, tus amigos y un predicador. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos."

"¿Eso te hace feliz?"

"Sí."

"¿Vas a ser mi pareja?"

Quería estar seguro antes de permitir que demasiada emoción le golpeara.

"Sí." Sus facciones se animaron. "Es una locura, ¿no es así?"

"No. Esto es maravilloso y perfecto. Tú eres perfecta."

Él deslizó su mano entre su pelo y tomó la parte posterior de su cabeza suavemente, tirando de ella hacia delante.

Le encantaba besar a Hinata. Sus labios eran suaves y los abrió para él. Podría conseguir fácilmente ser adicto a su sabor y quería serlo. Se sentía un poco culpable por no decirle que posiblemente ya estuviera llevando a su hijo. Quería darles un poco más de tiempo juntos antes de compartir esa información. Hinata quería bebés. Este era el mayor obstáculo tirado abajo. Los quería con él.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Naruto apartó su boca con pesar. Quería llevarla a la habitación y hacerle el amor. Él gimió.

"Tengo que ir o van a entrar."

"Está bien." Le sonrió, sus mejillas sonrojadas y brillantes.

"Eres tan hermosa."

Nunca dejaría de decirle eso. La levantó de su regazo y se puso de pie, necesitando ajustar su dura polla. No era cómodo cruzar la habitación con una erección. Abrió la puerta y tiró de ella abriendo solo lo suficiente como para mirar hacia fuera, protegiendo su mitad inferior de quien eligió este mal momento.

Sasuke suspiró cuando le vio.

"Lo siento. Tenemos que hablar."

"Ahora no".

El macho se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

"Ahora."

Naruto bajó la voz.

"Acaba de aceptar ser mi compañera. Vete."

"Dijiste que esperarías un tiempo antes de firmar los documentos." se quejó el macho.

"Solo si ellos me pidieran que los firmara. Quiero hacerlo yo. Es mía. Vamos a fugarnos."

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"Casarse."

Sasuke abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Él cambió su postura.

"Sabemos quien vendió la droga a la Iglesia Otsutsuki. Va a haber una reunión al respecto en Seguridad. Pensé que te gustaría estar allí."

"¿Quién fue?"

"¿El nombre de Orochimaru te suena?"

"Nunca podría olvidar a ese hijo de puta. Él dirigió Drackwood Investigación."

"Su gente se volvió en su contra, durante el interrogatorio en Fuller."

"¿Sabemos qué cantidad de la droga vendió?"

Sasuke silbó.

"Unos pocos cientos de dosis por lo menos."

"¡Mierda!"

"Tenemos que recuperarlo. Si no vamos a tener que preocuparnos cada vez que salgamos de la ONE. Nosotros o a las hembras cerca de nosotros podríamos ser dosificados. Nuestros enemigos también podrían venderla o contratar a un químico para encontrar la manera de hacer más y ponerla en la corriente principal de la población humana. Imagina que horror. Los machos humanos sin honor podrían usarlo contra sus colegas. "

Naruto era consciente de Hinata detrás de él. Su erección ya no era un problema. Abrió más la puerta e hizo espacio para que ella permaneciera cerca de él, poniendo su brazo alrededor suyo.

"¿Has oído todo eso?"

Una mirada a su cara le aseguró de la respuesta. Sus facciones parecían sombrías.

"Lo escuché. Debes ir a esta reunión. Sasuke está en lo cierto. Debéis encontrar ese medicamento y destruirlo."

"Tenemos una boda para asistir."

Ella miró hacia él.

"Puede esperar. Esto no puede. ¿Y si alguien más es drogado?" Aferró su camisa. "No quiero que nadie sufra como lo hicimos nosotros. Es el peor dolor que he sentido en mi vida."

Sabía que ella tenía razón.

"No me necesitan. Tú eres mi prioridad."

"No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que eso significa para mí, pero esto es importante también."

"Tiene razón." anunció Sasuke.

"Está bien."

Naruto le frotó la espalda.

"Volveré pronto."

"Te estaré esperando."

Bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Me daré prisa."

Continuará...


	20. XIX

Capítulo Diecinueve

Seguridad era un hervidero de actividad cuando llegaron Naruto y Sasuke. El grupo de trabajo humano estaba ensamblado y entró por delante de ellos.

También había un vehículo familiar estacionado cerca, una furgoneta de transporte de la prisión de Fuller. Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Trajeron a algunos de los prisioneros aquí. Shikamaru y yo queremos una oportunidad con ellos." le informó Naruto.

"Necesitamos a Momoshiki Otsutsuki y al macho que trabaja para él, el que disparó con un Taser a mi Hina."

"Llegaremos a ellos." le aseguró Sasuke.

Tiró de la puerta y entraron en el edificio. Fuertes voces les llevaron al centro principal de operaciones. Solamente había sitio para estar de pie. Kakashi se subió a una silla y gruñó, mandando silencio y reclamando atención. Hizo una pausa, hasta que obtuvo la atención de todos antes de hablar.

"Hemos filtrado el video del camarero a la prensa. Alcanzó todas las emisiones hace unos veinte minutos. Necesitamos a todos aquí porque la mierda ha golpeado el ventilador más rápido de lo que creímos que lo haría."

Naruto apretó los puños. No le gustaba escuchar eso. Prefería las operaciones que transcurrían sin problemas. Kakashi parecía furioso y frustrado, eso nunca era una buena señal.

"¡Kimimaru!"

Un hombre de pie en la esquina respondió.

"Aquí."

Kakashi lo inmovilizó con una mirada fija.

"Estás a cargo de los dos equipos de seguimiento de Momoshiki y Toneri Otsutsuki. Informa."

"Momoshiki se está volviendo loco. Metió la pata usando uno de los teléfonos que tenemos clonados, en lugar de uno nuevo desechable, para llamar a nuestro piloto. Le ordenó preparar el avión y estar en espera. También llamó a su abogado. Va a preparar una carrera para él."

"¿Su hijo?"

Kimimaru asintió.

"Toneri Otsutsuki está haciendo las maletas ahora mismo. Está en su casa. Vamos a cogerles en cuanto aterricen. Querías registros de él volando desde el aeropuerto para las autoridades. Nuestro piloto volará bajo el radar para hacer difícil el seguimiento de la avioneta. Limpiaremos una carretera remota cerca de la Reserva para que aterrice. Los equipos todavía están allí en previsión de darle alguna luz, si sucede después de anochecer. El piloto planea decirles a sus pasajeros que están teniendo problemas con el motor y que necesita realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia. Las Nuevas Especies estarán esperando para llevarles en custodia."

"Bien." Kakashi se volvió, señalando a Lee. "Informa."

"Tenemos pequeños equipos en cada residencia y en la iglesia, con algunos de tus caninos para ayudarles a ejecutar la búsqueda. Están listos para sacudir cada lugar. Di la palabra y van dentro."

Kakashi asintió.

"Creo que Momoshiki querrá viajar con la droga, por lo que habrá que esperar hasta que estén en custodia. No quiero invadir lugares humanos a menos que lo necesitemos. Podría llamar demasiado la atención. Queremos aparecer como si no tuviéramos nada que ver con su desaparición, si es posible." Kakashi barrió su mirada alrededor de la habitación. "Estamos en alerta máxima. ¿Está claro? La iglesia puede organizar alguna distracción para mantenernos ocupados. No tenemos ni idea de sus números exactos, ya que televisa su espectáculo. Mantener un estrecho contacto con vuestros equipos. ¡Moveos!"

La habitación se despejó de todos los funcionarios que no eran esenciales.

Kakashi saltó al suelo y se acercó a Shikamaru. Se detuvo frente a él.

"Tenemos cuatro presos de Fuller. Quiero todo lo que saben sobre ese medicamento y cuánto se vendió. Quiero una verificación de los números que nos dijeron. Odio las sorpresas. Asegúrate de que sólo había un comprador. Tenemos que recuperar cada dosis."

Shikamaru asintió.

"Lo que sea necesario."

Kakashi se giró hacia Sasuke y Naruto.

"Gracias por haber venido. Ayudad a Shikamaru. Sin matarles, pero quiero respuestas. El Centro Médico está en espera si es necesario."

"Entendido." Sasuke hizo crujir los nudillos. "Intimidar primero y romper huesos si no funciona."

"Lo que sea necesario." Kakashi repitió las palabras de Shikamaru. "Estaré aquí. Mantenemos contacto permanente con la Reserva. También están en alerta máxima. Momoshiki tiene una gran cantidad de seguidores. No van a estar contentos de que su líder esté a punto de huir del país. Nos echarán la culpa." Una sonrisa fría curvó sus labios. "Tendrán razón, por una vez."

Se dio la vuelta, moviéndose hacia los hombres y mujeres supervisando las cámaras. Sasuke señaló con la cabeza, haciéndoles gesto de moverse, y Naruto siguió a Shikamaru. Entraron en la parte de atrás del edificio, donde estaban las salas de interrogatorio. Un macho estaba asignado a cada puerta. El ambiente era restringido. Shikamaru se volvió.

"Me quedo con la sala uno. Vosotros os asociáis para la sala dos."

"Puedo manejar un preso yo solo." Naruto sostuvo la mirada a Shikamaru "No voy a perder los estribos."

El macho frunció el ceño.

"No eres conocido por ser demasiado agresivo, Naruto, pero bajo estas circunstancias podrías serlo. Preferiría no tener que remendarles y mantenerles en el sótano hasta que se limpien para el regreso a Fuller. La intimidación es mucho mejor que la violencia."

"Puedo ser intimidante." Dejó que su rabia se mostrara. "No voy a perder el control y dañar a nadie."

Shikamaru dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Toma la sala tres, pero te supervisaré en breve. Voy a asustar la mierda de éste y le daré un poco de tiempo para pensar que estoy a punto de matarle."

Naruto se detuvo fuera de la sala tres y permitió que sus emociones aflorasen.

Sólo de pensar en la noche que él y Hinata habían sido drogados y todas las cosas que podrían haber salido mal, se enfureció. Abrió la puerta y entró. El macho humano esposado a una silla que estaba atornillada al suelo saltó, su tez pálida por vivir en la prisión Fuller.

"Hola, humano." Cerró la puerta detrás de él e hizo crujir los nudillos, haciendo alarde de ello. "Puedes llamarme puro infierno. Eso es lo que vas a experimentar si no me dices exactamente lo que quiero saber." Se acercó al prisionero, manteniendo la ira viva dentro. "Sé que tendemos a ser menos violentos que los felinos y caninos, pero no te relajes porque soy un primate. Eso sería un error." Se detuvo delante del macho y se inclinó un poco, mirándole. "Tengo una compañera. Eso me convierte en el más peligroso Especie con que hayas entrado en contacto. Ella fue drogada."

"No tuve nada que ver con eso."

El macho tenía un zumbido molesto en su voz.

"Drackwood creó una versión de la droga de cría para los humanos. Ella es humana. Tú eres culpable. Vendiste esa mierda a otros humanos."

"Fue Orochimaru. Él es quien se lo vendió. Fue su idea original debilitar las dosis hasta que no mataran a las mujeres."

Naruto se movió rápido, agarrando la mandíbula del tipo. Aplicó suficiente presión para dejarle un moratón.

"¿Qué hacías tu en Drackwood?"

"Soy el Doctor Kabuto. Ejecuté ensayos de investigación."

"Entonces, ¿fuiste el que lastimó a Temari?"

Sus ojos se abrieron.

"No. Ese fue el Doctor Brask. Yo estaba investigando sólo con animales. Me negué a hacer ensayos en humanos. Orochimaru me preguntó al principio, pero le dije que de ninguna manera. Una cosa es matar una rata, pero algo completamente distinto ver a una persona sufrir."

"Trabajaste para Mercile."

"Drackwood. Nunca trabajé para Mercile Industrias. No teníamos nada que ver con las Nuevas Especies hasta que algunos de ellos fueron trasladados a nuestras instalaciones después de que aquellas cerraran. Sólo tuvimos algunos accionistas mutuos. Le dije todo esto a los hombres que me interrogaron, después de ser arrestado."

"¿A quién fue vendido el fármaco?"

"No lo sé. Eso estaba por encima de mi nivel de rango."

"¿Qué puedes decirme?"

"Sé que se sintetizaron doscientas dosis. Ya le dije a tu gente lo que sé. Orochimaru lo autorizó. Sucedió una semana antes de que fueran asaltados. Chris puteó sobre el orden total y el tiempo extra que tuvo que trabajar para que sucediera. Era nuestro químico. Está aquí. Fue traído conmigo. Vas a tener que preguntarle si algo más de esa droga se fabricó. Él era el único cualificado para hacerlo."

Naruto no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

"Sabes más."

"Vi a un tipo allí en esa época. Pensé que era el comprador. Parecía un luchador profesional o algo así, pero llevaba traje. Todo músculo y un tipo de miedo. Era una especie de capullo. Me encontré con él en la sala de descanso y me miró. Tuve miedo de él. Se quejaba de nuestro café de mierda, como si fuera mi culpa. Tuve miedo de que me fuera a golpear. No estaba en un buen estado de ánimo."

"¿Te dijo su nombre?" Naruto soltó su rostro.

El detenido negó.

"Orochimaru entró y creo que le llamó Kinshiki. Me acuerdo de eso porque tengo un cuñado con ese mismo nombre y son polos opuestos. Tiendo a interesarme en los rasgos de las personas con los mismos nombres. Recuerdo que pensé que no tenía nada en común con el marido de mi hermana."

Naruto mostró sus colmillos. Probablemente era el mismo hombre que había abusado de Hinata. Era la misma descripción.

"¿Qué más me puedes decir?"

"Me dieron el infierno después de eso, porque se quejó a Orochimaru al segundo en que él entró, pensando que su jefe estaba siendo robado. Tengo la impresión de que no le gustaba el precio. Orochimaru entró con una de las cajas de congelación que utilizamos para el transporte de fármacos líquidos. Eso es todo lo que sé. Como ya he dicho, me dieron el infierno después. Orochimaru nunca fue un tipo agradable, en primer lugar, y ese Kinshiki parecía aún peor y más grande. Pensé que podrían entrar en una pelea a puñetazos o algo así. Orochimaru nunca tomó la mierda de nadie. Mírame. ¿Parezco como si fuera violento?"

Naruto pasó la mirada por la delgada masculina. No parecía muy fuerte o agresivo.

"No."

"Eso es todo lo que sé. Lo juro. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estoy pasando tiempo en la cárcel. Quiero decir, claro, debería haber llamado a alguien cuando trajeron a Nuevas Especies a nuestras instalaciones, pero tenía miedo. Nos dijeron que matarían a nuestras familias. Seguí con mi nariz pegada al suelo y traté de ignorarlo todo."

"Por eso estás en Fuller. Admites que podría haber hecho una llamada a la ONE, sin embargo, no lo hiciste. Te hubiéramos protegido a ti y a tu familia. En su lugar, elegiste no hacer nada mientras nuestra gente sufría."

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke asomó la cabeza.

"Vámonos."

Naruto le siguió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Otsutsuki y su hijo están en movimiento. Han ido al aeropuerto. Pensé que te gustaría controlar todo desde Seguridad."

Naruto aumentó el ritmo. Quería asegurarse de que Kinshiki estaba con Momoshiki y Toneri Otsutsuki. Eso significaría que todos los machos que habían hecho daño a Hinata serían llevados a la ONE, a él. No podía esperar para conseguir una pequeña venganza en nombre de ella, viéndoles sufrir.

www

Hinata se duchó y se puso una enorme camiseta para estar cómoda. Eran poco más de las siete. Naruto se había ido hacía mucho tiempo. Deseó atreverse a llamar y ver cómo estaba. Se resistió. Le había dicho que fuera a esa reunión, pero no había esperado que durara todo el día y la noche.

Terminó su sándwich y miró el reloj sobre la cocina. Suspiró y comenzó a lavar los pocos platos que había usado.

La puerta principal se abrió y golpeó la pared. Se volvió hacia la sala de estar.

Naruto parecía estar bien cuando entró. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a ella.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué había pasado, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar.

Él enganchó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Su otra mano se enredó en su pelo, mientras bajaba la cabeza. Cerró los ojos cuando sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella, su lengua invadiendo su boca en un apasionado beso que la dejó sin aliento.

Se agarró a sus antebrazos, sólo para aferrarse a algo. Su brazo alrededor de su cintura la levantó del suelo. Creyó que iba a llevarla al dormitorio, pero no llegaron tan lejos. La parte posterior de sus piernas golpeó los armarios y él la puso sobre la encimera de la isla central. Su hambrienta boca jugó el infierno en sus sentidos. Ya no le importó lo que hubiera pasado, cuando Naruto movió sus caderas para estar entre sus muslos. Los separó de par en par para hacerle espacio.

Un gemido rasgó de ella cuando él frotó la parte delantera de sus pantalones contra sus bragas. Estaba duro y se sentía bien tener la rígida longitud de su polla atrapada en contacto con su clítoris, a pesar del material entre ellos. Le soltó el cabello y se agachó para empujar hacia arriba su camiseta, sacándola de su camino. La sacó por la cabeza, la arrojó a un lado y luego metió los dedos en el borde superior de su ropa interior. El fino tejido se desgarró.

Naruto retiró su boca y fue a por su garganta lo siguiente. La sensación de sus colmillos y su lengua caliente sobre la sensible piel justo debajo de su oreja le inspiró para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él alcanzó entre ellos y ahuecó su coño. Ella gimió más fuerte cuando él usó su pulgar para dar masajes a su clítoris. Hinata enganchó sus piernas detrás de sus rodillas, sosteniéndolo cerca.

"Te extrañé." dijo con voz áspera entre besos.

"Puedo notarlo."

"Necesito tenerte. Di que sí."

"Sí."

Él hizo un sonido suave, sexy y dejó de jugar con su clítoris. Deseaba protestar, pero la mordió con fuerza con sus colmillos. Una sacudida de sensibilización disparó a lo largo de su cuerpo. Le encantaba cuando él hacía eso. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer daño, pero sin duda la puso en ambiente.

Naruto movió sus caderas y abrió sus pantalones. El sonido fue casi ahogado por su respiración pesada. Regresó en segundos y apretó la gruesa corona de su polla contra su coño, frotando a través de su raja contra su clítoris. Ella gimió fuerte y arañó su camiseta, deseando poder sentir su piel.

Él entró en ella en un largo empuje y Hinata gritó. Se sentía increíble tenerlo dentro. Se quedó inmóvil, enterrado profundamente. Dejó de besarla y levantó la cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su hermosa mirada de suave color celeste. Observó la preocupación reflejada allí.

"No te detengas."

"Recuéstate y usa tus brazos para amortiguar la cabeza." instó.

No quería dejarle ir, pero hizo lo que le pedía. La encimera de granito no era precisamente cómoda, pero no le importó cuando Naruto se agachó, se apoderó de ella detrás de las rodillas y las subió. Sus tobillos se posaron en la

parte superior de sus hombros y la soltó para agarrar sus caderas. La arrastró hasta el borde de la encimera y enganchó un brazo sobre la parte superior de sus muslos para mantenerlos presionados contra su pecho. Comenzó a follarla lentamente, entrando y saliendo.

Hinata cerró los ojos y gimió. Usó un brazo como almohada con la cabeza y se inclinó, con ganas de tocarle, buscando su piel desnuda a un lado de su cadera.

Su mano se deslizó a lo largo de su vientre y él presionó su pulgar contra su clítoris, moviéndolo al ritmo de sus caderas.

"¡Oh Dios!"

"Eso es, nena. Déjame hacer que te sientas tan bien como tú me haces. Me encanta estar dentro de ti, tocarte, mirarte."

Se obligó a abrir los ojos para mirar hacia él. Podía comprender por qué quería mirarla durante las relaciones sexuales. Naruto parecía feroz en el calor del momento... la boca ligeramente abierta, mostrando los colmillos.

Su mirada estaba fija en ella y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras aumentaba el ritmo, follándola más rápido. La fricción de su enorme polla causó un gran placer atravesándola con cada golpe en su cuerpo.

"Eres tan malditamente hermosa." Su voz se hizo más profunda. "Podría correrme sólo mirándote."

Ella agarró su cadera donde podía tocar su piel, tratando de evitar arañarle con sus uñas. La tensión en el brazo que sostenía sus muslos disminuyó un poco y cambió su pecho, abriendo las piernas más allá para darle un mejor acceso a su coño. Ella miró hacia abajo, un poco avergonzada por la forma en que sus pechos se agitaban. Naruto retumbó y ella miró hacia arriba, notando que él también estaba mirándolos fijamente.

"Hermosa." murmuró, follándola aún más rápido. "Córrete para mí, mi Hina."

Ella cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo.

Sus músculos vaginales se apretaron con avidez y luego estaba gritando su nombre. El éxtasis le robó las palabras rápidamente, sin embargo.

Apenas era consciente de él sacando su pulgar lejos de su clítoris, pero la hizo abrir los ojos cuando liberó sus muslos para que ya no estuvieran inmovilizados en su pecho. Él los inclinó hacia arriba, los extendió más amplio y se inclinó sobre ella.

Creyó que iba a besarla, pero él se aferró a uno de sus pezones en su lugar.

Gimió en voz alta y su polla latió dentro de ella. Le gustaba la manera en que podía notar cuando él se corría. La calidez de su semen se filtró en ella mientras sus caderas se detuvieron.

Hinata pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y jugó con su cabello. Su otra mano se extendió en su espalda, explorando aquella amplia extensión. Estaba caliente, un poco sudoroso, pero no le importaba. Su peso la inmovilizó contra la dura superficie de la encimera, pero le gustó eso. Se sentían conectados en ese momento.

Él soltó su pezón y lamió la punta. Se estremeció un poco debajo de él, aun un poco sensible. Pasó su lengua por la curva desde su torso a su pecho y luego a su cuello.

"Me encanta la manera en que sabes."

"Me encanta la manera en que te sientes."

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No. Me gustas justo aquí, como estás."

"A mí también." Acarició su cuello, respirando suavemente contra su piel. "Pero estoy siendo un mal compañero. Apuesto a que esta encimera no es demasiado cómoda."

Había dicho compañero. Su corazón se derritió un poco.

"No me importa."

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas para mantenerle en su lugar.

"Agárrate fuerte."

Ella vaciló antes de soltar su pelo y bloquear ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él meneó sus dedos cerca de su costado y ella se rió por las cosquillas, arqueándose lejos de ellos. Deslizó su mano entre su espalda y la encimera. Su fuerza nunca dejaba de sorprenderla cuando la levantó. Se quedó sin aliento, cerrando sus piernas más apretadas alrededor de él.

"Podría caminar."

Le sonrió y enganchó su brazo debajo de su culo. Todavía estaba dentro de ella.

"Podrías, pero esto va a ser más divertido."

Él dio un pequeño paso y su polla se movió dentro de ella. También frotando su clítoris hinchado contra su bajo vientre. Hinata se quedó sin aliento.

"Sensible".

"Sólo espero que no tropezar con mis pantalones. Eso sería malo. "

Ella se recuperó y se echó a reír.

"Sólo ponme abajo."

Él negó con la cabeza, dando otro paso.

"Voy a girarme si caigo, para que aterrices encima de mí. Esta es una destreza que quiero aprender."

"¿Caminar con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos o tenerme quedando sobre ti si nos caemos?" Ella se rió de nuevo.

"Caminando, seguro. Piensa en todas las veces que podía venir a casa del trabajo, clavarte en la cocina y luego continuarlo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cama. Dime que no suena atractivo."

"Lo hace."

De repente, tenía imágenes de esperar junto a la puerta para él en ropa interior sexy... un concepto que la atraía.

Dio otro paso, y luego otro, hasta que llegaron al pasillo. De repente, apretó su culo contra la fría pared y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con empujes poco profundos. Hinata cerró los ojos y gimió, amando la sensación por su polla creada.

"¿Ves?" Su voz se profundizó y sus labios rozaron los de ella. "¿Aún sensible?"

"Sobreviviré."

Él se rio entre dientes y la apartó de la pared cuando dio un paso atrás.

"Esperaremos hasta que lleguemos a la cama."

Ella apretó su dominio sobre él y abrió los ojos.

"Eso es malvado."

"Tengo la intención de seguir después. Sólo que realmente no quiero caerme. No voy a correr el riesgo de lastimarte, Hinata. Mis pantalones están enganchados en mis botas."

Se retorció lo suficiente como para mirar hacia abajo. No podía ver sus pies por todo el material que los recubría. Caminó con pequeños pasos, sus tobillos trabados. Se tambaleó un poco, pero se recuperó. Ella se rio, divertida.

"Suave."

"Ese soy yo, nena."

Ella levantó la barbilla y le miró a los ojos, viendo la mirada divertida en ellos.

"Me encanta que tengas sentido del humor."

Entraron en el dormitorio y jadeó cuando se volvió de repente, lanzando a los dos hasta la cama. Llegaron con un rebote. El colchón suave amortiguó su caída y él rodó, fijándola plana bajo él.

"Eso está bien. Me gusta reír y tengo el mejor tiempo contigo, mi Hina."

Le gustaba que la llamara así.

"Tengo el mejor tiempo contigo también, mi Naruto."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y una expresión seria acabó con todo rastro de humor. Hinata se puso seria también.

"¿He dicho algo malo?"

"Me llamaste tuyo."

"Lo siento."

"No lo sientas. Soy todo tuyo. Eres mía. Nos vamos a casar. Ya te considero mi compañera. ¿Eso está bien para ti?" Extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla. "No me rompas el corazón. Así será, si niegas lo que hay entre nosotros."

"Nunca haría eso." Le juró.

"Tengo muchos sentimientos por ti." Jugó con su pelo, envolviendo puñados alrededor de sus dedos. "Dime que soy importante para ti."

"Lo eres." Tomó una respiración profunda, decidiendo ser totalmente sincera. "Me estoy enamorando de ti."

Él sonrió, toda la tensión dejando su rostro.

"Yo ya estoy enamorado de ti. Lo he estado desde que nos vinculamos en la parte posterior de ese SUV. Me confiaste cuidar de ti y pusiste tu fe en mí. Nunca sabrás lo que eso significó. Me volví loco cuando me desperté y me enteré que te escapaste de los miembros del grupo de trabajo. No podía comer ni dormir. Me preocupaba que fueras por ahí asustada y sola. Que alguien te haría daño. Quiero protegerte y mantenerte a salvo. Te quiero en mis brazos, en mi casa y conmigo todo el tiempo. No me gusta estar lejos de ti. Eres lo único en lo que pienso."

"Tú también eres lo único en lo que pienso."

"Voy a hacerte feliz, Hinata. Confía en eso. Nunca voy a hacerte daño o dejaré que te vayas. Es algo bueno que no sea humano, porque nunca voy a engañarte. Sé que los seres humanos hacen eso. Los Especies no lo hacen. No lo haré. Tú eres todo lo que siempre voy a querer. Nunca permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Los mataría si lo intentaran. Tú eres mi primera prioridad. Tú eres la cosa más importante en mi vida. Eso significa que incluso te colocaré antes de que todos los demás Especie, si estabas preocupada por eso. No serás una extraña aquí. Como mi compañera, eres Especie."

"Eso es muy dulce." Estaba un poco abrumada.

"No es dulce. Es una realidad."

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte conmigo tan rápido? Podríamos esperar hasta que..."

"No." dijo Naruto con voz áspera. "Estoy seguro. Olvídate de la lógica y lo que te enseñaron en el mundo exterior. Tus reglas de noviazgo no se aplican aquí. Podemos ser felices. Vamos a serlo. No hay necesidad para nosotros de salir juntos durante meses para saber que somos el uno para el otro. Esto es sólo entre tú y yo. ¿Ves lo bien que encajamos juntos?" Ajustó sus caderas, su pene todavía duro dentro de ella. "No se trata solo de sexo. No quiero que pienses que eso es todo lo que hay en nuestra relación. Somos mucho más."

"Sé eso."

"¿Lo sabes?"

La estudió de cerca, mirando profundamente a los ojos.

"Podemos pasar a través de cualquier cosa juntos, si nos limitamos a hablar y ser sinceros. Me podrías pedir cualquier cosa, dímelo, y seguiré amándote. Quiero tener fe en que vas a hacer eso conmigo."

"Eres un buen hombre, Naruto."

"Soy tuyo, Hinata. Di que eres mía. Vamos a hacer esto. Sé que puede asustarte tomar un compañero tan rápido, pero confía en mí estando aquí para ti. Da el salto. Te cogeré. Siempre."

Le creyó.

"Está bien."

"Vas a ser feliz. Me aseguraré de ello."

"Tengo que conseguir un trabajo."

"No vivimos en un sistema basado en el dinero. Puedes encontrar algo que hacer si te aburres, pero puedes quedarte en casa si lo deseas. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz, Hinata."

La idea de ser un ama de casa era atractiva.

"Y podemos intentar tener bebés. Realmente me gustaría eso."

"Me encantaría tener hijos contigo."

"Así que todo está decidido. Vamos a fugarnos. Vamos a hacer algo sencillo y divertido."

"Con tu amiga Ino y mis amigos. Tenemos que encontrar un predicador."

"Exactamente. Libre de estrés y va a ser todo sobre nosotros."

"Siempre será todo sobre nosotros." Él la soltó y se levantó, separando sus cuerpos.

"¿Adónde vas?"

"A quitarme estas botas y los pantalones."

Él se puso de pie, pero luego se desplomó en el suelo.

Hinata se sentó y se echó a reír a carcajadas, viéndole lanzar las botas.

Simplemente las arrojó hacia el armario y empujó sus pantalones fuera hasta el final, una vez que sus pies estuvieron desnudos. Se puso de rodillas y apoyó las manos en el extremo de la cama.

"Tengo algunas llamadas que hacer. No te muevas. Permanece en esa cama."

"¿Vas a organizarlo ahora mismo?"

"Sí." Naruto salió corriendo de la habitación. "No te voy a dar tiempo para cuestionártelo de nuevo. Vamos a sellar nuestra unión en tu mundo y en el mío."

Hinata se rio entre dientes, la vista de su musculoso culo desnudo fue lo último que vio antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo. Los hombres humanos generalmente arrastraban con desgana sus pies sobre hacer compromisos serios, pero Naruto no tenía ese problema.

Había dicho que el sexo no era lo único que tenían y ella le creyó.

Todavía lucía una erección, pero estaba haciendo llamadas en lugar de quedarse en la cama con ella.

Continuará...


	21. XX

Capítulo Veinte

Naruto regresó a la habitación diez minutos más tarde y sonrió al ver a Hinata sentada en la cama esperándole.

"Está arreglado. Podemos hacerlo mañana por la noche."

Sus ojos se abrieron y él se congeló en sus pasos, esperando que no fuera a cambiar de opinión. Los humanos eran tan diferentes e impredecibles.

"¿Está bien?"

"Eso es rápido. Tengo que contactar con Ino. Realmente la quería allí."

"Contacta con ella a primera hora de la mañana. Podemos recogerla y trasladarla en avión a la Reserva. Hay algo que tenemos que hacer primero, una vez que lleguemos a la Reserva." Se sentó en el borde de la cama y extendió la mano, tomando la suya. "Pensaba decirte esto cuando llegases a casa, pero viendo lo feliz que parecías cuando llegué a la puerta me distraje. No quiero amortiguar tu estado de ánimo, pero hay algo que debemos discutir. Es grave."

"¿Más que casarse?"

"No, pero es importante."

Ella se acercó más y agarró su mano con fuerza.

"Está bien. Sólo dímelo."

"Momoshiki Otsutsuki trató de huir del país con su hijo y su equipo de seguridad."

No dijo nada. Él deseaba que expresase sus sentimientos, pero el silencio se alargó. Le miró fijamente, pareciendo un poco aturdida. Trató de pensar en sus preocupaciones.

"No llegó lejos. Estás a salvo, Hinata. No será capaz de hacerte daño a ti o a tu familia. No tendrá acceso a un teléfono y eso significa que no puede ordenar a nadie que trabaje para él hacer nada en represalia. Teníamos a un miembro del grupo de trabajo infiltrado como su piloto en el avión privado que contrató. Subieron y fueron trasladados directamente al lugar donde la ONE les tomó en custodia. Están recluidos en la Reserva. Vamos a ir allí mañana al mediodía. Me gustaría tener unas palabras con algunos de ellos. Puedes verles a través de una pared de vidrio, si quieres. Preferiría que no tengas ningún contacto directo con ellos." Podría matar a cualquier persona que amenazara a Hinata de nuevo. "Pero es tu elección. Sé que a veces ayuda ser capaz de enfrentarse a tus temores o, en este caso, a los hombres que te causaron tal angustia."

"¿Dijiste que su hijo Toneri intentó huir con él?"

"¿Eso te molesta?" Le enojó que preguntase acerca de su ex-novio. "Él te puso en mucho peligro, Hinata."

"No es eso. Estoy sorprendida de que estuviera dispuesto a abandonar su despacho y su casa. No puedo verle renunciar a su estilo de vida por su padre. Me decía que no eran cercanos. Supongo que era otra mentira."

"Tenía problemas financieros. Estaba a punto de perder todo lo que tenía."

"No lo sabía." Frunció el ceño. "Supongo que tiene sentido ahora, por qué insistía tanto en ir al hotel con su padre. Dijo que era para ganar dinero para la boda, pero tal vez era para sacarlo de sus deudas."

"De cualquier manera, ha sido arrestado por la ONE. ¿Eso te molesta?"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

"Solo se fue y me dejó con Kinshiki y su padre. Tenía que saber lo que estaban planeando. Ni siquiera estaba sorprendido por el hecho de drogarme. Estaba más enfadado de que me hubiera ido al bar en vez de regresar a mi habitación, como me había dicho que hiciera. No es una buena persona."

Fue un alivio para Naruto.

"Es cierto. No lo es. Hay más."

Se movió en la cama y tuvo una grata sorpresa cuando se acurrucó contra él, apoyando su cara contra su pecho. Él le soltó la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Se sentía bien tenerla en sus brazos y que pareciera comprender su necesidad de tocarla tan a menudo como fuera posible. Jugó con su pelo.

"¿Qué más?"

La información le había enfurecido, cuando le habían dicho lo que la investigación había revelado.

"¿Estuviste de acuerdo en permitir que Toneri contratara una póliza de seguro de vida por ti?"

"Claro. Lo hablamos cuando nos comprometimos. Él nos quería a ambos protegidos en caso de que algo le pasara a uno de nosotros. Íbamos a hacerlo después de la boda."

"Compró una póliza hace dos meses y te aseguró por un millón de dólares, Hinata."

Ella se tensó en sus brazos y levantó la barbilla.

"Dijo que sería de unos cien mil dólares sobre cada uno de nosotros. Sólo lo suficiente para cubrir los costos de un funeral y pagar lo que dijo que todavía debía de su casa, para no quedarme con deudas."

"Sólo tiene una póliza sobre ti. No había una para él. Siento que podría haber planeado hacerte daño, una vez que estuvierais casados."

Hinata palideció y sus dedos se crisparon alrededor de su brazo. Le dio un beso en la frente.

"Ahora estás a salvo. Es sólo que no quiero que te sientas mal por él, Hinata. No es un humano decente. Se merece estar encerrado."

"Ino siempre dijo que era una serpiente. Supongo que ahora ya sé por qué, que no le importaba si su padre terminaba lastimándome o matándome. Eso le habría ahorrado la molestia de deshacerse de mí por sí mismo. ¿Por qué no lo vi?"

"Los humanos pueden ser engañosos. Tú eres del tipo que quiere ver lo bueno de las personas. Eso no es un defecto. Es un buen rasgo."

"Soy una idiota."

"No." Se inclinó y la miró a los ojos. "Eres dulce y no quiero que esto te cambie. Él te engañó. Es su vergüenza, no la tuya."

"Es un imbécil, realmente."

"Exactamente. No quiero que te olvides de eso. No se merece tu simpatía o compasión. Voy a preguntarle sobre ello mañana. Conseguiré la verdad."

Ella asintió.

"¿Vas a pegarle?"

Se debatía sobre la forma de responder. Cuando había oído acerca de esa póliza de seguro de vida y la presunción de Sai de que Toneri planeaba matar a Hinata con fines de lucro, eso le había hecho ver rojo... el color de la sangre de Toneri, para ser exactos. Ella podría no apreciar verle pegando a un hombre que una vez le había importado, sin embargo.

"Estaré bien." Le acarició el brazo. "Incluso yo quiero pegarle."

Él sonrió.

"Eres mi mujer. Estoy seguro de que voy a perder los estribos y le golpearé un par de veces. Puedes mirar."

Ella negó.

"Paso. Eso sí, no quiero que seas arrestado por asalto y estaré bien con cualquier cosa que quieras hacerle. Como has dicho, no voy a sentirme mal por él."

No estaba por la violencia. Apreciaba eso. Hinata tenía una tierna y gentil alma.

Era una de las cosas que amaba de ella. Asimismo parecía aceptarlo tal como era.

"Capturaron a Kinshiki también." Intentó contener la ira en su voz, pero ese era un hombre al que quería hacer daño. "Pagará por las amenazas que te hizo y por dispararte con un Taser."

Ella se estremeció ante la sola mención de aquel tipo.

"Me alegra que esté fuera de las calles. Creo que podría convertirse en un asesino en serie o algo igual de malo, si no lo es ya. Dormiré mejor por la noche sabiendo que no puede dañar a nadie."

Sus palabras trajeron un estruendo brusco desde las profundidades de su pecho. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron, pero no se apartó.

"Ese es mi ruido de 'estoy-cabreado-voy-a-dañarle'." explicó. "No está dirigido a ti."

"Lo sé. Ese sonido es algo sexy."

Eso le sorprendió.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Sí. Me gusta que seas protector. Vas a patearle el culo, ¿no es así?"

"Lo haré."

Ella soltó su brazo y aplanó su palma sobre su pecho, explorándolo. Él apretó sus abdominales y bajó la vista, observándola. Su polla se endureció aún más cuando empujó suavemente contra él. Él se echó hacia atrás, dándole acceso.

Su barbilla se levantó y un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

"¿Está bien que te toque?"

"Donde quieras, cuando quieras." dijo con voz áspera. "Te animo a ello." Sonó el teléfono y Naruto amortiguó un gemido. "Tengo que cogerlo."

Lamentó alejarse de ella para llegar al otro lado de la cama. Sólo quería hacer el amor con su Hina. Su frustración sonó en su voz.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Es este un mal momento?" Preguntó Sasuke. "¿Estabas compartiendo sexo?"

"Estábamos a punto."

"No contestes el teléfono cuando estés desnudo, Naruto. Es un consejo. Siempre puedes devolver las llamadas más tarde, cuando hayas terminado la vinculación con tu compañera."

"¿Por eso llamaste? ¿Para darme un consejo obvio?"

"No. El helicóptero saldrá a las nueve de la mañana. Adelantaron el vuelo. Momoshiki Otsutsuki fingió un ataque al corazón, esperando que el Centro Médico le enviase a un hospital humano. Fue un patético intento de su parte para escapar. Está irritando a todos en la Reserva, hasta el punto de que quieren entregarlo a la prisión de Fuller tan pronto como sea posible. Hablé con Lee y está listo para disparar al macho él mismo. Dijo que el humano está gimiendo y quejándose constantemente y que está haciendo daño a sus oídos."

"Gracias por avisarnos."

"Ve a vincularte con tu compañera."

El teléfono se desconectó. Hinata le dirigió una mirada curiosa después de que él devolvió el teléfono a la base y la encaró.

"¿Está todo bien?"

Fue un recordatorio de que era humana. Sasuke tenía una voz que transmitía alto y cualquier Especie habría escuchado la conversación, sentada tan cerca de él.

"Perfecto." Se estiró a su lado. "Puedes tocarme."

Él tenía la esperanza de que todavía quisiera hacerlo.

"Era mi amigo Sasuke. Momoshiki está molestando a todos en la Reserva. Volaremos allí por la mañana, antes de lo previsto."

Se acostó a su lado en contra de él y puso su mano sobre su estómago. Trató de mantener su respiración lenta y constante, pero su corazón se aceleró. Su toque le excitó cuando las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron sobre sus costillas inferiores.

"¿Por qué?"

"Quieren trasladarlo a la prisión Fuller. Ahí es donde enviamos los humanos que cometen crímenes contra las Especies. Está dirigida por humanos."

"Nunca he oído hablar de ella."

"Es un lugar secreto que los humanos no conocen. No queríamos poner a nuestro pueblo en la posición de ser carceleros de los que les perjudicaron. No parecía justo o correcto castigarles con seguir sufriendo su presencia después de que fueron liberados."

Su mirada se levantó y ella sonrió.

"Eso suena muy inteligente."

"Lo intentamos."

Él contuvo el aliento cuando sus dedos tocaron más abajo, justo debajo de su ombligo. Giró un poco la cabeza y sonrió al estado de su parte baja.

"Te dije que me gusta mucho tu toque."

"Ya veo."

"Me pongo duro por ti."

"Veo eso también."

Ella levantó la mano y él ahogó un gemido de protesta. Hinata se incorporó y se bajó de la cama un poco, poniéndose más cerca de sus caderas. Se puso sobre sus rodillas, una posición que le hizo desear estar detrás de ella. El color inundó sus mejillas, pero sonrió.

"Así que estamos como casados, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"No sé cómo hacer esto, pero me gustaría que hagas algo. ¿Eso está bien? "

"Cualquier cosa."

Ella se echó a reír.

"Ni siquiera te he dicho lo que quiero que hagas. Deberías preguntar antes de acceder a ello o podría tomar ventaja de eso. ¿Qué pasa si te dijera que quería que saques la basura?"

"No vas a decir eso. Tengo esperanzas de que sea algo sexual."

Su risa era el mejor sonido que nunca oyó. Su mano cayó sobre su muslo, cuando el toque suave ella se apoderó de él, a sólo unos centímetros de su polla. Se sacudió en respuesta, esperanzada también.

"¿Harías cualquier cosa por mí?"

"Sí. Lo que sea. "

Su humor se desvaneció a una expresión más sincera.

"Eres increíble."

"Estoy agradecido de que pienses así. ¿Qué te gustaría que haga, mi Hina?" Su mirada bajó a sus muslos y se acordó de que era tímida. "¿Quieres mi boca en ti?"

Ella tomó aire, en un aliento sostenido, atrayendo su atención. El rubor volvió y sonrió. Él supo por su reacción que no se opondría a ello. Se incorporó un poco, dispuesto a hacerlo, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Se quedó paralizado.

"Desearía saber si te acostarías quieto y podrías dejarme, um..." Tragó saliva y le lanzó una rápida mirada a su polla. "Um, ya sabes. Sobre ti. No creo que yo sea muy buena en eso, pero practicaré, ¿no? Lo deseo. ¿Te importaría?"

"¿Deseas poner tu boca sobre mí?" Él se estremeció un poco ante el tono de su voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta."Es un sí."

Fue adorable cuando se sonrojó aún más y bajó la cabeza. Su cabello creó una cortina, obstruyendo la visión de su polla cuando se inclinó sobre él. Se mantuvo plano al colchón y apretó los puños para evitar tocarla. Los filamentos suaves de pelo hicieron cosquillas en su estómago, pero las suprimió. Tenía miedo de asustarla o hacerle cambiar de opinión si se movía.

Su aliento caliente abanicó la corona de su polla y él cerró los ojos.

"Puedes hacer cualquier cosa." se las arregló para decir. "Soy todo tuyo."

Su caliente, húmeda boca se envolvió alrededor de la cabeza de su polla y cada músculo de su cuerpo se puso rígido. La sensación de su lengua vacilante lamiéndole, saboreándole, hizo doler sus bolas. Aflojó las piernas ligeramente más separadas, esperando que no lo notara. Tomó un poco más de su eje y se movió arriba y abajo, acariciándolo de una manera que hizo desvanecerse en la nada todo a su alrededor. Era simplemente Hinata y el placer que infligía sobre él. Apretó los dientes para evitar hacer sonidos. Ella se detuvo, liberándolo.

"¿Estoy haciéndolo bien?"

El sudor perlaba su frente y abrió los ojos.

"Sí."

"¿Estás seguro? Estás muy tenso y estás respirando algo extraño."

"Estoy tratando de no asustarte."

Giró la cabeza y la levantó, sacudiendo su cabello fuera del camino. Sus miradas se encontraron y sus ojos se abrieron.

"Tu cara está roja. Soy mala en esto, ¿verdad?"

"Eres perfecta. Lo juro. Sólo temo que voy a sobresaltarte si hago ruidos y no quiero que pares. Es tan increíble cuando haces esto."

No parecía convencida.

"¿Recuerdas mi boca en ti? Es así de bueno."

"¿Es tan bueno que casi duele, pero de la mejor manera?"

"Sí."

Ella le sorprendió cuando de repente se trasladó y presionó con su mano contra la cara interna de su muslo. Separó más amplias las piernas y subió entre ella, quedando frente a él sobre sus manos y rodillas. Ella abrió sus manos sobre él justo por encima de las rodillas y empujó suavemente. Él se extendió más, sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero la dejaría hacer cualquier cosa.

"Está bien. Haz ruidos. Me encienden, ¿recuerdas? Eso sí, no agarres mi pelo para mantenerme en posición y ahogarme obligándome a tomarte entero, ¿de acuerdo?"

Estaba aturdido y horrorizado.

"¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?"

Ella sonrió.

"Aquí vamos. No es necesario avisarme antes de correrte. Simplemente hazlo."

Hinata soltó sus muslos y envolvió una mano alrededor de la base de su polla.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y pudo ver todo mientras se lamía los labios, abrió su boca y se acercó más, hasta que él la vio tomar algunos centímetros de su polla dentro de su boca. Él siseó de placer y empuñó la ropa de cama en sus manos.

Hinata ya no era tímida. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó sus ojos cerrados mientras ella lo montaba con su boca. Ella chupó, lamió y le atormentó. Él rugió, su pecho vibrando desde el sonido profundo. Hinata le hizo cosas que le volvieron del revés.

Sus manos suaves ahuecaron sus bolas y eso fue demasiado. Ella se las frotó y él gritó, disparando su simiente. La cama se sacudió bajo él mientras se estremecía por la fuerza de ello, pero lo único que pudo fue controlar su culo... para seguir manteniéndolo plano sobre la cama y evitar empujar hacia arriba.

Hinata sonrió y se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas. Naruto estaba despatarrado en la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. El sudor revestía su cuerpo, dándole un brillo sexy. Ella le había hecho eso. La hacía sentirse un poco orgullosa. Extendió la mano y pasó los dedos por encima de su bajo vientre. Se estremeció y emitió un sonido bajo, sexy. No la hizo batir sus manos lejos mientras iba quejándose de estar demasiado sensible.

Había deseado hacerle una mamada. Por lo general, no era algo que hiciera o deseara hacer, pero Naruto no era cualquiera. Él era suyo. Le gustaba el sonido de eso. Su mirada se alzó a la luz del techo y ella se movió con pesar, subiendo por encima de su pierna para salir de la cama.

"¿Adónde vas?"

"A apagar la luz."

"¿Por qué? Me gusta mirarte, Hinata. Por favor, permítemelo."

Ella se volvió, viendo que se había desplazado en la cama. Levantó un brazo para amortiguar la cabeza, inclinándola un poco.

Se quedó allí, su gran cuerpo relajado, con las piernas todavía extendidas, estando totalmente cómodo desnudo. Le envidiaba eso. Tenía ese cuerpo increíble, sin embargo.

"Pensé que querrías dormir."

Una ceja se arqueó. Iba a hacer que lo dijera todo. Ella vaciló.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Acabo de hacer 'eso' por ti, por tanto sé que ahora desearás dormir."

No podía leer su expresión. Se acercó al desconcierto, pero entonces pareció estar un poco molesto.

"Malditos humanos."

Se sentó y se puso en pie en un movimiento fluido.

Hinata se congeló. ¿Le había enfadado? Debió haber esperado hasta que simplemente se quedara dormido para apagar la luz. Él se adelantó, pero se detuvo justo frente a ella. Tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Qué dije? No fue mi intención molestarte."

Tenía miedo de haber tocado su orgullo. A los hombres no les gusta que aquellas cosas les estén siendo señaladas.

"No está dirigida a ti. Escuché que los machos humanos hacen eso. ¿Es cierto? Sólo estamos empezando. No estoy cansado y desde luego no dormiría mientras estás excitada." Su nariz se dilató mientras olfateó el aire. "Puedo oler tu necesidad, nena."

Él la sujetó. Un brazo envuelto alrededor de su tórax y el otro alrededor de su cintura. Simplemente la levantó, giró y la tiró sobre la cama. Ella rebotó en el suave colchón, aturdida. Naruto la siguió, colocando su rodilla junto a ella, y la sonrió.

"Mi turno. ¿Parezco cansado para ti?"

Él bajó la barbilla para mirar hacia abajo, a su polla. Ella siguió su mirada y no pudo perderse el hecho de que estaba duro como una piedra de nuevo.

"Estás emparejada con un Especie. Tenemos un tiempo de recuperación rápido. No me canso tan fácilmente y desde luego nunca voy a permitir que te vayas a dormir anhelando sexo. Date la vuelta y colócate sobre tus manos y rodillas. Voy a ocuparme de ti, mi Hina."

Hinata miró hacia su polla de nuevo y se movió. Esperó hasta que estuvo sobre su estómago antes de agarrarla por las caderas y tirar de ella, poniéndola de rodillas. El colchón se hundió, mientras trepaba sobre la cama con ella, poniendo sus piernas en la parte exterior de las suyas. Liberó sus caderas y abrió una mano bajo su vientre para poder apoderarse de ella, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para poner un poco de espacio entre ellos.

Ella gimió cuando él se agachó y jugó con su clítoris con la mano libre. Ya estaba mojada, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para él. Obviamente, él la deseaba realmente preparada para el sexo. Se detuvo y ella estuvo casi decepcionada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él sólo lo había hecho para ayudar a posicionarse a sí mismo. La cabeza de su polla se deslizó contra su coño y la penetró lentamente.

"Sí."

Ese gemido jadeó vino de ella. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Naruto definitivamente no tenía sueño, desde la sensación de tenerle. Se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar su pecho contra su espalda y apoyó su peso en un brazo. La mano ahuecando su vientre se deslizó más baja y dos dedos presionaron contra su clítoris.

Se movió un poco, extendiendo sus piernas más amplias, y comenzó a moverse con embestidas profundas, largas. Hinata arañó la cama.

"Más rápido".

Se inclinó, poniendo sus labios en su oído.

"No. ¿Puedes sentir lo duro que me pones? ¿Cuánto te deseo?"

Él masajeó su clítoris mientras la montaba.

"Esto es tan bueno."

"Sacude tu cabello fuera del camino. Dame tu cuello."

Ella lo hizo, pero él no la besó en su garganta. Su lengua humedeció su hombro y entonces la mordió. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la piel, pero intensificó la emoción. Esos colmillos suyos estaban calientes y enviaron escalofríos de los buenos por todo su cuerpo. Él la agarró un poco más fuerte, la folló un poco más duro y siguió jugando con su clítoris.

"¡Oh Dios!" Gritó ella.

"Ese soy yo."

Él se impulsó dentro de ella más profundo y más rápido.

"Nosotros... Tan condenadamente bueno, ¿verdad?"

Sus brazos se derrumbaron bajo ella y hundió la cara contra la cama, tratando de amortiguar algunos de los sonidos que hacía.

"Te podría follar durante horas. Podría vivir aquí, contigo debajo de mí." dijo con voz áspera. "Eres tan sexy, tan caliente y tan condenadamente apretada. Vas a correrte. Puedo sentir tus músculos apretándome."

Dejó de arañar la cama y volvió la cabeza. Su mano estaba cerca de su cara, aplanada para soportar su peso. Ella extendió la mano frenéticamente, necesitando tocarle. Sus dedos cubrieron los suyos. De repente se movió, dejándose caer hacia abajo de modo que se apoyó en el codo y torció la muñeca. Tomó su mano, agarrándola con fuerza.

Hinata gritó su nombre, mientras su mundo explotó en una nube de éxtasis blanco. Naruto mordisqueó su hombro y gimió profundamente.

Redujo sus embestidas y supo que se estaba corriendo cuando se curvó a su alrededor con más fuerza, sacudiendo tanto a ellos como a la cama por la misma fuerza. Ella cerró los ojos cuando él dejó de moverse. Su pesada respiración era el único sonido en la habitación. Sabía que una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

"Guau."

Le dio un beso suave en el lugar donde la había sostenido con sus colmillos.

"Sólo es calentamiento, mi Hina. Todavía es temprano. Nunca olvides que puedo seguir toda la noche. Intentaremos todo lo que quieras. ¿Tienes alguna fantasía que quieras compartir? Puedes decírmelas todas. Eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Quiero hacer de todo contigo."

Eso se hundió en ella. Él realmente lo decía en serio.

"Nunca he tenido sexo en una bañera antes."

Era más fácil admitir eso cuando no estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Lo tendrás, pero por el momento vamos a dormir."

"Tengo una lista de deseos."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Las cosas que me gustaría probar antes de morir. Hay unos pocos de sexo allí. Ya tuvimos sexo en un coche. Ese era uno de ellos."

Naruto soltó su clítoris y pasó su mano por su vientre. Movió su cuerpo y simplemente cayó hacia un lado, llevándola con él. Ella se echó a reír cuando aterrizaron, todavía acurrucados juntos, con él dentro de ella. Él agarró su pecho, exprimiéndolo.

"Cuéntame más. Tienes toda mi atención."

Le miró por encima del hombro. Estaba sonriendo, con los ojos brillando con diversión. Se animó a hacer precisamente eso.

"Quiero tener sexo fuera, por la noche. No delante de nadie. Sexo en público no es lo mío, pero siempre pensé que sería puro. Simplemente fuera, por la noche, bajo la luna y las estrellas."

"Podemos hacer eso también. Esperaremos hasta que estemos en la Reserva, sin embargo. Una gran cantidad de Homeland está cubierta de cámaras. Tendría que golpear a cualquier hombre que te viera desnuda." Su expresión cambió a una muy seria. "Espero que esta lista de deseos no incluya sexo con otros machos. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, excepto eso."

Ella sacudió la cabeza, asombrada incluso de que hubiera tocado el tema.

"¡No!"

"Bien. Sé que los humanos hacen eso a veces, pero sería una pérdida masiva de sangre si pones a dos machos Especies en la habitación con una mujer en necesidad sexual. No compartimos bien, sobre todo si uno de ellos tiene sentimientos por ella. No sólo golpearía al otro macho. Le mataría si él considerase incluso tocarte. Eres mía." La estudió. "¿Eso te molesta?"

"No. Soy posesiva también. Nunca quise estar con alguien que pensara que estaba bien si no teníamos una relación monógama."

"Bien."

Se retorció un poco para conseguir una mejor visión de él.

"Eso es lo que tenemos, ¿no? ¿Monogamia?"

"Sí." La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza. "No soy adicto a tu olor, pero no importa. Eres todo lo que quiero."

"¿Adicto a mi olor?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que iba a volverme adicto a tu olor? Los caninos y felinos se vuelven adictos al olor de sus mujeres y las demás huelen desagradable para ellos... realmente mal." Hizo una pausa. "No he experimentado eso contigo. Me encanta cómo hueles, pero no siento la necesidad de inhalarte constantemente. Quiero abrazarte todo el tiempo y estar cerca de ti. Te echo de menos cuando no estás conmigo. Eres mi compañera, Hinata. Puedes confiar en mí."

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Eres perfecto."

"No lo soy, pero voy a tratar de ser el mejor compañero siempre. Sólo necesitas ser siempre sincera conmigo."

"Eso va en ambos sentidos. ¿Cuáles son tus fantasías? Quiero ver fuera las cosas de tu lista de deseos, también."

"Dijiste que sí a ser mi compañera y estás en mis brazos. Tengo la oportunidad de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo a mi lado. Eso es todo lo que siempre he soñado. Me haces feliz y entero, Hinata."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

"No hagas eso, Hinata." Le acarició la cabeza con la suya. "Quiero que seas feliz."

"Soy feliz. Últimamente me parece que no puedo controlarlo, tal como suelo hacer. Simplemente parezco llorar por cualquier motivo."

Él se tensó, sus músculos apretándose.

"Hay algo que necesito decirte. Tenía miedo de decírtelo antes de ahora, porque quería que estuvieras segura acerca de mis sentimientos por ti primero. ¿Sabes cuánto te amo?"

"Creo que sí."

Enterró su rostro en la curva de su hombro, abrazándola con más fuerza y sacó sus piernas hasta abrazarla aún más cerca. En cierto modo la asustaba.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Él le acarició la mejilla con la suya y puso sus labios junto a su oído.

"Por favor, prométeme que no va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros."

Eso la asustó.

"¿Estás enfermo?"

Oh dios. ¿Está muriéndose? ¿Acaso esa horrible droga, le dañó algo en sus órganos internos?

Hinata entró en pánico. Acababa de encontrar a Naruto. No le podía perder. Era demasiado cruel.

"No." Tomó una respiración profunda. "Hace poco me enteré de que la droga de cría puede hacer ineficaces las pastillas anticonceptivas. Podrías estar embarazada, Hinata. Estaría encantado. Quiero un hijo contigo. Asimismo, estaría muy bien si no lo estuvieras. Te quiero de cualquier manera. No pienses lo contrario. Supe que quería pasar mi vida contigo y quería que supieras eso antes de hablarte al respecto. Tenía miedo de que me empujaras lejos y no nos dieras una oportunidad si te enterabas antes de este momento."

¿Era esa la razón por la que parecía estar más emocional de lo habitual?

Podría estar embarazada de Naruto. Esperaba inquietud por esto, pero no llegó. El momento no era perfecto. Su relación apenas había comenzado, pero la idea de formar una familia con Naruto era atractiva. Siempre había querido ser madre. Eso le recordó que estuvo a punto de conformarse con Toneri para lograrlo. Nunca le había amado. Estaba segura de eso. Naruto era otra historia.

Le amaba.

Naruto la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a acariciar su muslo.

"¿Estás bien? Háblame."

"Apuesto a que juntos tendríamos lindos bebés."

Su mano se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? No suenas enfadada."

Ella volvió la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarle.

"No lo estoy."

"No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Hinata."

Ella miró fijamente a los conmovedores ojos celestes y le creyó.

"Yo también te amo. Afrontaremos juntos todo lo que nos suceda. Estaría completamente bien si estoy embarazada. ¿Lo estarás tú? La verdad."

Él sonrió.

"Quiero bebés con contigo. Lo quiero todo contigo."

"Estamos muy bien entonces." Le sonrió. "Los dos estamos un poco sudorosos. ¿Cómo suena un baño? "

Él se rio entre dientes.

"Bien. Sólo quiero sostenerte un poco más. No sólo quiero compartir sexo contigo. Vamos a abrazarnos y luego averiguaremos si disfrutamos del sexo en el agua. ¿Suena como un plan?"

"Sí."

Continuará...


	22. XXI

Capítulo Veintiuno

Hinata agarró la mano de Naruto, sintiéndose un poco desorientada por el viaje. La había hecho sentarse en su regazo para suavizar el viaje en helicóptero, pero no creía que jamás pudiera disfrutar de volar en eso. Él la ayudó a salir, colocándola suavemente en el suelo, luego se encorvó sobre ella y la mantuvo en su abrazo protector hasta que pasaron las aspas.

Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Era muy diferente de Homeland. Estaban en una zona abierta con un solo edificio a la vista. Los árboles y las colinas rodeándoles. Cuando se acercaron al edificio, su atención se centró en lo que obviamente era un hotel. Varias Nuevas Especies salieron del edificio. La mayoría de ellos vestían ropa informal. Un montón de ellos lucían sonrisas y unos pocos saludaron con la mano. Naruto les respondió. Estaba claro que estaban felices de verle y él a ellos.

"Quiero que conozcas a todos, pero no quiero que te sientas abrumada."

El la maniobró hacia las puertas, hablando en voz lo suficiente alta como para que todos alrededor de ellos le escucharan. Ellos asintieron saludando al pasar, sin hacer comentarios.

Entraron por las dobles puertas que se abrieron sin una tarjeta llave. El vestíbulo era grande y una hembra Nueva Especie les saludó. Era una mujer alta, una belleza de cabello oscuro.

"Hola." Ella ofreció su mano a Hinata. "Soy Shisune. Es tan agradable conocerte, Hinata. He hecho todos los arreglos para esta noche."

La soltó después de un rápido apretón de manos, alcanzó en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una tarjeta llave, que le entregó a Naruto.

"Hice preparar la suite nupcial del tercer piso, Naruto. La segunda de la derecha. No puedes perderte." Le guiñó un ojo. "La comida está esperando. Simplemente llama a recepción si necesitas cualquier cosa."

"Es un placer conocerte también." Hinata respondió.

Shisune dio un paso atrás.

"Bienvenida a la familia. Eres Especie, ahora que eres la compañera de Naruto. Estamos muy contentos de que le dijiste que sí. Se quedaron entusiasmados contigo por teléfono."

A Hinata le gustó escuchar eso, pero también se preguntó si Naruto y la mujer tenían algún tipo de pasado. Esa idea fue sofocada rápidamente cuando Naruto habló. La reacción de Shisune no era la de una mujer que hubiera salido con él alguna vez.

"Shisune, huele a Hinata. Podría estar embarazada. No tuvimos tiempo para ir al Centro Médico esta mañana para que se haga una prueba." La emoción entrelazó su voz. "Estaríamos felices por eso." Él volvió la cabeza, sonriendo a Hinata. "Los caninos tienen el mejor sentido del olfato. Ella podría detectarlo."

Shisune se acercó y olfateó. Se inclinó un poco y olfateó de nuevo. Se enderezó.

"Todo lo que huelo en ella es a ti, Naruto. Está cubierta de tu aroma." La mujer se rio entre dientes. "Podría intentarlo más tarde, después de que se duche y antes de que la toques. Sólo llámame e iré arriba. Eso sería una excelente noticia."

"Lo sería."

Shisune miró entre ellos.

"Me gusta mucho ver a una pareja de enamorados." Hizo un guiño a Hinata. "No va a ser difícil llamar al Centro Médico de aquí y hacer que envíen a alguien para extraer sangre si realmente quieres saberlo."

"Eso sería genial." admitió Hinata.

"Después de que vayamos a Seguridad, pero antes de la boda." añadió Naruto.

"Haré que suceda."

Shisune dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a la mesa de trabajo. Cogió el teléfono.

Naruto tiró del brazo de Hinata, guiándola hacia los ascensores. Entraron solos, montaron hasta el tercer piso, salieron y giraron a la derecha. Una bandera blanca con un corazón rojo había sido colgada a través de la puerta. Alguien había utilizado un marcador negro para escribir N H.

"¡Eso es tan bonito!" Se conmovió Hinata.

Naruto birló la tarjeta.

"Te dije que todo el mundo estaba feliz de que nos emparejásemos."

Él abrió la puerta, pero la detuvo cuando ella trató de entrar. Le miró mientras él usó su pie para sujetar la puerta entreabierta. Se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos, forzando la puerta abierta para llevarla por el umbral. Pateó la puerta cerrada.

"Este va a ser nuestro hogar durante los próximos días."

La habitación era grande y muy bien amueblada. Era uno de los hoteles más bonitos que había visto nunca. Las puertas del balcón a través de la habitación se habían dejado de par en par para permitir la brisa en el interior. Había una hermosa vista de los árboles. Un río brillaba en la distancia.

"¿Dónde está la cama?"

Ella no vio una. El área se constituía como una sala de estar e incluso se jactaba de una chimenea junto a una pared. Una esquina contenía una acogedora mesa de comedor con dos sillas. Dos platos cubiertos de tapas plateadas se asentaban en la parte superior, ocupando la mayor parte del espacio, y una botella de vino bien frío en un cubo de hielo con dos copas estaban próximas a ella.

Naruto volvió.

"Está por el pasillo. Esto realmente es la suite de luna de miel. Hay dos de ellas en el hotel. La mayoría de las suites tienen dos dormitorios. Solicité esta específicamente, ya que da a la parte trasera del hotel y tiene un balcón."

Caminó por un corto pasillo y pasó por las puertas dobles abiertas. Se detuvo allí.

"Wow."

Hinata se quedó mirando la enorme cama, pero la bañera jacuzzi y la segunda chimenea rápidamente la distrajeron. Era una bañera enorme, lo suficientemente grande como para caber cuatro personas por lo menos.

"Esa es para más adelante. Te quedaste dormida la noche anterior, así que vamos a ver si nos gusta el sexo en el agua."

"Lo siento. Puede que tú tengas mega-resistencia pero supongo que yo estaba cansada. Te dije que podrías haberme despertado."

Él se rio entre dientes.

"Estabas condenadamente linda durmiendo en mis brazos. Vamos a comer." Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar. "Nos perdimos el desayuno y quiero que te relajes un poco antes de ir a Seguridad."

No estaba segura de si podría comer. Sus nervios estaban de punta.

"No estoy segura acerca de ver a Toneri, a su padre y Kinshiki."

"No tienes que ir." La dejó en el suelo al lado de la mesa y retiró una silla. "Nadie te culparía. Yo preferiría que no lo hicieras."

Se sentó, agradecida por sus modales mientras empujaba su silla y se sentaba frente a ella.

"Necesito ir."

Levantó ambas tapas y simplemente las puso en el suelo. Había una gran difusión de huevos revueltos, bacón, croquetas de patata y tostadas. El tentador olor revivió su apetito. Desenvolvió los cubiertos y con cuidado colocó la servilleta en su regazo.

"Hay una cafetería en el primer piso. Sirven buena comida. Espero que esto esté bien. Podría pedir algo más. Siempre tienen un buffet abierto, pero pensé que sería mejor comer en privado."

"Esto es fantástico. Gracias. Piensas en todo."

"Bien."

"Hablando de eso... ¿cualquier cosa acerca de cómo traeremos a Ino aquí hoy?"

"Van a enviar un equipo a recogerla a la dirección que nos diste, después de confirmar un horario con ella. El grupo de trabajo la llevará a Homeland y volará con nosotros. ¿Cómo recibió la noticia?"

Hinata sonrió, recordando la llamada de teléfono cerca-del-amanecer que había hecho justo después de que Naruto se fuera.

"Se sorprendió, pero lo tomó bastante bien."

"¿No está molesta porque estás emparejándote con un Especie y vivirás en la ONE?"

Hinata no estaba segura de que Naruto apreciaría el sentido del humor de Ino, pero se arriesgó.

"Ella dijo, y cito, 'Gracias a Dios que no es Toneri'. "

Sus cejas se levantaron.

"Esa es la jerga de Ino para decir que está bien con esto."

"¿La jerga de Ino?"

"Es alguien a quien tienes que acostumbrarte. Somos opuestas. Es muy sociable y tiene una especie de retorcido sentido del humor. Sonaba entusiasmada, sin embargo, y se comprometió a saltar a través de cualquier aro que se necesitara para llegar hasta aquí. Le dije que esperase una llamada de Homeland. También le hice jurar el secreto. Afortunadamente, Elvis no estaba allí. Me sorprendió no despertarla, pero no entró en detalles. Parecía irritada con él. Creo que era una especie de alivio el venir aquí, en vez de permanecer allí por más tiempo."

"¿No es ese macho su novio?"

"Es complicado."

Naruto arqueó una ceja. Hinata luchó por una manera de explicarlo.

"Le gusta pasar tiempo con él, pero no está enamorada. Sé que estaban durmiendo juntos el año pasado y pensé que estaba poniéndose serio pero entonces le llamó para cortar. Ella dijo que él quería más de lo que estaba dispuesta a darle. Ahora salen de vez en cuando, pero no quiere herirle dándole pie para ello. "

"¿Pie para qué?"

Hinata sonrió.

"Para pensar que va en serio sobre construir un futuro con él cuando no es así."

"Oh." Comió un poco de su comida. "Solo quiere compartir sexo con él sin unión."

"Sí."

"Me alegro de que no seas como ella. Nunca sería capaz de renunciar a ti."

"Me alegro también."

Se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de terminar el desayuno. Naruto se puso en pie.

"Voy a hacer unas cuantas llamadas para asegurarme de que todo está dispuesto en Seguridad y que están listos para nuestra visita." Le sostuvo la mirada. "Sabes que no tienes que ir conmigo."

Ella colocó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó.

"Me arrepentiré si no lo hago. Me sentiré como una cobarde. Necesito cerrar esto."

"Solo no quiero que te moleste."

Él miró hacia abajo a su estómago, luego hacia arriba.

"¿En caso de que esté embarazada?"

"Se me pasó por la cabeza. No negaré eso. Quiero protegerte en ambos sentidos."

"No es como si fuera a entrar en un altercado físico con nadie."

Naruto hizo ese sonido profundo retumbando y sus manos formaron puños a sus costados. Ella se acercó más a él.

"Eres tan caliente y sexy cuando te enfadas."

Se relajó.

"¿Lo soy?"

"Creo que es muy romántico que desees patear el culo de alguien por mí."

Él extendió la mano y cepilló el pelo de su mejilla, acariciando el lado de su cara con el pulgar.

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti."

Su vientre se estremeció y sus pezones se apretaron.

"Ahora me estás encendiendo."

Giró la cabeza y miró el reloj en la pared.

"Están esperando mi llamada." Parecía indeciso. "Podríamos quedarnos aquí en vez de ir."

"Has puesto tu corazón en patear un pequeño culo."

"Tú eres más importante."

"Lo sé, pero esto lo es también. Los dos tenemos algunas preguntas que necesitan ser respondidas."

"Exactamente." Se agachó y la tomó de la mano. "Y quiero golpearles." Sonrió. "Mucho."

Ella se echó a reír.

"Haz tus llamadas. Voy a usar el baño. Saldremos en pocos minutos."

"Date prisa." La soltó.

Hinata utilizó el cuarto de baño y se lavó las manos. Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavabo, mientras tomaba unas pocas respiraciones profundas. No estaba segura de cómo iba a soportar enfrentarse a Toneri, a su padre o al horrible Kinshiki. Una parte de ella estaba tentada en simplemente permanecer en el hotel, pero eso tensó su columna vertebral. La otra parte de ella sabía que tenía que estar allí con Naruto. La Iglesia Otsutsuki y su ex novio les habían lanzado juntos. Quería la satisfacción de decirles cómo había funcionado.

Parte de la sensación de náuseas pasó. Ella se agachó y tocó su estómago. Un poco de emoción se elevó ante la posibilidad de estar embarazada. La idea fue creciendo en ella. Era una posibilidad remota, pero siempre existía el mes que viene o el siguiente. Había dejado de tomar sus pastillas desde que había sido secuestrada. Ni siquiera lo había recordado hasta que Naruto le había contado que podría estar embarazada. Un poco de culpa salió a la superficie. Debería haberle dicho algo al respecto cuando se dio cuenta.

"Díselo después. Después de esta terrible experiencia." murmuró y salió del cuarto de baño.

www

Naruto posicionó a Hinata en una silla frente a la pared de vidrio. Los ocupantes a punto de ser conducidos a la habitación contigua no serían capaces de verla. La había hecho consciente de este hecho por lo que se sentía totalmente a gusto. Se agachó, estudiando sus ojos.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?"

"Sí."

Era valiente. Sabía que los próximos momentos no iban a ser fáciles para ella.

Su mirada se desvió a Sasuke. El macho asintió sombríamente. Él había prometido quedarse con Hinata y atenderla si entraba en angustia emocional.

Naruto confió en el macho con su compañera. Miró a Hinata y se inclinó más cerca, tomándola de la mano.

"Puedes salir en cualquier momento. Sasuke estará aquí contigo. Sólo dile lo que quieras o necesites y él hará que eso ocurra."

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y trató de sonreír.

"Lo sé. Estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte por mí."

"Podría golpearlos." La deseaba preparada. "Sé que eres compasiva sobre la violencia."

"No tanto como crees. He crecido como persona desde que esto ha sucedido."

No estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba. Ella pareció comprender su confusión.

"Golpeé a Kinshiki en la cabeza con una botella de vidrio después de agredirle con productos de maquillaje. Se sentía bien. No soy tan frágil como pareces creer."

Ella le divertía.

"Está bien. Simplemente díselo a Sasuke si se convierte en demasiado."

Miró al macho de nuevo.

"Yo me encargo de ella." prometió Sasuke.

Naruto rozó un beso en el dorso de su mano y la soltó. Se levantó y la dejó allí, permitiendo su genio construirse tan pronto como la puerta se cerró.

El primer hombre fue conducido a la habitación cuando llegó allí. La visión de Toneri Otsutsuki en persona le aturdió. El macho era realmente insignificante. No era muy alto y no tenía casi ningún músculo.

Konohamaru empujó al macho en una silla pero no había ninguna restricción puesta en él. Naruto cerró la puerta, mirando al delgado humano peliplata. Él le devolvió la mirada, pero no mostró ningún miedo. Eso irritó a Naruto.

"Soy abogado." declaró Toneri. "He hecho una lista mental de cada uno de mis derechos civiles que la ONE ha violado." Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la barbilla se levantó en rebeldía obstinada. "No puedo esperar para conseguir teneros en un tribunal de justicia, idiotas. Puedes despedirte de tu culo."

Konohamaru mostró sus colmillos en una mueca, sus guantes de cuero hicieron un ligero ruido cuando empuñó ambas manos y luego flexionó los dedos.

"Lo creas o no, este es el menos molesto de todos. No está gimiendo o fingiendo que es Especie."

Naruto supo que sus cejas se alzaron. Konohamaru asintió.

"Algunos de su personal de seguridad quisieron tener un concurso de gruñidos. Literalmente. Creo que se imaginaron que uno con el gruñido más fuerte conseguiría jugar a ser 'alfa'. Fue tan lamentable que ni siquiera fue chistoso." Él miró a Toneri. "Éste idiota simplemente hace amenazas con las leyes humanas, no importa cuántas veces le han corregido."

"Este 'idiota' está escuchando. Supongo que tú estás a cargo." Toneri se dirigió a Naruto. "Exijo hablar con mi abogado o con un representante del gobierno de Estados Unidos."

Konohamaru suspiró.

"Una vez más, no hay ninguno dentro de la ONE." Fijó su mirada en Naruto. "Hazle parar. ¿Por favor? No me permiten golpearle a menos que él me golpee primero."

"No estoy a cargo." Naruto se acercó más al humano. "Debes estar familiarizado conmigo, sin embargo. Tuviste que haberme visto en la televisión con Hinata."

Eso le dio satisfacción cuando el humano palideció. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y se enderezó en la silla.

"Así es. Soy quien fue drogado con ella en ese bar del hotel."

Se abalanzó y agarró al macho, le acarreó de su asiento. Se dirigió a la pared más cercana, cerca del cristal, y lo estrelló en su contra. Toneri gruñó, pero no trató de luchar. Era dócil para ser un varón. Eso disgustó a Naruto y le fulminó con la mirada desde lo alto.

"Por fin." suspiró Konohamaru.

Naruto no le hizo caso y levantó a Toneri a escasos centímetros del suelo. El macho parecía aterrorizado pero colgaba inerte, ni siquiera luchó. Había querido que el hombre luchara, pero ni siquiera se agarró a él. Sus brazos se quedaron a los costados.

"Pégame." se burló Naruto.

"No. Eres un matón." Toneri susurró las palabras.

Naruto lo dejó de pie y dio un paso atrás.

"Sería como pegarle a una mujer."

"Todavía lo haría si se me permitiera." murmuró Konohamaru. "Hay que esperar y escucharle. Vas a cambiar de opinión."

Toneri suavizó algunas de las arrugas de la camisa, pero se quedó contra la pared. Él levantó la mirada hacia Naruto.

"Esta es otra violación. Brutalidad."

"¿Quieres acusarme a mí de brutalidad? ¿Qué hay de lo que tú y tu padre hicisteis con Hinata? Lo sé todo."

"No soy responsable de las supuestas acciones de mi padre."

"La llevaste a su casa y sabías que había puesto una trampa para ella."

Toneri cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de nuevo.

"No hice tal cosa. Niego ese cargo."

"¿Ves?" Konohamaru se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. "Él parece menos femenino cada vez que abre la boca."

Naruto volvió su atención a Toneri.

"Olvídate de tus leyes. No se aplican aquí."

"Exijo hablar con un representante del gobierno de Estados Unidos."

"Como un maldito loro." gruñó Konohamaru. "Deja de decir eso, humano. ¡Joder! Quiero romperle la mandíbula. He oído eso dos docenas de veces solamente en la última hora."

Naruto extendió la mano y agarró al humano por su garganta. No aplicó la fuerza suficiente para hacer daño, pero si para hacer un punto. Él apretó lo suficiente como para que el macho fuese consciente de su fuerza.

"Déjame decirte un par de cosas antes de abrir la boca de nuevo. Hinata es mía ahora y me importa un comino el tribunal de justicia. Ya has sido juzgado y encontrado culpable. La llevaste a la casa y sé acerca de la póliza de seguro de vida que tomaste sobre ella. Creo que planeabas contraer matrimonio y asesinarla por dinero. No te importaba lo que se hiciera con ella, siempre y cuando hubiera un cadáver para mostrar a la compañía de seguros y obtener tu cheque."

Se inclinó y puso sus labios junto a la oreja del macho.

"Te mataría, pero no quiero que Hinata vea eso. Eres un pedazo de mierda y nunca vas a ver la luz del día otra vez. Nunca la mereciste. Ella será feliz mientras tu aprendes lo que es el infierno." Bajó la voz aún más. "Eso no quiere decir que Hinata siempre va a estar en el otro lado del cristal. Te puedo visitar en cualquier momento. Vamos a darte seis meses de vivir en una celda y apuesto a que querrás golpearme entonces. Vamos a luchar en algún momento. Debes saber eso."

Naruto se echó hacia atrás y vio el miedo en los ojos del macho. Él lo dejó ir y puso espacio entre ellos.

"Te sugiero que empieces a hacer flexiones de brazos en tu celda y levantarte arriba desde los barrotes por encima de tu cabeza. Ponte en forma. Vas a necesitarlo."

Konohamaru se rio entre dientes.

"Te lo puedes llevar ahora."

Naruto miró el cristal, con la esperanza de Hinata no estuviera molesta con él.

Konohamaru se deslizó fuera de la mesa, agarró a Toneri por el brazo y le condujo fuera de la habitación. Naruto no tuvo que esperar mucho. El macho grande que fue traído el siguiente no necesitaba presentación. Tenía un vendaje en el cuello que se extendía hacia arriba hasta la coronilla de su cabeza. Él no era un humano débil. Konohamaru se quedó en la puerta, con el cuerpo tenso.

"Éste lanza golpes sucios." le advirtió Konohamaru. "Le he golpeado. Es un luchador decente, para ser humano."

"Que te jodan." escupió Kinshiki. "Tengo una conmoción cerebral o podría golpearte como a una zorra." Se dio la vuelta y miró a Naruto. Algo brilló en sus ojos y resopló. "Ah. Sé quién eres." Le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa de arriba a abajo. "Me decepcionaste."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Naruto ya odiaba al macho.

"Yo hubiera jodido bien a esa puta si hubiera sido tu. ¿Sabes lo caliente que es hacerlas gritar y sangrar mientras las estás jodiendo? Demonios, la tengo dura como un leño sólo de pensar en drogarla otra vez y encadenarla para usarla, pero Momoshiki dijo que esperase hasta hacernos con ella. Cuando salga de aquí, y lo haré, voy a grabarme un vídeo jodiendo a esa buena puta y te enviaré una copia para que aprendas algo."

Naruto estuvo sobre él antes de poder considerar lo que pensaría Hinata. Se sintió bien, golpeando su puño contra la cara del humano. El macho trató de bloquearle, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El golpe lo lanzó hacia Konohamaru, cuyos reflejos eran mejores. Se lanzó fuera del camino y Kinshiki se estrelló contra la puerta. Se quejó desde la fuerza de su peso. Naruto avanzó.

Kinshiki lanzó un puñetazo hacia él. Salió desviado por muy poco. Naruto lanzó su otro puño en el estómago del macho. Él hizo un fuerte sonido de dolor y se dobló por el golpe. Naruto retrocedió y retumbó.

"Ven a mí."

Kinshiki se enderezó. Su cara estaba roja de ira y la sangre manaba de su nariz reventada. Él gritó y se apartó de la puerta. Era lento para su tamaño. Naruto esquivó fácilmente el puñetazo dirigido a su cara e incrustó el suyo en el centro del humano, llevándolo al suelo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el hombre y aporreó su rostro hasta que unos brazos fuertes envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y lo arrastraron fuera.

"Basta." gruñó Konohamaru. "No le mates. Es lo que quiere. Nadie es tan estúpido a menos que sea suicida."

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Hinata estaba allí. Sasuke se detuvo detrás de ella.

Naruto paró rápidamente y se alejó, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Kinshiki gimió y rodó sobre su costado. Diseminando sangre por el suelo. Naruto asintió, dejando que Konohamaru supiera que estaba controlado de nuevo.

"Lo siento." Naruto miró a Hinata.

Ella entró en la habitación, manteniéndose lejos de Kinshiki.

"No lo sientas. ¿Estás bien?"

Sus manos dolían. Él ni siquiera se las miró.

"No tenía intención de perderme."

Ella se acercó a él.

"No lo hagas." le advirtió. Había sangre en sus manos. "No quiero que te contamines."

Sus labios se separaron pero Konohamaru habló primero.

"Este es un humano que probablemente está enfermo. Naruto necesita lavarse toda esa sangre antes de que le toques. Nosotros somos inmunes a las enfermedades, pero tú no lo eres."

Kinshiki se sentó y Naruto se movió, poniendo su cuerpo entre ella y el humano.

Kinshiki escupió sangre en el suelo y le miró mientras más de ella le corría por la parte inferior del rostro hasta su cuello y su camisa. Un ojo ya estaba cerrado debido a la inflamación del corte sobre su ceja. Él soltó un bufido.

"Jodido Monta-Coños. Eres patético." Kinshiki ladeó la cabeza, tratando de echar un vistazo a Hinata. "¿Por qué no vienes aquí, zorra? Te voy a mostrar lo que un hombre de verdad puede hacer por ti. Te va a gustar."

Naruto le habría atacado de nuevo, pero Konohamaru agarró su brazo.

"No. Te lo dije. Está tratando de hacer que le mates. Estaría fuera demasiado rápido. Se merece sufrir durante años."

Probablemente Konohamaru tenía razón. Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez, demasiado enfadado para hablar. El agarre de Konoha disminuyó. Naruto miró a Hinata. Ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla si extendía la mano, pero no lo hizo. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de calmarse.

"Espérame fuera de esta habitación. No es seguro."

Captó movimiento en su visión periférica y se tensó. Observó a Kinshiki luchar para ponerse de pie.

"Ahora, Hinata."

"De acuerdo."

No se atrevió a apartar la mirada de Kinshiki. El macho podría tratar de conseguir rodearle para llegar a Hinata antes de que se fuera.

Oyó que Sasuke jadeaba. El movimiento a su derecha le sobresaltó y el shock lo mantuvo inmóvil por un segundo. Hinata se detuvo junto a él y levantó el arma de Sasuke.

"¿Te gusta esto, imbécil?"

Ella le disparó. El dardo Taser salió disparado y se incrustó en el intestino de Kinshiki. La manera en que los ojos del humano la rodaron en la cabeza mientras su cuerpo se puso rígido por la corriente eléctrica que pulsaba a través de él aseguró a Naruto que el ligero ruido venía de Hinata, sosteniendo el gatillo.

Naruto se quedó un poco boquiabierto. Él no trató de detenerla, consciente de la sangre en sus manos. Ella sonreía en realidad, mirando a Kinshiki caerse finalmente. Soltó el gatillo y volvió su cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada.

"Eso duele como un hijo de puta. Me imaginé que debía experimentarlo de primera mano. No te atrevas a sentirte mal por pegarle. Desearía poder haberlo hecho yo."

Ella rompió el contacto visual y miró a Konohamaru, ofreciendo el arma hacia él.

"¿Quieres esto? Es más pesado de lo que pensaba que sería".

Konohamaru sonrió y aceptó.

"Buen tiro."

"En realidad no. Buscaba sus pelotas."

El macho se echó a reír.

"¿Quieres intentarlo? Podríamos esperar a que se recupere y pedir prestado el arma de otro oficial. No tengo una, ya que no estamos autorizados a llevarlas durante el transporte de prisioneros de sala en sala. Podrían tratar de quitárnosla."

Hinata se mordió el labio, parecía considerarlo.

"No, no lo hará." Naruto todavía estaba aturdido. "¿Hinata?"

Ella le miró. Vio incertidumbre allí.

"¿Estás enfadado conmigo? Sólo vi el arma de Sasuke y me di cuenta de lo que era. Kinshiki me disparó con una, así que quería devolverle el favor."

No quería ver esa mirada en ella otra vez.

"Nunca voy a enfadarme contigo." Bajó la voz. "Te enseñaré cómo disparar mejor. Realmente te quiero fuera de esta sala, sin embargo. Su sangre está por todas partes y Konohamaru está en lo cierto. Probablemente está enfermo. Está loco también. No quiero que estés en peligro."

"Está bien."

Se dio la vuelta y caminó tranquilamente fuera de la habitación. Él la vio alejarse y Sasuke se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que no se había esperado eso. Agarró la manija de la puerta y la cerró, ya con Hinata en el otro lado.

"Me gusta ella." admitió Konohamaru.

Naruto dio la vuelta, mirándole fijamente.

"No de esa manera. Es tu compañera. Simplemente me gusta lo que hizo. Eso es todo. ¿Quieres ayudarme a levantarle y arrastrarlo de nuevo a su celda? Está fuera de combate."

"Todavía quiero hablar con Momoshiki Otsutsuki."

"Vamos a tratar con éste primero y hacer un poco de limpieza antes de traerle aquí. Ese macho llora como una niña pequeña. Va a ver la sangre en el suelo y probablemente gritará como una niña también. Ya ha pretendido tener un ataque al corazón. Esto podría llevar a la cosa real. Creerá que asesinamos a alguien."

Continuará...Falta un capítulo y el epílogo...


	23. XXII

Capítulo Veintidós

Hinata se bebió el jugo de naranja que le entregó Sasuke. Él todavía no había dicho ni una palabra sobre ella cogiendo su arma o usándola. Ambos habían visto a Naruto y Konohamaru arrastrar al inconsciente Kinshiki fuera de la habitación.

Otra Nueva Especie había entrado para limpiar toda la sangre. Finalmente, se armó de valor para hablar con el amigo de Naruto.

"Te pido disculpas. Simplemente no quiero pasar mi luna de miel sentada al otro lado de los barrotes con Naruto. Pensé que iba a matar a Kinshiki y ser arrestado."

"Hubiera estado justificado si lo hubiera hecho. El macho amenazó a su compañera."

"Oh. No sabía eso."

"Nuestras leyes no son las mismas que las tuyas. Las nuestras siempre tienen sentido."

No estaba muy segura de qué pensar de eso, pero él se lo explicó.

"Hacemos llegar las noticias humanas aquí. Es deprimente. No creemos en el asesinato, pero a algunos simplemente no se les debería permitir vivir." Miró el cristal. "Ese macho es uno de ellos. Ya oíste lo que dijo. Cualquier hombre capaz de hacer daño a una mujer de esa manera se merece la muerte."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me detuviste de correr allí si realmente creías eso? Podrías haberme detenido si lo hubieras intentado."

"Sabía que entrando allí podrías detener a Naruto. No quise que él sufriera por sus acciones, a pesar de lo mucho que se lo merecía ese macho."

"Él dijo que había matado antes."

"Lo hizo. Muchos de nosotros tuvimos que hacerlo en Mercile y probablemente volveríamos a hacerlo para defendernos si nos atacan. Esta vez, sin embargo, lo habría hecho temiendo perderte y sintiéndose inseguro." Sasuke se apoyó contra la pared. "Es un temor real, al emparejarse con un humano, que vean la violencia y consideren que somos un peligro para ellos. Naruto ya se preocupa de que podrás cambiar de idea y salir de aquí. Te has convertido en una gran parte de él."

"Amo a Naruto."

Sus rasgos se suavizaron.

"Bien. Sigue diciéndole eso a menudo. Él necesita esas garantías."

"¿Sí?"

"Sí." Sasuke miró a la pared de cristal, luego a ella. "Sentimos profundamente, pero tratamos de ocultarlo. Es un defecto."

"¿Por qué?"

Él frunció el ceño.

"Llámalo instinto o genética, pero somos más vulnerables emocionalmente en comparación con los caninos y felinos. No olvides nunca eso, Hinata. Podrías destruirle de dentro a fuera."

"Nunca haría eso."

"Incluso mejor. Tócale a menudo y dile lo mucho que significa para ti, si realmente le amas. Siempre va a tomar en serio todo lo que dices. No olvides eso si discutes con él. Piensa antes de hablar."

Ella agradeció el consejo.

"Gracias."

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Quiero que seáis felices. No puedo soportar ver a Naruto deprimido. No fue fácil verle soportar sufrimiento antes y nunca quiero volver a verlo."

"¿Fuiste encerrado con él cuando os retuvieron en Mercile Industrias?"

"Me refería a cuando te escapaste de los miembros del grupo de trabajo asignado para traerte al Centro Médico y temió que estuvieras muerta o herida en el mundo exterior. Me rompió verlo de esa manera. Temí que saltaría sobre nuestros muros y te buscaría por su cuenta. Podría haber conseguido que le mataran. Tenemos un montón de enemigos. Todo lo que podía pensar era en ti y en asegurarse de que estabas bien. Se enlazó contigo desde el principio."

Hinata parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

"Gracias por decirme esto. Amo realmente a Naruto. Yo, um, también enlacé con él desde el principio. Es todo para mí."

"Bien. Procura decirle eso a él. No estoy bromeando. Se va a preocupar durante mucho tiempo de hacer o decir algo que te hará replantearte ser su compañera."

"Está atrapado conmigo." Sonrió, animándose. "Nunca le dejaría."

Sasuke se tensó, su mirada centrada en la pared de cristal.

"Aquí vamos. Recuerda esto. No tengo ni idea de cómo va a actuar Naruto con éste."

Hinata se volvió en su asiento y observó a Konohamaru traer a Momoshiki Otsutsuki. Se veía desaliñado y completamente diferente de su personaje de la televisión. Su ropa estaba arrugada, necesitaba un afeitado y sus ojos estaban de color rojo.

"¿Ha estado llorando?"

Sasuke resopló.

"Escuchaste a Konohamaru. Eso sería un sí."

Momoshiki se sentó y se abrazó su pecho.

"Realmente necesito un médico. Tengo un especialista que me cuida. No querréis que me muera. ¿Sabes quién soy? No puedes salirte con la tuya. Soy una celebridad y soy rico. Yo..."

"Para." exigió Konohamaru. "No vas a ser trasladado a un hospital humano y nadie sabe qué estás aquí."

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró Naruto. Se había cambiado en uno de los uniformes de la ONE y sus manos estaban vendadas. Cerró la puerta y permaneció cerca de ella. Momoshiki gimió, mirándolo fijamente con obvio terror.

"¿Qué te pasa, hombre? ¿Nunca pensaste que tendrías que enfrentarte al macho que drogaste y trataste de atrapar?"

"No fue idea mía. Fue Kinshiki. Tenía miedo de él. Ya le ha visto. Tiene antecedentes penales. Soy inocente."

"Cállate." le respaldó Konohamaru. "No somos idiotas. Había veinte dosis desaparecidas de la droga de cría cuando fuiste tomado en custodia. Orochimaru confesó venderte doscientas dosis." Gruñó y lanzó Naruto una mirada de disgusto antes de continuar. "Éste cabrón juró que las utilizó en las prostitutas a las que pagó para tener relaciones sexuales con él. Viste de primera mano lo que la droga le hizo a tu mujer. No sintió ninguna compasión por aquellas hembras que drogó y siguió haciéndolo una y otra vez. Es un hijo de puta cruel." Konohamaru mostró sus colmillos. "¿Vas a culpar de eso a alguien más también? Guárdatelo, imbécil."

Naruto hizo un áspero ruido retumbante.

"Deberíamos dosificarte y dejar que sufras. Te lo mereces. Kinshiki trabaja para ti y, por cierto, Orochimaru fue muy informativo cuando hablamos con él." Naruto se agachó, manteniéndose de espaldas a la puerta. "Confesó cómo contactaste con él y amenazaste con exponer la conexión entre Drackwood y Mercile que encontraron tus investigadores. Lo llamó chantaje y admitió que le pediste algo para usar contra la ONE. Compraste sus drogas y pagaste a un camarero para agregarlas a mis bebidas y las de Hinata en el hotel."

"¡Es todo una mentira!" Momoshiki se aferró a su pecho. "Eso fue todo cosa de Kinshiki."

"Él utilizó el dinero que le diste para cumplir tus órdenes. Estás atrapado y pagarás por tus crímenes, Pastor Otsutsuki."

"Creo que estoy teniendo un ataque al corazón."

"Está bien." Naruto no se movió. "Ten uno. No me importaría estar viéndote tomar tu último aliento."

"No puedes dejarme morir. Tengo seguidores, maldita sea. Van a asaltar tus puertas y mataros a todos."

"Ellos creen que huiste del país y les abandonaste. Nadie va a saber incluso si mueres. Sólo tendremos que enterrarte en ese cementerio que dicen que tenemos."

Konohamaru parecía divertido.

"Podría ser el primer cuerpo que pongamos en él."

Naruto sonrió.

"Suena como un plan."

Grandes lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Momoshiki.

"No puedes hacerme esto a mí. Yo soy importante." Él miró entre ellos. "Soy también rico. Te pagaré para sacarme de aquí. ¿Cuánto quieres? Nombra la cantidad."

"No nos importa el dinero." Naruto ladeó la cabeza. "Sólo quería mirarte a los ojos antes de que te envíen a la prisión Fuller. Hinata está segura y nunca vas a tener la oportunidad de hacerle daño de nuevo. Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho. No estoy enfadado contigo por lo que me hiciste a mí, sino porque intentaste hacer daño a la mujer que amo. Gran error. Sólo desearía haber disfrutado esto más pero eres demasiado... "

Parecía luchar para encontrar una palabra. Konohamaru le ayudó.

"Patético."

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Sí."

El rostro de Momoshiki enrojeció y le escupió.

"¡Eres un bárbaro!"

"¿Qué esperabas? Nos atacaste." Naruto se irguió. "Deberías haber aprendido más sobre tu enemigo antes de golpear contra nosotros." Todo rastro de humor desapareció de su rostro. "Tú serás quien viva el resto de su vida en una jaula. ¿No es eso lo que querías para nosotros? Aprenderás lo que es no sentir el sol en la cara o experimentar un simple acto de bondad de tus guardias. Ese es el destino que deseabas para nosotros. La prisión Fuller será tu 'zoológico'. No deberías esperar ningún visitante."

"Vosotras, criaturas no vais a saliros con la vuestra." Momoshiki salió disparado de su silla. "Soy Momoshiki Otsutsuki. Todo el mundo estará buscándome y no se detendrán nunca. Vais a pagar por esto. La gente abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta de lo que queréis realmente."

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Dominar el mundo? Sólo queremos paz. Habrías aprendido eso si realmente hubieras hecho tu investigación. Sólo queremos que los seres humanos como tú nos dejen en paz. Pero no podías hacer eso." Naruto movió a un lado y abrió la puerta. "He terminado, Konohamaru. Puedes hacer que sea transferido ahora."

"Gracias." Konohamaru sonrió. "No puedo esperar para ponerlos en la furgoneta."

Naruto miró el cristal y luego miró hacia el pasillo vacío. Hinata pensó que podría estar buscándola y se levantó, pero no tenía ningún deseo real de hablar con Momoshiki. Konohamaru tenía razón. Era patético, aun así no sintió piedad de él. Se merecía estar encerrado y verlo en aquella habitación la había ayudado a cerrar este episodio.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

"Vámonos." dijo en voz lo suficiente alta para que Naruto la escuchara.

Él se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Hemos terminado aquí?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Naruto cerró la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios detrás de él y se acercó a ella. Extendió su brazo y le estrechó la mano.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Lo estoy ahora."

"¿Quieres dispararle con el Taser?" Un destello de diversión iluminó sus ojos. "Podría ser divertido."

"No creo que Konohamaru quiera oírle llorar otra vez." bromeó Hinata.

"Cierto." Naruto miró por encima de su cabeza. "Estamos listos para irnos, Sasuke. ¿Nos das un paseo hasta el hotel?"

"Salgamos de aquí."

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió y Hinata se hizo a un lado un poco para mirar más allá de Naruto. Momoshiki fue conducido fuera de la habitación. Volvió la cabeza y la vio. Sus miradas se encontraron y él dejó de caminar.

"Todo esto es por tu culpa, Travanni. Siempre te odié."

Naruto retumbó y se giró. Hinata le aferró más apretado y lo agarró del brazo también, esperando que no fuera tras Momoshiki.

"No vale la pena." insistió.

Naruto retumbó de nuevo, pero se relajó con su retención. Momoshiki se volvió aún más hacia ella y la señaló.

"Vas a pagar por esto."

Hinata soltó el brazo de Naruto y se volteó hacia Momoshiki, alargó su mano mostrándole su dedo medio.

"Siempre quise hacer eso. Que te jodan, Momoshiki. Naruto y yo nos vamos a casar. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado y quería que lo sepas. Tú me hiciste el favor más grande de mi vida. Ahógate con eso la próxima vez que abras la boca y vomites tu odio."

Konohamaru le empujó, lo que le obligó a seguir andando.

"Muévete, llorón. Veo que eres más valiente cuando te estás enfrentando una pequeña hembra. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Eres realmente patético."

Giraron al final del pasillo y caminaron fuera de la vista. Hinata miró y esperó a que Naruto volviera la cabeza. Lo hizo y pudo ver su ira.

"Déjalo ir. Yo planeo hacerlo." se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el pecho. "Dejémoslo en el pasado y nunca pensaremos en ellos de nuevo. Realmente no valen la pena."

"Tienes razón."

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

"Me gusta escuchar eso."

Naruto envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"También eres muy sexy cuando le estás sacando a alguien el dedo."

"¿Lo soy?"

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

"Estoy aquí. Por lo tanto están las cámaras. Yo sugeriría no ser demasiado amistosos entre vosotros en el pasillo."

Todos se volvieron al oír el sonido de pies calzados con botas y contemplaron al alto macho de pelo negro que caminaba hacia ellos. Era un felino con ojos de color negro brillante, vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de color negro debajo de una chaqueta de motociclista de cuero.

"Hola, Sai." Naruto parecía contento de ver al macho. "Esta es Hinata, mi compañera."

El tipo asintió con la cabeza hacia ella, pero no ofreció su mano.

"Me iba a registrar en Seguridad antes de salir para un evento de caridad y me dijeron que te diga que el helicóptero llega en diez minutos. Parece que ninguno de los dos estáis usando comunicadores. También me enteré de tu emparejamiento y quería felicitaros."

"Gracias." Naruto señaló la atención de Hinata. "Debe ser el que trae a Ino." Él miró a los dos hombres. "Tenemos que ir a su encuentro en el helipuerto."

"Vamos." Sasuke se detuvo junto a Sai. "Bonito traje. ¿Te lo prestó Harley? "

"A decir verdad, no." Sai rio entre dientes "Le llamé y le pregunté donde obtiene su ropa. Un club local de motos está organizando una barbacoa de recaudación de fondos, intentan comprar un terreno para la preservación de un camping que utilizan cada verano. Una compañía maderera quiere comprarlo y cortar todos los árboles."

"Pensé que sólo te involucrabas si los animales estaban en la mezcla."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sai se encogió de hombros.

"Hay una gran cantidad de fauna que vive en esos bosques. Es por una buena causa y me enviaron una invitación. Pensé que podría ser divertido."

Naruto quitó el brazo de Hinata, pero siguió apoderándose de su mano.

"Tenemos que irnos."

Estaba realmente entusiasmada con ver a Ino. Sólo esperaba que su mejor amiga se comportara y no actuara demasiado extravagante cuando se encontrara con Naruto. Esa era una verdadera preocupación.

www

"Relájate." ordenó Ino. "Me gusta Naruto."

Hinata se movió nerviosamente en su asiento.

"No es eso. Sabía que te gustaría. Me voy a casar. Me tiemblan las manos."

"¿Tienes dudas o se trata simplemente del nerviosismo de la novia?"

"Nervios. Tengo muchas ganas de casarme con Naruto."

"Cierra los ojos." Ino aplicó sombra de ojos. "Es un tipo cachas, Hinata. También noto la forma en que te mira. Puedo ver su amor y el tipo está cachondo por ti, también. Se queda mirando tu culo totalmente embobado cuando caminas delante de él. ¿Es tan musculoso bajo esa ropa como lo parece con ella?"

"Sí."

"Perra afortunada." Ino se detuvo. "Abre."

Hinata miró hacia su amiga.

"Gracias por hacer mi maquillaje. ¿Cómo me veo?"

"Bien. Lo mantuve ligero. Te da aspecto natural con un poco de ayuda extra."

"Gracias. Naruto dijo que me prefiere sin maquillaje… pero es mi boda. Tengo que dar lo mejor. Prometió que alguien va a sacar fotos."

"Voy a sacar alguna con mi teléfono también."

"No puedes publicarlas en cualquier lugar." le recordó Hinata. "Nadie puede saber que nos casamos, por el momento. Dijo que podría causar problemas."

"¿No se lo has dicho a tu familia todavía?"

"No. Sé que ellos querrían estar aquí y yo solo... "

"No digas más. Tu hermana es una mojigata. Tu hermano es un imbécil y agresivo. Tus padres... me encantan, pero tu madre es una fanática del control y, en cierto, modo es sobrecogedor cómo tu padre simplemente hace todo lo que dice. Mis padres son lo contrario. Mi padre es el controlador y mi madre hace todo lo que él dice."

"Lo sé. Creo que papá simplemente no quiere discutir. Mamá se hizo bastante mandona, teniendo que criar a tres hijos mientras él estaba de viaje. Él es más apacible."

"Obtuviste eso de él. Tú eres la hermana tranquila y les dejas mandar a los que te rodean. Me alegra que hayas decidido fugarte. Ese fiasco de compromiso con Toneri casi me mató. Realmente lo odiaba y luego su familia estaba metiéndose contigo por los planes que hacías, de parte a parte. Me enfadé por ti."

"Por eso vamos a mantenerlo simple. Esto es sólo acerca de Naruto y de mí."

"Estoy contenta de haber llegado a estar aquí, incluso si fue una especie de pesadilla."

"El viaje en helicóptero es horrible."

"Me refería a la pelea que tuve con el 'gran-cabrón' de Elvis. Me gustó el paseo y la compañía no estaba tan mal. ¿Crees que podrías presentarte a uno de esos bombones?"

"¿Qué pasa con Elvis? Casi esperaba que quedarte con él te haría sentirte más cercana. Por el teléfono sonaba como que iba bien."

"Estábamos empezando a pelear. Él estaba cabreado de que me fuera, sobre todo cuando vio a un montón de tipos recogerme. Pensó que era por venganza."

"¿Por qué?"

Ino se inclinó por la cintura y le sonrió.

"Nada jodidamente deprimente en el día en que mi mejor amiga se engancha con Mister Caliente. Tuve que hacer un alto en el camino. ¿Recuerdas ese centro comercial justo al lado de la autopista? Te tengo una sorpresa."

Ino se enderezó, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la maleta tendida en su cama. La abrió y sacó una bolsa de una tienda de marca.

"Esto es para ti. Es ese vestido que vimos hace unas semanas cuando fuimos a comprar zapatos. Todavía tenían el mismo. "

Hinata la miró boquiabierta.

"¿Aquel tan bonito de color blanco con encaje?"

"Sí."

"Costaba ciento cincuenta dólares, Ino. Era demasiado caro."

"No sé lo que compraste durante tu día de compras pero no puedes casarte con ropa de diario. Vamos." Ino le tendió la bolsa. "No es demasiado elegante y es muy bonito. Yo diría que es el vestido perfecto para la boda de una fuga de verano. Es lo primero que pensé cuando me diste la noticia. Sólo desearía haber tenido tiempo de comprarte zapatos a juego, pero cuando esos tipos de la ONE dicen cinco minutos, lo dicen en serio. Nunca me empujaron a través de un centro comercial tan condenadamente rápido."

Hinata lo aceptó, luchando contra las lágrimas.

"Muchas gracias. Te lo pagaré de vuelta."

"Cállate. Es un regalo. Demonios, habría pagado tres veces esa cantidad sólo para verte feliz. Simplemente te iluminas cuando miras a Naruto, además él realmente me gusta." Hizo una pausa. "Es totalmente opuesto a Toneri." Hizo una mueca. "Sabías que iba a decírtelo."

"Realmente le odiabas."

"A lo grande." Ino le sonrió de nuevo. "Ojalá hubiera llegado aquí antes de que le enviaran lejos. Me hubiera gustado tener unos minutos a solas con él. Le habría dado un rodillazo en las bolas."

"No puedes contarle a nadie eso tampoco. Todo el mundo piensa que huyeron del país."

Ino cruzó un dedo sobre su corazón.

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mí."

"Por eso te lo conté todo."

Ino echó un vistazo a su estómago y se echó a reír.

"Si es una niña, es mejor que la nombres como yo."

"No sé si estoy embarazada o no. Nunca hicimos una prueba de sangre. Viniste tú y Naruto lo pospuso."

"Será mejor que me lo digas en cuanto lo sepas." Ino tomó la bolsa. "Vamos a vestirte. Sabes que voy a asaltar totalmente todas las malditas tiendas de bebé, si estás esperando uno. Con lo lindos que son los bebés y si sale pareciéndose a Naruto entonces voy a tener que renunciar a usar lápiz labial. Tu hijo estaría cubierto de marcas de mis besos por ser toda esa monería. El niño va a salir corriendo y gritando de la tía Ino, una vez que él o ella tengan edad suficiente para caminar. Voy a ser esa señora besucona que les vuelve locos."

"Top Secret, Ino."

Ino sostuvo su mirada y se puso seria.

"Leí las noticias. También escuché algunas de las peroratas estúpidas de Momoshiki Otsutsuki. Asesinaría a alguien por ti y enterraría el cuerpo. Nadie va a conseguir sacar ninguna información fuera de mí. Me podrían colgar por mis pezones y golpearme con palos."

Hinata rio.

"¿Por tus pezones?"

Ino asintió.

"¡Ouch! ¿Verdad? Esa es la peor cosa en que pude pensar, a menos que sea por mis labios vaginales. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¡ouchie! Nunca podré entender cómo algunas personas consiguen perforarse allí abajo. Iba a tener sexo con un chico una vez y él tenía una perforación a través de su polla. Le dije que de ninguna manera y salí pitando de allí."

"Me acuerdo de eso. Dijiste que tenía un aspecto terrible."

"Aterrador, es la palabra que usé. Se veía como una barra de pesas redonda simplemente colgando del extremo de la polla. ¿Quién quiere tener eso en su interior y no poder pensar sinceramente que alguna vez sacaría la cabeza de nuevo? Peligro de obstrucción."

Hinata se echó a reír.

"Estoy menos preocupada por mi boda ahora. Naruto no tiene ningún piercing."

"Me alegro de oír eso. Ahora sal de esa ropa y entra en este vestido. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tu novio se veía nervioso y no hay maldita manera de que queremos darle tiempo para poder pensárselo mejor. Se ve muy en forma. Sería un infierno atraparle si echa a correr. Ninguna de nosotras somos buenas corredoras."

"Naruto no haría eso."

"Mejor aún. No me gustaría tener que robar uno de esos jeeps en mi primer día en la Reserva para ir tras él y quedar arrestada por sus policías. No me importaría ser desnudada y registrada, sin embargo, por esa gran mole de tipo que vino con vosotros a recogerme."

"¿Sasuke?"

"Sí. ¿Has visto el pecho y los brazos a juego? Es como una montaña de músculos en dos patas. Apuesto a que podría barrerme de mis pies y no quejarse de mi necesidad de perder unos kilos porque estoy haciendo daño a su espalda."

"Da algo de miedo mirarle."

"No para mí. Ese es el tipo adecuado de peligro al que había corrido yo misma."

Ino le guiñó un ojo.

"No le tires los tejos. Va a estar en la boda."

"Vamos. Soy la dama de honor. Es tradición emborracharse y liarse con uno de los padrinos de boda."

"¡Ino!"

"Está bien." Suspiró. "No voy a beber."

"No te líes con el mejor amigo de Naruto. Va a ser como de la familia. No quiero que le hagas daño."

"¿Yo? ¿Dañarle a él? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo tipo?"

"En realidad es un alma dulce, cuando llegas a conocerle."

"Suficiente." Ino rodó sus ojos. "Me haces sonar como un equipo destructor de una sola mujer. No voy a tratar de ligar con nadie. Lo entiendo. No voy a tener sexo. Gran sorpresa."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Ino abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró. Movió la bolsa, sosteniéndola en alto otra vez.

"Mis brazos se están cansando. Desvístete. La boda, ¿recuerdas?"

"Gracias, Ino."

Hinata se quitó los zapatos y empezó a desnudarse.

"Esto es para lo que son las mejores amigas 'casi-hermanas'. Soy mucho mejor que tu hermana de sangre."

Hinata se rio.

"No te voy a dar una conferencia por tener sexo antes de la ceremonia. ¿Quieres que finja ser Hanabi?" Ella fingió un tono presumido. "En primer lugar, sujeta firmemente el pene de aquel hombre y pregúntale si tiene alguna enfermedad sexual. Eso es así para que puedas asegurarte que vas a arrancárselo fuera si miente."

"Para." Se rio Hinata. "Eso es muy malvado, pero muy exacto. Te quiero, Ino. Gracias por ser como eres."

"Apuesto a que es divertida en las fiestas. Ahora que ya no estás nerviosa, pongamos este show en marcha. Yo también te quiero, pero ahora estamos tratando de conectarte permanentemente con un tipo que te hace caminar con las piernas arqueadas. La charla de chicas ha terminado. Apuesto a que está paseándose y esperando ansiosamente para ver a su novia."

www

Naruto mantuvo los ojos cerrados y reguló su respiración. Trató de no sudar.

"La mujer te ama. No va a echarse atrás. Ya estás emparejado."

Abrió los ojos y miró a Sasuke. Se habían cambiado de ropa y se sentaban en el vestíbulo, con una mesa entre ellos. Ambos se tensaban cada vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrían, a la espera de Hinata que descendiera.

"¿Se me olvidó algo?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"Está todo controlado. Kiba y yo revisamos todos los detalles. No vamos a defraudarte. Tenemos un predicador que es amistoso con los Especies y está dispuesto a hacer la ceremonia. Lo hemos utilizado en el pasado y es bueno para guardar secretos. El equipo de grupo de trabajo preguntó a Ino que tamaño de anillo tiene Hinata y conseguimos bandas de oro coincidentes para la ceremonia. Un equipo vigila ahí fuera, en esa colina con vistas al río y que hace que parezca tan bonito. Tenemos cuatro oficiales allí, para asegurarnos de que nada salga mal, aunque fuera de la vista. Serán sólo las palabras y los anillos intercambiados en un lugar bonito. Tengo una cámara en el bolsillo, por lo que habrá fotos para que puedas enmarcarlas en tu hogar. Dijeron que el clima será perfecto y el sol estará bajando durante la ceremonia. Incluso tienen iluminación por si se nos hace tarde, pero eso no pasará."

"Todavía no hemos decidido dónde vamos a vivir a tiempo completo."

"No hay prisa. Ahora sólo estás agarrando las cosas de las que preocuparte. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en tu respiración de nuevo."

"¿Debería haber pedido antes la prueba de sangre? Sólo estaba asustado de que Hinata podría disgustarse, dependiendo del resultado."

"Dijiste que no estaba enfadada cuando se le dijo que podía estar embarazada."

"No lo estaba."

"Deja de preocuparte. Me estás poniendo nervioso."

"Lo siento."

"Es sólo una boda humana. Tú conseguiste que ella estuviera de acuerdo con ser tu compañera. La parte difícil ha terminado. Relájate."

"Tienes razón. Ella está aquí y es mía."

"Exactamente."

Las puertas del ascensor hicieron ding y Naruto contuvo el aliento. Ino salió primero. Se puso de pie tan rápido que su rodilla chocó contra el borde de la mesa. Él hizo una mueca, pero ignoró el dolor. Se precipitó hacia adelante, pero se detuvo cuando Hinata salió. Se tambaleó un poco en sus pies. Una mano firme se apoderó de su codo para sostenerlo.

El cabello de Hinata estaba suelto y llevaba un vestido de encaje que no había visto antes, el cual acentuaba sus curvas y puso su polla dura. Era una visión de autentica belleza. Su cabeza se giró y le localizó. Su sonrisa le sacó de su momento congelado.

"Te amo." le espetó.

"Mierda." murmuró Sasuke.

El macho le dejó en libertad. Pareció fijar su atención en Ino.

"¿Está ella tan nerviosa como lo está él?"

"Como una virgen en la noche de graduación." afirmó Ino. "Sí. Se me olvidó. Es probable que no sepas lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? Ella está bien, lista para irnos."

Naruto cerró la distancia entre él y Hinata. Alargó la mano, esperando que no se diera cuenta de la forma en que sus dedos temblaban. Le gustó la forma en que sus mejillas se volvieron ligeramente de color rosa y cómo su lengua salió para humedecer sus labios.

"Me quitas el aliento."

"Espero que no te importe que me pusiera un poco de maquillaje. Quería parecer lo mejor posible."

"Tendría que echarte por encima de mi hombro y llevarte a nuestra habitación para evitar tomarte en el suelo si parecieras mejor."

"Suave." murmuró Sasuke.

"Caliente." suspiró Ino.

Naruto se encogió un poco por dentro.

"Quiero decir, estás hermosa."

Hinata agachó la cabeza con timidez, antes de levantar la mirada y dedicarle una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Estoy lista. ¿Y tú?"

"Desde el primer momento en que te tuve en mis brazos."

Él le ofreció su mano. Ella la tomó y él la transfirió a su antebrazo, para pasar a su lado.

"Vámonos. Nos trajeron un SUV para que tu cabello no vuele por el viento."

"Eso es muy considerado."

"Estoy intentando serlo." admitió.

Hinata se apoyó en él, sosteniendo su mirada.

"Sólo sé tú mismo. Eso es por lo que te amo."

Su pecho le dolió, pero supo por qué. Ella era su compañera, lo aceptaba por ser quién era y él nunca había pensado que conseguiría eso.

"Estamos en esto juntos. Siempre."

"Lo estamos."

Ella se apoderó de él un poco más apretado.

"Hagamos esto."

Amaba a su Hinata.

~Fin~


	24. Epílogo

Epílogo

Arrancó su camisa sobre su cabeza y la arrojó sobre la hierba. Su mirada se precipitó por el bosque.

"¿Qué piensas de la Zona Salvaje?"

"Es preciosa. ¿Vamos a conocer a alguna de las Nuevas Especies que viven aquí?"

"No, hoy no. Les pedí que permanecieran fuera de la vista, pero están cerca. No quiero que estés asustada."

"Me has explicado que se ven un poco más animales de lo normal, pero son Nuevas Especies. Sé que estoy a salvo."

"¿Seguro que te sientes bien con esto?"

Naruto estudió sus ojos, un ceño fruncido estropeando su hermoso rostro.

"Sí. Estoy segura."

"Sólo quédate cerca de mí. Nunca permitiré que nada te suceda." Él bajó la mirada hacia su vientre. "A ninguno de los dos."

"Lo sé. Deja de preocuparte. Está un poco caluroso, igual que yo ¿Vamos a ir a nadar o no?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Sólo recuerda eso y trata de no mostrar miedo. Pueden sentirlo. Hablé con Leo esta mañana y me dijo que estaban pasando el rato en esta zona. La pesca es excelente. Algunos de los residentes están en estado de alerta por si se necesita. Estás totalmente segura."

"Tengo muchas ganas de conocerles." Hinata estaba emocionada. "Esto es fantástico."

"Lo es." le sonrió.

Él agarró su mano y la condujo hacia la orilla del río. Hinata miró alrededor, pero en un primer momento no logró detectarlos. La amplia extensión de río también la distrajo. Árboles fuertes en fila al otro lado y la vista de la belleza natural virgen nunca dejaban de sorprenderla. Por eso había elegido vivir en la Reserva. Le encantaba su cabaña en el bosque. Incluso había puesto fuera comederos para pájaros y decenas de ellos visitaban su porche todos los días.

Naruto se detuvo y la llevó a un alto.

"Ahí están."

Él levantó su mano libre y señaló. Ella siguió la línea de su dedo y alcanzó a ver algo de color marrón claro en movimiento en la hierba alta. Surgió en el borde del río y ella sonrió.

"Es muy grande."

"Ese es Gus."

"Pensé que serían de color marrón oscuro."

"Sólo cuando sus pelajes están mojados."

Un segundo, ligeramente mayor que el primero, salió de la hierba. Naruto le soltó la mano y la abrazó por la cintura. Él distraídamente frotó su vientre ligeramente extendido.

Era algo que hacía a menudo, desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada. No había sucedido de inmediato pero, tras seis meses de intentos, lo habían conseguido.

Simplemente lo habían logrado cuatro semanas antes.

"Ese es Pete. Es algo perezoso. Él también es unos buenos cincuenta kilos más grande. Le encanta dormir."

"Hibernan en invierno, ¿no?"

"Sí. Acaban de salir de ello hace poco tiempo. En realidad son mucho más grandes al final del verano. Voy a saludarles y dejarte ver lo amistosos que son. Quédate aquí."

"¿Estás seguro de que es seguro?" dijo aferrándose a él.

"Son mis amigos." Él le dio una mirada tranquilizadora. "Confía en mí."

"Ya sabes que lo hago."

Odiaba dejarlo ir, pero nunca la dejaba por mucho tiempo. Incluso había acortado sus horas de trabajo para pasar más tiempo con ella. Se había convertido en algo más que su amante y su compañero. Él era su mejor amigo.

Mientras se abrazaba a su centro le vio acercarse lentamente al par de osos pardos. O bien le olieron o le vieron, ambos giraron sus cabezas.

"Tu papá es muy valiente." susurró.

"Escuché eso." gritó Naruto, no giró sobre su hombro para mirar hacia ella cuando añadió: "Tu madre es increíblemente hermosa. Le diría que eres sexy pero no va a entender ese término hasta que tenga edad suficiente para fijarse en las hembras."

"Ten cuidado." Le sonrió Hinata.

"Siempre."

Estaba nerviosa cuando él caminó hasta la pareja. Uno de ellos abrió su boca y ella se tensó, esperando que el oso fuera a morderlo. No lo hizo.

De hecho volvió la cabeza y vio con asombro como Naruto extendió la mano, aproximándose para frotar la parte superior de su cabeza. El otro se contoneó más cerca y chocó contra su costado. Naruto rio y frotó su cabeza también.

"Buenos muchachos." le oyó decir. "¿Cómo habéis estado?"

El orgullo y un poco de asombro se extendieron por Hinata. Su compañero era increíble. Volvió la cabeza y le sonrió.

"¿Ves? Realmente se han adaptado a la vida en la Reserva y nos aceptan. Son francamente amistosos."

Se alegró de que no le atacaran. Naruto abandonó a los osos y regresó a su lado.

"Están muy bien con que tu estés cerca de ellos." Cerró miradas con ella. "Sabes que nunca permitiría que nada te haga daño. Tu aroma está todo sobre mí. Me aseguré de ello. A ellos les gusta."

"No como en el modo 'quiero-comerte-para-cenar', ¿verdad?"

"Así es como yo me siento." Él le guiñó un ojo. "Me gusta comerte todo el tiempo."

No podía sonrojarse más, cuando le decía cosas como esa.

"Me gusta eso también."

Los osos sólo la miraban desde la distancia, pero no parecía importarles su presencia. Naruto se trasladó a poner su cuerpo entre ella y ambos osos.

Siempre tenía una actitud protectora cuando pensaba que podría estar en peligro y ella lo apreciaba. Jamás dejaría que nada malo le sucediera.

Ella tenía fe en él.

Los osos se alejaron y se trasladaron más cerca del río. Naruto cambió de posición y se puso detrás de ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura sin apretar. Se relajó contra él.

"Gracias por traerme aquí y compartir esto."

Él apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Quiero compartir todo contigo, nena. La vida no tendría sentido sin ti."

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

"Si me dices lo mucho que me quieres, voy a llorar. Malditas hormonas."

Él hizo ese suave sonido retumbante que encontraba tan sexy.

"Te lo demostraré después, en su lugar. Nunca derramas lágrimas cuando te tengo desnuda."

"Estoy teniendo calor."

"Podemos a ir a nadar a un lugar por el río, lejos de ellos. Hay un pequeño sitio que conozco donde se ha formado una piscina entre las rocas y no es profunda. El agua no estará tan fría."

"Creo que deberíamos saltarnos eso y simplemente volver a casa." Ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró. "Y estar desnudos en la bañera."

"Haremos el amor en el agua."

Su mano alrededor de su cintura avanzó más bajo, con el pulgar provocando la zona justo debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones cortos.

"Y estaremos juntos."

"Podemos ver a los osos más tarde."

"Prefiero más bien estar viéndote a ti."

"Ahora estoy realmente teniendo calor."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Nos vemos mañana, chicos. Mi compañera me necesita más. Todo es cuestión de prioridades. Espero que un día podamos encontrar hembras para vosotros y lo entenderéis. Ellas lo son todo."

Fin

H

emos llegado al fin verdadero! La historia fue hermosa y yo me enamoré de este personaje masculino. Como bien saben la historia es de

Laurann Dohner y se llama «Smiley»

es el último libro de la saga Nuevas Especies.

Nos leeremos por allí!!


End file.
